i wanna feel good, i make you feel right
by oceanic wings
Summary: Stiles prend conscience que son meilleur ami déprime. Il a beau essayer de l'aider, rien n'y fait. Scott va mal. Étonnamment, Derek lui propose une solution étrange. Et si, à nouveau, Stiles et Derek combinaient leurs talents pour aider Scott ? Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, les deux entremetteurs se retrouvaient pris à leur propre piège ? (STEREK)
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : **Romance, drame, humour,...

**Pairing : **Stiles/Derek et un autre couple par la suite, mais je vous laisse la surprise. x) Des idées ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils sont tous au fabuleux Jeff Davis.

**Résumé : **Stiles prend conscience que son meilleur ami déprime. Il a beau essayer de l'aider, rien n'y fait. Scott va mal. Étonnamment, Derek lui propose une solution étrange. Et si, à nouveau, Stiles et Derek combinaient leurs talents pour aider Scott ? Et si, par le plus grand du hasard, les deux entremetteurs se retrouvaient pris à leur propre piège ?

**Avertissement : **Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction mettra en scène deux hommes ensemble, si des personnes homophobes passent par ici, ne lisez pas !

* * *

_~ i wanna feel good, i make you feel right_

**+ chapter one **

_Stiles avait l'impression que son meilleur ami déraillait un peu, ces derniers temps. Le lycanthrope ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette si bien que Stilinski commençait à s'inquiéter. Depuis qu'Allison avait rompu avec le jeune loup-garou, Stiles avait remarqué le désarroi de Scott. Étonnamment, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider à sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Même ses remarques sarcastiques n'avaient plus aucun effet sur les zygomatiques de son meilleur pote. Scott s'était fondu dans un mutisme inquiétant. Stiles avait bien tenté d'en discuter avec Allison mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait sur sa décision et ne ferait pas marche arrière malgré ses sentiments pour Scott. Alors Stiles avait décidé d'abandonner pour le moment. Scott semblait bien plus enclin à se confier à Lahey en ce moment. Ainsi soit-il. Affalé sur son lit, dans sa chambre d'adolescent, Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira. Sa vie avait été si chargée ces derniers mois qu'il en avait oublié le bonheur de passer une soirée à ne rien faire d'autre que se reposer._

_« Stiles ! »_

_En entendant une voix si proche de lui, le jeune homme se releva d'un bond, manquant de tomber du lit ce qui rendit la scène légèrement pathétique. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fut plus que surpris de voir la personne qui se tenait devant lui : _

_« Sérieusement ? On t'a pas appris à passer par les portes, Derek ? ». L'imposant Hale leva les yeux au ciel ce qui n'empêcha pas Stiles de continuer sa tirade : « Et accessoirement, tu pourrais songer à annoncer ta présence au lieu de me faire frôler la crise cardiaque. »_

_A nouveau, Derek ne prêta pas attention aux élucubrations du jeune homme. Il y était habitué et n'y attachait pas vraiment d'importance. Avec le temps, il avait compris que le cerveau de Stiles fonctionnait bien différemment du sien et qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais réellement à se comprendre._

_« Où est Scott ? » demanda le loup-garou d'une voix glaciale qui réussit à tirer un frisson au pauvre Stiles. Cependant, l'adolescent ne perdit pas sa répartie légendaire et répondit avec un rictus sur les lèvres : « Je ne sais pas où est Scott mais par contre, je sais où est la sortie. » Il pointa la porte de sa chambre à Derek, ne s'attendant pourtant pas une seule seconde à ce que le lycanthrope daigne quitter les lieux. Le regard que lui lança Hale lui intima de cesser tous ses sarcasmes mais Stiles en était bien incapable. Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence, sans doute pour se contrôler et ne pas tuer le pauvre adolescent, Derek fit remarquer :_

_« Ton meilleur ami déprime. »_

_Brusquement, Stiles s'assit sur son lit. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait que ce soit Derek qui se permette de lui faire remarquer une telle chose. Le jeune Stilinski souffla longuement, les yeux dans le vague. Entendre ces mots de la bouche d'une personne qu'il détestait tant lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il n'avait sans doute pas assez essayé d'aider Scott. Les mots tranchants du loup-garou venait de rendre réelle la dépression de son meilleur ami._

_« J'ai remarqué, tu sais. Il ne mange plus grand chose, il ne me parle plus, il ne vient plus aux entraînements de Lacrosse. Pire. Il ne parle plus d'Allison à longueur de journée. Alors oui, je ne suis pas un abruti, j'ai compris qu'il déprimait. Si tu veux tout savoir... »_

_Stiles fut interrompu par Derek qui se mit à toussoter. L'adolescent leva les yeux vers son aîné et lui lança un regard qui se voulait meurtrier. Le loup-garou affichait un sourire sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas tout savoir. Stiles parlait déjà beaucoup trop et il ne souhaitait pas l'encourager à parler davantage._

_« T'es gonflé, quand même, Hale. Tu débarques chez moi à l'improviste, tu me balances des vérités sur mon meilleur pote et après, tu ne veux pas que je m'exprime sur le sujet. Beaucoup de personnes t'auraient déjà jeté dehors. » déblatéra Stiles avec une mine exaspérée. Derek, quant à lui, continuait d'afficher ce rictus qui agaçait l'adolescent. « Qu'est-ce qui te retient de me jeter dehors ? »_

_Stiles fit mine de réfléchir. Ce qui le retenait ? Vraiment ? Peut-être le fait que cet idiot soit un loup-garou et que face à cette carrure plus qu'imposante, l'adolescent ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. C'était comme si une poule décidait de combattre un renard. De façon très imagée bien sûr. « Je crois que je tiens trop à la vie. » résuma Stilinski. « Pour en revenir à Scott... » Hale leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que cet incorrigible bavard allait encore faire un monologue qui allait l'exaspérer. Stiles n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit : « Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour lui vu qu'il semble m'avoir remplacé par ton cher Isaac. Il faut croire que Lahey le comprend mieux que moi. Tu sais, tous ces trucs de loups. Je te renifle, tu me renifles, chouette on est de la même famille. » Derek ne savait clairement pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer en entendant de telles absurdités. « Scott aura toujours besoin de toi. » dit-il simplement et sincèrement._

_Stiles remonta les yeux vers le lycanthrope et le regarda avec un air suspicieux. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre sonnait presque comme un compliment à ses oreilles. Derek se passa la main dans la nuque et s'installa sur la chaise du bureau de Stiles. « Je pense que ce qui manque à Scott, c'est Allison. » commenta Derek. Toujours assis sur son lit, Stilinski frappa dans ses mains tout en faisant une mine faussement impressionnée : « Personne ne l'aurait deviné. Tu as un QI supérieur à la moyenne pour avoir deviné ça tout seul, non ? » Hale croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant Stiles d'un air sévère. « De toutes façons, » continua l'adolescent, « Allison ne veut pas de Scott dans sa vie pour le moment. C'est trop compliqué, c'est un amour impossible et blabla. Des trucs de nanas quoi. Alors il est bon pour déprimer encore longtemps. »_

_« Sauf si nous lui trouvons une raison de sourire à nouveau. » En entendant les paroles de Derek, Stiles crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. « Déjà, je n'aime pas quand tu dis 'nous'. Je ne baigne pas dans tes plans débiles ! Il n'y a pas de 'nous' (…) Après, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas entrain d'insinuer qu'il faudrait lui trouver une nouvelle copine ? » Hale haussa simplement les épaules. C'était peut-être la solution après tout. Aider Scott à passer à autre chose. « Je ne savais pas que tu exerçais aussi le métier d'entremetteur ! » Derek soupira d'exaspération et roula des yeux. « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aider Scott, d'ailleurs ? Certes, vous êtes tous les deux des phobiques de la pleine lune, mais quand même, de là à vouloir t'immiscer dans la vie sentimentale d'un ado, c'est étrange. » Les propos de Stilinski n'était pas faux. Derek resta silencieux, cherchant une formulation à ce qu'il allait dire. « Un Scott déprimé est un Scott qui ne se contrôle plus. Un Scott qui peut blesser quelqu'un. » Malgré la gravité des propos du lycanthrope, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement : « C'est marrant, on dirait un slogan publicitaire. » D'un bond, Derek se releva, faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui manqua à nouveau de tomber à la renverse. Dès que Hale bougeait un peu trop brusquement, Stiles se sentait menacé et faisait un pas en arrière. Ces derniers mois, le lycanthrope avait causé de nombreux bleus au pauvre Stilinski. Il ne désirait pas compléter sa collection._

_« D'accord. La mission 'Copine pour Scott' est lancée. Il faudrait peut-être lui choisir quelqu'un comme lui, non ? » « Une louve ? » interrogea Derek. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face à cette question stupide : « Non, quelqu'un qui a la mâchoire de travers comme lui, bien entendu. » A nouveau, Derek souffla d'exaspération et s'élança vers la 'fenêtre' de sortie en disant : « Ça peut être n'importe quelle fille tant qu'elle l'empêche de faire n'importe quoi. Maintenant, tu te débrouilles. » Alors que le lycan s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Stiles se leva et lui saisit le bras d'un geste vif : « WO, tu vas me laisser me démerder tout seul, c'est ça ? » Derek hocha la tête confirmant l'appréhension de l'adolescent. « Mais... Mais tu as dit que 'nous' allions trouver une solution. » affirma Stiles en insistant sur le pronom 'nous', ne lâchant pas le bras du loup-garou. Se défaisant de l'emprise de Stilinski, Derek conclut leur conversation par : « Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de 'nous'. » Avant même que Stiles ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit, Hale avait traversé la fenêtre entrouverte et disparu dans la nuit noire. Il savait soigner ses entrées et ses sorties, c'était indéniable. Le jeune Stilinski resta planté devant sa fenêtre comme un idiot, les bras ballants, puis il dit comme pour lui même : « Ouais, genre. »_

* * *

La **review** est votre amie. Les critiques (positives et négatives) sont les bienvenues ! N'hésitez pas aussi à me poser des questions, à faire des suppositions itout itout. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour (:

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours. Continuez de me faire parvenir vos impressions, j'aime vous lire. (aa)

Bonne lecture les poulets !

* * *

_« Et je peux savoir ce que tu as de mieux à faire que de traîner avec ton meilleur pote ? »_

_Stiles regardait Scott avec suspicion, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le lycanthrope, quant à lui, semblait tout penaud, presque gêné par cette question. En voyant le malaise de son meilleur ami, Stiles entrouvrit grand la bouche et secoua vivement la tête :_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es remis avec 'celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom' ! Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi ? T'es le pire des idiots de te remettre avec cette girouette. Demain, elle va encore te larguer et après demain, elle voudra que vous alliez vous marier devant Elvis à Vegas. Une girouette je te dis. Elle est givrée. »_

_Tandis que Stiles avançait dans son monologue, Scott avait fait signe à son meilleur ami de baisser d'un ton afin que tout le lycée n'entende pas les élucubrations de Stilinski. Malheureusement, Stiles ne le remarqua pas et continuait ses paroles sur un ton théâtral. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Scott le fixa d'un air sévère, agacé par le comportement désinvolte de Stiles._

_« Je ne sors plus avec Allison. C'est fini. »_

_Stiles laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et soupira longuement. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus Scott. « Alors quoi ? » dit-il plus agressivement qu'il n'aurait voulu. « Il se passe quoi, Scott ? Depuis quand tu refuses un verre avec Stiles ? » Oui, l'adolescent venait de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne. Pire, il adorait ça._

_« Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, c'est tout. » Et McCall avait tourné les talons sans même un sourire. Derrière lui, il avait laissé un Stiles décontenancé, agacé et même légèrement triste. L'hyperactif avait sorti son portable et avait tapoté quelques mots à l'attention de Derek : _

✉ _STILES : Si tu ne veux pas que Scott devienne un psychopathe, tape dans tes mains. Ou alors aide-moi. Au choix._

_Il n'avait pas eu attendre longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse de Hale :_

✉ _DEREK : Ou alors je pourrais TE taper._

_Adossé contre son casier, Stiles avait levé les yeux au ciel avant d'écrire à la vitesse de l'éclair :_

✉ _STILES : Arrête d'essayer d'être drôle, ça ne te va pas._

_Dans le fond, le texto du lycanthrope l'avait fait rire. N'attendant même pas une réponse, il renvoya un nouveau message : _

✉ _STILES : Tu m'aides ou pas ? _

_Stiles tentait d'imaginer les réactions du loup-garou en lisant ces sms. Non pas qu'il y accordait une grande importance. C'était juste qu'il trouvait amusant d'imaginer Derek entrain de traîner sur son canapé en pyjama tout en lui envoyant des textos. Stiles plissa les yeux. Était-il vraiment entrain de penser à Derek en pyjama (en marcel et en boxer, plus précisément) ? La vibration de son portable le sortit de ses pensées :_

✉ _DEREK : __Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire tout seul !__A nouveau, l'adolescent roula des yeux avant de répondre :_

✉ _STILES : Il y a plein de choses que je sais faire tout seul. Mais c'est personnel. _

_Cette fois, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa propre blague ne remarquant absolument pas que l'heure tournait et qu'il avait entraînement de Lacrosse dans quelques minutes seulement._

✉ _DEREK : Tu m'agaces, Stiles._

_Que répondre à tant de haine ?! Sans même réfléchir, il tapota :_

✉ _STILES : Moi aussi je t'aime ! _

_A l'instant même où il appuya sur 'envoyer', il prit conscience de la personne qui allait recevoir ce texto. Il était tellement impulsif quand il s'y mettait, le pauvre Stiles ! Maintenant, il savait que Derek allait sans doute vouloir l'égorger la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient. « BILINSKI ! » Stiles rangea son portable dans sa poche et se dépêcha de se rendre à l'entraînement avant de s'attirer les foudres du coach._

✉ _DEREK : Ce soir. 20 heures. Parking du lycée. »_

_En sortant de son entraînement de Lacrosse, Stiles avait immédiatement lu ce message et un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Hale semblait enfin enclin à l'aider. Après tout, il était normal que Derek se décide à lui apporter un coup de main vu qu'il était à l'origine du plan « nouvelle copine pour un loup-garou en mal d'amour ». A 19h50, Stiles avait déjà garé sa jeep chérie sur le parking et attendait impatiemment que le lycanthrope daigne se montrer. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour entendre ronfler le moteur de la Camaro qui se gara près de lui._

_« Monte ! » dit Derek d'un ton si autoritaire que Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour descendre de son propre véhicule. Il vérifia cependant à trois fois que sa chère Jeep était bien fermée et que les feux n'étaient plus allumés. Devant ce cinéma que faisait Stilinski, Derek roula des yeux se demandant ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de cet illuminé. Enfin, l'adolescent s'installa près du loup-garou et instinctivement, lui tendit la main en guise de salut, accompagné d'un « Ca va ? ». Derek resta à fixer cette main ballante longuement avec un air blasé sur le visage. Au lieu de serrer la main de l'adolescent, il se contenta de mettre le contact et de redémarrer sa Camaro. Laissant retomber sa main, Stiles haussa les épaules en ne pouvant s'empêcher un bon mot : « Ca roule, apparemment. » Face à cette blague idiote, Derek lui lança un regard digne d'un tueur en série._

_Stiles avait fini par fermer son clapet bien qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Évidemment, le jeune homme voulait savoir où ils allaient comme ça. Après plusieurs longues minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un lotissement et Derek pointa une maison du doigt : « Ludmila Carmichaël. Scott était amoureux d'elle au collège. » Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant les paroles du loup-garou mais resta silencieux. « Quoi, tu ne savais pas ? » insista Derek. Stiles hocha vivement la tête : « Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est mon meilleur ami, je te signale. Même si vous êtes frères de canines, je le connais mieux que toi, hein. »_

_Derek balança un carnet à l'adolescent qui le rattrapa difficilement. « Un journal intime ? Scott tient un journal intime ? » Stiles s'était mis à ricaner bêtement en lisant quelques lignes qui racontaient leur première rentrée au collège. Ce jour-là était particulièrement marquant, et pourtant, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il l'avait mis dans un coin de sa mémoire. Lire ces quelques mots lui fit un bien fou. Pourtant, une mine nostalgique, presque triste, se dessina sur le visage de l'éternel bavard. Regardant le jeune homme, Derek fut étonné de le voir si touché par de simples mots gribouillés dans un carnet. Un sourire presque imperceptible naquit sur le visage du loup-garou._

_« Tu vas aller voir Ludmila. Lui demander si elle accepterait un rendez-vous avec Scott. » En entendant cette phrase, Stiles avait repris du poil de la bête (ceci est un expression, bien entendu!). « C'est ça ton plan ? C'est pourri. » Derek donna un coup assez violent dans l'épaule du pauvre adolescent qui réprima un cri de douleur : « Ok. Ok. C'est pourri, mais j'y vais. » Il était sorti de la voiture en se massant l'épaule et en grimaçant._

_Il avait sonné à la porte et par bonheur, c'était Ludmila qui avait ouvert la porte. Bien qu'elle fasse ses études dans une autre école, Stiles la reconnaissait parfaitement. Ludmila était le parfait sosie d'Allison, à bien y regarder. En remarquant cela, il avait secoué la tête, se disant que tout ceci était une idée stupide. Pourtant, il avait fait un sourire plus que forcé tout en disant : « LUDMILA ! » Ne le reconnaissant apparemment pas, elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte mais il insista : « C'est moi ! Stilinski. On était dans la même classe en cinquième. » Elle avait haussé un sourcil, à peine intéressée, tandis qu'elle semblait avoir trouvé plus attrayant à regarder derrière son épaule. Stiles avait tout de même tenté sa chance : « Tu dois te souvenir de Scott non ? Un beau brun ténébreux qui n'a plus d'appareil dentaire ? » Ludmila avait légèrement hoché la tête. « Tu sais, malgré les années, il ne t'a jamais oublié. Il était dingue de toi en cinquième. Je crois qu'il l'est toujours. » Stiles se bénissait intérieurement d'être aussi bon comédien. « Tu accepterais d'aller boire un verre avec lui ? » Bien qu'elle continuait de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Stiles, il était persuadé qu'il avait ses chances d'obtenir un rencard à son meilleur pote. « Absolument pas. Par contre, je veux bien aller boire un verre avec lui. » Le visage de Stiles reflétait parfaitement son incompréhension si bien qu'elle montra du doigt Hale dans la Camaro. L'adolescent fit une grimace et secoua vivement la tête : « Qu... Quoi ? Non. Pas lui. Sérieusement ? » Ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement incompréhensible mais cela traduisait ce qui se passait dans sa tête en cet instant._

_Stiles pénétra à nouveau dans la voiture. Immédiatement, la voix de Derek s'éleva : « Alors ? » L'adolescent avait tendu un bout de papier au loup-garou. « Tu es moins inutile que ce que je pensais. Tu as réussi à avoir son numéro, parfait ! » Stiles agita les bras comme à chaque fois qu'il était décontenancé : « Non, ce n'est pas parfait. Il est pas pour Scott le numéro, elle a insisté pour que je te le donne. A TOI. » Stilinski pointa Ludmila sur le pas de la porte qui fit un grand sourire aguicheur et un salut niais au lycanthrope. Pris au dépourvu, Derek fit un sourire à la jeune femme qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace. Il s'empressa de redémarrer sa voiture et parti en trombe. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de constater que Derek avait pris la peine de ranger le numéro de Ludmila dans la boîte à gants ce qui le fit rouler des yeux._

_Pendant plus d'une heure, ils allèrent voir trois autres filles et ce fut un fiasco complet. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière maison. « Moon Bartholomew. Il craquait totalement sur elle. Elle a deux ans de plus que vous, c'est ça ? » En entendant le nom qui avait franchi les lèvres du lycanthrope, Stiles cru qu'il avait mal compris. « Moon est une psychopathe. Tout le monde sauf elle. » Derek fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu : « Allez, dépêche-toi, il commence à se faire tard. » Stiles agita à nouveau les bras et devint tout rouge sous l'effet de la colère : « Cette fille m'a traumatisé au collège. Elle était certes jolie mais elle mettait un peu trop de têtes dans les toilettes. La mienne notamment ! Alors non, je ne me dépêches pas. » Le loup-garou avait soupiré fortement avant de dire : « Dépêche-toi ou bien... » Stiles avait osé l'interrompre tant il était exaspéré : « Ou bien quoi ? Menace-moi autant que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Ce soir, j'ai appris que mon meilleur pote avec des goûts féminins vraiment bizarres et que je n'étais pas aussi persuasif que je pensais l'être. C'est fini pour moi. Je passe mon tour. Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi. Et puis franchement, ça craint pour un loup-garou de sortir avec une fille qui s'appelle Moon.__» Les yeux de Derek s'était illuminés de rouge tandis que ses canines s'étaient allongées. Stiles savait bien que cela était pour l'impressionner et bien sûr, cela marchait parfaitement. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis maintenant ? » demanda la voix rauque de Hale. « Heu... Mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents ?! » Se rendant bien compte que sa blague idiote pouvait énerver un peu plus Derek, il décida de se plier à ses volontés et sortit rapidement de la voiture. A peine eût-il quitté le véhicule que le visage de Derek reprenait allure humaine. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il explosa de rire. Comment Stiles faisait-il pour avoir une telle répartie ? Il regarda le jeune homme se diriger vers la porte de Moon Bartholomew avec plus d'affection qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Stiles revint dans la Camaro, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres : « Elle a dit oui ! » Le visage de Derek se radoucit un peu plus face à l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, Stiles leva la main : « High Five ! Qui c'est le meilleur ? » Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, l'adolescent resta la main ballante, sans que le loup-garou ne daigne répondre à ses attentes. Finalement, il baissa sa main et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre tandis que Derek avait redémarré. Le silence régna dans la voiture pendant de longues secondes mais Hale le rompit : « C'est clairement moi le meilleur mais je dois avouer que nous faisons une bonne équipe. » Le visage de Stiles avait dessiné un large sourire, le jeune homme continuant de regarder les maisons qui défilaient devant ses yeux. A nouveau, Derek Hale avait utilisé le « nous » pour parler d'eux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le rendait heureux._

* * *

La review est votre amie, il faut l'aimer aussi (aa) !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, encore un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis devenue addict à l'écriture de cette fanfiction :P Il faut dire que Stiles & Derek sont deux personnages tellement agréables à manier (et à torturer !). Ce nouveau chapitre est moins drôle, mais nécessaire. Il est plus mélancolique, plus dramatique. J'espère cependant que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture, et à très vite pour la suite.

* * *

**chapter three**

_Scott venait de planter son téléphone portable devant le nez de Stiles qui farfouillait dans son casier. Louchant sur l'écran, l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu agressif avec son meilleur ami : « Si tu l'éloignais un peu de mon pif, je pourrais peut-être déchiffrer ce qu'il y a d'écrit. » Stiles était de mauvais poil. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne fermait pas un œil. Il commençait à être épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Cette soudaine insomnie coïncidait parfaitement avec l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. C'était la période de l'année qui l'angoissait le plus. Cette année n'échappait pas à la triste coutume. Son humeur exécrable en était la preuve._

_Attrapant le portable de Scott, il soupira en voyant la longueur du texto qu'il était censé lire : « La personne qui t'a envoyé ce texto aurait mieux fait de te passer un coup de fil. Ça aurait sans doute été plus rapide. » Si Stiles se montrait si froid avec Scott, c'était sûrement parce qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas se rappeler que cette période de l'année était difficile pour lui. Depuis que McCall déprimait, il semblait déconnecté du monde ce qui avait le don d'attrister Stiles encore un peu plus. Scott était clairement la personne qui l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau lorsqu'il allait mal. Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne semblaient plus d'aucune aide l'un pour l'autre. Scott lança un regard glacial à Stilinski qui tenta de lire le fameux texto alors que le loup-garou se mit à le commenter : « Tu te souviens de Moon Bartholomew ? Et bien c'est elle qui a écrit ce message. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis quoi ? La fin du collège ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était toujours en ville. Alors franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se souvient de nous maintenant. Et surtout pourquoi elle nous invite à une fête demain soir. » Scott avait parlé si vite que Stiles fut pris d'une vilaine migraine. « Je me souviens vaguement d'elle. » Stiles souhaitait brouiller les pistes afin que Scott ne comprenne pas que si Moon lui avait envoyé ce sms c'était à cause de lui et Derek. Il ajouta donc, tel un parfait comédien : « Je me demande comment elle a eu ton numéro. » Scott ouvrit si grands les yeux que Stiles crut qu'il allait faire une syncope. « C'est vrai ça ! Comment elle a eu mon numéro ? » Stiles haussa les épaules. Il continua de lire le texto et fronça les sourcils : « Et surtout, je me demande pourquoi elle m'invite aussi. Peut-être qu'elle a des toilettes neuves qu'elle veut me faire essayer. » Le visage de Scott se contorsionna en un grand sourire qui réussit à mettre du baume au cœur de Stiles. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire ainsi. Donnant une tape amicale dans l'épaule du lycanthrope, Stiles l'interrogea : « Alors, on y va à cette soirée ? » Face à la mine hésitante de McCall, Stilinski soupira, s'attendant à un nouveau refus. Il préféra donc prendre les devants et trouver des arguments pour le convaincre d'accepter : « Elle dit qu'on peut inviter d'autres personnes si on veut. On pourrait y aller avec Isaac ? Danny ? Peut-être même Lydia ? » Stiles n'avait clairement pas envie de passer une soirée avec Isaac, mais Scott et lui semblaient devenir de plus en plus amis, il se devait donc de faire un effort. « Ok. » avait simplement dit Scott avant de passer son chemin. Stiles resta planté pendant de longues secondes, les bras ballants, étonné de la facilité de la tâche._

_En ce vendredi soir, lorsque Stiles était rentré à la maison, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : aller se coucher. Ses lourdes paupières lui donnaient l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne. Il était passé rapidement par le salon pour souhaiter une bonne soirée à son père. L'adolescent savait pertinemment que son père connaissait la même insomnie que lui. Ils auraient sans doute pu partager leur douleur, mais ils en étaient incapables. Trop fiers, trop sensibles, trop peureux. Alors ils s'enfermaient dans leur propre mutisme. C'était sans doute plus simple à gérer. Après avoir salué son père, il avait grimpé l'escalier quatre à quatre, avait entrouvert la fenêtre, car l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien, et s'était affalé sur son lit sans prendre le temps d'enlever ses chaussures. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour s'assoupir. Il fut cependant réveillé par quelque chose qui toquait à la fenêtre. Depuis que sa mère était décédée, il avait toujours cru que celle-ci s'était réincarnée en oiseau, son animal préféré. Alors, lorsque chaque année, un oiseau venait se poser à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il y voyait un signe. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut un tout autre animal qui s'introduisait par sa fenêtre. Le Derek Hale, qu'on l'appelle. Se redressant et s'adossant contre sa tête de lit, Stiles fit remarquer : « Depuis quand tu fais dans la politesse ? » Cette phrase avait été dite assez froidement si bien que Derek soupira face à tant d'agressivité. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? J'essaye de dormir alors si tu viens prendre des nouvelles de la mission 'Qui veut épouser mon loup-garou ?', tu peux partir, ça n'avance pas pour le moment. » Le lycanthrope haussa un sourcil, ne reconnaissant pas le moins du monde l'attitude du jeune homme._

_« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. » Derek avait marqué une pause et était venu s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de l'adolescent. « Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. » La tête que fit Stiles traduisait parfaitement son étonnement. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne trouva pas quoi répondre et croisa ses bras contre son torse, se fermant à tout dialogue. Un instant, Hale fut tenter de se relever et de s'en aller, mais il s'inquiétait réellement pour l'adolescent. « Je sais que c'est pas une journée facile pour toi aujourd'hui. » Cette fois, c'en était trop. Une boule de larmes était entrain de naître dans la gorge de Stiles et celle-ci ne demandait qu'à éclater. Pourtant, il se promit intérieurement de ne jamais craquer devant Derek Hale, aussi attentionné se montrait-il en ce moment. « Effectivement, ce n'est pas une journée facile. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes. » Les yeux de Stiles luisaient d'émotion et il semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Cette fois, Derek s'était relevé et s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Stiles le suivait des yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Après tout, pour une fois qu'Hale se montrait gentil avec lui, il aurait mieux fait d'en profiter._

_« T'abuses, Stiles. Je viens te voir pour prendre de tes nouvelles et tu m'agresses. Ca ne te ressemble pas. T'as le droit d'être triste, pas d'être acerbe. (…) Je sais très bien que Scott est trop déprimé pour voir que tu vas mal. Alors je ne voulais juste pas que tu sois seul à ruminer. J'ai sans doute était idiot de croire que je te serais d'une quelconque aide. » Stiles avait écouté le monologue de Derek avec intérêt et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le loup-garou si dépité et si prévenant. Surtout envers lui. Entre Stiles et Derek, cela n'avait jamais été le grand amour. Pourtant, avec le temps, ils avaient appris à ne plus se détester, à se tolérer. La plupart du temps, Stiles aimait taquiner le lycanthrope et ce dernier appréciait lui faire peur. Jamais ils ne s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre ou bien avaient imaginé devenir amis. Pourtant, ce soir, Stiles avait l'impression que Derek venait de faire un pas vers une possible amitié. Le loup-garou avait arrêté de faire les cent pas et avait dit froidement : « Bonne nuit. » en s'apprêtant à repasser par la fenêtre._

_« Derek, attends ! » Hale s'était retourné et Stiles lui avait montré le bord de son lit où il s'était assis quelques minutes plus tôt, l'invitant à s'asseoir à nouveau. Hésitant, le lycanthrope avait fini par revenir s'installer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ouvre la bouche. Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de ravaler les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler tandis que Derek se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Il n'était pas du genre à agir par pure bonté alors son propre comportement le surprenait._

_« Dis, tu sais quand j'arrêterai d'avoir mal ? Quand mon cœur arrêtera de me brûler tellement elle me manque ? J'ai la putain d'impression que ça va exploser là-dedans. » avait dit Stiles, les yeux sur ses chaussures, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré. Le cœur de Derek avait manqué un battement tant les mots de l'adolescent représentaient à merveille ce que lui-même ressentait. Le lycanthrope avait doucement secoué la tête avant de dire : « J'aurais aimé avoir la réponse mais... » Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens tandis que Stiles relevait les yeux vers lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres : « Alors effectivement, tu n'es d'aucune aide ! » Stilinski avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade ce qui détendit légèrement la situation. Derek se permit même d'accorder un sourire complice à l'adolescent avant de baisser les yeux et de souffler._

_« Je ne crois pas que tu arrêteras d'avoir mal. Tu apprendras juste à vivre avec cette douleur. » Stiles avait acquiescé aux propos du loup-garou, étonné qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant de compassion. « Merci... » souffla l'adolescent. A nouveau, le silence se fit roi entre les deux hommes. Étonnamment, cela ne les gênait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, Stiles trouvait la présence de Derek apaisante, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait dire ça. La plupart du temps, Hale le terrifiait, mais aujourd'hui, il le réconfortait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. La seule chose qu'ils comprenaient, c'était que, malgré leurs différends, ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'ils ne pensaient._

_« T'as pas envie de faire une partie de GTA, par hasard ? » avait soudainement demandé Stiles, pointant du doigt sa console de jeux. Le visage de Derek s'était totalement crispé face à cette question sortie de nulle part. Il avait vivement secoué la tête et avec un petit sourire moqueur, il avait répondu : « Non merci... » Stiles avait haussé les épaules et saisit la manette qui traînait près de son lit. Il n'était pas un de ces geeks fou de jeux vidéos mais il aimait bien y jouer de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui, il avait clairement besoin de se défouler. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il venait de proposer cela à Derek, il se sentait stupide maintenant que le loup avait décliné. Derek n'était pas Scott. Derek n'était pas son ami. Pas encore._

_Le lycanthrope s'était levé et avait discrètement pris la direction de la fenêtre tandis que Stiles allumait sa télévision. L'adolescent tourna la tête : « Alors comme ça on part en traître ? Tu sais qu'avec une carrure comme la tienne, c'est difficile de ne pas se faire repérer ! » Les lèvres de Stiles formaient un fin sourire tandis que Derek tentait de partir sans même dire au revoir. Finalement, le loup-garou hocha brièvement la tête en disant : « A plus tard, Stiles. Tâche de te reposer un peu. » Le sourire de l'adolescent s'était un peu plus agrandi. « On se voit demain soir. » Hale avait froncé les sourcils, signe de son incompréhension. « Moon organise une fête. Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents d'entremetteur pour caser notre loup en mal d'amour. » Sur l'instant, Derek aurait voulu refuser, dire qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de se rendre à des fêtes d'adolescents. Pourtant, il se contenta de répondre au sourire de l'adolescent : « A demain, alors. » Stiles était surpris de l'avoir convaincu aussi rapidement, lui qui était d'habitude si aigris._

_Et il était parti. A nouveau, Stiles se retrouvait seul face à lui-même. Étonnamment, il se sentait plus léger et il était conscient que l'intervention de Derek y était pour quelque chose. Finalement, il avait connu pire, comme journée. Se levant de son lit, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et il cria à son père : « Papa, tu veux faire une partie de GTA ? » Assis dans la cuisine, Sheriff Stilinski eut un sourire mélancolique sur le visage. En cette journée, ils avaient pour habitude de rester silencieux, de rester loin l'un de l'autre par pudeur. Pourtant, le pas que faisait aujourd'hui son fils vers lui en lui proposant de partager un moment, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Un instant, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu convaincre son fils de convier son père dans son univers en ce jour douloureux. Puis, ne trouvant pas de raison évidente, Sheriff Stilinski préféra ne pas trop cogiter et grimpa rapidement les marches pour retrouver celui qui l'aidait à tenir debout jour après jour._

* * *

Et voilà mes cocos pour ce chapitre, plus triste que les autres. Même un brin romantique je crois, non ? Voyez un peu ce chapitre comme une "bulle hors du temps", parce que dès le prochain chapitre, notre cher duo va recommencer à s'envoyer des piques ! C'est comme ça qu'on les aime, non ? :P Et puis prochain chapitre = fête chez Moon, avec plein de révélations à la clé !

Aaah, et fais pas ton radin, commente ma fanfic :D C'est gratuit ;)


	4. Chapter 4

__Bonsoir mes petits loups préférés !

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et de vos théories !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Moon Bartholomew habitait une charmante maisonnette aux volets bleus dans l'un des quartiers résidentiels de Beacon Hills. Elle avait toujours habité dans ce quartier mais depuis quelques années, elle s'était fait très discrète, faisant ses études supérieures dans la ville voisine où elle sous-louait un studio. Cependant, depuis quelques mois, la jeune femme était revenue à Beacon Hills souhaitant partager des moments avec son père qui venait tout juste de réapparaître en ville après quelques années d'absence. Angus Batholomew était connu à Beacon Hills comme étant l'homme qui avait abandonné femme et enfant sans aucun scrupule. Le salaud par excellence. Pourtant, cela faisait trois mois que celui-ci avait refait son apparition, la bouche en cœur, ce qui faisait jaser dans les chaumières. Seules Moon et sa mère semblaient heureuses de cet étonnant retour._

_Lorsque la jolie Moon avait ouvert la porte, Scott eut le même regard qu'il posait sur elle des années auparavant. Ce regard d'admiration et cette attirance quasi-animale qui résonnait dans tout son être. Il la décrivit du regard, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Grande, blonde comme la lune, yeux verts, sourire étincelant, cheveux au carré. Moon entrouvrit les bras et enlaça spontanément le jeune loup qui sembla décontenancé mais qui se laissa faire. « SCOTT ! Ca fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Tu es toujours aussi mignon. » Les joues du loup-garou avaient rosi sous l'effet du compliment tandis qu'Isaac et Stiles restaient en retrait, visiblement tous deux exaspérés par cette scène digne d'un teen movie. « Euuh... Toi aussi. » bredouilla-t-il maladroitement tandis que Stiles grimaçait face à la gaucherie de son meilleur et qu'Isaac roulait des yeux, attendant d'entrer dans la maison où la fête semblait déjà battre son plein._

_Après cette scène pathétique, Stiles avait laissé Scott entre les mains de Moon, étant intimement persuadé que leur plan machiavélique 'Loup-garou cherche l'amour' allait marcher. Isaac était d'une humeur si exécrable que Stilinski l'avait laissé bien rapidement afin de s'attarder autour des petits fours et du punch. C'est là qu'il croisa un visage connu : « Danny ! Mon gay préféré ! » Stiles avait prononcé cette phrase si fort que Danny s'en retrouva fort gêné et tenta de se faire tout petit. L'hyperactif continuait cependant dans sa lancée : « Enfin, tu es le seul gay que je connais en fait. Je crois. »_

_C'est à ce moment précis, et n'y voyez aucune coïncidence, que le regard de Danny se détourna vers une personne de dos qui venait de faire son entrée dans la maison. Imposant, portant son éternelle veste en cuir noir, Stiles ne mit qu'une demi-seconde pour reconnaître Derek Hale. En réalité, l'adolescent était étonné que le lycanthrope se soit réellement déplacé. Danny, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, avait montré du doigt Derek : « C'est pas ton cousin ? » Encore une fois, le regard du jeune homosexuel était un peu trop lubrique pour être innocent. Stiles grimaça légèrement, alors que Derek s'avançait vers eux, les ayant enfin repérer à travers la foule. « Salut Miguel ! » avait simplement dit Danny, tout sourire, présentant sa main à Hale. Le lycanthrope avait lancé un regard meurtrier à Stiles qui se retenait d'exploser de rire en se mordant férocement l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait cependant fini par serrer la main de Danny avec peu de conviction et en hochant très brièvement la tête. Jubilant intérieurement d'être l'instigateur d'une scène aussi drôle, Stiles décida de mettre son grain de sel : « Comment vas-tu... Miguel ? » A nouveau, le regard glacial de Derek se posa sur Stiles. « Je peux te parler ? » dit-il de façon si autoritaire que cela ressemblait bien plus à un ordre qu'à une demande. Et Derek venait d'agripper le bras de Stiles avec tant de force que le jeune homme trouva à peine le courage de baragouiner à Danny : « Si tu veux bien nous excuser... On... Je... Affaire de cousins. »_

_Derek et Stiles avaient traversé la foule et s'étaient retrouvés un peu à l'écart, le loup-garou daignant enfin desserrer sa main autour du bras de l'adolescent. Derek avait simplement dit son regard froid planté dans les prunelles noisettes de Stilinski : « Je te déteste, Stiles. » Stiles roula des yeux, trouvant sa réaction parfaitement excessive face à cette ridicule blague adolescente. Puis, avec un air philosophe sur le visage, il avait répondu : « Tu sais Derek, entre l'amour et la haine, la frontière est très mince. » Il savait que cette réflexion exaspérerait un peu plus le loup-garou et dans le fond, c'était l'effet escompté. Stiles devait avouer qu'il aimait voir les yeux azurs de Hale lancer des flammes. Derek avait fait un pas en avant, réduisant considérablement la distance entre leurs deux corps. Et il avait soufflé à Stiles : « La frontière entre mon poing et ta figure est aussi très mince » Derek avait poussé l'adolescent contre un mur, touchant son torse avec son doigt, un air menaçant sur le visage. Le jeune hyperactif avait retenu sa respiration tentant de contrôler les battements de son cœur que le loup-garou pouvait certainement entendre. Ils étaient restés à se fixer de longues secondes, se toisant du regard. Derek avait finalement baissé la garde et s'était reculé. « C'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon... » avait simplement dit Stiles en se passant la main dans les cheveux, soulagé de ne pas s'être pris un nouveau coup. « Mais ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si le prénom Miguel te va comme un (…) Aïe ! » Derek venait de donner une tape sur le dos du crâne de Stiles qui n'avait pu contenir un cri de surprise et de douleur. « Il faut clairement que tu prennes des cours de self-control, Miguel. J'en ai marre de te servir de punching-ball, mi amigo. » Stiles avait évité de justesse une nouvelle frappe mais ne réussit pas à esquiver le fait que Derek l'entraîne encore un peu plus à l'écart dans le jardin de Moon._

_« Je sens quelque chose. » venait de dire brusquement le lycanthrope. Stiles avait levé les bras, avec un air innocent sur le visage : « Je ne te touche pas pourtant ! » Puis, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas bien compris les propos de Derek, il baissa les bras en disant : « Oublie ça. » Alors que le loup-garou roulait des yeux, une voix familière s'éleva derrière eux : « Toi aussi, tu le sens ? » Isaac venait de poser cette question. Stiles restait dans l'incompréhension et fronça les sourcils en voyant Scott près d'Isaac : « T'es pas censé être avec Moon, toi ? » McCall fit taire son meilleur ami grâce à un signe de la main. Stiles se renfrogna, croisant les bras contre son torse. Cependant, le silence de l'hyperactif fut de courte durée : « Si vous voulez mon avis, ça sent la menthe par ici. » Les trois loups qui l'entouraient échangèrent un regard exaspéré avant que Scott n'éclaire la situation : « Un autre loup-garou ? » Derek hocha la tête, intimement persuadé de la présence d'un loup à cette soirée. « Ouais. Mais un loup-garou qui mâche beaucoup de Freedent, quoi. » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Stiles. Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Hale qui lui intima de garder son clapet fermé._

_Après leurs différentes hypothèses sur la présence d'un loup-garou à cette fête, Scott et Isaac avaient finalement décidé d'aller se désaltérer au buffet, laissant Derek et Stiles seuls. « Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour éloigner Isaac. Avec lui dans ses pattes, Scott ne pourra jamais choper Moon. » Le loup-garou s'était assis dans l'herbe, visiblement épuisé. Il avait répondu d'un ton las : « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je trouve que Scott n'a pas l'air si déprimé aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. » Stiles avait secoué la tête de façon si rapide qu'il en eut mal au crâne : « Alors quoi ? On abandonne notre plan pour qu'enfin Scott n'ait plus besoin d'utiliser des mouchoirs en pensant à Allison ? » Derek avait levé les yeux vers Stiles, les plissant par la même occasion. « Pour pleurer. Les mouchoirs. Pas pour autre chose, hein. Enfin bref. Je ferais mieux de me taire parfois. » Apparemment, Stiles non plus n'était plus déprimé. Il reprenait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de mettre les pieds dans le plat : « Pour une fois, tu dis quelque chose de censé : tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler, tu connais ? » Stiles haussa les épaules : « Vaguement entendu parler. » Et il posa ses fesses près du lycanthrope._

_« Ca a l'air de t'inquiéter, le fait qu'un autre loup soit dans les parages. » constata l'adolescent. Derek soupira légèrement : « Bien sûr que ça m'inquiète. Tu sais, avec cette meute d'alphas qui traîne dans le coin... » Stiles était agacé. Ils venaient à peine de se débarrasser du kanima qu'ils devaient faire face à une nouvelle menace. Ces histoires de loups devenaient clairement épuisantes. A en voir le regard perdu du lycanthrope, Derek semblait du même avis._

_« Tu n'aimerais pas être... humain, parfois ? » Hale n'avait pas imaginé que cette question franchirait un jour les lèvres de Stiles. Il était resté à fixer l'herbe verte et commença à en arracher par petites poignées : « Si tu comptes tondre la pelouse de cette façon, je te pensais plus intelligent, Derek. » Un sourire presque imperceptible avait pourtant éclairé le visage du loup-garou. Stiles comprit rapidement que la question qu'il avait posé mettait le lycanthrope mal à l'aise. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, regardant chacun dans le vide. Brusquement, Derek avait dit : « Je crois qu'il faudrait que nous trouvions aussi une copine à Isaac. Comme ça Scott et lui arrêteront de jouer les déprimés ensemble. Non ? » Même s'il était heureux de voir que Derek ne comptait pas abandonner leur plan, Stiles avait secoué la tête : « Sérieusement ? Tes plans sont tous les mêmes, Derek. Tu veux caser tout le monde dans cette ville, ou quoi ? » Le loup-garou avait fait une moue en constatant que Stiles n'avait pas tort, dans le fond._

_« Stiles ! » avait hurlé une voix féminine derrière eux. Lydia venait de faire son apparition et comme à son habitude, elle était divine. Stiles s'était relevé si maladroitement qu'il avait manqué de se retrouver le nez contre le sol. Il avait avancé vers elle d'un pas peu assuré car cette belle rousse l'impressionnait toujours un peu. « Moon voulait savoir si vous vouliez venir jouer à 'Je n'ai jamais' avec nous. » C'était une mauvaise idée. La pire idée du monde, en réalité. Ce jeu à boire était l'un des plus stupides que Stiles connaissait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas refuser. C'était Lydia Martin qui se tenait devant lui. Stilinski s'était retourné vers Derek et avait simplement dit : « Miguel adore ce jeu ! » Lydia avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien de qui Stiles parlait. Venant de lui, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage. L'adolescent hyperactif tendit une main au loup-garou pour qu'il bouge ses fesses de la pelouse. Les yeux de ce dernier lançaient des éclairs et il n'attrapa même pas la main que Stiles lui tendait, se débrouillant tout seul pour se relever. Lydia avait déjà repris le chemin vers la maison des Bartholomew. La suivant consciencieusement, Stiles donna un coup d'épaule à l'imposant Hale, voulant le dérider un peu. Derek dit entre ses dents : « Appelle-moi Miguel encore une fois et... » Hale laissa un blanc : « Et ? », se renseigna Stiles, fanfaronnant un peu. Derek se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu vois Miguel, t'es loin d'être le méchant loup que tu crois être. » conclut Stiles avant d'entrer dans la demeure. _

* * *

La suite de la soirée est pour bientôt, je vous le promets !

Couvrez-moi de vos reviews, je me drogue à vos commentaires :P


	5. Chapter 5

Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Vous vouliez la suite rapidement, la voici, mes poulets ! J'espère qu'elle va vous satisfaire ! Je l'ai écrit avec amour, spécialement pour vous. (a) Bonne lecture et à très très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

_Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, deux places libres, côte à côte, attendaient Derek et Stiles, autour d'une table ronde où étaient déjà installés Moon, Scott, Isaac, Lydia et Danny. Plus Stiles avançait vers son siège, plus il se disait que ce jeu stupide allait tourner mal, comme toujours. C'était un jeu à embrouilles, à révélations idiotes et c'était tout ce qu'il détestait dans les soirées. C'était le jeu le plus débile, juste après le jeu de la bouteille qui remportait la palme de bêtise._

_Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent, observant rapidement les bouteilles de vodka qui trônaient au centre de la table et des verres de shooter posés en face de chaque joueur. Stiles lança un regard à Derek qui semblait si agacé que son visage était plus fermé qu'une huître. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek avait accepté de le suivre dans ce jeu débile. Il aurait sans doute pu s'en aller de cette fête sans dire un mot. Pourtant non, Hale était bel et bien là, aussi énervé soit-il. _

_« Vous connaissez tous les règles du jeu, j'imagine ? » avait lancé Moon, visiblement excitée à l'idée de participer à 'Je n'ai jamais'. Derek avait grogné et s'était enfoncé un peu plus sur sa chaise. « Au cas où vous ayez oublié, je vous les rappelle. On a qu'à prendre un exemple. 'Je n'ai jamais eu la tête dans les toilettes'. Imaginons que, par le plus grand des hasards, la tête de Stiles ce soit déjà retrouvé dans les toilettes... » Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche en entendant Moon parler. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi peste et machiavélique pour parler de cela en public. Tout comme Derek l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant, il se laissa glisser un peu plus sur sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils en regardant la blondinette. « … dans ce cas, Stiles devrait boire un shot de vodka. Vas-y Stilinski, montre le bon exemple. » ajouta-t-elle en avançant malicieusement la bouteille vers l'adolescent. A l'intérieur, Stiles bouillonnait. Voir la mine ravie de Moon lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait pas été le souffre douleur de Moon, mais pas loin. Elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et en percevant ce regard qu'elle posait sur lui, elle semblait bien décidée à continuer. Le jeune homme ne se défila pas pour autant, attrapa la bouteille et se servit un verre, qu'il avala cul sec dans la foulée sans même grimacer. Moon devait comprendre qu'il n'était plus ce gamin qui avait peur d'elle. Elle ne l'impressionnait même plus. Enfin peut-être un peu. Mais chut._

_« A toi, Stiles. » conclut Moon, apparemment étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas dégonflé. Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir avant de dire : « Je n'ai jamais été à Disneyland. » Ok. C'était si nul que même Derek eut un sourire moqueur. Le jeu n'allait pas être très pimenté s'ils continuaient avec de telles banalités. Cependant, Lydia, Scott et Moon s'empressèrent de boire leur verre. On va dire que le premier tour fut un tour de chauffe. Chacune des personnes autour de la table avait bu au moins un verre de vodka. Stiles en était déjà à son troisième. Ses joues commençaient à devenir toutes roses sous l'effet de l'alcool. « Je n'ai jamais joué les entremetteurs. » prononça Moon, un fin sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. Stiles se mordilla fort la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas exploser et quitter la table. Cette fille l'agaçait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Derek et l'adolescent s'échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas réellement s'ils devaient boire. Cela les démasquerait à coup sûr. C'était sûrement le but de Moon, d'ailleurs. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles porta son verre à ses lèvres, bientôt suivi par Derek._

_« Je le savais ! » commenta brusquement Scott en frappant sur la table. « C'était donc toi ! » dit-il en pointant du doigt Stiles. « Je savais bien que Moon ne pouvait pas reprendre contact si soudainement sans que quelqu'un l'ai encouragée à le faire. » Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier. Mais pour la deuxième fois dans cette soirée, McCall fit un signe de la main pour lui conseiller de se taire. « Tu sais, Scott, ça n'empêche pas que je suis très heureuse de t'avoir invitée ce soir. » confia la blonde, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer Stilinski, victime d'un dégoût profond pour la personne de Moon Bartholomew. Un nouveau tour passa, sans révélations. La parole arriva à Lydia qui commençait elle aussi à avoir les joues roses et le rire facile : « Je n'ai jamais été attirée par une personne du même sexe que moi. » Moon repoussa vivement son verre tandis que Danny s'empressa de vider le contenu du sien, bien évidemment. Les quatre autres garçons ne firent pas le moindre mouvement ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil vif de Moon. Celle-ci les observa d'un air suspicieux. Elle savait que chacun d'entre eux mentait. Tout leur corps respirait le mensonge. « Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens, tu mens. » dit-elle en pointant successivement du doigt Derek, Stiles, Isaac et Scott. Leurs réactions furent immédiates. Derek roula des yeux comme toujours, Stiles ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson tentant d'attraper sa nourriture, Scott secoua vivement la tête et Isaac resta totalement impassible. Bien évidemment, Stiles refoulait totalement l'attirance qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Derek et même son inconscient lui soufflait que Moon était juste folle. « Allez Stiles, tu peux tout avouer. Tu dois bien craquer sur le type que tu as invité ce soir. C'est ton petit ami ? » Stiles agita les bras tandis que Derek se redressa soudain, visiblement à deux doigts de s'en aller : « WO, Moony chérie, je ne suis pas gay. T'as vu comment je me fringue ? » OK. Ça c'était l'argument stupide de Papa Stilinski. Mais il espérait qu'elle le laisserait tranquille pour ce soir : « Et puis Der... Et puis Miguel, c'est... mon cousin. »_

_Derek donna un coup de pied à Stiles sous la table qui grimaça de douleur. Isaac et Scott s'échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant vraiment plus les élucubrations de l'adolescent hyperactif. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser que Danny avait été bien naïf de croire qu'il y avait un quelconque lien de parenté entre Derek et lui. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Moon répliqua : « Il faudrait être vraiment naïf pour croire que vous êtes de la même famille. » Même si Stilinski pensait clairement la même chose que Moon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vexé qu'elle le révèle à haute voix. Il croisa les bras : « Ouais, ben dans notre famille il y a deux types de personnes : les intelligents et les beaux gosses. (…) La fée qui s'est penché sur mon berceau m'a clairement donné la beauté, comme tu peux le voir. » ironisa-t-il, à moitié énervé et en tentant de tourner cela en dérision. C'était sans compter sur la hargne de Moon qui en conclut : « Malgré ton ironie flagrante, tu avoues donc que tu trouves ton 'cousin' beau, c'est ça ? » Elle avait utilisé ses doigts pour former des guillemets en utilisant le mot cousin. Stiles était au bord de l'implosion. Face à Moon Bartholomew, il avait l'impression de perdre toute sa légendaire répartie. Il attrapa la bouteille de vodka, déjà bien éméché : « Ok. T'as gagné. Je bois. » _

_Derek était resté silencieux face à cette scène. Il regarda Stiles avaler le contenu de son verre de vodka, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser. D'ailleurs, l'alcool commençait à obscurcir ses pensées et sa capacité à analyser intelligemment la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Sans savoir pourquoi, Derek porta aussi son verre à ses lèvres sous le regard choqué des autres participants. Il se justifia : « En réalité, dans notre famille, c'est 50/50. Comme moi, mon cousin est aussi beau qu'intelligent. Alors, je le soutiens, sur ce coup-là. » A en voir les visages de Scott et Isaac, la situation était bien trop difficile à comprendre. En réalité, même Stiles et Derek ne comprenaient pas leur propre comportement. _

_Le jeu se poursuivit, avec plus de légèreté cependant, Moon ayant apparemment décidé de cesser d'embêter Stiles pour ce soir. Après leur partie endiablée, Stiles eut un mal fou à se diriger vers le buffet. Il ne marchait plus vraiment droit, le pauvre. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi le cas de Scott, qui tenait vraiment mal à l'alcool. Isaac se dirigea vers Stiles et l'informa : « Je vais m'assurer que Scott rentre bien chez lui. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il aille se coucher. » Stiles aurait voulu dire à Isaac d'aller se faire voir mais il n'en avait pas la force. Le jeune hyperactif ne voulait pas que Lahey lui pique sa place de meilleur ami dans le cœur de Scott. Il ne serait jamais capable de gérer une chose pareille. Scott représentait une part trop importante de sa vie. Pourtant, bien trop saoul pour lutter, il se contenta de hocher la tête et laissa son meilleur ami partir en compagnie d'Isaac. _

_Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, Stiles grignota toutes les sortes de toasts proposées afin d'éponger toute la vodka qu'il avait avalé. Cependant, cela ne faisait absolument pas effet et il redoutait déjà la gueule de bois qu'il aurait le lendemain matin. Derek s'approcha de lui et entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais soudainement, la musique fut coupée et une voix masculine retentit dans le salon : « La fête est finie, les jeunes. » Angus Bartholomew se tenait devant eux. A côté de cet homme, Derek ressemblait à un oisillon. Il était si imposant que certains adolescents présents étaient devenus tout pâles. Hale donna un coup de coude à Stiles et murmura : « C'est lui. » Malgré son état d'ébriété, l'adolescent comprit immédiatement et ne fut pas étonné de cette révélation. Une question lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit : « Ca veut dire que Moon a des gênes de loup, alors ? » Derek tourna tout doucement la tête vers Stiles et plissa les yeux, tentant de réfléchir. Stiles le stoppa immédiatement d'un geste de la main : « On y réfléchira demain. Je propose qu'on dégage d'ici. » Angus Bartholomew venait de repérer Derek. Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Comprenant l'urgence de s'en aller, Stiles saisit le bras du jeune lycanthrope et dû tirer fort dessus pour que Derek daigne le suivre._

_Les deux jeunes gens, le pas rapide mais peu assuré, quittèrent la maison. Stiles avait sorti les clés de sa Jeep tandis que Derek utilisait de loin l'ouverture centralisée de sa Camaro. Puis, échangeant un regard, ils rangèrent leurs clés dans leur poche et Stiles conclut en pointant ses chaussures : « A pied. Plus raisonnable. » Derek ne pouvait qu'approuver. Ils étaient bien trop ivres pour prendre le volant. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils n'arrivaient plus vraiment à organiser leurs pensées à cause de l'alcool. Croyant qu'il allait vomir, Stiles s'arrêta brusquement au bord du jardin municipal prenant sa tête dans ses mains. « Ca va, Stiles ? » demanda la voix rassurante du lycanthrope. Stilinski releva la tête et s'aventura soudainement dans le jardin municipal. Derek soupira d'agacement mais finit par le suivre en pestant : « Stiles ! »_

_« Je crois que JE N'AI JAMAIS été aussi saoul de ma vie ! » fanfaronna Stiles en s'allongeant dans l'herbe et en rigolant bêtement. Derek aussi était tout sourire, ce qui passait presque pour de l'euphorie car ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi joyeux. Stiles tapota l'herbe près de lui pour inciter le loup-garou à s'allonger à ses côtés. Étonnamment, l'adolescent n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour sentir la présence du lycanthrope près de lui. Leurs bras collés l'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux, observant le ciel étoilé. « Je déteste Moon. » avait dit Stiles en soupirant. « Je ne veux pas que Scott sorte avec cette harpie. Je préférerai encore que mon meilleur pote se convertisse en prêtre. » Derek fut pris d'un fou rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Plus les jours passaient, plus Stiles l'amusait. Il apportait cette légèreté qui manquait à sa vie. Derek avait vécu des jours horribles ces dernières années. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rire ou même de sourire. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Stiles, cela avait bien changé même s'il essayait de montrer le contraire. Cependant, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité le désinhibait un peu et lui permettait de mettre en abyme certains de ses sentiments. En entendant le rire clair du loup-garou, Stilinski fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui. « Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » dit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude presque amical. Reprenant doucement sa respiration et conservant un sourire enfantin sur son visage habituellement si dur, Derek constata : « Tu me fais rire, Stiles, c'est tout ! » Leur relation était clairement l'une des plus complexes qui leur avait été donné de vivre. Ils passaient du 'Je te déteste' au 'tu me fais marrer' en passant par 'tu m'agaces'. Cependant, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par le compliment du loup-garou. Faire marrer Derek Hale semblait être une véritable prouesse. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit : 'femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit.'. (…) WO, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! » S'il n'avait pas été aussi saoul, Derek aurait sans doute frappé le jeune homme pour oser dire de telles âneries. Pourtant, à nouveau, il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui eut pour effet de se répercuter sur l'adolescent qui se mit à rire avec le loup-garou. Ils semblaient si loin de leurs problèmes en cet instant. Ils paraissaient juste ivres. Ivres de bonheur._

_« Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas ri d'aussi bon cœur. » avait confié le loup-garou, soudainement plus mélancolique. Tournant la tête vers l'adolescent, il remarqua que celui-ci était en passe de s'endormir. Derek roula des yeux en souriant mais ne le réveilla pas pour autant. « Bien sûr que tu as un bon cœur. » avait bredouillé Stiles d'une voix somnolente, prouvant qu'il n'avait entendu que quelques mots dans la phrase qu'avait prononcé le loup-garou. Bien que hors contexte, cette phrase mit du baume au cœur du lycanthrope. Dans son sommeil, Stiles se mit sur le côté, se collant un peu plus contre le corps chaud du loup-garou. Inconsciemment sûrement, il posa son bras ballant sur le torse de Derek. Hale aurait pu retirer ce bras intrusif et se défaire de cette soudaine étreinte. Pourtant, un sourire en coin s'était dessiné sur le visage du loup-garou. Il devait bien avouer que cette pression sur son torse ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. _

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours, j'adore vous lire !

J'ai un petit faible pour la scène du jardin public. Et vous ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! D'habitude je fais ma petite MAJ le soir, mais là, voici un chapitre matinal. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire.

Bonne lecture mes copains :)

* * *

_Une main le secoua et Stiles émergea doucement. Sa tête le lançait comme si quelqu'un avait joué au tennis avec, cette nuit. Le jeune homme grogna, ne voulant absolument pas se réveiller maintenant. « Laisse-moi dormir, Derek. » Le silence complet. Stiles avait gagné. Le loup-garou acceptait qu'il dorme encore un peu, bien qu'ils soient au milieu du jardin public. C'est là que Stiles prit conscience qu'un parc municipal ne possédait pas de lit, ni de draps chauds. Il entrouvrit un œil pour vérifier où il se trouvait et manqua de défaillir en voyant son père le regarder avec une drôle de tête. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles Derek, Stiles ? » L'adolescent fit mine de ne pas comprendre, se frotta les yeux et se justifia par un maladroit : « Je devais rêver. ». La tête de son père parut un peu plus étonnée encore : « A un dénommé Derek ? » Stiles grimaça et haussa les épaules tout en s'adossant contre sa tête de lit. Papa Stilinski devait se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son fils, mais ça, c'était habituel. Le cerveau trop engourdi pour réfléchir davantage, Stiles se lança dans une explication à la limite du ridicule : « Je fais souvent ce rêve où je suis Mark Sloan de Grey's Anatomy et où Derek Shepherd vient me réveiller. » Ca sonnait très gay dans l'esprit de Stiles même si l'effet escompté était l'inverse. L'adolescent fixa son père avec un grand sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Sheriff Stilinski haussa un sourcil et avant de quitter la chambre de son fils, commenta : « Tu aurais simplement pu me rassurer en me disant que tu ne rêvais pas de Derek Hale. » Les joues de Stiles semblèrent prendre feu en entendant le nom du loup-garou franchir les lèvres de son père. « Derek Shepherd... Définitivement. » bredouilla-t-il maladroitement. _

_Lorsque Papa Stilinski quitta la chambre, Stiles se laissa retomber sur son lit et cacha son visage avec son oreiller. Après plusieurs minutes à ravaler sa honte, il décida enfin de se ressaisir et d'attraper son portable qui traînait parterre. A toute vitesse, Stiles composa le numéro du loup-garou qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur, faute de l'avoir trop utilisé ces derniers jours. Plusieurs sonneries passèrent et Stiles commençait clairement à s'impatienter. Enfin, la voix froide et rauque du lycanthrope raisonna à l'autre bout du fil dans un banal 'Allo'. « Je peux savoir ce que je fais dans mon lit ? » demanda agressivement Stiles ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer Derek. Comme Hale ne répondait pas, Stilinski renchérit : « Non pas que je voulais absolument passer la nuit dans ce parc. C'est juste que je n'aime pas changer d'endroit sans savoir comment c'est arrivé. » A nouveau, Derek soupira face à ce qui ressemblait à une engueulade. « Je t'ai ramené, c'est tout. Tu étais saoul et grelottant alors plutôt que de te laisser attraper la mort, je t'ai raccompagné. Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! » Stilinski se calma un peu en entendant la voix chaude du loup-garou. Cette voix était dure, mais juste et chaleureuse. Il aurait voulu l'écouter parler pendant des heures, cela semblait calmer son mal de crâne. « Comment ça se fait que je ne m'en souviens pas ? Tu as bien dû me réveiller pour me raccompagner, non ? » Le silence s'abattit entre les deux jeunes hommes. « Ne me dis pas que... Tu m'as porté jusqu'à chez moi ?! » Un grognement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné. L'adolescent releva ses draps et constata qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille, à l'exception de son pantalon qui était impeccablement plié sur son bureau. Quel gentleman, ce Derek Hale, quand il s'y mettait ! Stiles éclata de rire en imaginant la scène et ne put s'empêcher de commenter : « Comme une princesse ?! » La réponse de Derek ne se fit pas attendre. Il venait de raccrocher. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait encore que leur relation basculait de plus en plus dangereusement vers l'ambiguïté. Ni Derek, ni Stiles, ne semblait être prêt pour se l'avouer. L'un fuyait, l'autre manipulait l'humour. _

_Le portable de Derek sonna à nouveau et sans prendre le temps de regarder qui l'appelait, il répondit agressivement : « Tu me fais chier, Stiles ! » La voix à l'autre bout du fil se contenta de dire : « Je ne m'appelle pas Stiles, mais je peux rappeler plus tard si vous le désirez. » La voix était rauque, plus que celle de Derek et elle était bien loin d'être apaisante. Au contraire, cette voix était arrogante, presque stressante. Derek grogna légèrement en comprenant immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Il avait entendu cette même voix la veille. « Mr Bartholomew. » dit-il simplement. « Que me vaut votre appel ? » Derek restait très poli, trop poli même. Dans le fond, il avait envie de raccrocher car il savait qu'un coup de téléphone de cet homme n'était pas un bon présage. « Vous vous demandez sans doute où sont les membres de votre meute. Boyd et Erica, c'est ça ? » Le cœur de Derek rata un battement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Boyd et Erica avaient disparu. Inquiet dans un premier temps, l'Alpha avait fini par se convaincre qu'ils avaient rejoint une autre meute et qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Cet appel de Bartholomew changeait la donne. « Je peux vous éclairer sur leur sujet. Ils sont en vie. (...) Pour le moment. » Derek avait toujours de l'affection pour les membres de sa meute bien qu'elle soit éclatée pour l'instant. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider Boyd et Erica, il le ferait. Il serait toujours là pour les protéger. « Acceptez de me rencontrer cet après-midi. » Pour approbation, Derek avait simplement grogné._

_Le lendemain, Stiles avait reçu un sms très intriguant de la part de Derek. Ce texto lui demandait de garder un œil sur Isaac et d'être sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Bien entendu, Stiles avait demandé des explications, mais le loup-garou avait simplement répondu : « Plus tard. » L'adolescent était sceptique quant à l'idée de surveiller Isaac. Ces derniers temps, Lahey était passé en haut de sa liste des personnes qui l'agaçaient le plus. Isaac n'avait absolument pas besoin de parler pour que Stiles ait envie de l'ignorer ou de lui lancer une remarque acerbe. Stilinski en voulait sans doute à Lahey de s'être rapproché de Scott et de tenter de lui voler sa place de meilleur ami. Cependant, Stiles avait décidé d'obéir sagement à Derek. S'il lui demandait cela, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison et il se devait de le respecter. Dans un premier temps, Stiles avait tenté de repérer Lahey au lycée, mais apparemment, il manquait à l'appel. Tout comme Scott, d'ailleurs. Stiles avait soufflé et s'était dit que ces deux-là devaient être en train de refaire le monde ou de déprimer ensemble comme Stiles et Scott avaient l'habitude de le faire avant toutes ces histoires de loup-garou. Stilinski pouvait comprendre que Scott ait besoin d'un ami 'comme lui' mais il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'ils ne passent plus un seul moment ensemble. Ils avaient pour habitude d'être inséparables et aujourd'hui, le duo Sciles semblait avoir disparu. Rien que d'y penser, le cœur de Stiles se serra. Il avait la sensation d'être plus seul que jamais. Heureusement, il avait Derek. Et le duo Sterek était totalement entrain de dépasser le Sciles. _

_Stiles avait donc choisi de lui aussi sécher les cours et de tenter de retrouver les deux vagabonds déprimés. En réalité, son plan n'était pas très élaboré. La seule chose qu'il comptait faire, c'était se rendre chez Scott et voir s'ils étaient là. En gros, c'était un plan à deux balles. Après tout, comment pouvait-il savoir où se trouvait Isaac Lahey ? Ils n'avaient jamais été amis et étaient à peine des connaissances. Arrivés devant la maison de Scott, Stiles emprunta son chemin préféré, c'est-à-dire qu'il se mit à escalader la façade. C'était sans aucun doute le chemin le plus court pour se rendre dans la chambre de Scott. Du moins, c'était ce que Stiles tentait de se persuader. Surtout, il espérait faire une peur bleue aux deux compères en criant 'Surprise'. Un peu à la manière Derek Hale, mais en plus drôle. Une blague pourrie, tout comme son plan. Stiles passa la tête par la fenêtre, entrouvrit les lèvres pour mettre sa blague à exécution mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le sifflet. Il resta plusieurs secondes à observer la scène et sous le choc, il trébucha et fit une chute de deux mètres en poussant un long cri empli de stupeur, de douleur et de colère. Il ferma les yeux longuement, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé et que tout cela n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar. Lorsqu'il ré-ouvrit l'œil, Scott et Isaac le regardaient, l'air inquiet. « Stiles ! » pestait McCall en lui tapotant le visage. « Stiles, ça va ? » continua-t-il. Stilinski secoua ses bras pour que les deux abrutis lui laissent de l'air et il se releva avec difficulté, sa cheville le faisant souffrir. Lorsque Isaac lui présenta sa main pour qu'il se tienne à lui, Stiles grimaça tandis que Scott répétait avec une voix inquiète : « Ca va ? » Le jeune humain épousseta ses vêtements et chercha longuement comment répondre à cette question : « Physiquement, ça va à peu près. » Isaac et Scott échangèrent un regard. Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'une vision supersonique pour remarquer leurs joues rougissantes et la gêne que sa réflexion venait de créer. « Stiles, je... On peut t'expliquer. »_

_Stilinski avait fait un pas en arrière en agitant ses mains devant son visage : « Ah non, surtout pas ! (…) Ne m'expliquez rien du tout. (…) Je suis déjà assez traumatisé pour les années à venir. » Isaac enfonça ses mains dans ses poches tandis que Scott roulait des yeux : « Tu exagères. » Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Stiles, qui crut qu'il allait exploser de colère. « J'EXAGERE ? C'est la meilleure, ça ! Je surprend CE type avec sa langue dans la bouche de MON meilleur pote, et tu trouves que j'exagère ? » Stiles avait grimacé et frissonné en se remémorant la scène. « Ce sera de votre faute si je dois ENCORE aller voir la psychologue du lycée. » Bien sûr qu'il exagérait. Dans le fond, il était même presque rassuré. Si Isaac était l'amant de Scott, il ne pourrait pas lui voler sa place de meilleur ami, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Pourtant, l'image des deux loups-garous sur le lit, s'embrassant avec passion, ça le choquait encore un peu. Il s'en voulait sans doute de ne pas avoir vu ça venir. Calmant soudain sa colère, il dit simplement à l'adresse de Scott : « Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant. » Les yeux de Scott lançait des éclairs. Visiblement, il était déçu par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Isaac sortit l'une de ses mains de sa poche et attrapa doucement celle de McCall. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et le visage de Scott se détendit instantanément. Gêné, Stiles détourna le regard et put entendre les mots durs de son meilleur ami : « En voyant ta réaction, je comprends pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit avant. » Stilinski tenta de le cacher mais ce que Scott venait de dire lui fendit le cœur. Il s'apprêta à partir mais se retourna juste pour dire : « Garde un œil sur ton petit ami, Scott. Conseil du grand méchant loup, Derek Hale. » Et il avait tourné les talons, le cœur bien trop lourd pour rester plus longtemps. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'entendre Scott demander : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » _

_Pendant plus d'une heure, Stiles avait marché sans but dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit ainsi, lui qui se montrait si tolérant d'habitude. S'il avait été si choqué, c'était sans doute parce qu'il s'était senti trahi de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence. Le jeune homme tenta de se vider la tête, mais rien n'y faisait, ses pensées revenaient toujours aux deux loups-garous qui échangeaient un baiser fiévreux sur le lit d'adolescent de Scott. Et cette vision le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Ses pas le conduisirent inconsciemment jusqu'à l'endroit où Derek Hale vivait depuis quelques semaines. Un vieil entrepôt abandonné que Derek avait à peine pris la peine d'aménager. Stiles était entré sans prendre la peine d'être discret. Il avait aperçu deux silhouettes imposantes, l'une appartenant à Derek, l'autre au père de Moon. « Je crois que tu as de la visite. » avait dit la voix rauque d'Angus Bartholomew. Derek avait lancé un bref regard à Stiles tandis que Mr Bartholomew s'apprêtait à sortir. Lorsqu'il croisa Stiles, il le salua : « Mr Stilinski. » L'adolescent avala difficilement sa salive. « Papa de Moon. » avait-il répondu, accompagné d'un signe de tête tout en se demandant comment cette brute connaissait son nom. Enfin, le loup-garou avait quitté l'entrepôt et Stiles s'empressa de demander à Derek : « Je peux savoir... » Le doigt de Hale vint se plaquer sur la bouche de l'adolescent qui comprit qu'il devait garder le silence parce que Bartholomew devait sans doute être derrière la porte à écouter. Lorsque Derek fut certain du départ du père d Moon, il retira son index : « Tu voulais savoir ? » _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez toi, ce taré ? » Derek se mordit l'intérieur de la joue comme s'il était gêné par la question de l'adolescent. Le regard qu'il posa sur Stiles fut glacial : « Ça ne te regarde pas. » Vexé par la réflexion du loup-garou, Stilinski croisa les bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils. Puis, après plusieurs secondes de silence, il explosa littéralement de colère : « Vous me cachez TOUS des choses ! J'en ai marre, ok ? Vous êtes bien contents quand vous trouvez Stiles pour vous aider. Je suis quoi ? Un jouet ? C'est pas juste, sérieux. » Il avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans l'entrepôt tout en parlant. A la fin de son monologue, sa cheville le lança si fort qu'il du se retenir pour ne pas tomber. « Assied-toi. » avait dit Derek, de manière autoritaire, voyant le visage de l'adolescent se contorsionner de douleur. Dans un premier temps, Stiles avait fièrement décliné d'un signe de tête. Derek ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, attrapant son bras avec force et le faisant asseoir sur le canapé miteux. Hale interrogea le jeune homme du regard pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés : « Je suis tombé de la fenêtre de Scott. » Le loup-garou avait levé un sourcil mais préféra ne pas demander d'explications. « Laisse-moi regarder. » Derek avait soulevé la jambe de l'adolescent et l'avait posé sur sa cuisse avant de lui retirer sa chaussure et de laisser apparaître la cheville enflée. « Tu as de la chance, tu as échappé à une belle entorse. (…) Un bon massage et un peu de glace devraient suffire. » Lorsque les mains expertes de Derek entrèrent en contact avec sa cheville, Stiles souffla de contentement. A nouveau, il avait l'impression d'être traité comme une princesse et ça en devenait presque gênant. Cependant, ces mains qui échauffaient sa cheville et les muscles de son mollet, l'empêchaient de trop réfléchir. Cela était trop plaisant pour que ce soit stoppé. Tout en prodiguant son massage, Derek lui dit d'une voix sincère : « Si je pouvais te raconter ce qu'il faisait chez moi, je te jure que je le ferais. » Stiles avait lancé un regard à Derek qui gardait les yeux baissés sur sa cheville. « Promet-moi juste que tu ne complotes rien avec lui. » Imaginer Derek joindre le côté obscur de la force, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cette fois, les yeux du loup-garou se plantèrent dans les prunelles noisettes de Stiles : « Je te le promets. » Stilinski ne savait pas s'il devait le croire ou non. Mais il en avait tellement envie qu'il décida de lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là._

_« Notre plan 'Nouvelle copine pour un nouveau lycanthrope' tombe à l'eau. » avait prononcé Stiles tandis que Derek continuait de s'activer sur sa cheville ce qui lui faisait un bien fou. « Pourquoi ? » avait simplement demandé Hale. A nouveau, les images des deux amants s'embrassant langoureusement lui revinrent à l'esprit. Étonnamment, il commençait à se faire à cette image. « Scott sort avec Isaac. » Derek avait roulé des yeux en souriant de façon moqueuse : « Très drôle. » Stiles avait donné une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Derek pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne riait pas : « Pourquoi tu crois que j'étais si énervé en arrivant chez toi ? Je... Je ne sais pas depuis quand Scott me le cache mais... » La voix de l'adolescent se brisa, ce qui fit à nouveau relever les yeux inquiets de Derek. « Ça me fait mal qu'il m'ait caché ça. » confia le jeune humain qui se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. « Je... Je suis entrain de me dire que je le perds. Et que... Que le meilleur ami que j'ai en ce moment... C'est toi. » Les joues de Stiles s'étaient empourprées face à cette confidence. C'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait. Si ses pas l'avaient conduit ici, c'était pour une bonne raison. Derek avait abandonné la cheville de Stiles, tandis que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire. Il était vrai que ces dernières semaines, ils étaient passés d'ennemis n°1 à potentiels amis. Même s'ils continuaient de se lancer des piques, l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ne faisait que grandir. Stiles avait lui aussi sourit et avec une pointe d'humour, avait ajouté : « Et c'est carrément flippant de se dire qu'on a Derek Hale pour ami. » Derek avait encore une fois roulé des yeux et s'était relevé en déposant délicatement la jambe de Stiles sur l'un des coussins du canapé : « Je vais chercher de la glace pour ta cheville. »_

_Lorsqu'il était revenu, Derek s'était immédiatement emparé à nouveau de la jambe de l'adolescent et avait appliqué la poche de glace dessus. Il s'était assis plus près de Stiles cette fois-ci si bien que le corps de l'adolescent se réchauffa immédiatement. Le sourire sur le visage de Stiles prouvait à quel point il était reconnaissant envers le lycanthrope. « Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de surveiller Isaac ? (…) Et si la réponse est que ça ne me regarde pas, je crois que je vais te tuer. Ou me faire tuer en tentant de te tuer. » Derek tourna violemment la tête vers lui. Leurs deux visages étaient proches et Derek ferma les yeux quelques instants : « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Derek ? » Les yeux du loup-garou se ré-ouvrirent et il soupira longuement, plantant son regard azur dans celui de l'adolescent. « Promet-moi de ne rien dire à personne. » Sentant le souffle chaud du loup-garou sur son visage, Stiles hocha la tête. « Je... Erica et Boyd... Ils... Ils ont été tués. » La surprise de Stiles fut complète et son cœur se serra en entendant cette nouvelle. Il resta à regarder Derek, plus ému qu'il n'aurait du l'être. Hale ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions : « Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, par qui, où, comment. Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. » Stiles ferma sa bouche instantanément, comprenant que si Derek lui avait confié cela, c'était parce qu'il avait absolument besoin de partager sa douleur. Dans un geste de réconfort, Stiles posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'Alpha, celui qui tenait toujours la poche de glace. Il détourna le regard et ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée, silencieux, apaisés par leur présence mutuelle._

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? La réaction de Stiles face à Scott/Isaac vous surprend-t-elle ? Et cette petite scène de massage ? :P Et que pensez vous de la révélation de Derek sur Erica et Boyd ? J'espère que vous vous posez plein de questions :D Muahaha !

A très vite!


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonjour mes cocos :)

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews, vous êtes absolument adorables, vraiment. Je ris, je souris, je suis émue en vous lisant. Et je suis tellement heureuse de lecteurs au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Que serait un auteur sans lecteur ? L'écriture, c'est avant tout le partage. Alors je suis contente de partager cette fanfiction avec vous. Continuez à me donner vos impressions, j'aime vous lire !

Note : Alyceis, je pense utiliser le mot truitasse pour qualifier Moon, ça lui va à ravir ! MDR !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**+ chapter seven**

_Le portable de Stiles vibra et il espéra voir le nom de Scott s'afficher à l'écran. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son meilleur ami l'évitait. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de reprendre contact avec lui, mais McCall semblait réellement fâché contre Stiles et la réaction qu'il avait eu quelques jours auparavant. Stilinski avait même fait l'effort d'aller parler à Isaac, présentant ses plus plates excuses. Lahey les avait accepté mais avait considéré qu'il ne devait pas se mêler des affaires de Stiles et Scott. Dépité, Stiles avait laissé pendre ses bras le long de son corps et avait dit à Isaac : « Sérieusement ? » tandis que le loup-garou s'éloignait dans les couloirs du lycée. Être fâché si longtemps avec Scott, c'était une première. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait plus de mal qu'il n'aurait cru. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait pour être lui-même. _

_Peut-être serait-ce le nom de Derek qui s'afficherait sur l'écran rayé de son téléphone portable. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient vaguement communiqué par textos mais étrangement, cela ressemblait plus à de la politesse qu'à de l'amitié. Encore une fois, Stiles était déçu de la tournure des événements. Surtout que l'Alpha ne semblait absolument pas faire confiance au jeune humain car à chaque sms qu'il recevait, Stiles pouvait lire : 'Tu n'as rien dit pour tu sais quoi, j'espère ?' C'était vraiment agaçant. Si bien que Stiles n'avait pas répondu au dernier texto qu'il avait reçu, laissant le plaisir au loup-garou de se faire des films sur une potentielle trahison de sa part._

_Ni le nom de Scott, ni le nom de Derek ne s'afficha à l'écran. La déception fut assez grande lorsqu'il distingua les lettres du prénom de Moon. Il fut même tenté d'enfouir son portable dans sa poche. Cependant, la curiosité était trop forte pour le jeune homme, qui se contenta d'ouvrir le message, toujours trop long, de Moon Bartholomew. Cette fille parlait trop. Même par sms. On aurait dit Stiles, dans ses bons jours. _

✉ _MOON : Il y a une semaine, la fête battait son plein. Je vous propose donc de remettre ça, ce samedi. Je sais que vous en crevez d'avis, ne mentez pas. Oui, même toi, Stiles. Un seul mot d'ordre : venez déguisé. Aiguisez votre imagination et surprenez-moi. La fête commencera à 20h00, les amis._

_Stiles roula des yeux, à la manière d'un Derek Hale agacé. Même par texto, Moon était sur son dos. A peine avait-il rangé son portable que celui-ci vibra à nouveau ce qui fit pester l'adolescent :_

✉ _DEREK : Je peux savoir comment la harpie a eu mon numéro ?_

_Ce sms fit sourire le jeune homme, même si dans le fond, il était un peu fâché contre Derek. Il ne demandait pas que celui-ci ait une confiance aveugle en lui, mais il aurait voulu que le loup-garou pense que son 'secret' était entre de bonnes mains. D'ailleurs, bien que le sms de Derek n'évoque pas Boyd et Erica, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser : _

✉ _STILES : En fait, l'autre soir, j'ai croisé Moon et sans faire exprès, je lui ai raconté pour Boyd et Erica. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ma boulette, je l'ai suppliée de ne rien dire. Elle a voulu ton numéro en échange. Voilà. _

_La réponse du loup-garou ne se fit pas attendre : _

✉ _DEREK : T'es vraiment immature, Stiles. _

_Ça, c'était bien vrai. Mais Stiles assumait parfaitement être un gamin hyperactif. Il savait pertinemment qu'il perdrait tout son charme si jamais il se mettait à devenir un adulte responsable. Alors, il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais le devenir et de rester immature. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un nouveau message arrivait : _

✉ _DEREK : Tu vas y aller, à la soirée de Moon ?_

_Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait plusieurs raisons de ne pas y aller. 1) Il détestait Moon. 2) C'était déguisé. 3) Le plan pour caser Moon & Scott tombait à l'eau. 4) Il détestait Moon. 5) Il détestait Moon. Alors, comment expliquer que Stiles mourrait d'envie d'aller à cette soirée ?_

✉ _STILES : J'y serais. Déguisé en princesse. Tu viendras me sauver si je croque dans une pomme empoisonnée ?_

_L'adolescent imaginait la tête de Derek en lisant ce message et cela le fit rire. Embêter Derek Hale était devenu son passe-temps favori, surtout depuis que celui-ci le frappait un peu moins qu'auparavant. _

✉ _DEREK : Va te faire voir._

_La réponse du loup-garou était presque aussi drôle que d'imaginer sa réaction en lisant le message. Tout en continuant de rire bêtement, Stiles avait rangé son portable, se rendant compte que cet échange avait réussi à lui remonter le moral._

* * *

_« Ne me dis pas que tu es déguisé en ce que je crois que tu es déguisé. » Stiles avait les yeux grand ouverts en regardant Derek Hale débarquer dans le jardin de Moon Bartholomew. Le loup-garou prit un air condescendant et soupira longuement. Qu'est-ce que cet adolescent avait le don d'être agaçant ! Pourtant, la mine exaspérée de Derek n''empêcha pas Stiles de continuer à parler : « Tu ne peux pas te déguiser en vampire, Derek ! Tu sais, dans The Vampire Diaries, ils disent que... » Le loup-garou venait d'interrompre Stiles en s'éclaircissant la gorge et en fronçant les sourcils. « Ok, je l'admets, The Vampire Diaries n'est peut-être pas une référence sûre. » Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire et Stilinski se fit la réflexion que ce déguisement lui allait comme un gant. D'ailleurs, depuis quand Derek Hale était assez fun pour accepter de se déguiser ? C'était du jamais vu. Peut-être que le lycanthrope se dévergondait au contact de Stiles, qui sait ? « Rassure-moi, c'est du faux sang, là ? » avait demandé l'adolescent tout en approchant sa main du tee-shirt de Derek. Ce dernier frappa la main de Stiles, l'empêchant de toucher son torse. « Aïe ! Commence pas à me frapper ! La soirée vient à peine de commencer. »_

_« Et je peux savoir en quoi t'es déguisé ? » avait demandé le loup-garou à l'égard de Stilinski. Le jeune homme avait entrouvert les lèvres, visiblement choqué que Derek ne devine pas en quoi il était déguisé. « Attends, je me suis même dessiné une fausse barbe de trois jours pour être crédible. » Devant le cruel manque de volonté du loup-garou, Stiles se décida à imiter le déguisement qu'il représentait. Il bomba le torse, rentra un peu les joues en prenant un air blasé. Pendant quelques secondes, il fit dos au lycanthrope et finit par se retourner en disant d'une voix rauque qui ne lui allait pas du tout : « I'm the alpha ». Derek se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire face à cette imitation de lui-même. Cependant, un sourire moqueur s'installa sur son visage. Il devait tout de même avouer que le fait que Stiles l'ait choisi comme déguisement l'amusait. D'ailleurs, voir l'adolescent tout de noir vêtu, avec une veste en cuir, c'était étonnant mais pas désagréable. Ce look lui allait plutôt bien même s'il n'avait pas la carrure de Hale. Le loup-garou plaça son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent, l'entraînant à marcher et lui confiant : « J'avais compris depuis le début en qui tu étais déguisé. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'à où tu étais prêt à aller pour copier l'original. » Stiles se défit de son étreinte et grimaça au ton moqueur du loup-garou. « Je n'ai peut-être pas tes abdos, mais je porte la veste en cuir au moins aussi bien que toi. » dit-il, visiblement vexé. Derek donna un coup d'épaule à l'adolescent, comme pour lui faire comprendre que oui, il portait très bien la veste en cuir. Peut-être un peu trop bien, même._

* * *

_Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la maison de Moon, Stiles avait cherché Scott du regard. En remarquant qu'il n'était pas présent, son cœur s'était serré. Comment pouvait-il réussir à se faire pardonner si Scott continuait de le fuir comme la peste ? Cela était insensé. Et blessant. Comment Scott aurait-il réagit s'il avait surpris Stiles rouler des pelles à un autre homme ? A Derek Hale, par exemple ? McCall aurait sans doute eu une réaction bien pire que Stilinski, bien entendu. Alors il était un brin égoïste de l'éviter de la sorte et de se la jouer 'amants seuls au monde' avec Isaac._

_Le punch était toujours aussi délicieux chez Moon Bartholomew. Sans doute un peu trop fort pour un amateur comme Stiles. Au bout de quelques verres, il sentait déjà son cerveau s'engourdir et ses pensées devenir de plus en plus irrationnelles. Il avait eu un fou rire lorsque Lydia, un peu trop saoule, lui avait dit 'Salut Derek !' et que le lycanthrope avait levé les yeux au plafond, apparemment vexé. Face à l'ambiance de la soirée, Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'une fête chez Moon Bartholomew, c'était un peu d'air frais dans leurs vies parfois si étouffantes. Cette fille avait le don pour organiser des soirées qui détendaient tout le monde. Même le visage de Derek semblait moins crispé que d'habitude. Il riait. Avec sincérité. Les filles tombaient à ses pieds dès qu'il souriait. Et c'était normal. Il était incroyablement beau lorsqu'il arrêtait de prendre son air pincé. OK. Les pensées de Stiles devenaient vraiment trop irrationnelles._

_Il était environ une heure du matin, lorsqu'un Stiles titubant se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ses yeux fendant la foule, Lydia lui demanda : « Tu as perdu quelque chose ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils, soudainement plus fermé et inquiet : « Derek... Il est passé où ? » Lydia haussa les épaules, se demandant ce qui pouvait perturbé Stiles dans le fait que Derek ne soit plus dans les parages. « J'en sais rien. Il est peut-être aux toilettes. Tu sais, le punch de Moon peut même mettre à plat le plus baraqué de cette soirée ! » Stiles fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Lydia et décida de se mettre à la recherche de Hale. S'il avait disparu, ce n'était pas normal. Stiles en était intimement persuadé._

_En entendant des voix venant de l'une des chambres, à l'étage, la curiosité de Stilinski fut piquée au vif. La porte, déjà entrouverte, permis au jeune humain de passer sa tête sans se faire remarquer. Deux hommes, incroyablement imposants, se faisaient face. Malgré son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Stiles pour reconnaître Derek et le père de Moon. Il fallait absolument qu'il se fasse le plus discret possible s'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par les deux loup-garous et leur super-ouïe. « Je pensais que tu étais un loup plus sérieux, Derek. Tu n'es pas un jeune normal. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps dans les soirées à boire plus que de raison. » avait-dit Mr Bartholomew. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face à ce qui ressemblait à un sermon. Derek était quand même libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. « Vous vous êtes trompé sur moi, alors. Cette fête, j'en avais besoin. Je possède encore mon libre arbitre, non ?» 'Bien dit, Derek !' pensa l'adolescent, toujours caché derrière la porte. « Ta désinvolture m'inquiète, c'est tout. Si jamais tu décides de me rejoindre, je ne veux pas que tu sois un loup immature. » Stiles n'aimait absolument pas le ton que prenait Angus envers Derek. Pour qui il se prenait, ce suppôt de Satan ? Surtout, l'idée de Hale rejoignant l'ignoble Bartholomew, ce n'était pas très attrayant. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Angus. Je ne vous rejoindrais pas. » Cette fois, Stiles était de plus en plus curieux. Ils parlaient de Derek rejoignant Angus, mais pourquoi ? C'était inquiétant, intriguant. « D'accord. » avait simplement répondu le père de Moon. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Derek était resté silencieux avant de finalement dire : « La dernière fois que vous avez dit 'D'accord' de cette façon, vous m'avez envoyé personnellement des photos des corps mutilés et sans vie de Boyd et Erica. (…) Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable. Je connais vos méthodes. » Le lèvres de Bartholomew avait dessiné un rictus. Le rictus classé dans la catégorie 'méchants de Batman'. Stiles avait ressenti un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Angus Bartholomew était encore plus flippant que Jackson en kanima. « Tu es tellement saoul, Derek, que tu n'as même pas entendu que quelqu'un nous écoute, depuis tout à l'heure. (...) Mr Stilinski ! Entrez, je vous en prie. » Derrière la porte, Stiles déglutit difficilement et se dit qu'il était vraiment stupide pour avoir cru qu'il bernerait des loups-garous. Il avait certes réussi à passer inaperçu face à un Derek bourré, mais pas face à Angus JESUISFLIPPANTETJEL'ASSUME Bartholomew. « Dépêchez-vous donc, Stiles. » L'adolescent prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la pièce. Il croisa le regard énervé de Derek, qui lui en voulait sans doute d'avoir surpris cette conversation. Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver près de Hale, se sentant plus en sécurité si Derek était à ses côtés. « On se croise souvent, vous et moi. » avait dit Bartholomew, d'une voix à vous donner la chair de poule. Angus s'était approché de Stiles tout en parlant, ce qui avait incité Derek à s'avancer lui aussi. Hale empêchait Bartholomew de s'approcher plus de son ami. « J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Mr. Stilinski. Très bientôt. » Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, prenant ça pour une menace. Dans quelle histoire s'était-il encore mis ? Le père de Moon quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. _

_Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Bartholomew n'était plus dans les parages, Derek plaqua violemment Stiles contre le mur. « Ca faisait longtemps » ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser l'adolescent, roulant des yeux. Hale tenait Stiles par le col de sa veste en cuir et le regardait d'un air dur. « T'es vraiment une plaie quand tu t'y mets. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me suivre ? » Les yeux du loup-garou étaient teintés de rouge tellement il était énervé. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité décuplait toutes ses sensations. Son visage commença tout doucement à se transformer, ce qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Les fausses canines de vampire de Derek sautèrent lorsqu'elles furent remplacées par celles du loup-garou. « Derek... » murmura Stiles, terrifié par ce qui était entrain de se dérouler. L'alcool semblait clairement avoir un mauvais effet sur le loup-garou. « DEREK ! » cria-t-il un peu plus fort, voyant que son visage continuait de se transformer. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. « Y'a déjà l'autre taré de Bartholomew qui menace de me tuer, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! » Même dans les situations les plus critiques, Stiles ne perdait pas de son humour. En entendant les paroles du jeune homme, le visage du loup-garou se détendit instantanément. Il bredouilla maladroitement : « Désolé. » Il recula, libérant Stiles de son emprise. Stiles resta adossé au mur, reprenant sa respiration : « Tu peux être désolé, oui. T'as mangé assez de toasts au buffet, t'aurais fait une indigestion si tu m'avais pris comme dîner. » Derek regardait par terre, comme un enfant qui se faisait engueuler. Stiles, touché de le voir ainsi, posa une main sur son épaule : « Si j'ai bien compris, le Bartho a sous-entendu qu'il voulait que je finisse comme Boyd et Erica, non ? » Le loup-garou avait relevé la tête, quelques nuances de rouge teintant toujours ses yeux. Et il attrapa Stiles, l'entraînant contre lui. Derek enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle de l'adolescent : « WO. » réussit simplement à dire Stiles, étonné par ce rapprochement soudain. « Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver. » avait dit Derek tout en serrant Stilinski un peu plus fort. Les bras ballants pendant quelques secondes, l'adolescent avait fini par entourer lui aussi le corps de Derek. Bien sûr, l'alcool décuplait les sensations du loup-garou, mais cette étreinte était réelle. Humaine. Profonde. _

_Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, l'alcool vint perturber l'ouïe de Derek Hale. Il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un observait cette étreinte virile et tendre à la fois. L'œil vif de Moon Bartholomew venait d'apparaître au coin de la porte._

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé. Vous connaissant déjà un peu, je sens que la dernière scène vous a plu :P Alors, quelles sont vos interrogations sur ce chapitre ? Les déguisements de Stiles et Derek vous ont plu ? :D Je me suis bien amusée en tout cas ! Vous avez votre réponse en ce qui concerne le Papa de Moon ! Définitivement méchant ! Moon est très peu présente dans ce chapitre, mais que pensez-vous de son apparition en fin de chapitre ? Allez, je vous kiffe mes choux ! A très vite.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'arrive pas encore à dire si vous allez adorer ou détester ce qu'il s'y passe :D Un peu des deux je pense. Du coup, j'ai vraiment hâte de connaître vos réactions. Je répondrais personnellement à vos reviews dans la journée, promis !

En tout cas, quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'écris au jour le jour ou bien si tout est déjà écrit à l'avance. Et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant de dévoiler ma façon de travailler ! J'écris au jour le jour mais je connais exactement la fin de mon histoire et tous les rebondissements. J'y ai travaillé chapitre par chapitre. Mais parfois, ça bouge, parce que j'estime que l'écriture ne peut pas être fixe, j'ai toujours besoin de modifier des choses. Voilà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vous emmène :D

Bonne lecture mes chéribibis.

* * *

_« J'ai soif. » avait soufflé le loup-garou avant de défaire son étreinte autour du corps de l'adolescent. Les lèvres de Stiles s'étaient élargies en un sourire : « Tu verras demain matin, tu auras envie de boire des litres de flotte. Ça s'appelle la gueule de bois. » Le jeune humain était toujours sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. L'alcool semblait avoir un drôle d'effet sur les émotions du lycanthrope et cela perturbait encore Stiles. « Descend rejoindre les autres, je vais rester ici, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul. » Derek avait froncé les sourcils et avait secoué la tête : « Certainement pas. (…) Si c'est à cause de mon comportement de tout à l'heure, je... Je m'excuse. » Stiles avait sourit un peu plus encore en entendant ces excuses et avait répondu d'un ton plus dur que d'habitude, afin de convaincre Derek : « Ce n'est pas ça ! Franchement, t'as déjà menacé de m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents, je ne suis plus à ça près. (…) Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, le temps que ma tête arrête de me lancer. » Les épaules du loup-garou retombant soudainement, Derek avait fini par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il avait quitté la pièce d'un pas peu assuré, jetant encore un dernier coup d'œil à l'adolescent, qu'il se devait désormais de protéger. Pour cela, il avait déjà sa petite idée derrière la tête. Il le pensait vraiment : jamais il ne laisserait Bartholomew faire du mal à Stiles._

_Trente secondes à peine après que le lycanthrope ait quitté la pièce, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa apparaître la propriétaire de ces lieux. Moon Bartholomew, un fin sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, faisait face à Stiles, qui s'était assis au bord du lit. Elle avait posé ses poings sur sa taille et regardait l'adolescent avec un air victorieux. « Ne me dis pas que tu faisais des cochonneries avec ton petit ami sur le lit de mes parents, quand même. (…) Je veux dire 'ton cousin'. » Le visage de Stiles se décomposa en entendant cette nouvelle attaque de la part de cette peste. Moon ne cessait de lui chercher des noises et c'était parfaitement agaçant. Épuisant, même. « Écoute, j'ai ni l'envie, ni la force de me lancer dans une joute verbale avec toi. » Moon semblait ne pas l'écouter et s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit : « Oh, calme-toi Stiles, je déconne, c'est tout. » Stiles soupira d'énervement, commençant à gigoter ses jambes, signe de son irritation. « On ne doit pas avoir le même sens de l'humour, alors. » L'adolescent commençait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant comment faire partir ce parasite qu'était Moon. _

_Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux, ce qui étonna le jeune homme. Il se doutait que Moon devait préparer quelque chose. Elle n'était jamais silencieuse sans raison. Même lorsqu'au collège, elle s'amusait à lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes, il se souvenait qu'elle ne cessait de parler tout en le torturant. « Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant très doucement la tête vers Stiles. Le jeune homme put sentir les effluves d'alcool baignant dans l'haleine de la blonde. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais cela montrait à quel point Moon devait être aussi saoule que lui. Ses yeux verts étaient si petits que l'on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'endormir. Elle questionnait l'adolescent du regard, attendant son accord pour parler. C'était une première. Stiles grogna légèrement, se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui sortir. « Je te promets que ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée, c'est juste que ça m'intrigue vraiment. » avait-elle lancé, d'une voix douce, tentant déjà de se justifier pour une question qu'elle n'avait pas encore posé. Stiles avait froncé les sourcils, étonné de la voir soudain si fragile, comme une petite fille qui avait peur de se faire gronder. D'un signe de tête, il l'incita à parler, ce qu'elle fit, visiblement peu assurée : « Je... Je t'embête avec ton soit-disant petit ami mais en réalité, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es réellement en couple avec lui. » Ok. Moon était réellement saoule et Stiles crut qu'il allait devoir creuser un trou et s'y cacher jusqu'à la fin de l'humanité. Le pire était que la demoiselle semblait parfaitement sincère et que ses yeux ne dévoilaient plus aucune malice. Elle semblait inoffensive. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Je fais ce que je veux de mes fesses, non ? » Bien sûr, Stilinski était toujours sur la défensive. C'était toujours comme ça lorsque Moon était dans les parages. Elle baissa les yeux et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de la trouver touchante. « Ça m'empêcherait juste de faire une bêtise. » confia-t-elle simplement. Étrangement, l'adolescent crût comprendre immédiatement l'allusion de Miss Bartholomew. Il roula des yeux en disant : « C'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à craquer pour Derek ? » En réalité, ce n'était pas très difficile de comprendre pourquoi toutes les filles craquaient pour cet apollon. « Certes, il est plutôt beau gosse -objectivement parlant- mais franchement, je ne comprends pas. (…) Enfin bref, je ne sais pas où tu as été pêcher l'idée que je fricotais avec ce type parce que... » Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres de Moon venaient de se poser sur sa bouche. Trop étonné et trop ivre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il ne recula pas d'un centimètre, laissant les lèvres aventureuses de la jeune femme s'emparer des siennes. Il put sentir l'une des mains de Moon se glisser dans sa nuque, caressant chaque parcelle de peau du bout des doigts. Un frisson se mit à parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. En temps normal, son cerveau lui aurait conseillé de mettre un terme à ce baiser. Mais là, c'était différent. Tout lui criait d'y répondre. Ce qu'il fit. Il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, laissant tout le loisir à la belle blonde de venir entremêler sa langue à la sienne dans une danse tendre et sensuelle. Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, elle colla son front à celui de Stiles. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, il se recula brusquement en se relevant du lit : « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'as de la fièvre ? » Moon ne put s'empêcher de rire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « J'en avais envie depuis un moment, en fait. » confia-t-elle. _

_Stiles ricana bêtement en se passant la main dans la nuque, gêné. « Je crois que tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » Moon se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Stiles d'un pas assuré. Elle attrapa la main de l'adolescent et vint la poser sur sa poitrine, là où était son cœur. Stiles avait le plaisir d'entendre les battements rapides de la jeune femme : « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure. « Alors je crois que tu fais un peu de tachycardie. » répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle appuya un peu plus la main de l'adolescent contre sa poitrine : « Non... C'est toi qui me fait cet effet-là, crétin. » Les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent immédiatement sous le choc de cette révélation. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Pourtant, avec le temps, les loups-garous qu'il côtoyait avaient réussi à lui faire comprendre que les battements d'un cœur ne mentaient jamais. Ne laissant pas à le temps à Stiles de parler, elle laissa retomber sa main et baissa à nouveau les yeux : « Je crois que j'ai toujours craqué sur toi, en fait. C'était ma façon de me persuader du contraire, quand je te 'torturais' au collège. (…) Tu sais, j'avais deux ans de plus et c'est énorme, quand on a quinze ans. » Stiles ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passait mais il laissa Moon continuer son explication : « Et puis après, j'ai fini par aller faire mon lycée autre part alors bon... C'était plus simple comme ça. (...) Jusqu'à ce que tu sonnes chez moi l'autre soir et que... Cela réveille en moi des sensations enfouies. Je... Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qu'il m'arrive. » _

_Tandis qu'elle parlait, Stiles s'était à mis à reculer vers la porte de la chambre. Bien sûr, ce discours l'émouvait un peu mais cela le perturbait aussi énormément. Il ne pouvait pas croire aux paroles de Moon, c'était impossible. Il avait été son souffre douleur pendant tout le collège et désormais, elle lui annonçait qu'elle craquait sur lui depuis des années ? C'était incompréhensible. Il ouvrit la porte en disant à une Moon aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, qui venait de livrer son cœur sur un plateau d'argent : « T'es aussi folle que ton père. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas nets, dans cette famille. » Avant de sortir de la pièce, il put voir le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer. Il ne fit pas demi-tour. Comme si de rien n'était, il redescendit retrouver les autres, ne cessant de penser que cette peste venait clairement de lui voler son premier baiser. Pourtant, il était incapable de lui en vouloir réellement. C'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un lui dévoilait des sentiments aussi forts. Si cela le perturbait du plus profond de son être, il en était aussi touché et y était très sensible._

* * *

_Lorsqu'il était revenu dans le salon, Stiles avait tenté tant bien que mal de reprendre goût à la fête. Comme pour oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir, il se resservit un peu trop de punch. « T'es sûr que ça va, Stiles ? T'as pas parlé depuis que t'es redescendu, c'est inquiétant. » avait demandé Lydia. L'adolescent pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux de Derek sur lui et étrangement, cela le gênait. Rien que le fait que Moon ait pu les croire en couple, cela le perturbait. Derek et Stiles étaient certes souvent ensemble ces dernières semaines, mais cela n'était que de l'amitié. « Je crois que je vais rentrer. » avait conclu Stiles. Il avait posé son verre et avait pressé le pas en apercevant Moon refaire son apparition dans le salon. En voyant Stiles s'en aller, Derek avait lui aussi abandonné sa boisson et prit la porte de sortie. Arrivé au niveau de l'adolescent, il lui donna un léger coup de coude : « Ça va pas de fuir comme ça ? » Stiles avait juste haussé les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas pour le moment. Ils marchèrent donc religieusement, sans un mot. Au fur et à mesure de la balade, Stiles s'apaisa un peu._

_Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de Stiles. L'adolescent était bien plus blanc qu'à son habitude. On aurait dit qu'il était malade, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé du lycanthrope : « Ca va ? » Stiles enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et commença à gigoter sur lui-même. En réalité, ça n'allait pas du tout. L'idée de passer la nuit seul le terrorisait. Certes, son père était présent un étage en dessous, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de stresser. Continuant de bouger, signe de son malaise, l'adolescent finit par confier : « Et si Bartholomew vient me zigouiller pendant la nuit ? » Derek avait levé les yeux au ciel. « Arrête un peu, Stiles. Il ne t'a pas vraiment menacé. » Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche, indigné par les propos de Hale. « Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que tu as dit d'un ton dramatique, je cite, 'je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver', tout en me faisant un gros câlin qui signifiait presque 'tu me manqueras quand le monstre t'auras saigné jusqu'à la dernière goutte' ? » Stiles eut du mal à reprendre son souffle tant il avait parlé vite. « Ok, il t'a peut-être un peu menacé. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de sur-réagir comme tu le fais. » A nouveau, la bouche de Stiles s'était ouvert un peu plus grand et il avait sorti ses mains de ses poches pour faire des gestes désordonnés avec. « Je ne sur-réagis JAMAIS ! » Les yeux azur du loup-garou roulèrent encore. « Fais moi confiance, Stiles. J'ai un plan. Il ne t'arrivera rien. » Stiles s'était mis à ricaner bêtement en entendant les propos de Derek : « C'est vrai que les plans de Derek Hale sont réputés pour être les meilleurs. » ironisa Stiles tandis que le lycanthrope tournait les talons et s'apprêtait à laisser l'adolescent seul dans la nuit noire. Stiles poursuivit le loup-garou et le stoppa en lui attrapant le bras : « S'il te plaît, me laisse pas. Je vais faire une crise de panique et mourir dans mon sommeil sans même que le Bartho ait eu à me toucher. » L'adolescent se mit à faire des yeux de chien de battu, tentant clairement de faire céder Derek. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas facile à convaincre : « T'es pas croyable, Stiles. Prend un somnifère. » Stiles laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps : « Qu'est ce que t'as de mieux à faire que de rester ici, de toutes façons ? Tu caches un petite copine dans l'un des placards de ton entrepôt ou quoi ? » Et voilà. Stiles avait gagné. Derek reprenait son air blasé et pincé habituel, mais son regard s'adoucissait. « Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Ne me fais pas regretter ma générosité, s'il te plaît. » Le sourire de Stiles en disait long. « Je te donnerai une lingette nettoyante pour enlever le maquillage blanc de vampire. T'as l'air d'un mort. (…) C'est pas de la générosité, ça aussi ? » avait-conclu l'adolescent malicieux._

* * *

_« Derek ? » Stiles était allongé bien droit dans son lit et observait le plafond. Il avait laissé tombé son déguisement pour ce soir. Le loup-garou, assis sur la chaise de son bureau, restait impassible, espérant que Stiles s'endormirait vite pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui. « Moon m'a embrassé. » avait simplement dit l'adolescent. Derek resta silencieux. Bien sûr, il était étonné par cette révélation mais il n'avait aucun commentaire à faire. Brusquement, Stiles se redressa et commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens tandis que le lycanthrope soupirait. La nuit promettait d'être longue. « Et tu sais ce que c'est le pire dans cette histoire ? C'est que j'ai adoré. Et que... Et que si je m'écoutais et qu'elle n'était pas la fille de l'affreux Bartho, je crois que je retournerais chez elle pour qu'elle m'embrasse à nouveau. (…) Merde, qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? » A nouveau, le silence fendit la pièce. Bien que la chambre de Stiles était dans l'obscurité, Stiles distinguait parfaitement la silhouette de Derek. Il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. « C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » demanda Stiles._

_« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse, Stiles ? » Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Il était vraiment agacé et étonné par la réaction désinvolte de son ami. Se faire embrasser par Moon Bartholomew venait de lui mettre la tête à l'envers, il était bien capable de comprendre ça, le Derek, non ? « Je ferais mieux d'écrire à la rubrique courrier du cœur d'un magasine féminin plutôt que de demander conseil à Derek Hale. » finit-il par dire en roulant des yeux. Il s'adossa contre sa tête de lit et croisa les bras. « Tu penses que si elle m'a embrassé, ça a quelque chose à voir avec son père, c'est ça ? » Derek avait allumé la lampe présente sur le bureau de l'adolescent : « Je ne pense rien du tout. T'es assez grand pour savoir où est le bien et où est le mal. » Le loup-garou venait de dire ça d'une voix si froide que Stiles se sentit attaqué. Il avait presque l'impression de se prendre un savon. Il ne supportait pas ça : « Pour qui tu te prends, big bad wolf ? C'est quoi cette manière de me prendre de haut ? Tu pourrais au moins dire ce que tu en penses de cette histoire. Tu vois bien que ça me travaille. » _

_Derek s'était relevé et avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Son visage était crispé par un sentiment que Stiles n'avait jamais vu sur Derek Hale. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ? (…) Cette fille est une harpie, comme tu le dis si bien. Alors à ta place, je ne la laisserai pas t'embrasser à nouveau. Elle ne t'apportera rien de bon. » La voix rauque du lycanthrope était un peu monté dans les aigus et Derek semblait énervé. Il serrait les poings tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce. Stiles se fit tout petit et resta silencieux un long moment. Si l'adolescent ne connaissait pas assez bien Derek, il aurait dit que celui-ci était jaloux. Après quelques minutes à observer Derek entrain de tenter de contrôler sa colère, Stiles avait demandé : « Quand est-ce que tu me diras ce qu'il se passe entre le père de Moon et toi ? J'ai entendu votre conversation et... » Derek frappa du poing sur le bureau ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescent. Il espérait que ce bruit ne réveillerait pas son père. Cependant, il était bien trop préoccupé par l'attitude de Hale. « Maintenant il faut que tu dormes, Stiles. Ton bavardage commence vraiment à m'agacer. » Et Derek avait retiré ses chaussures. Sur l'instant, Stiles n'avait pas compris. Il était resté à regarder le lycanthrope avec de grands yeux. Hale avait ensuite retiré son tee-shirt laissant Stiles un peu plus dans l'incompréhension : « WO, WO, WO, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Derek avait roulé des yeux et avait descendu le drap du lit de l'adolescent avant de faire signe à Stiles de se pousser un peu. Tout en s'installant bien au chaud, il avait expliqué : « Tu m'as fatigué. Alors je vais dormir. Comme ça, Bartholomew pourra faire une pierre deux coups et nous tuer tous les deux. » Derek semblait toujours aussi agacé et parlait avec une rapidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant, Stiles le laissa faire, se sentant soudain bien plus en sécurité._

_« Tu dors ? » Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que les deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient plus. Pourtant, Stiles ne dormait toujours pas. Derek grogna. « Apparemment non ! » persista-t-il. L'adolescent et le lycanthrope se tournaient le dos. « J'ai trop chaud. » se plaignit Stiles. « Mon dieu, faites qu'il se taise. » dit la voix somnolente de Derek. Nouveau silence. Stiles mourrait d'envie de parler à nouveau et finit par se lancer : « Derek ? » Le corps du lycanthrope se mit à bouger : « Merde, Stiles ! » Le coude de Derek vint frapper le bas du dos de l'adolescent, qui gémit de douleur. Cela ne le dissuada pas de parler : « Tu sais que Moon croyait qu'on était en couple ? » Derek soupira. « Et bien en plus d'être une peste, elle est tarée, c'est tout. » souligna-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi endormie. « On pourrait faire croire que l'on sort ensemble, comme ça Moon me laisserait tranquille. » proposa Stiles, qui lui, ne voulait toujours pas dormir. « Oui, bien sûr. » ironisa Derek. « Ou sinon tu pourrais juste lui dire d'aller se faire voir. » Stiles haussa les épaules, comme pour lui même. Il était toujours aussi saoul que lorsqu'il avait quitté la fête. Il était vrai que cette idée était stupide. « Derek ? » Le loup-garou se retourna violemment : « QUOI ENCORE ? » Les lèvres de Stiles s'élargirent en un sourire : « Bonne nuit. »_

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Alors, vos impressions ? Moon & Stiles ? Stiles & Derek ? ahaha ! Que de couples ! :P


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! Un petit chapitre avant Noël :) Le chapitre neuf me plaît beaucoup pour ma part. Par contre, je sais que vous allez me tuer quand vous lirez le chapitre 10, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Pour mercredi sans doute :)

Pour répondre à Dashkana, je ne peux pas dire combien de chapitre il y aura. Car souvent, en écrivant, les idées que j'avais décidé pour UN chapitre, deviennent DEUX voire TROIS chapitres ! Donc ça peut bouger ! Sachez juste que nous n'en sommes pas encore à la fin de cette fic ! Loin de là ! D'ailleurs, il est fort possible qu'après cette fic, je lance une sorte de "saison 2", avec de nouveaux personnages, de nouveaux méchants... Je ne me suis pas encore décidée !

Demain, je publierai un 'petit quelque chose', une surprise, un cadeau de Noël. Pas vraiment un chapitre, mais bref, vous verrez ;) J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Je tiens à vous souhaiter à toutes et à tous un excellent réveillon. J'espère que le Papa Noël vous gâtera et surtout, que vous passerez ce moment avec les gens que vous aimez. Les cadeaux, c'est secondaire. L'amour des siens est le plus important. Amis, famille,... Profitez d'eux et amusez-vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Stiles fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit étrange. Pensant que son père allait faire irruption dans sa chambre dans quelques secondes et découvrir aux côtés de son fils le corps à moitié dévêtu de Derek Hale, il se mit à crier : « Je suis entièrement nu ! » pensant ainsi dissuader le Shériff Stilinski d'entrer dans la pièce. Derek fut donc réveillé par Stiles qui braillait à ses côtés. Il grogna, agacé à l'idée que l'adolescent soit déjà réveillé. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Derek en prenant conscience de ce que Stiles venait de dire. « Chuuuuut ! » s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent en posant sa main sur la bouche du loup-garou. C'est là qu'il vit les yeux noirs et la touffe brune de Scott faire leurs apparitions à sa fenêtre. Cette irruption fut brève car bientôt, un long cri retentit, signifiant que McCall venait de tomber de son perchoir. Stiles avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Il sortit du lit, s'approcha de la fenêtre et en voyant Scott qui peinait à se relever, il le pointa du doigt en fanfaronnant : « AH ! Tu vois l'effet que ça fait, maintenant ! » Derek, pas très réveillé, continuait de grogner en se cachant la tête avec l'oreiller. « Je me suis cassé le bras ! » se plaignit Scott en bas de la fenêtre. « CHOCHOTTE ! » se moqua Stiles, sachant très bien que d'ici quelques minutes, son meilleur ami pourrait grimper à nouveau. Heureusement, être un loup-garou avait de bons côtés. La guérison express en était un. _

_Sa tête le lançant un peu trop, Stiles retourna au chaud dans le lit, près du lycanthrope. « Derek ? » Hale croyait rêver. Voilà que Stilinski se remettait à blablater. Il grogna à nouveau : « Quoi ? » L'adolescent se souvenait de la scène de la veille et voulait embêter Derek encore un peu : « Non rien. » répondit-il simplement en riant bêtement. Le loup-garou soupira doucement et lui balança l'oreiller en pleine tronche avant de venir le reposer sur sa tête pour se cacher de la lumière. « Aaaïe ! » cria l'adolescent en se massant le nez. Intérieurement, le loup-garou se promettait de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool de sa vie. Étonnamment, sa condition de loup n'aidait pas à soigner les symptômes d'une gueule de bois carabinée. « De l'eau. » quémanda-t-il à travers l'oreiller. Stiles, qui continuait à se frotter le bout du nez, pesta et finit tout de même par descendre dans la cuisine pour chercher une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Sur la table, un mot de son père disant qu'il avait du se rendre au commissariat en urgence. Stiles fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien qu'elle pouvait être cette urgence. Cependant, il était bien heureux que Papa Stilinski ne soit pas dans les parages. Il attrapa au passage une boîte d'aspirine dans l'armoire à pharmacie, supposant que Derek, tout comme lui-même, aurait besoin d'un médicament pour éviter de se frapper la tête contre les murs. _

_Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre, Derek était toujours dans le lit, mais assis et adossé au mur. Ses yeux étaient minuscules et cernés, ce qui lui donnait l'air malade. Il regardait en face de lui, une personne qui venait de s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau : « Scott ! Quelle surprise ! » ironisa Stiles tout en revenant s'installer près de Derek lui tendant la bouteille d'eau et l'aspirine par la même occasion. Un grognement de remerciement franchit les lèvres sèches de l'Alpha. Stiles prit l'air le plus sérieux du monde et regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux tout en se préparant à débiter un monologue digne d'une pièce de Shakespeare : « Écoute, je sais que ma réaction a été nulle quand je t'ai trouvé en train d'embrasser Isaac. Je... Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais... Il y a quelques jours encore, je ne savais pas quel effet peut avoir l'amour sur nous. » Le ton de Stiles était presque tragique et Scott le regardait d'un drôle d'air, tandis que Derek en était déjà à la moitié de la bouteille d'eau. Cul sec. Ne faisant pas attention au regard suspicieux de McCall, il continua. « Je ne savais pas à quel point l'amour peut être fort, bestial, à quel point il peut vous consumer et vous faire perdre la tête. Maintenant, je sais. » avait-il dit en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Derek. Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer en buvant et recracha une bonne partie de l'eau sur les draps. « Tu pourrais faire attention... mon loulou d'amour ! » Stiles s'amusait beaucoup avec cette supercherie ce qui ne semblait pas du tout le cas de Derek. Celui-ci posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent et fit basculer sa tête en arrière, la cognant brutalement contre le mur. Stiles gémit de douleur mais ne perdit pas de son légendaire humour : « Qui aime bien châtie bien. » Boom. Sa tête cogna une deuxième fois contre le mur._

_« Arrête ton char, on sait bien que tu n'es pas gay. » avait dit Scott en souriant. Stiles prit un air outré et arracha la bouteille d'eau des mains de l'Alpha avant que celui-ci ne crée une inondation. « Pourquoi personne ne veut que je sois gay ? Si j'ai envie d'être gay, je serais gay. Merde alors ! Et puis... T'étais pas censé être gay toi non plus, à la base. » avait balancé Stiles à l'égard de son meilleur pote. En réalité, la seule personne qui avait cru que Stiles pouvait être gay, c'était Moon. Dieu la bénisse. Ou pas en fait. Scott leva les yeux au plafond et conclut : « De toutes façons, Derek m'a déjà expliqué qu'il était trop saoul pour rentrer chez lui et qu'il a préféré dormir ici. » Stiles remua négativement la tête : « Ouais, ben pour quelqu'un de TROP bourré, il a quand même pris le temps de ranger ses chaussures au bord du lit et de plier ses chaussettes. Sérieusement, qui prend le temps de plier ses chaussettes de nos jours ? (…) Pas quelqu'un de TROP saoul en tout cas. » Derek ne parlait toujours pas. Il se contentait de pester dans ses moustaches. Soudain, il regarda Scott avec un air blasé et supplia presque : « Fais le taire Scott ou je te jure que je vais commettre un meurtre. » Stiles se renfrogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit._

_« Pourquoi t'es là, en fait ? T'es pas censé m'ignorer et me faire payer d'avoir été un con ? » demanda Stiles à son meilleur ami. Dans le fond, il était vraiment heureux de voir la bouille de son Scott en train de lui sourire. Son cœur devenait bien plus léger. Il en oubliait presque la soirée désastreuse de la veille, les lèvres de Moon sur les siennes et les menaces du Bartho. Scott ne parla pas et cela encouragea l'humain à se repentir : « Bon, écoute, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Sincèrement. » Le visage de Scott dessina à nouveau un grand sourire. McCall savait pertinemment qu'il avait été stupide de réagir ainsi mais il en avait réellement voulu à Stiles pour cette réaction intolérante. « Je sais que tu as été surpris. Mais crois-moi, tomber amoureux d'Isaac, ça m'a surpris, moi aussi. » Les lèvres de Stiles s'entrouvrirent tandis que Derek s'allongeait à nouveau et qu'il se couvrait encore la tête avec son oreiller comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre cette conversation. « Amoureux ? » répéta Stiles, visiblement étonné du terme qu'employait son meilleur ami. Les joues de Scott avaient rosi mais il avait assumé en hochant la tête de haut en bas. « Wouah. Ben... Je... Wouah. C'est super ! » bredouilla Stiles, sincèrement content que Scott ait pu oublier Allison, même si c'était dans les bras d'Isaac Lahey. « Mais s'il te plaît, décolle-toi un peu de lui pour passer des moments avec ton meilleur pote ! » quémanda le jeune humain. A nouveau, Scott acquiesça, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_« J'ai besoin que vous me disiez pourquoi je suis censé surveiller Isaac. Je... Depuis que tu m'as parlé de ça, Stiles, je ne ferme plus un œil. » Scott avait soupiré. Il était vrai que ses yeux étaient cernés par la fatigue et qu'il semblait plus préoccupé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même à l'époque où il sortait avec Allison. C'est pour dire. Sur l'échelle de l'inquiétude, il devait être à 9,75/10. « Je ne suis pas censé te le dire mais... » Stiles parlait tout bas, espérant que Derek se soit rendormi et ne le surprenne pas en train de tout raconter à Scott. « Boyd et Erica ont été tués par le père de Moon et si j'ai bien compris, Derek a peur qu'Isaac soit le prochain sur la liste. Je n'en sais pas plus. Ah si. Moon m'a embrassé. C'est hors contexte, mais il fallait que tu le saches. » Stiles avait parlé à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. « T'es pas croyable. » maugréa une voix à ses côtés. OK. Maintenant Derek allait le tuer. « Scott est mon meilleur pote, j'étais obligé de lui dire. » L'Alpha s'était à nouveau redressé et regarder Stiles d'un air furieux. Scott, quant à lui, était devenu étrangement pâle. Il interrogea l'Alpha du regard mais Derek restait impassible : « Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, Scott. Tu en sais déjà trop. Toutes les personnes qui en savent trop sont en danger. » Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Stiles qui soupira. « Le Bartho est marteau. » Il sourit à sa rime mais les deux loups-garous restaient un peu trop sérieux à son goût. Scott restait les yeux dans le vague, se demandant sûrement pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait éliminer la meute de Derek. Après tout, elle était là, la question centrale : pourquoi Bartholomew avait décidé de s'en prendre aux Betas de Hale ? Quelle était la finalité de cette boucherie ? Derek, quant à lui, paraissait soucieux. Il était évident qu'il cachait beaucoup de choses. Stiles aurait voulu lui faire confiance, mais dans ces conditions, cela se révélait difficile._

* * *

_Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne soutirerait rien à Derek, Scott avait fini par partir, le pas las et le visage terne. Stiles ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Lorsque Scott fut loin, Stilinski se leva d'un bond et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre : « Tu nous caches trop de choses, Derek. Tu ME caches trop de choses. » répétait-il. Le loup-garou haussa les épaules et entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler. Stiles leva la main pour le faire taire : « Et ne me dis pas que tu dissimules des informations pour me protéger. J'en peux plus d'être protégé, tu comprends ? » Face au mélodrame de l'adolescent, Hale leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide, quand il s'y mettait : « Ok. Si je te raconte tout, tu ne seras plus de ce monde ce soir. C'est ça que tu veux ? » Le regard du loup-garou était glacial. Stiles soupira légèrement, répondant inconsciemment à la question de Derek. « Ta curiosité est ton pire défaut, Stiles. Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre sans tout savoir où ça te perdra. » Stiles ne supportait pas d'entendre le ton moralisateur de Derek. Il alla observer la rue par sa fenêtre, préférant faire dos au loup-garou plutôt que de s'énerver contre lui. De toutes façons, Derek estimait toujours avoir raison. Stiles ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu-là. « Alors tu ne vas rien me dire de plus ? » demanda-t-il simplement. Face au silence pesant qui s'installa, Stiles continua de parler, comme pour lui-même : « Bartholomew voulait que tu le rejoignes. Ça signifie quoi, ça ? (…) Rejoindre quoi ? Sa meute ? » Stiles se retourna brusquement et remarqua que Derek rassemblait ses affaires et remettait son tee-shirt maculé de faux sang de la veille. « Je te proposerai bien un tee-shirt, mais tu n'as pas apprécié l'essayage, la dernière fois. » Un sourire en coin s'installa sur les lèvres des deux hommes. « T'es pas obligé de partir. » avait tenté l'humain d'une voix timide. Voyant que Derek continuait de lacer ses chaussures et ne lui prêtait aucune attention, Stiles soupira : « T'es du genre à aller à la messe le dimanche matin, c'est ça ? » Derek avait relevé les yeux vers l'adolescent, s'était approché de lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Dans son autre main, Hale tenait fortement son téléphone portable, qui ne cessait de vibrer. Stiles remarqua que l'inquiétude baignait dans les prunelles azurs du loup. « Dans les jours qui viennent, je... Je... Quoi que je fasse, Stiles. Même si tu crois que je perds la tête. Fais-moi juste confiance. » Stiles n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir le corps imposant de Derek sauter par la fenêtre. Ces paroles renversaient le cerveau de l'adolescent, déjà bien abîmé par la fête de la veille. Stilinski se rassit sur son lit, les sourcils froncés. Les paroles de Derek l'effrayaient. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, ressentant encore la main du loup posé sur son épaule._

* * *

_« STILES ! Je suis rentré. » L'adolescent mit plusieurs minutes avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour rejoindre son père. « T'es toujours en pyjama ? » demanda le Sheriff en apercevant son fils avec une mine déconfite et un look peu recommandable. Pour simple réponse, il reçut un grognement quasi-imperceptible. Stiles avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi et comptait recommencer dès qu'il pourrait remonter dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il dormait qu'il était capable de ne pas repenser aux paroles alarmantes de Derek. Même lorsqu'il avait commencé une nouvelle partie de GTA, la voix du loup-garou parvenait encore jusqu'à son cerveau. « Après la fête la défaite, hein ? » demanda malicieusement Papa Stilinski. Stiles s'affala sur une chaise et commenta : « Évitons les proverbes débiles, Papa. Notre relation vaut mieux que ça. » Le Sheriff sourit et s'installa en face de son fils, prenant soudain une mine plus sombre. « Quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent, à moitié allongé sur la table. « Nous avons retrouvé les corps de deux de tes camarades de classe. » Le cœur de Stiles entama une course folle. Voilà que cette histoire le rattrapait à nouveau. « Sérieux ? » dit simplement l'adolescent en tentant de paraître le plus détaché possible. « Vernon Boyd et Erica Reyes. Ça te dit quelque chose, non ? » Stiles avait énormément de mal à sembler naturel car ce qu'était en train de dire son père le chamboulait au plus haut point. « J'étais en cours avec eux, ouais. (…) C'est quoi ? Un suicide ? Erica n'était pas très bien dans sa tête, je crois. » La voix de Stiles tremblotait un peu, mais c'était imperceptible pour le commun des mortels. « Un meurtre. » L'adolescent déglutit difficilement et se mordille la lèvre inférieure : « On va encore se taper un couvre-feu, je suis sûr. » Stiles s'en voulait de prononcer de telles phrases, mais il se devait de ne pas alarmer son père. « Vous avez des pistes, pour le meurtrier ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée. « Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas censé parler de ça avec toi. » se justifia le Sheriff. Stiles roula des yeux et donna une tape dans l'épaule de son père : « Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes avant de tout me raconter ! » Et l'adolescent avait raison. Le sourire de son père s'agrandit et il finit par ouvrir les lèvres pour parler : « Rien à part un coup de fil anonyme nous disant de regarder du côté de Derek Hale. »_

_Cette fois, c'en était trop pour le pauvre Stiles, qui se leva d'un bond, trop pâle pour être dans son état normal : « Stiles, ça va ? » demanda son père, visiblement concerné par l'état de son fils. L'adolescent hocha la tête et se mit à dire avec un sourire moqueur : « Vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours tacler ce pauvre type ? Ça sent le réchauffé, cette histoire. » C'était tellement facile d'accuser Derek de tous les malheurs de cette ville. « Sous prétexte que ce gars est associable et qu'il vit dans un lieu délabré, il est le suspect n°1 dans toutes les affaires. (...) 'On a volé mon sac à main. Je suis sûre que c'est Derek Hale.' » conclut-il en imitant la voix d'une mamie. Le front plissé, le Sheriff regardait son fils avec étonnement. « Pourquoi tu le défends ? » Bien sûr, Stiles faisant de longs discours pour la rédemption du loup-garou, cela ne passait pas inaperçu : « Je ne le défends pas. C'est juste que... Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien fait et qu'il va encore être la risée de Beacon Hills. C'est injuste, c'est tout. » Stiles se calma doucement, ne voulant pas trop attirer les soupçons de son père. « Vous allez l'arrêter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix moins puissante. Son père haussa les épaules : « Lui poser quelques questions, tout au plus. Un appel anonyme ne vaut pas grand chose, tu sais. » Le cœur de Stiles se desserra un peu, les propos de son père arrivant à le calmer._

_Il remonta à grandes enjambées dans sa chambre. Stiles avait attrapé son portable et saisit le portable du loup-garou. Plusieurs sonneries avaient retenti et l'adolescent faisait les cent pas dans la pièce : « Allez, réponds ! » Pas de réponse. Le vide. Des bips en l'air. Laissez un message, qu'ils disent. Le message à transmettre était trop important pour être vulgairement lancé sur un répondeur._

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas ? Que pensez-vous du coup de fil anonyme ? Et surtout, de ce qu'a dit Derek avant de quitter Stiles ? Ah, et notre Scott amoureux, n'est-ce pas trop mignon ?

A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures. (et à demain pour la surprise !)


	10. have style, listen to stiles'

It's chrismas time, guys !

Je me doute que vous êtes en famille entrain d'engloutir des tonnes de foie gras. Je suis dans le même cas que vous :D Je prends un petit peu de mon temps pour vous poster mon humble cadeau ! Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour être toujours là et de me lire. Voir vos reviews jour après jour, ça me touche et j'ai l'impression de vous connaître un peu, en fait.

J'ai donc décidé de sélectionner les 11 chansons que j'écoute le plus en rédigeant cette fanfiction (et qui me font souvent penser à Sterek) + celle qui m'a inspiré pour le titre. J'espère que ces chansons (connues ou non), vous plairont.

J'ai imaginé que Stiles offrait un CD de ses chansons préférés à son nouvel ami Derek. ;) Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais il pourrait parfaitement se situer après le chapitre 9, en fait. C'est un petit peu "hors du temps", et c'est voulu.

Je ne mets pas de côté l'idée de vous faire une deuxième playlist plus tard, parce que je suis fan de musique :D

J'espère que cela vous plaira :)

w w w (youtube) com/watch?v=VARmJlPu6i4&feature=share&list=PLYE9CxXxhMwnyXenqUZt8-edHyR2G-0Hr (lien de la playlist, pour l'écouter en lisant !)

Joyeux Noël à tous, attention aux crises de foie !

* * *

_Stiles ne savait jamais quoi offrir pour Noël. C'était toujours un véritable calvaire pour lui de trouver le cadeau qui saurait ravir la personne concernée. Comme chaque année, il avait décidé d'offrir une playlist avec ses chansons préférées à son meilleur ami Scott. Cependant, Isaac avait eu cette idée avant lui. Stiles avait donc abandonné ce cadeau pour son meilleur pote. Mais l'idée pouvait être recyclée. C'est comme cela qu'il en arriva à créer une playlist pour son meilleur ennemi, j'ai nommé Derek Hale. L'exercice allait se révéler difficile, il n'était pas aussi proche de Derek qu'il ne l'était de Scott, même s'ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble, récemment._

_Stiles avait passé des nuits entières à établir la liste de chansons qui conviendrait le mieux et qui serait susceptible de plaire au lycanthrope. Il ne croyait pas avoir un jour entendu Derek fredonner une chanson ou évoquer son style de musique préféré. Du coup, Stiles avait pioché dans ses chansons préférées du moment, celles qu'il écoutait en boucle. A travers ces chansons, Derek aurait tout le loisir de découvrir un peu mieux l'adolescent. _

_Lorsque le CD fut gravé, la jaquette élaborée, Stiles se décida enfin à l'apporter au grand méchant loup. Ayant peu de courage pour lui transmettre en main propre, il avait décidé d'attendre de voir Derek sortir afin de se faufiler par la fenêtre de l'entrepôt. Bien sûr, Stiles se doutait que Derek n'aurait pas de sapin. Il avait donc acheté la première plante miniature qu'il avait trouvé, y avait accroché une boule doré et rouge. Une fois dans l'entrepôt, il avait déposé la plante rapidement, avec le CD en dessous et était parti plus vite que son ombre._

_Lorsque Derek rentra chez lui, en ce vingt-cinq décembre, il fut étonné de voir une sorte de lierre nain au milieu de sa pièce principale. Une fois la surprise passée, il avait rapidement compris qui était l'auteur de cette « blague de Noël ». Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles ait aussi décidé de lui offrir un cadeau. En découvrant le CD, le loup-garou avait rougi. Recevoir des cadeaux, ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas reçu. C'était comme s'il ne savait plus comment faire. Scotché sur la jaquette, il y avait un mot :_

_« Derek,_

_Je sais que tout le monde est passé au Ipod, mais j'ai toujours aimé offrir des playlists pour Noël. Je ne suis même pas certain que tu aies un lecteur CD dans ton « entrepôt ». D'ailleurs, tu as l'électricité au moins là-bas ? Tu peux toujours aller dans la Camaro pour l'écouter sinon._

_Bref, joyeux noël._

_Stiles. » _

_Derek avait sourit et s'était approché d'un carton poussiéreux qui traînait toujours dans la pièce. De vieilles affaires à Laura, sa sœur, étaient rangées dans ce carton. Fouiller dans ses affaires aurait du lui fendre le cœur, mais étonnamment, c'était l'excitation d'écouter la compil' qui prenait le dessus. Une petite chaîne Hi-Fi était logée dans le carton, par chance. Soufflant dessus pour enlever la poussière, Derek l'avait branchée près du canapé et avait inséré le CD dans le lecteur. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé et avait regardé la jaquette pour y découvrir, au fur et à mesure de l'écoute, le titre des chansons. _

**_Have style, listen to Stiles'_**

(a Stilinski playlist)

**_1) wait up – __TOKYO POLICE CLUB_**

_« I'm on your side_  
_So introduce me to your friends_  
_With the music and the lights and everything »_

_**2) i follow rivers –TRIGGERFINGER**_

_« He's the message, I'm the runner_

_He's the rebel, I'm the daughter waiting for you_

_You're my river running high, run deep, run wild »_

**_3) it's time__ – __IMAGINE DRAGONS_**

_« I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want leave this town »_

**_4) ho hey__ – __THE LUMINEERS_**

_« Love we need it now_

_Let's hope for some »_

**_5) best supporting actor__ – __ONE FOR THE TEAM_**

_« I know I said I would miss you_

_But now I think I'll make a mess of you »_

**_6) if (don't ever blame yourself)__ – __LAST DAYS OF APRIL_**

_« But you should never blame yourself_

_Put the blame on everybody else_

_'cause they don't see what I see »_

**_7) i can talk __– __TWO DOOR CINEMA CLUB_**

_« Now I can talk, no one gets off_

_I know how you like to »_

**_8) the perfect scene__ – __MERCY MERCEDES_**

_« we're getting close now, don't turn away »_

**_9) anna sun__ – __WALK THE MOON_**

_« we got no money but we got a heart_

_we're gonna rattle this ghost town »_

**_10) parallel lives__ – __REVOLVER_**

_« you and me, writing lines_

_doing the same thing each and every night_

_the same dreams, the same lies »_

**_11) x&y –__COLDPLAY_**

_« You become my best friend_

_I wanna love you_

_But I don't know if I can »_

_**BONUS TRACK : feel good – MIKE DEL RIO**_

_« I wanna feel good, I make you feel right »_

_A la fin du disque, Derek resta de longues minutes allongé, sans être capable de faire le moindre geste. C'était le cadeau le plus personnel qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait. Il en était encore tout retourné. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas le sens caché de chacune de ces chansons. Sûrement que Stiles n'y avait pas pensé, d'ailleurs, en les choisissant. Mais ces chansons décrivaient à merveille la relation qu'ils étaient entrain de construire._

* * *

Et voilà (: J'espère que ce cadeau vous aura plu ! J'ai adoré sélectionner les chansons, en tout cas ;)

Et je pense que ça pourrait être le genre de cadeau que Stiles décide de faire ! Quelle est la chanson que vous préférez dans le lot ?

Vous avez été gâté par le Père Noël ?

Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 10. Très bonne fin de journée, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, vous savez comme je suis gourmande de vos reviews !


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour (: Bien remis des fêtes de Noël ?

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 10. Le fameux chapitre que vous allez sans doute détester. Vous pouvez me frapper virtuellement si vous le désirez mais croyez-moi, ce chapitre est indispensable pour la suite des évènements.

Et puis, après la pluie, le beau temps, dit-on. Ce chapitre, c'est un peu la pluie en fait ! ahah.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. C'est un retournement de situation total.

Bonne lecture mes poussins :P

* * *

**+ chapter ten**

_« Je te jure que si je dois encore une fois laisser un message sur ton répondeur, je vais te tuer, Derek Hale. Tu ne peux pas ignorer mes appels comme ça. Si tu ne m'as pas rappelé d'ici demain, je débarque chez toi, mec. » avait balancé Stiles à la voix agaçante du répondeur. Une voix féminine qui était trop loin de celle de Derek. Seule la voix rauque du lycanthrope serait capable de l'apaiser._

_Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Stiles n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du loup-garou. Cela le mettait dans une position particulièrement inconfortable, surtout depuis que son père lui avait annoncé que Hale était suspect n°1 pour le meurtre de Boyd et Reyes. Ne pas savoir comment allait le loup-garou le rendait malade. Il ne mangeait plus grand chose et n'avait même plus besoin de son traitement contre l'hyperactivité tellement il était raplapla. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait un jour 'en manque' de Derek. Pourtant, il devait bien se l'avouer, c'était le cas. Ils n'avaient pas passé un jour sans s'envoyer des sms, s'appeler ou se voir. Le changement était radical. Même Scott avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Stiles. Lorsqu'il avait abandonné son plateau repas sans même l'avoir commencé, McCall avait suivi son meilleur ami et l'avait questionné : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? (…) Moon t'a encore embrassé, c'est ça ? » Scott avait cru bon de rigoler mais face à la mine décomposée de son ami, il s'arrêta bien vite de blaguer. « Allez, raconte Stiles ! » L'estomac de l'adolescent grogna et se serra à la fois. Il avait faim mais était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. « T'aurais pas eu des nouvelles de Derek récemment, par hasard ? » Scott avait haussé les épaules, ne comprenant pas bien l'inquiétude de son meilleur pote. « Pas depuis votre gueule de bois du week-end dernier. » Stiles soupira et s'adossa contre son casier. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état. C'est un grand garçon, Derek. » avait persisté Scott, une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix. Cette phrase avait eu le don d'énerver Stiles. Il avait d'ailleurs haussé la voix lorsqu'il avait répondu à McCall : « Je m'inquiète pour lui ! C'est humain, non ? (…) Et puis tu sais, pendant que tu batifolais avec Lahey, il s'en est passé des trucs. Comme moi devenant ami avec ce timbré d'Alpha, par exemple ! » Stiles avait frappé du poing contre le casier, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Scott avait alors posé sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, se voulant rassurant. Il avait rarement vu Stiles dans un tel état et il ne souhaitait pas que celui-ci soit victime d'une crise de panique. « Je vais essayer de le flairer, si tu veux. » avait-il dit, tout doucement, prenant enfin conscience du lien qui s'était crée entre son meilleur ami et Derek Hale. « Tu ferais ça ? » Les yeux de l'adolescent pétillaient de reconnaissance tandis que Scott hochait brièvement la tête, un sourire apaisant sur les lèvres._

_Stiles avait tenté de donner un cours normal à sa journée. Malheureusement, il en était incapable, scrutant du regard l'écran de son téléphone portable. D'abord, il avait supplié Scott de le laisser l'accompagner. Malheureusement, son meilleur pote lui avait conseillé de rester bien sage au lycée, et de le laisser faire. Après tout, si Derek ne donnait plus signe de vie, c'était peut-être pour une raison dangereuse alors Scott ne voulait pas que Stiles prenne des risques inutiles. _

_Lorsque le portable du jeune humain s'était enfin mis à sonner, Stiles n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser, il était sorti de cours d'un pas pressé sous le regard étonné du professeur et de ses camarades de classe. « Stiles ? » demanda Scott à l'autre bout du fil. Le dit Stiles grogna légèrement tandis que McCall continuait de parler : « T'avais pas de quoi t'inquiéter. Je viens tout juste de le repérer. Il se promène tranquillement en charmante compagnie. » Parcourant le couloir en long en large et en travers, Stiles avait simplement demandé : « Quoi ? » d'une voix plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Ben ouais. Une jolie brune. De dos, j'ai cru que c'était Allison. Elle me dit quelque chose cette fille, mais je ne sais pas d'où je la connais. » Stiles n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que racontait son meilleur ami. Il interceptait les mots qui l'intéressait. Jolie brune, notamment. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille que Scott semblait connaître ? « Bon, je ferais mieux de revenir en cours avant qu'on appelle ma mère pour lui signaler mon abs... » Stiles avait déjà raccroché. Scott leva les yeux au ciel, dépité par le peu de tact et de reconnaissance de son meilleur ami._

_Après sa journée de cours, Stiles était directement rentré chez lui, où son père était déjà. Sheriff Stilinski était dans la cuisine, entouré de nombreux dossiers. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'organisé, si bien que des feuilles volaient un peu partout. « B'soir P'pa. » avait baragouiné l'adolescent tout en se servant un soda dans le frigo. Stiles avait jeté un coup d'oeil aux papiers qui traînaient, sous le regard désapprobateur de son père. « Des nouvelles pour l'assassinat de Vernon et Erica ? » avait négligemment demandé l'adolescent. Sheriff Stilinski aurait voulu être capable de ne pas répondre à son fils sur cette affaire confidentielle, mais il savait très bien que Stiles saurait lui tirer les vers du nez. « On a essayé d'interroger Derek Hale, ce midi. Il n'a pas voulu répondre à nos questions. Après tout, nous n'avons pas de mandat, nous ne pouvons pas le forcer à coopérer. » Stiles s'était assis en face de son père et avait fait une légère grimace : « Tu as été chez lui, ce midi ? » Le père de Stiles secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite : « Nan, nous l'avons trouvé en train de déjeuner avec une amie. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il céderait plus facilement si nous l'interrogions en dehors de son domicile. » Stiles avait fait une légère moue et avait demandé : « Une jolie brune, son amie ? » L'homme de loi avait froncé les sourcils : « Oui, mais en quoi est-ce important, Stiles ? Tu sais quelque chose, peut-être ? » A nouveau, Derek avait passé du temps avec cette brunette. Était-elle la raison pour laquelle Derek ne donnait plus signe de vie ? Cela paraissait stupide et enfantin, mais Stiles s'attendait à tout. _

* * *

_Stiles n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces rumeurs. Il voulait connaître l'identité de cette mystérieuse jeune fille qui déjeunait et flirtait avec Derek Hale. Non pas que cela avait de l'importance pour Stiles. En fait si. L'image de Derek prenant du bon temps avec la gente féminine tout en ignorant ses appels, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. La seule solution pour connaître la vérité était d'aller questionner le lycanthrope. C'est ce qu'il décida de faire, à près de vingt trois heures, ne prenant même pas la peine de se vêtir d'une veste. Lorsqu'il s'avança dans la rue, le vent glacial fit frissonner ses bras nus. Quelle idée de sortir en tee-shirt si tardivement ! Ses pas le conduisirent sans encombre jusqu'à l'entrepôt de Derek malgré le froid qui le faisait trembler. Il s'arrêta non loin de la porte d'entrée, derrière le mur d'une autre maison, voyant qu'il y avait du monde près de l'entrepôt. En réalité, deux personnes semblaient se souhaiter bonne nuit. Il reconnut Derek et mit du temps avant de reconnaître la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Cependant, tout ce que Stiles remarqua, ce fut la façon dont ils se souhaitaient de passer une douce nuit. Tout le corps de l'adolescent se raidit en voyant les lèvres du lycanthrope s'approcher de celles de l'inconnue. Il resta à contempler ce spectacle, désarmé et étonnamment brisé. Stiles pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade face à cette scène qui le laissait perplexe. Qui était cette fille avec qui Derek échangeait un baiser qui se voulait de plus en plus passionné ? L'une des mains du loup-garou se baladait dans les longs cheveux bruns de la demoiselle. Stiles pouvait deviner que son autre main s'aventurait dans sa nuque et que leurs langues devaient désormais s'offrir une danse sensuelle. Alors c'était pour ça que Stiles avait passé des jours entiers à s'inquiéter ? Juste parce que le loup-garou avait trouvé une petite amie ? C'était ridicule. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas soulagé pour autant. Au contraire, le cœur de l'adolescent était plus lourd que du plomb. Cette scène l'horripilait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Au fil de la scène, Stiles s'était peu à peu dévoilé, ne prenant plus la peine de se cacher. Lorsque le baiser fut stoppé et que la fille se retourna pour s'en aller, Stiles resta bouche bée en reconnaissant la personne qui marchait désormais vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois près de Stiles, elle lança : « Je ne sais plus ton nom mais... Bonsoir. » Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'en allait déjà, d'un pas sautillant._

_L'adolescent croisa alors le regard de Derek. Un regard glacial, autoritaire. Stiles déglutit difficilement et s'avança vers le loup. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » gronda l'Alpha de son habituelle voix rauque. Cette question sonnait comme un reproche dans la bouche du lycanthrope. Stiles serrait des poings, signe de son énervement. N'en pouvant plus, il éleva la voix : « J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas de signe de vie pendant une semaine ? » Un rictus était apparu sur les lèvres de Derek : « On n'est pas mariés, à ce que je sache. » L'arrogance dont faisait preuve le loup-garou laissa Stiles pantelant. Il commença à agiter les bras dans tous les sens : « WO, WO ! Tu vas te calmer tout de suite, Hale ! Je croyais que l'on avait au moins dépassé le stade de l'animosité. (…) Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter un tel dédain, mais je ne te reconnais pas. » Tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler ce soir lui semblait presque surnaturel. Il avait l'impression que Derek débloquait. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez toi, la Ludmila ? (…) A par te rouler des pelles bien sûr. » La belle brune était donc Ludmila Carmichaël. Stiles se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu Derek glisser le papier où était noté le numéro de téléphone de la brunette dans sa boîte à gants, le soir où ils avaient fait le tour des potentielles prétendantes pour Scott. Il n'avait pourtant pas imaginé un instant que Derek aurait pu appeler Ludmila et l'inviter à sortir. « Ca ne te regarde pas, Stiles. » avait dit froidement le loup-garou, d'une voix presque méprisante. Le cerveau de l'adolescent était embrouillé. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de Derek. « Ok. » avait simplement répondu le jeune humain. Il avait soupiré : « Tu aurais au moins pu m'envoyer un sms pour me dire que tu nageais dans le bonheur, ça m'aurait évité de m'inquiéter inutilement. » Et l'adolescent avait tourné les talons sans même que Derek ne le retienne._

_Stiles marchait tel un mort-vivant. Les yeux fixés au sol, il tentait de digérer ce qu'il venait de vivre. Les doigts de Derek sur la nuque de Ludmila, leurs lèvres scellées en un baiser, les reproches du loup-garou. C'était incompréhensible. Cela sortait de nul part. Stiles avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un rêve. Celui-ci ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un cauchemar. Stilinski n'aurait jamais pensé que de voir une telle scène le rendrait si malade. Jaloux, presque. Il se sentait trahi par Derek, qui avait préféré passer du bon temps que de prendre un moment pour le joindre. Stiles ne comprenait pas encore réellement quel sentiment le rongeait. Il savait juste que cela faisait mal à en crever. Tandis qu'il marchait vers chez lui, son téléphone portable vibra, ce qui l'étonna, vu l'heure tardive._

✉ _MOON : Je sais qu'il est tard mais, si comme moi tu n'arrives pas à dormir, j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on discute de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. _

_Stiles hésita un long moment, se remémorant les paroles du loup-garou. Derek pensait que Stiles allait se faire avoir par Moon. Cependant, Derek venant de le décevoir au plus haut point, Stiles n'était pas sûr de devoir continuer à écouter ses conseils. Bien sûr, s'il se rendait chez Moon, l'adolescent savait très bien qu'il ne résisterait sans doute pas très longtemps à la belle blonde. C'était sans doute son côté masochiste qui se réveillait. Elle lui avait fait du mal dans le passé, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il avait du mal à l'enlever de sa tête. Il avait donc tapoté sur son clavier :_

✉ _STILES : J'arrive._

* * *

Et voilà ! Pas taper, pas taper !

Aloooors ? Vos avis ? Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Derek ? Si vous deviez choisir entre Moon & Ludmila ? (ahahaha =)

Sinon, j'ai envie de vous connaître un peu plus, vous, mes reviewers ! Alors si vous acceptez, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez quelques petits trucs sur vous (votre âge, votre région, vos études...)

A très vite.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour mes lecteurs d'amour !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11. Que dire sur ce chapitre... Personnellement, c'est un de mes préférés. Il est triste, sans aucun doute, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, après la pluie, le beau temps. Alors bientôt, un bel arc en ciel se dressera autour de nos deux héros préférés. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai aussi mis un peu de Scisaac parce que je les aime de trop et qu'ils forment un couple parfait et adorable à mes yeux. Je crois que Derek se comporte toujours un peu en con, mais bon... Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi !

Vous vouliez en savoir un peu plus sur moi, alors voilà : Je m'appelle Valentine, j'ai 23 ans (en fait, lundi 31 décembre, dans deux jours quoi, je fête mes vingt-quatre ans !) et je suis du Finistère (Bretagne, ftw !). J'ai fait des études en psycho et dans les métiers de l'enseignement. J'attends de réussir mon concours pour être professeur des écoles, mais c'est pas fastoche. Alors en attendant, je suis obligée de bosser à l'usine (oh crazy life.) Merci en tout cas à ceux qui ont joué le jeu des "confidences" 3

Je vous embrasse.

* * *

**+ chapter eleven**

_Un mois. Trente et un jours. Sept-cent quarante cinq heures, vingt et une minutes et dix huit secondes. C'était la durée exacte pendant laquelle Stiles et Derek ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Pas un seul mot. Pas un seul texto. Pas un seul sourire. Pas un seul signe de la main. Rien. Le néant. Le vide. Ils s'étaient pourtant croisés à plusieurs reprises. Soit Derek était en compagnie de Ludmila, soit Stiles traînait avec Moon. Alors, ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. Bien entendu, Stiles ressentait un manque intense au creux de sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'amitié de Scott, il perdait celle de Derek. Et cela le rongeait. Parce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, il se souvenait des paroles de Derek, lui demandant de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il agissait bizarrement. Pourtant, il avait beau tourner l'histoire dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas en quoi le fait de sortir avec Ludmila Carmichaël pouvait avoir un rapport avec les Bartholomew. Il avait passé des nuits entières à tenter de chercher le lien entre les deux familles mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Le comportement de Derek restait incompréhensible. Et blessant. Terriblement blessant. Se faire ignorer de la sorte, d'un jour à l'autre, c'était horrible. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Stiles essayait de respecter son engagement, et continuait d'avoir une confiance quasi-aveugle envers celui qui lui faisait tant de mal en ce moment. D'ailleurs, ce que l'adolescent ressentait, il était incapable de l'expliquer. Dès qu'il voyait Derek enlacer ses doigts dans la main de la délicate Carmichaël, il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Pire, il s'était mis à écouter en boucle les chansons les plus tristes de Pink. Dire qu'il était chamboulé était une bien trop faible expression. Il était dévasté. Même s'il essayait de montrer le contraire car lui-même ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui émergeaient. _

_Heureusement, il y avait Moon. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça, mais elle réussissait à le faire sourire et rire. Un véritable exploit. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqués, le soir où Stiles avait surpris Ludmila et Derek, leur relation avait pris un autre tournant. Moon semblait avoir accepté que Stiles ne souhaite pas sortir avec elle. Ce soir-là, il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à résister à la tentation des lèvres douces et rosées de la demoiselle. Il aurait pu craquer, s'abandonner à elle, la laisser gagner la partie. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était approché de lui, lascive, il s'était reculé et avait refusé qu'elle prenne une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres. « Tu en aimes une autre, c'est ça ? » avait-elle demandé, déçue mais pas vexée. « Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas Derek mais... Il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, non ? » Elle voulait être rassurée. Savoir que ce n'était pas elle qui le repoussait à ce point. Ce soir-là, il s'était alors demandé pourquoi il refusait les avances de Moon. Était-ce à cause du Bartho, ce père psychopathe ou bien était-ce une fausse excuse ? Stiles n'en savait rien. « On peut au moins tenter d'être amis, non ? » avait-elle demandé, d'une voix tendre qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Elle était d'une sincérité bouleversante, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il avait sourit et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue, pour la consoler. Un mois avait passé, et leur amitié prenait de bonnes bases._

* * *

_« Mais vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ? » Stiles avait fait semblant d'être surpris par cette question venant de Scott. En réalité, il n'était pas très étonné que son meilleur ami se demande ce qu'il se passait entre Moon et lui. Tout dans leur relation laissait à penser qu'ils formaient un couple. « On est que des potes, Scott, je te l'ai déjà dit. » McCall leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, ne croyant pas une seule seconde les dires de Stiles. Voyant que sa justification n'avait pas convaincu son meilleur ami, Stiles renchérit : « OK. On s'est peut-être un peu bécoté, une fois, en écoutant du Lana Del Rey. » Face au regard de Scott qui le jugeait et semblait vouloir lui faire la morale, Stiles s'empressa de parler à nouveau : « Arrête de faire cette tronche, Scotty. C'est Lana Del Rey, quoi. Video Games me donnerait même envie de rouler des pelles au coach Finstock. » Scott avait donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « Faut plus que tu traînes avec cette nana. Sérieusement, Stiles. » Stilinski fit une moue grincheuse et haussa les épaules, peu convaincu par la tentative de Scott. Il s'était attaché à Moon. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Certainement pas de la façon dont elle le souhaitait, mais peu à peu, il la découvrait telle qu'elle était vraiment. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle était loin de la peste égocentrique qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle était même douce, attentionnée, drôle. Stiles lui trouvait de nombreuses qualités. Puis ils partageaient le même humour sarcastique. C'était important à ses yeux. Alors oui, Moon était en passe de devenir l'une de ses amies. Même si certains sujets restaient encore tabous. Après tout, Stiles n'avait jamais évoqué le père de Moon avec cette dernière. Dès qu'elle parlait d'Angus, Stilinski trouvait toujours un moyen de détourner la conversation. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il était au courant de la lycanthropie de son père. A partir de là, leur relation ne pouvait pas être saine à 100%. Après tout, il n'était pas rare que Stiles se demande si Moon savait que son père était un psychopathe. Et ça, ce n'était pas sain du tout. _

_« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Derek ? » demanda Scott, d'une voix plus basse. Stiles avait fini par tout raconter à son meilleur ami quelques jours auparavant. L'adolescent secoua la tête, un air soudainement triste sur le visage. « Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil le fait qu'il sorte avec Ludmila. Quand il aura réglé le compte de Bartholomew, je suis sûr qu'il arrêtera de t'ignorer et que Ludmila, Derek et toi serez de supers amis. » Stiles avait froncé les sourcils en entendant son meilleur ami raconter cela à la façon d'un conte de fées. Brisant les espoirs de Scott, Stilinski avait grimacé : « Je ne veux pas devenir ami avec Ludmila, moi. Je m'en fous de cette fille. Je ne vois pas ce que Derek peut bien lui trouver. » En écoutant les paroles de Stiles, Scott entrouvrit les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre entièrement pour montrer son étonnement. « Oh mon dieu, je viens de comprendre un truc. Au moins, quand ça arrivera, je ne tomberai pas d'une fenêtre. » Bien sûr, Scott venait de comprendre que si Stiles était dans cet état, c'était parce qu'il était jaloux. Et ça, c'était la chose la plus étonnante qu'il venait de découvrir depuis qu'il avait appris que les loups-garous existaient. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » baragouina Stiles, ne comprenant rien à ce que disait Scott. « Rien. Rien du tout. » assura son meilleur ami, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres._

* * *

_Après les cours, Scott était rentré chez lui le cœur un peu lourd de savoir son meilleur ami dans la tourmente. Surtout, ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui l'étonnait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre après avoir salué sa mère, il sourit en apercevant Isaac, assis sur son lit. « J'ai su que tu étais là. Ton cœur battait vite, pourquoi ? » Scott venait de rejoindre l'autre loup-garou et vint déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de celui-ci. « Je... Ta mère m'a surpris dans ta chambre. » Scott redressa la tête violemment et fronça les sourcils : « Je suis désolé Scott. J'ai trébuché en rentrant dans la chambre et ta mère a du avoir peur alors elle est venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Je crois qu'elle a compris qui j'étais quand elle a vu ça tomber de ma poche. » dit-il en pointant du doigt un tube de lubrifiant 'effet frisson'. En voyant le visage dépité de Scott, Isaac attrapa ses mains : « Elle m'a demandé si j'étais ton petit ami et... Je me suis dit que si un jour je dois être son gendre, autant que je sois honnête avec elle dès maintenant. » Scott comprenait enfin pourquoi sa mère lui avait paru un peu distante. Pourtant, en entendant les paroles de son petit ami, il n'avait pas pu lui en vouloir. Pas un seul instant. Isaac avait ce petit air de chien battu qui faisait toujours craquer Scott. Alors McCall avait fait basculer Lahey sur le lit et lui avait offert un baiser fiévreux. « Ma mère est de garde ce soir. Je suis sûr que le lubrifiant 'effet frisson' sera très utile. » murmura Scott, avant d'exploser de rire. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques années, Scott, Isaac et Mélissa en riraient ensemble. Ou alors Miss McCall écrirait son autobiographie : « Comment j'ai découvert que mon fils était un loup-garou ET gay »._

_Scott aurait pu passer des heures entières à embrasser les lèvres de son petit ami. Malheureusement, il devait lui parler. « Isaac, j'ai... Arrête s'il te plaît ! Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec tes lèvres qui s'amusent dans ma nuque. » Docile, Isaac s'arrêta et contempla McCall avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Les deux adolescents se tenaient les mains et Scott serra un peu plus fort en disant : « Je pense qu'il faut que j'essaye d'arrêter Angus Bartholomew. Je... » Isaac s'était levé d'un bond et avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine : « Je ne suis pas d'accord. (…) Tu laisses Derek faire ce qu'il a à faire et c'est tout. » Isaac semblait vraiment heurté par les propos de son petit ami. A son tour, Scott s'était levé, forçant un peu le passage pour avoir de nouveau accès à ses mains. « Je pourrais juste essayer de me renseigner un peu. Je ne ferais rien sans avoir ton accord, de toutes façons. » Lahey avait soupiré. Il savait pertinemment que Scott était têtu et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te lancer là-dedans ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Scott avait poussé son petit ami sur le lit et venait de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. « Je crois que Stiles est en train de tomber amoureux de Derek. » Isaac avait haussé un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. « Je ne déconne pas, Isaac ! (…) Puis apparemment, Bartholomew a menacé de tuer Stiles, ce qui fait que Derek ignore Stiles et que du coup, mon meilleur pote déprime. Je me dis que quand Bartholomew sera hors d'état de nuire, tout ira mieux, non ? » Scott venait de passer ses mains sous la chemise de Lahey qui frissonna à ce contact. « Tu te rends compte que la raison que tu viens de me donner est totalement puérile ? » C'était vrai. Vouloir poursuivre Bartholomew pour permettre à Stiles de faire face à ses sentiments pour Derek, c'était enfantin et sans doute stupide. Mais Scott se devait de faire ça pour son meilleur ami. McCall retira son tee-shirt et se pencha vers Isaac : « Tais-toi, Lahey ! Ma mère vient de partir au travail. » La voix pleine de sous-entendus de Scott fit tressaillir Isaac._

* * *

_Après les cours, Stiles s'était rendu chez Moon. C'était presque devenu un rituel pour l'adolescent, d'aller lui rendre visite après avoir été au lycée. Ce jour-là, ils avaient eu la discussion tant redoutée. Stiles ne comprenait pas encore comment ils en étaient venus à parler du père de Moon. Ce qu'elle lui avait révélé était très perturbant pour l'adolescent. Une partie de lui se méfiait toujours de Miss Bartholomew. Après tout, elle pouvait très bien être du côté de son père et lui apporter de fausses informations. Pourtant, Stiles avait l'intime sensation que Moon lui racontait la vérité. Alors, lorsqu'il abandonna la demoiselle pour la laisser dormir, Stiles roula longuement avec sa Jeep pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis il se gara devant un entrepôt familier. Il savait qu'il devait partager ces informations avec Derek. Ou du moins, faire savoir au loup-garou que lui aussi était au courant, désormais. _

_Stiles n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper. Il était entré sans prévenir, comme l'avait souvent fait Derek auparavant. Il aurait du s'attendre à la scène qu'il vit devant ses yeux. Ludmila était blottie dans les bras du loup-garou et ils étaient assis sur le canapé à discuter. « Je pensais bien avoir entendu ta Jeep. » dit froidement Derek sans même tourner la tête vers Stiles. Ludmila, elle, le regardait avec de grands yeux, un peu en colère sans doute, d'avoir été interrompue de la sorte dans un moment aussi romantique. L'adolescent aussi était en colère. Contre Ludmila cette pauvre ignorante, contre Derek qui le snobait encore et toujours. Mais aussi contre lui-même, car il n'aurait jamais du se rendre chez le lycanthrope. Comme toujours, il avait été trop impulsif. « Faut que je te parle. » avait-il simplement dit à l'égard de Derek, d'une voix glaciale. « Alors parle. » avait rétorqué le loup-garou, du tac au tac. Stiles avait soupiré et jeté un œil à Ludmila qui caressait la nuque de son petit ami du bout des doigts. « Seul. » Derek avait tourné la tête violemment : « Elle ne partira pas. » Les joues de Stiles rougirent de colère. Le comportement de Derek l'énervait plus que tout au monde. Se rendant compte de la tension entre les deux hommes, Ludmila tapota sur son téléphone portable et dit à Derek : « Je vais y aller. J'ai envoyé un message à ma mère, elle vient me chercher, elle sera là dans une minute à peine. » Lorsqu'elle se leva, le loup-garou s'était levé aussi et avait essayé de la retenir mais il n'avait pas résisté longtemps à la laisser partir face à son petit minois qui lui assurait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et Derek avait embrassé sa douce. Aussi bref soit-il, Stiles avait détourné le regard, commençant à taper doucement du pied, signe de malaise, de stress et d'impatience._

_Lorsqu'elle avait enfin quitté l'entrepôt, Derek avait vivement secoué la tête : « T'es pas croyable, Stiles. » Cela avait été dit avec plus de douceur. Cependant, cela n'apaisait pas du tout Stiles, qui sentait la colère l'envahir un peu plus. « J'ai parlé d'Angus avec Moon. » Le regard de Derek en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ça. Ses poings s'étaient instantanément refermés et sa mâchoire serrée. « Ah, parce que vous êtes inséparables, maintenant, c'est vrai. Tu sors avec l'ennemi, c'est ça ? » Stiles rigola jaune en entendant le lycanthrope parler : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Derek ? La question n'est pas là, de toutes façons. (…) Je ne sais pas ce que le Bartho t'a demandé de faire, mais... Tu sais que Moon a été adoptée ? Ce n'est pas sa vraie fille. » Derek restait impassible. Il écoutait Stiles mais tentait de ne faire transparaître aucune émotion. Ses poings continuaient de se serrer et il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. « Elle n'a pas de gênes de loup. (…) Alors, psychopathe comme il est, il a mordu sa fille. SA PROPRE FILLE ! » avait dit plus fort l'adolescent, agacé que Derek ignore ses propos. « Et tu sais quoi ? Elle est immunisée contre la morsure. » Encore une fois, le loup-garou ne réagissait pas. Stiles se mordilla fortement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus. « C'est ça qui t'a demandé Angus ? De le suivre et de l'aider à trouver un moyen transformer sa fille ? Parce qu'elle veut pas se transformer, Moon. Tout le monde ne pense pas que devenir un loup-garou est un don ! » Toujours pas un mot. Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Stiles, qui laissa exploser sa colère : « Tu me fais chier, Hale ! Et royalement, en plus ! Tu ne peux pas continuer de m'ignorer comme ça. Il faut que tu me parles. Que tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe. Je me sens impuissant, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. MERDE, PARLE-MOI, DEREK ! » Stiles gigotait dans tous les sens et son cœur battait bien trop fort. _

_« STOP ! » avait grogné le loup-garou, un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Et il avait plaqué Stiles contre le mur avec une violence rare. L'éclair rouge qui traversa les pupilles du lycanthrope effraya l'adolescent qui se retint de respirer quelques instants. Cependant, il ne baissait pas les yeux, toisant le loup de son regard noisette qui n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Derek avait attrapé les poignets de l'adolescent et il serrait si fort que Stiles grimaça de douleur. Il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin mais au moins, Derek allait lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. S'il n'avait pas supporté les paroles du jeune humain, c'était sans doute parce qu'elles sonnaient trop justes à ses oreilles. « Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? » Le corps du lycanthrope s'était encore un peu plus rapproché de celui de Stiles, si bien qu'ils étaient presque collés maintenant. « Tu crois que je fais ça de gaieté de cœur ? » Le souffle de l'adolescent était court et il se sentait pris d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. « Je t'ignore pour te protéger, Stiles. Plus tu seras loin de moi, mieux ce sera. (…) C'est pour ton bien. » La voix du loup-garou s'était radouci et il avait quelques peu desserré la pression autour des poignets du jeune humain. « Et... Et Ludmila ? » Derek avait baissé les yeux, les joues rosies. « Ludmila est une fille bien. Je... Je l'apprécie vraiment, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. » Tout en parlant, il avait relâché les poignets de Stiles, mais leurs mains continuaient de se frôler. Pourtant, le cœur de Stiles venait de se briser en mille morceaux. C'est là qu'il prit conscience. Tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait surpris Derek et Ludmila, c'était de la jalousie. De la pure jalousie. Il détestait Ludmila pour une bonne raison : c'était elle qui pouvait embrasser les lèvres si tentantes du loup-garou. Mais quand ? Quand les sentiments de Stiles avaient-ils pris ce tournant décisif ? Il était incapable d'y répondre, trop submergé par ce qu'il ressentait. « Je... » Stiles était soudainement mal à l'aise, il aurait voulu pouvoir reculer mais le mur l'en empêchait. Il fixait les lèvres de Derek, légèrement humides, entrouvertes, presque offertes. Il aurait pu s'avancer, les emprisonner avec les siennes. L'adolescent n'en avait pas le courage. Après tout, Derek venait de lui confirmer que c'était Ludmila qui comptait pour lui. « Tu es en train de tomber amoureux ? » avait réussi à demander l'adolescent, frissonnant chaque fois que la main de Derek venait frôler ses phalanges. « C'est possible. » A nouveau, le lycanthrope avait baissé le regard, fixant le bout de leurs chaussures qui se touchaient. Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher les larmes de naître aux bords de ses yeux. Il demanda alors, plus agressif cette fois-ci : « Alors si tu tiens tellement à elle, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner d'elle, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle finisse en chair à saucisse. » Derek avait soupiré, son souffle parvenant jusqu'au cou de l'adolescent qui, pour la première fois, se sentit troublé par cette brise caressant sa peau. « Je ne la protège pas de la même façon que je te protège, c'est tout. Si elle ne dort pas ici, je dors chez elle. Je l'accompagne au lycée. Je suis presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec elle pour éviter qu'il lui arrive du mal. Alors si tu n'étais pas arrivé en furie, elle... » Stiles leva la main pour le faire arrêter de parler. C'était insoutenable. « C'est bon, j'ai compris. Elle aurait dormi chez toi, ce soir. Alors je m'en vais. Appelle-là. Protège-là. Moi je vais continuer à être ignoré. (…) Ça me va très bien. Je vais même faire mieux pour éviter d'être assassiné par Bartho le marteau : je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Tant mieux, parce que toutes vos conneries de loup-garou, j'en ai ma claque. Même Scott semble avoir repris une vie quasi-normale. Je le mérite aussi. Alors je saisis l'opportunité. (...) Au revoir, Derek. » Il avait dit cela avec un air si dédaigneux que Derek avait fait un pas en arrière, laissant Stiles reprendre sa liberté. L'adolescent ne s'était pas retourné et avait pris le chemin de la sortie, le cœur lourd._

* * *

Détesteeeeez-moi ! (aa) Oui, je suis une sadique, je le sais très bien ! Mais vous m'aimez quand même, hein ?

Alors, quelle a été votre scène préféré dans ce chapitre ? Avez-vous des théories sur la suite ?

Je pense que la suite arrivera mardi ou mercredi. En tout cas, je vous souhaite un excellent réveillon (moi ce sera fête x2, vu que c'est mon annif, ahah !) !

A très vite :)


	13. Chapter 12

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS, mes lecteurs d'amour ! Alors, avez-vous passé un bon réveillon ? Comment se déroule votre début d'année ? Pour ma part, j'ai bien fait la fête, du coup je suis un peu fatiguée ! ahah. Je trouve tout de même un moment pour vous publier le nouveau chapitre.

Je pense que vous allez encore un peu me détester, mais bon. Je crois que j'aime bien que l'on me déteste. En même temps, j'aime aussi torturer les personnages, c'est ma passion favorite. Et torturer Stiles et Derek, c'est particulièrement excitant, héhé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**+ chapter twelve**

_Stiles n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'était simplement tourné, retourné, re-retourné dans le lit, jusqu'à en avoir marre et se lever, à six heures du matin, les yeux cernés et le cœur aussi serré que la veille. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas encore la tempête qui sommeillait au creux de sa poitrine. Il venait tout juste de comprendre qu'il s'était bien trop attaché à Derek Hale et c'était déjà suffisant. Toute la nuit, il avait eu l'image des lèvres rosées du loup-garou et tout un tas de réactions possibles s'étaient dessinées devant lui. Il aurait dû les embrasser, les mordre, les caresser du bout des doigts. Au lieu de cela, il n'avait rien fait, laissant l'imposant lycanthrope lui échapper. Il se demandait quelle aurait été la réaction de Derek s'il avait osé réduire l'espace entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Stiles ne croyait pas un instant que l'Alpha aurait répondu au baiser. Alors, au lieu de se faire rejeter, peut-être l'adolescent avait-il eu raison de ne rien tenter. Stiles ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé à éprouver de tels sentiments pour cet homme. Il avait beau faire des blagues sur sa sexualité, être attiré par un autre homme le perturbait réellement. Pourtant, les sensations étaient bien là. Lorsque leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, Derek avait du entendre le cœur de l'adolescent entamer une course folle, comme s'il tentait d'exploser et de sortir de sa poitrine. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y repenser, des frissons parcouraient la colonne vertébrale de Stiles. Derek Hale venait clairement d'envahir la moindre de ses pensées. Il avait cette sensation étrange d'avoir vécu un coup de foudre à retardement. Ses sentiments pour le lycanthrope lui avaient explosé en pleine figure sans même qu'il s'y attende. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point Stiles avait mal en cet instant. Il avait longtemps cru avoir été amoureux de Lydia. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. Et il s'en voulait. Avoir de tels sentiments pour cet homme c'était... anormal, impossible, fou. Oui, Stilinski était fou. Fou d'amour._

_Il était à peine sept heures du matin lorsque l'adolescent avait sauté par la fenêtre de sa chambre et avait marché dans les rues de Beacon Hills sans la moindre destination. Il pensait cependant que l'air frais l'empêcherait de réfléchir. Il se triturait bien trop l'esprit et en avait mal à la tête. La douce brise l'aiderait sans doute à faire le vide dans son esprit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. L'adolescent avait marché pendant de plusieurs heures sans but. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de penser. Au contraire, chaque fois qu'il tentait d'effacer Derek de sa mémoire, celui-ci refaisait surface. En se promenant, il avait passé son temps à se remémorer les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, ces derniers temps. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Presque trop pour que Stiles n'ait pas mal à en crever rien qu'en y repensant. L'adolescent aurait voulu remonter dans le temps et s'endormir à nouveau contre Derek dans le parc municipal. Il aurait souhaité que ce jour-là, il se rende compte de ses sentiments pour le lycanthrope. Mais non, quelques semaines auparavant, Stiles était encore bien trop naïf et innocent quant à sa relation avec Hale. Aujourd'hui, même s'il était plus qu'effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait, il était enfin conscient de ses sentiments mais malheureusement, Derek était entrain de lui échapper._

_Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la maison de Scott. Il avait absolument besoin de parler, de se confier. Et Scott était sans doute la meilleure personne pour l'écouter. Comme d'habitude, il grimpa par la façade de la maison et s'apprêta à passer par la fenêtre entrouverte. En voyant Isaac seul dans la chambre, assis en tailleur sur le lit de son meilleur ami, Stiles s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour le prévenir de sa présence. Bien entendu, le loup-garou avait déjà entendu Stiles grimper : « Scott n'est pas là. » prévint-il simplement d'une voix assez froide. « Ah... » se contenta de répondre Stiles en faisant une légère moue. « Tu sais quand il rentre ? » Isaac secoua la tête. « Absolument pas. » A nouveau, le visage de l'humain dessina une moue. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pénétra tout de même dans la chambre. Enfin, Isaac daigna lever les yeux vers lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis que Stiles s'était excusé, quelques semaines auparavant. Du coup, les retrouvailles étaient particulièrement glaciales. « Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Isaac. « Ton cœur bat vite. » ajouta-t-il en regardant Stiles d'un air inquiet. Isaac en voulait toujours à Stiles d'avoir eu une telle réaction lorsqu'il avait découvert que Scott sortait avec lui. Il lui en voulait toujours parce qu'il savait que Scott en avait énormément souffert. Heureusement, Scott et Stiles avaient fini par se réconcilier. Malgré toute cette histoire, si Stiles était prêt à faire un premier pas vers lui, Isaac n'hésiterait pas à faire le second. « Je... » La voix de l'humain était faiblarde. Il était un peu trop blanc pour aller bien. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et finit par dire : « J'ai pas envie de t'emmerder avec mes états d'âme. » Isaac leva les yeux au ciel et blagua : « Je peux supporter les états d'âmes de Scott alors je peux bien écouter les tiens. » Stiles s'était levé d'un bond et s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre d'adolescent. Il semblait nerveux et ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. D'ailleurs, celle-ci commençait à saigner légèrement, signe que la nervosité du jeune homme était à son comble. « Je crois que je suis amoureux de Derek Hale. » lança Stiles comme une bombe. Isaac feignit la surprise, bien qu'il était déjà au courant grâce à Scott. « En fait, je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûr. » persista l'adolescent. Il regarda Lahey du coin de l'œil, cherchant à voir quelle était sa réaction. Stiles s'attendait à le voir éclater de rire. Lahey aurait du se moquer de lui, lui dire d'arrêter de blaguer. Au lieu de ça, Isaac souriait tendrement et cette réaction apaisait énormément l'hyperactif. « Et il est où le problème ? » demanda calmement le loup-garou. Stiles s'assit à nouveau sur le bord du lit et grimaça légèrement en repensant aux lèvres de Derek sur celles de Ludmila Carmichaël. « Je pense qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. » Les yeux bleus d'Isaac se voulaient rassurants et ils l'étaient. Stiles s'allongea près du loup-garou et se cacha le visage avec un oreiller. La voix de Lahey parvint quand même jusqu'à ses oreilles : « Scott était encore avec Allison lorsque j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour lui. J'ai eu peur. J'ai voulu lutter contre. Je crois même que j'ai pleuré quand je me suis rendu compte que cette fille comptait plus que n'importe qui dans le cœur de Scott. Puis finalement, je m'étais trompé. » La curiosité de Stiles fut piquée au vif et il retira l'oreiller pour regarder Isaac : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire que Scott avait déjà des sentiments pour moi lorsqu'il était avec Allison. Il luttait contre aussi. Tu vois, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. » Stiles avait souri, bien qu'il fut étonné par les paroles du lycanthrope. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il savait qu'Isaac disait la vérité. Toujours dans ses pensées, Stiles fut surpris d'entendre les prochaines paroles de Lahey. « Je connais assez bien Derek pour dire que s'il y a bien une personne avec qui il a une connexion particulière, c'est toi. Je ne peux pas t'assurer que c'est de l'amour mais en y pensant, ça pourrait bien y ressembler. » Les joues de Stiles s'étaient empourprées et il avait remis l'oreiller sur sa tête : « Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. » Isaac rigola légèrement et retira avec force l'oreiller du visage de Stiles : « Commence par arrêter de te cacher. » Stiles se redressa et finit par dire : « J'ai beau avoir tous ces drôles de sentiments qui m'envahissent la tête, je me dis que je ne serais jamais capable de l'embrasser ou de... » Le regard de Stiles fut attiré par un tube sur la table de nuit : «... ou d'utiliser un lubrifiant 'effet frisson' avec lui. » dit-il en plissant les yeux. Ce fut au tour d'Isaac de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate avant de ranger le tube dans le tiroir en bredouillant : « Tu n'en es pas encore à ce stade, Stiles. » Le jeune humain fit une petite moue et soupira : « Alors comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas pu fermer un œil cette nuit et que si je m'étais écouté j'aurais foncé à l'entrepôt pour violer l'Alpha sexy qui hante mes pensées ? » Isaac posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stilinski et finit par dire : « Je veux bien écouter tes états d'âme mais... On ne va pas parler de sexe ensemble, Stiles. » L'adolescent hyperactif se releva et adressa un sourire malicieux à Lahey. Parler avec lui l'avait apaisé. Mais il était encore tiraillé entre tout le désir, l'amour qu'il avait pour Derek et tout le doute qu'il avait quant aux sentiments de l'Alpha. Bien sûr, il avait menacé Derek de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais ça, l'adolescent en était incapable. Il ne le souhaitait pas d'ailleurs. Derek Hale avait même une place spéciale dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Et il était certain qu'avec un allié comme Isaac, il finirait par accepter ces nouveaux sentiments émergents. Stiles se dirigea à nouveau vers la fenêtre, s'apprêtant à partir. Il aurait pu parler avec lui de sa dispute avec Derek, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il venait déjà de lui faire assez de confidences pour aujourd'hui. « Isaac ? » Le loup-garou avait saisit un livre et commençait tranquillement à bouquiner. « Mmmh ? » Stiles le regarda en souriant et avoua : « Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser de toi. Je t'aime bien, en fait. »_

_« Je viens vraiment d'entendre Stiles dire qu'il t'aime bien ? » commenta Scott tout en pénétrant dans la chambre et en s'allongeant près de son petit ami. « Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ?! » demanda le blondinet en rigolant. Scott balança l'oreiller dans la tronche d'Isaac : « Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez bien. Je crois que rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, en fait. » Et Scott avait embrassé son lycanthrope préféré avec passion et tendresse._

* * *

_Stiles avait continué de marcher dans Beacon Hills. Il s'était arrêté grignoter un hamburger, mais il n'avait pas aussi faim que d'habitude. L'attention de l'adolescent avait été détournée vers les voitures de police qui stationnaient devant l'entrepôt de Derek. Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit son père sortir de la baraque poussiéreuse en compagnie d'un Derek menotté. Les sirènes policières assourdissaient Stiles mais son instinct le poussa à s'avancer face au Sheriff et au lycanthrope. Derek avait les yeux baissés et semblait agacé de la présence de l'adolescent, si bien qu'il l'ignorait encore et toujours. Papa Stilinski n'était pas plus heureux de voir son fils traîner dans le coin. « Tu as espionné mes appels, comme toujours ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix exaspérée. Stiles secoua vivement la tête avant de demander : « De quoi vous l'accusez, encore ? » Derek avait levé les yeux vers l'adolescent, étonné par le ton de sa voix envers son père. Stiles était presque insolent, énervé. D'ailleurs, son père ne comprit pas vraiment cette réaction agressive. Il laissa un de ses collègues prendre en charge le loup-garou et Papa Stilinski entraîna son fils un peu loin en lui saisissant le bras assez durement. « Tu ne devrais pas être là, Stiles. » L'adolescent tourna la tête et regarda brièvement Derek entrer dans l'une des voitures de police. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci était en train d'écouter leur conversation, ce qui le rendait étrangement nerveux. Le jeune humain enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules. « Rentre à la maison. » Cette fois, Stiles avait secoué la tête et avait regardé son père d'un air dur. « De quoi vous l'accusez ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix calme en prenant bien le temps d'accentuer chaque mot. « Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu si soudainement à ce voyou ? » Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas envoyer son père sur les roses. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler de Derek de la sorte. Le loup avait beau lui avoir brisé le cœur en mille morceaux, il n'acceptait pas qu'on le traite ainsi. D'ailleurs, le voir dans cette voiture de police lui brisait le cœur une deuxième fois. L'adolescent croisa ses bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils. « Il est accusé de meurtre. » Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. La dernière fois qu'il en avait parlé avec son père, celui-ci avait confirmé qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves pour coffrer Hale. Aujourd'hui, la donne semblait avoir changé. Le Sheriff pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de son fils. Stiles semblait perdu, les sourcils froncés, le nez retroussé. « Je ne comprends pas... Je croyais que... » Son père secoua ses bras pour faire taire son hyperactif de fils. « Je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi, Stiles. L'affaire a progressé, c'est tout. » Stiles se mit à rire, jaune bien entendu. Il secoua la tête et barra le passage à son père quand celui-ci tenta de filer en douce. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Vous avez trouvé des preuves, c'est ça ? » Stiles en doutait. Il savait que son père était un excellent Sheriff, mais Derek était innocent, alors comment aurait-il pu trouver des preuves de sa culpabilité ? Comme si cela changeait quelque chose, Papa Stilinski attrapa à nouveau son fils par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin encore. L'adolescent se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la voiture où était enfermé Derek et croisa le regard dur et glacial du lycanthrope. Il détourna vivement la tête tandis que son père lui avouait enfin la vérité : « Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. » Les yeux de Stiles semblèrent vouloir sortir de son crâne tant ils s'ouvrirent grand. Les pensées se mélangèrent dans le cerveau de l'adolescent jusqu'à former un sac de nœuds. « Quoi ? » réussit-il simplement à demander, interloqué. Son père leva les yeux au ciel, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas être capable de tenir sa langue lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils unique. « L'amie de Derek Hale a été retrouvée morte près de l'entrepôt, Stiles. » L'adolescent sentit l'émotion l'envahir. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude et il n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de son père. « Ludmila ? » bredouilla Stiles. Désormais, il s'en moquait que son paternel se rende compte qu'il avait un lien avec Derek. « Tu la connaissais ? » demanda le Sheriff, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. « Je... Tu ne te souviens pas ? Elle était au collège avec Scott et moi. (…) Mais là n'est pas le problème. » La voix de Stiles s'était un peu brisé sur les deux derniers mots. Son père posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Stiles ? » L'adolescent détourna le regard quelques instants : « Derek ne l'aurait jamais tué, Papa. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu continues d'enquêter. Il t'apparaît peut-être comme le coupable idéal mais... Il ne l'est pas. Vous faites une grosse erreur. » Le père de l'adolescent laissa retomber sa main en soupirant : « Arrête de défendre ce type, Stiles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais c'est stupide. » Cette fois, Stiles sortit de ses gonds, n'en supportant plus de voir son père aussi fermé d'esprit : « T'es vraiment borné parfois. Cherche plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Tu ne comprends pas que quelqu'un essaye de lui faire porter le chapeau ? » La voix de l'adolescent était un peu plus forte, tant il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Son père fut contraint de mettre un terme à leur conversation, un de ses collègues les interrompant. Stiles en profita pour se retourner vers la voiture où se trouvait Derek. Voyant qu'aucun policier ne regardait dans cette direction, Stiles grimpa dans la voiture. Il avait une impression de déjà vu, ils s'étaient déjà trouvés dans cette position, auparavant. L'adolescent resta un long moment silencieux, observant les traits tirés du lycanthrope. « Je vais t'aider à te sortir de là, t'en fais pas. » Derek soupira légèrement. Il aurait eu envie de lui hurler dessus d'arrêter de vouloir l'aider, d'arrêter de tremper dans cette affaire macabre avant que cela tourne encore plus mal. Mais Derek savait bien que cela ne servait à rien. Si le Sheriff était du genre borné, son fils était plus têtu qu'une mule. « Stiles... » souffla-t-il simplement. L'adolescent se rapprocha un peu plus de la grille qui les séparait et regarda le loup-garou d'un air tendre. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Ludmila. » Stiles était on ne peut plus sincère et le cœur de Derek se serra. L'adolescent aurait voulu tenir sa bonne résolution et faire comme si Derek n'avait jamais existé. Mais il en était bien incapable. Ce qui était en train de se passer changeait la donne. Voyant les policiers s'approcher, Stiles s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir du véhicule. « Tu avais raison. Mes plans sont toujours voués à l'échec. » La voix lente et mélancolique du loup-garou peina l'adolescent qui soupira tout en sortant de la voiture. Il jeta un dernier regard à Derek et vit son père grimper à l'avant du véhicule. La voiture s'éloigna lentement et l'agitation cessa autour de l'entrepôt. Du moins, l'agitation apparente. Car la tempête qui résonnait dans le crâne du pauvre Stiles faisait rage. _

_« Mr Stilinski, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » En reconnaissant la voix qui s'infiltrait dans ses oreilles, l'adolescent fut prit d'une colère sans précédent bien que la peur lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il se retourna et ne pâlit pas en croisant le regard de l'imposant Angus Bartholomew. « Vous venez admirer votre travail ? » demanda Stiles avec une arrogance rare. Angus se mit à rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de l'adolescent. « Derek sait très bien ce qu'il a à faire s'il veut sortir de prison. Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour lui. » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant encore l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas mettre une droite à Bartholomew et se faire mal à la main. Cette réaction serait idiote, sans aucun doute, même s'il en crevait d'envie. « Vous êtes là pour quoi, alors ? (…) Ah, laissez-moi deviner. Vous voulez m'éliminer comme vous l'avez fait avec Ludmila, hier soir. » Bartholomew fit un pas en arrière et dévisagea l'adolescent. Cette soudaine assurance, cette soudaine impertinence, étonnait l'Alpha. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre à l'adolescent, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Elle a du crier quand elle a vous a vu, non ? Elle a du pleurer, vous supplier de ne pas lui faire du mal. Peut-être même qu'elle s'est recroquevillée comme un fœtus en appelant sa mère tandis que vous vous apprêtiez à mettre fins à ses jours. (…) Parce que oui, Ludmila avait une famille. Un père, une mère, des amis. Imaginez donc quelqu'un faire hurler Moon comme vous avez fait hurler Ludmila, hier soir. Imaginez-la pleurer en criant : ' Papa ! Viens m'aider, je t'en sup... ' » Stiles se retrouva projeté contre le mur de l'entrepôt par une force surnaturelle. Angus Bartholomew se mettait en colère. Et étrangement, Stiles s'en moquait. Certes, il souffrait le martyre maintenant qu'il avait percuté le mur, et son nez était en sang. Cependant, il continuait de regarder l'Alpha droit dans les yeux, qui s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent. « Pour qui te prends-tu ? » C'était la première fois que Bartholomew le tutoyait. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il le voyait décontenancé. « Pour un gamin de seize ans qui arrive à vous faire sortir de vos gonds simplement en parlant. Je vous pensais plus fort que ça, Angus. » Stiles, bien que bouffé par la peur, gardait son calme et continuait de provoquer le colossal Bartholomew. Assis contre le mur, le nez entre ses mains, Stiles était physiquement en position de faiblesse. Mais vu la tête que tirait Bartholomew, il venait de toucher un point sensible. Mentalement, l'adolescent remportait la bataille. « Tu ne me connais pas, Stilinski. Tu ne sais rien de moi. » L'adolescent se releva difficilement et réduit l'espace entre le Bartho et lui. « Je sais déjà que vous êtes assez fou pour mordre votre fille adoptive. » Bartholomew attrapa Stiles par le col de sa chemise et le souleva de quelques centimètres, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Le teint de l'adolescent tourna rapidement au rouge et il commença à bouger les jambes pour se débattre. La main de Bartholomew s'infiltra dans la poche de son jean et en sortit son portable. Enfin, le loup-garou fit retomber Stiles, qui reprit doucement sa respiration et remit son col en place, par pure provocation. Angus, quant à lui, explosa le portable de l'adolescent contre le sol, sachant très bien que celui-ci était en train d'enregistrer leur conversation en espérant avoir des aveux de sa part. « Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas, en fait ? Je croyais que votre but était d'éliminer l'entourage de Derek pour que plus rien ne le rattache à Beacon Hills et qu'il accepte de vous suivre ? » Angus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Effectivement, mon idée première était d'éliminer l'ancienne meute de Derek pour qu'il rejoigne la mienne. » Stiles écoutait avec intérêt les paroles du loup-garou. « Puis je vous ai observé, Derek et toi. Je me suis rendu compte que tu le rends faible. (…) Qu'avec toi, son côté humain prend le dessus. Il devient désinvolte, insouciant, moins attentif... lorsqu'il est à tes côtés. Avec toi, il devient vulnérable » Le visage d'Angus s'étira en un sourire tandis que le cœur de Stiles battait à tout rompre. « Et j'ai compris que si je t'éliminais, cela le mettrait dans une telle rage que je serais incapable d'en tirer quelque chose. Si je t'avais tué, j'aurais tué une partie de Derek en même temps. Et crois-moi, j'ai besoin de lui à cent pour cents. Je t'ai donc épargné, et j'ai changé mon plan. » L'émotion envahissait l'adolescent. Entendre ces phrases de la bouche de Bartholomew le troublait énormément. « J'ai donc décidé de faire accuser Derek de tous ces meurtres. S'il ne veut pas finir sur la chaise électrique, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de demander mon aide. Te savoir vivant et avoir l'espoir de te retrouver un jour l'encouragera certainement à donner le meilleur de lui pour ma quête. (…) Il a cru me berner en sortant avec cette Ludmila. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que la personne à qui il tient le plus dans ce monde cruel, c'est toi, Stiles. J'en serais presque attendri si l'histoire n'était pas aussi ridicule. » C'en était trop pour Stiles qui sentait son souffle devenir court et qui farfouillait dans sa poche à la recherche de sa ventoline. Son cœur battait si fort que Stiles avait l'impression qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à cette vitesse. « L'amour impossible, Roméo & Juliette, Hale & Stilinski. Du pareil au même, en fait. » se moqua l'Alpha tandis que le frêle adolescent serrait ses poings. « Je vais promettre à Derek que je ne toucherais jamais à un de tes cheveux s'il accepte de me suivre. (…) Il se sentira bien trop impuissant dans sa cellule. Le risque de te voir finir en morceaux l'effrayera trop. Crois-moi, il me suivra comme un fidèle petit toutou. » Bartholomew venait de reprendre l'ascendant mental. La tête de Stiles était sur le point d'exploser. « Parce que vous croyez qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour s'évader de prison ? » Après tout, Derek était un Alpha. Angus ricana : « Pauvre Stiles, que tu ais naïf. Ma meute veille sur lui. Ils sont particulièrement classes en faux policiers. » Angus semblait avoir pensé à tout. Stiles ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, Angus Bartholomew avait déjà disparu._

* * *

_« Vous savez comme j'adore la série Prison Break ? » Isaac leva un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension tandis que Scott, qui connaissait très bien son meilleur ami, commença à secouer les bras : « Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire évader Derek ? Parce que c'est totalement... » Stiles interrompit Scott d'un signe de la main : « Totalement dingue, impossible, stupide ? » Scott secoua vivement la tête pour acquiescer. « Et alors ? » demanda simplement Stiles, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. « Si c'était Isaac à la place de Derek, tu le laisserais pourrir dans sa cellule sans bouger tes grosses fesses, McCall ? » Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant parler Stiles et Isaac jeta un œil aux fesses de son petit ami avant de dire ironiquement : « Elles ne sont pas si grosses que ça, quand même. » Stiles lança un regard amusé à Isaac et se dit que finalement, il avait eu tort de ne pas lui avoir donné sa chance avant. Voir son meilleur ami et Lahey si complices lui redonnait de l'espoir. « Alors, vous allez m'aider ? » Scott et Isaac échangèrent un regard en souriant : « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ait le choix. » fit semblant de se plaindre le blondinet. Stiles attrapa un oreiller qui traînait sur le lit de Scott et le balança dans la tronche du pauvre Isaac._

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ce chapitre même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Derek. C'est un chapitre obligatoire pour mieux comprendre le plan d'Angus Bartholomew. D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup la scène entre Bartho/Stiles. Parce que Bartho est quand même en train d'avouer à Stiles que Derek est fou de lui, hein. Ca, au moins, ça donnera peut-être du courage à Stiles pour sauter sur Derek lorsqu'ils se reverront. (aa) Et puis quand même, un rebondissement de taille : votre Ludmila favorite est morte ! ahah ! Ah, et une nouvelle amitié qui s'annonce Stiles/Isaac. Bon alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous imaginez déjà le plan d'évasion de Stiles ? hihi. Je pense poster le prochain chapitre demain soir, et oui, rapidité, quand tu nous tiens !


	14. Chapter 13

Bonsoir mes poulets ! Comme promis, voici ce nouveau chapitre. Quand j'ai fait ma relecture, je me suis dit que j'avais du fumer en l'écrivant. C'est vraiment du délire de bout en bout. Mais en gros, quand j'ai écrit la trame de mon histoire, je savais qu'il y aurait un chapitre sur "l'évasion" de Derek, mais quand j'ai eu à l'écrire, ça s'est révélé plus difficile que prévu ! (ouais, je ne serais jamais douée pour faire des plans d'évasion, je crois !)

Du coup, c'est un peu parti dans tous les sens, mais je pense que ça convient pas mal à l'ambiance qu'a parfois la série. J'espère tout de même que je ne vais pas vous décevoir, parce que je suis plus forte pour l'émotion que pour l'action. ;) J'espère aussi que tout cela sera un minimum cohérent à vos yeux mais bon... J'écris principalement pour m'amuser et pour le plaisir, donc j'essaye de ne pas (trop) me prendre la tête ! (donc si certains détails m'échappent, ne m'en voulez pas !)

Ah, et après les quelques chapitres déprimants, on repasse à un peu d'humour. Et je trouve que ça fait du bien ! (quoi que la toute fin du chapitre n'est pas si drôle que ça)

Je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas :P) Bonne lecture les choupinets !

* * *

**+ chapter thirteen**

_**23h30 - **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles ? » A l'intérieur de sa cellule, Derek semblait particulièrement faible. Il était allongé sur son lit et ses traits étaient tirés. Il était étonné de la présence de Stiles dans le commissariat. Effectivement, il n'avait pas senti son odeur et ne l'avait même pas entendu débarquer avec ses grands souliers. Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il entendait des bruits étranges dans le commissariat. Il avait été tenté de sortir de sa cellule, grâce à ses pouvoirs de loup-garou mais il avait finalement décidé que cela pouvait être un piège et avait calmement attendu que cela cesse. La voix de l'adolescent percuta ses tympans : « C'est toi la princesse, aujourd'hui, Derek. Je viens te sortir de ton donjon. » Derek soupira et grogna tandis que Stiles ouvrait la porte de la cellule grâce à la clé qu'il avait volé à son père le matin-même. « Ok. J'ai peut-être pas le look du Prince Charmant, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux de me voir. Sinon je te laisse pourrir ici. Mieux : je dirais aux autres alphas qu'ils peuvent te découper en morceaux parce que tu ferais un très bon dîner. » L'Alpha daigna enfin se redresser et regarder l'adolescent droit dans les yeux. Ce soudain contact visuel fit trembler Stilinski. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas noyé dans les prunelles azurs du beau loup-garou. « Es-tu stupide, Stiles ? » Cette fois, le conte de fée prenait fin et Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse, totalement vexé par les propos de Derek. « Ok. Je referme la porte si tu préfères le confort de la cellule. » Derek leva les yeux au plafond : « Je ne vais pas m'évader, Stiles. Au cas où tu ne sois pas au courant, je suis l'homme le plus recherché de Californie : par la police ET par une meute d'Alphas pas très commode. » Stiles soupira et s'adossa au mur glacé de la prison : « Parce que tu crois que le Prince Stilinski est du genre à venir délivrer la charmante princesse sans l'ombre d'un plan ? » _

_**PLUS TÔT DANS LA JOURNEE...**_

_**8h30 - **« Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit parce que j'essayais de réaliser un plan pour faire évader Derek mais franchement, je n'ai pas les talents de Michael Scofield. (…) J'ai aucune idée en fait. Enfin si, j'en ai des tas. (…) Puis je me rends compte qu'on est pas dans un James Bond et qu'il faut que je sois plus réaliste. Je ne peux pas faire évader Derek par hélicoptère. » Isaac écoutait les élucubrations de Stiles avec attention. Lui aussi avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit et il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient un peu emportés sur ce coup-là. Ils ne pouvaient pas se la jouer gentleman cambrioleur sans avoir le moindre plan. Et malheureusement, il y avait un tas d'obstacles à éviter. D'ailleurs, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Stiles s'empressa de les énumérer : « Déjà, il faut que je trouve une solution pour piquer un double de la clé de la cellule à mon père. Ça paraît plutôt facile. Ensuite, il faut qu'on arrive à pénétrer dans le commissariat sans avoir l'air trop louche. Il faut qu'on élimine les alphas qui se font passer pour des flics aussi.(...) Ah, et si par bonheur on arrive à le faire sortir de là, il faut qu'on lui trouve une assez bonne cachette pour qu'il ne soit retrouvé ni par les policiers, ni par la meute d'Alphas. (…) Ce message s'autodétruira dans cinq secondes. BOOM. Mission impossible. Rideau, terminé, bonsoir. » Isaac aurait aimé pouvoir rire à l'humour sarcastique de son nouvel ami. Malheureusement, la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas. D'ailleurs, il savait pertinemment que malgré sa capacité à utiliser l'humour cinglant, Stiles souffrait énormément de cette situation. L'humain parlait bien plus que d'habitude et son cerveau semblait sur le point d'exploser : « Et puis n'oublions pas, vu que le Bartho est un loup-garou, il sera capable de retrouver Derek en dix minutes à peine grâce à son odeur. Et il va nous falloir plus de dix minutes pour trouver comment se débarrasser de ce casse-pied d'Alpha. » Voilà tous les 'détails' auxquels Stiles n'avait pas pensé la veille, lorsqu'il avait décidé de se lancer dans cette aventure. « Je crois que j'ai une idée... » commença Isaac, ce qui eut pour effet d'attiser la curiosité de l'humain. « Deaton a toujours un tas de plantes avec des capacités étranges. Peut-être que... » Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit debout sur le lit de Scott, qui n'était pas là, encore une fois. « Peut-être qu'il en existe une qui permettrait de masquer son odeur, masquer sa présence. (…) T'es un génie, Isaac Lahey. » Stiles avait sauté par la fenêtre en direction du cabinet vétérinaire. Cette possible solution lui paraissait un peu tirée par les cheveux mais le moindre petit espoir semblait bon à prendre._

_**10h30 - **« Tu as conscience que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu es entrain de me raconter, Stiles ? » Docteur Deaton regardait l'adolescent d'un air sévère. Stilinski venait de lui sortir un mensonge si énorme que même un enfant de cinq ans n'y aurait pas cru. « Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une telle plante, mais je jure que mes intentions sont bonnes. » Deaton avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait fini par s'avancer vers son armoire. Le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa en voyant le vétérinaire farfouiller dans ses affaires. Il en sortit un flacon d'une poudre dorée qu'il tendit à Stiles : « C'est du Brassica Rapa mélangé à du Globulus Labill. Cela permet d'être indétectable pour un loup-garou. Que ce soit au niveau de l'odorat ou de l'ouïe. Cela masquera les battements de ton cœur, notamment. » L'adolescent n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela semblait facile. Trop facile. « Et comment je dois l'utiliser ? Je le mets sous la langue, je le sniffe ou j'en fais des cupcakes ? » Ce matin, Stiles n'avait pas pris son médicament contre l'hyperactivité, si bien que cela se ressentait clairement dans son comportement. Il ne cessait de gigoter et il parlait à une vitesse alarmante. « Il suffit d'en ingérer une pincée tous les matins. L'effet est quasi-immédiat et dure vingt-quatre heures. » Le cœur de l'adolescent était bien plus léger maintenant qu'il avait ce flacon de poudre dans la main. Stiles avait regardé le vétérinaire avec bienveillance : « Je vous promets que je l'utiliserai à bon escient. » Deaton avait très légèrement sourit et avait simplement répondu : « Sois prudent. »_

_**12h00 - **« Moon, il faut qu'on parle. » Et Stiles avait tout raconté. Le plan machiavélique de son père, son envie de faire évader Derek, et surtout, le fait qu'il aurait sans doute besoin d'elle pour stopper le Bartho. Pendant de longues secondes, la jeune femme était restée silencieuse et elle avait attrapé le bras du garçon pour l'entraîner dans un couloir de la propriété des Bartholomew que Stiles n'avait jamais emprunté. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte sombre. « Ils n'entrent jamais dans cette chambre. Surtout pas mon père. D'ailleurs, s'il savait que j'y étais en cet instant, il serait sans doute capable du pire. » Stiles avait froncé les sourcils et avait doucement pénétré dans la chambre. Un lit pour enfant trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les jouets étaient éparpillés sur le sol, recouverts d'une lourde couche de poussière. La chambre ne semblait pas avoir été rangée depuis des lustres. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était glauque, étouffante. Stiles avait l'envie de faire demi-tour, il ne se sentait pas de rester dans cette chambre qui semblait hantée par des millions de fantômes. Le cœur de l'adolescent était étrangement serré et sa respiration commençait à devenir difficile. « Avant de m'adopter, mes parents ont eu un petit garçon. » La voix tremblante de Moon atteignit les oreilles de Stiles qui se retourna vers elle. « Un fils biologique, je veux dire. » Stiles commençait à être effrayé. Il avait peur que si Moon lui racontait une histoire triste sur son père, il ne soit plus capable de vouloir sa peau. Stiles était capable de bien trop d'empathie, parfois. « Il est décédé quand il avait six ans. Une méningite foudroyante. Mes parents ne s'en sont jamais remis. (…) Puis on a annoncé à mon père qu'il était stérile, désormais et qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants biologiques. Alors, à la place, mes parents m'ont eu moi. » Stiles fut étonné de l'entendre parler sur ce ton. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait d'un jouet qu'ils avaient pu remplacer. Voir la mine dévastée de la jeune femme encouragea Stiles à venir entourer ses bras autour de la frêle Moon. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, dans cette chambre aussi morte que son ancien occupant. Défaisant enfin son étreinte, Stiles l'encouragea à se confier encore : « Pourquoi ton père tient-il autant à ce que tu deviennes comme lui ? » Moon baissa les yeux et s'assit sur le bord du lit poussiéreux. « Si cet enfant n'était pas décédé, il serait devenu loup, lui aussi. Mon père descend de la plus vieille famille de lycanthropes. J'imagine que c'est un honneur pour lui de transmettre ce patrimoine. (…) Et je ne peux pas lui donner ça. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie. Je... Parfois j'espère juste avoir atterrit dans une famille normale. » Les yeux de Stiles étaient devenus luisants de larmes. Voir Moon dans un tel état le rendait malade. Il lui tendit une main pour qu'elle se relève. Main qu'elle saisit rapidement avant de murmurer à Stiles : « Si tu veux faire évader Derek, cache-le ici. » _

_**17h15 -** « Je sais que cacher Derek chez Angus Bartholomew, ça fait un peu se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le jeu de mot était intentionnel ! (…) Mais franchement, c'est une idée brillante. » Scott leva les yeux au plafond avant de regarder Stiles d'un air dépité. C'était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, lui-même avait eu des idées stupides. Stiles ne laissa pas son meilleur ami démonter son plan et se justifia : « Angus et sa meute n'habitent même pas là. Moon me l'a certifié. Son père n'est quasiment jamais dans cette maison. (…) Et lorsqu'il se mettra à chercher Derek, comment peut-il imaginer que celui-ci soit sous son propre toit ? » Isaac fit une légère moue : « Je dois avouer que je suis assez d'accord avec Stiles. » Scott soupira fortement en voyant que son petit ami se mettait lui aussi à se liguer contre lui. « En plus, lorsque j'étais chez Deaton, j'en ai profité pour voler des tranquillisants pour chevaux qui traînaient sur la table. Si jamais un Alpha nous repère malgré la poudre, on pourra toujours lui faire une petite piquouse pour l'endormir ! » Stiles était euphorique, et ça inquiétait pas mal Scott, en fait. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que tout cette histoire était une excellente idée. Au contraire, il voyait très bien toutes les failles de leur plan. _

_**20h00 - **« Je vais tester la poudre. » lança Stiles, d'un air triomphant. Prise hors contexte, cette phrase faisait clairement drogué, mais Stiles préférait ne pas y penser. Il prit une pincée qu'il déposa sur sa langue. Il grimaça en sentant le goût immonde qui s'infiltrait dans son gosier. Il était devenu tout pâle et s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait sans doute tout rendu sur le sol. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui était sur son bureau et en vida la moitié. Enfin, il briefa ses deux amis : « Je vais aller de l'autre côté de la porte, là où vous ne pouvez pas me voir. » Stiles n'avait même pas fermé la porte qu'il hurlait : « Vous me sentez ? » Les deux amants se lancèrent un regard complice en se retenant d'exploser de rire. Cette histoire de poudre paraissait tellement ridicule. C'était un peu comme la poudre que lançaient soit-disant les fées sur les berceaux des princesses. Cependant, Scott fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il ne percevait plus l'odeur de son meilleur ami. « Parle pour savoir si on t'entend. » demanda Isaac, lui aussi intrigué. Si cette plante marchait, c'était un miracle. Derrière la porte, Stiles eut un sourire malicieux et hurla à nouveau : « Têtes de nœuds ! » Pas de réponse. Le silence total. Stiles ouvrit la porte en disant : « J'ai l'impression d'être le Roi du monde et de pouvoir dire plein de conneries sur vous. » Scott leva les yeux au ciel et balança un oreiller à son meilleur ami. S'amusant comme un fou pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il ouvrit la porte, la referma, la ré-ouvrit, la re-referma, tout en disant : « Tu m'entends, tu ne m'entends pas, tu m'entends, tu ne m'entends pas... » Cette fois, Isaac et Scott explosèrent de rire, bien qu'ils n'entendaient que la moitié de la blague de l'humain. _

_**RETOUR EN PRISON - 23h30**_

_« Et je devrais m'estimer heureux que tu viennes me sauver avec ce plan idiot ? » Derek venait de se lever en entendant l'adolescent lui révéler les différentes phases de son plan . Il avait ses poings sur sa taille et le regardait d'un air sévère. Stiles recula un peu, vexé par la question de l'Alpha. « Oui, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que quelqu'un se bouge pour sauver ton petit cul d'Alpha casse-burnes. » L'adolescent avait parlé si vite que Derek haussa un sourcil. Il n'aimait pas voir Stiles aussi hyperactif. Derek allait tenter d'apaiser la vexation de Stilinski, mais malheureusement, celui-ci repris rapidement la parole : « Parce que si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi, personne ne le ferait, Derek. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais à des kilomètres à la ronde, je suis la seule personne qui tient à toi. (…) Parce que si tu crois que la Ludmila -paix à son âme- aurait bougé son petit doigt pour venir te sauver, tu rêves. Alors oui, estime-toi heureux de m'avoir. » Stiles avait la sensation d'être saoul alors qu'il n'avait rien bu. Il avait l'impression que toutes les pensées qu'il avait, il se retrouvait à les dire à haute voix. « Et puis d'ailleurs, je... » Stiles s'était remis à parler, mais il se stoppa rapidement lorsque Derek l'attrapa par le col pour le coller à lui et l'étreindre. Il se retrouva coincé contre le torse de l'Alpha, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Derek entoura le corps frêle de l'adolescent de ses bras musclés et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Stiles avait fermé les yeux et ce câlin soudain l'apaisait énormément. Il respirait au même rythme que Derek et il aurait souhaité rester dans cette position pendant des heures. Si cette accolade ne signifiait sans doute que de l'amitié pour le lycanthrope, cela représentait le monde pour Stiles. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait lorsqu'il était entre les bras du loup-garou. Malheureusement, son rêve éveillé dû s'arrêter : « Et elle est où, ta poudre magique ? » Derek s'était reculé et regardait l'adolescent avec un sourire malicieux. Il pouvait tenter de suivre le plan stupide de Stiles. Après tout, il serait sans doute plus facile d'arrêter Bartholomew s'il sortait de prison. Et Stiles semblait avoir pensé à beaucoup de choses en élaborant ce plan. Stiles farfouilla dans ses poches et devint aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. « Je... Je crois que je l'ai perdu. » Derek roula des yeux et manqua de se taper la tête contre le mur devant une situation qui se révélait plus que pathétique. « C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Isaac agitait le flacon de poudre avec un sourire malicieux. Stiles sauta sur Lahey pour le remercier et attrapa le récipient au passage. « Allez, une pincée pour le grand méchant loup ! » _

_**PLUS TARD DANS LA NUIT**_

_**00h30 - **« Je ne vais pas resté enfermer dans cette chambre pourrie toute ma vie, Stiles. » Derek commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa cellule au commissariat. L'adolescent baissa les yeux et se justifia : « Le temps que je trouve comment te disculper auprès de la police et qu'on trouve un moyen d'éliminer le Bartho. » Derek avait secoué la tête. « Tout ça va prendre un temps fou. Peut-être même qu'on y arrivera pas. Je ne peux pas être condamné à être en cavale à tout jamais. » Stiles se rendit compte que le loup-garou avait raison. Personne n'avait réellement réfléchi aux conséquences de leurs actes. Ils avaient tous agis avec immaturité et naïveté. Même Derek. Et maintenant, il se trouvait coincé dans la maison de son pire ennemi, entre les quatre murs d'une chambre poussiéreuse. Le loup-garou s'allongea sur le lit d'enfant, ses jambes dépassant d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Stiles observa Derek de longues secondes et soupira. Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité le prenait au cœur. Stiles déposa une couverture sur le sol, près du lit et s'allonge dessus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Derek tout en se redressant. « Je dors. » répondit simplement l'adolescent. Derek avait froncé les sourcils : « Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? » Stiles avait secoué la tête d'un geste vif. « Alors viens là. » avait dit autoritairement Derek tout en se décalant sur le côté et en ouvrant les draps pour que Stiles puisse s'allonger près de lui. L'humain s'était lui aussi redressé et il hésita avant de se lever pour rejoindre Derek : « On va casser le lit. » grimaça-t-il. Le lycanthrope avait sourit en entendant les paroles de Stiles, mais il avait insisté en tapotant sur les draps. Finalement, Stiles s'était glissé près de Derek et la proximité de leurs corps le rendit instantanément mal à l'aise. Heureusement, grâce à la poudre qu'il avait ingéré, Derek était incapable d'entendre son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Ils se faisaient face et leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches. Stiles déglutit difficilement. Derek soupira et lança comme une bombe : « Je devrais peut-être accepter de rejoindre Bartholomew. »_

* * *

Et un chapitre totalement barré, un !

Bon j'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécié ! Sachez déjà que le prochain chapitre sera entièrement composé de scènes Sterek (je dis ça juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche !). Le fait que Derek doive rester dans cette chambre peut avoir du bon, non ?

Bon, alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

A très vite (à ce week-end, sans doute !) !

PS : Je réponds à vos reviews demain mes cocos !


	15. Chapter 14

****Bonsoir les p'tits loups !

J'espère que vous êtes affamés de lecture, parce que c'est un "assez long" chapitre que je vous offre là. Et uniquement des scènes entre Derek et Stiles. Bref, pas mal de tension, de frôlements, et peut-être plus (ou pas !). Personnellement, j'aime ce chapitre, parce que je suis assez fleur bleue et romantique, donc voilà quoi. Faut que je me taise moi.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Bises sur la fesse gauche.

* * *

**+ chapter fourteen**

_« Je devrais peut-être accepter de suivre Bartholomew. » avait dit le loup-garou d'une voix légère, presque détachée. Stiles avait mis un long moment avant d'intercepter les paroles et de les comprendre réellement. Si bien qu'il resta de longues secondes silencieux, les lèvres entrouvertes, observant Derek comme s'il était un échappé de l'asile. « Que... Quoi ? » furent les seuls mots qu'il fut capable de prononcer. Après tout ce que Stiles avait fait pour lui, Derek voulait rejoindre la meute des autres tarés ? C'était incompréhensible et même un brin irrespectueux aux yeux de Stiles qui s'était mis en quatre pour sortir les belles fesses de l'Alpha de prison. Certes, le confort n'était pas au top dans cette piaule délabrée, mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble. « Je devrais rejoindre la meute de Bartholomew. Après tout... » Stiles avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de l'Alpha pour le faire taire. « Franchement, ferme-là Derek. Tu te fatigues pour rien. » Stiles venait de sortir cette phrase de manière si froide que le dit Derek attrapa violemment le poignet du jeune homme et retira sa main avec force. « Rassure-moi, tu te fous de moi ? C'est qui le bavard maladif, ici ? » Stiles roula des yeux et soupira. Il aurait mieux fait de rester sur sa couverture, tel un bon toutou au pied du lit. Là, si proche de Hale, il était obligé d'écouter ses divagations. Car oui, Derek était bel et bien en train de devenir fou pour avoir des idées pareilles. La poudre devait clairement avoir fait dérailler les neurones du loup-garou. « De toutes façons, si jamais je décide de le rejoindre, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me faire changer d'avis. » maugréa Hale. Agacé par l'attitude enfantine de son compagnon d'infortune, Stiles se mit à gigoter dans le lit et décida qu'il serait mieux assis en tailleur. Il fit voler les draps et s'installa comme bon lui semblait sous le regard meurtrier de Derek. Un sourire -faux et totalement surjoué- s'installa sur les lèvres de notre bon vieux Stiles : « Mais qui t'a dit que j'allais essayé de te faire changer d'avis ? Fais ce que tu veux, mon cher Derek. » Venait-il réellement de l'appeler 'mon cher Derek' ? Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa mais il tenta de garder l'air naturel : « D'ailleurs, tu feras la bise à Angus de ma part. Ce type-là est un vrai agneau quand on y regarde à deux fois. Je suis sûr que toi, Angus et les autres petits chats allez vous amuser comme des fous. (…) Des fois, j'en regretterais presque de ne pas être un loup-garou pour pouvoir vous suivre dans cette aventure digne de Bilbo le Hobbit. » Voilà que Stiles se remettait à trop parler. Derek resta allongé et ferma les yeux pour éviter de l'étriper et de salir le lit. « Arrête avec ton ironie à deux balles, Stiles. »_

_Profitant que le loup-garou ait les yeux fermés, Stiles fit quelques grimaces derrière son dos. Derek pouvait être si aigri parfois. « Alors tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense vraiment ? » Derek grogna. Rien de plus. Un simple grognement. Stiles se remit à gigoter sur le lit, faisant grincer les lattes par la même occasion. « Je ne sais jamais ce que veulent dire tes grognements, d'ailleurs. C'est pas plus compliqué d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire oui ou non. » Nouveau grognement. Stiles roula des yeux et se lança : « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. (…) J'en pense que t'es un idiot, Derek. Que j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser te geler les fesses dans ta cellule. Ben oui, c'est pas comme si j'avais risqué ma vie pour te sortir de là. Parce que si ça se trouve, on va tous se faire choper et je vais finir en prison. Et tu sais très bien ce qu'ils font à des petits mignons comme moi en prison, dans les douches. Et vas-y que je fais exprès de faire tomber ma savonnette pour que tu... » Derek grogna à nouveau pour que Stiles arrête de parler. L'adolescent s'arrêta dans son histoire de prison et conclut par un froid : « Alors en signe de reconnaissance pour les risques que je prends, tu pourrais au moins me faire confiance. » Stiles soupira tristement, tandis que Derek se redressait un peu en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et en regardant la mine défaite de l'adolescent. Les yeux baissés, Stiles avait commencé à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. « Je sais que tu ne fais confiance à personne, Derek. Alors je te demande sans doute l'impossible, mais... » La voix de l'adolescent se brisa et il redressa les yeux pour capter l'attention de ceux du loup-garou. « On va l'avoir. Je ne sais peut-être pas encore comment mais... Je ne vais pas le laisser tout briser autour de lui. » _

_« C'est lui qui a fait ça ? » Cette fois, Derek s'était entièrement redressé et il montrait du doigt le nez abîmé du jeune Stiles. Son visage le faisait toujours un peu souffrir, ce qui semblait logique, vu qu'il s'était retrouvé projeté contre un mur en pierre. Lorsque son père avait découvert son visage meurtri, Stiles avait réussi à lui mentir, prétextant une chute dans l'escalier. Bien que suspicieux, le Sheriff avait fini par y croire, après tout, cela n'était qu'une preuve de plus de la maladresse de son fils. Par contre, mentir à Derek, c'était une autre affaire. Même si la poudre masquait les battements de son cœur, Stiles savait que toutes les autres parties de son corps trahiraient son mensonge. Alors, l'adolescent avait décidé de dire la vérité. Il avait simplement hoché la tête, ne sachant pas que dire de plus. Derek, assis face à lui, avait approché sa main du visage légèrement mutilé de l'adolescent. Stiles avait senti les doigts du loup-garou se poser doucement sur sa peau et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de souffler de contentement tout en fermant les yeux. Ce simple contact lui faisait oublier la douleur. La main de l'Alpha caressa la blessure du bout des doigts pendant de longues secondes avant de glisser le long de sa joue et d'abandonner le visage de l'humain. Stiles aurait payé pour que cette proximité dure plus longtemps. Malheureusement, le retour à la réalité fut brutal et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Derek s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans la minuscule chambre, les poings serrés. Ils allaient encore s'engueuler, Stiles en était certain. Le voir tourner comme un hamster dans sa roue, c'était mauvais signe._

_« J'ai essayé. » Derek semblait se parler à lui-même. Il fixait le sol et ses poings étaient si serrés que les veines de ses avants-bras paraissaient prêtes à éclater. « Quoi ? » questionna l'adolescent, perplexe face au loup-garou pensif. Derek le fusilla du regard, lui en voulant sans doute de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. « J'ai tout essayé pour éviter d'avoir à suivre Bartholomew. TOUT. » Stiles observa les traits tendus de Derek et eu la violente envie de se lever et de le serrer si fort dans ses bras qu'il aurait étouffé de tant d'amour. Seulement, le courage de Stilinski avait des limites. Il se contenta donc d'étendre ses jambes sur le lit tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Plus il observait Derek, plus il acceptait le fait d'être amoureux de lui. Plus il le regardait, plus c'était une évidence. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux de Derek Hale, sérieusement ? Cette carapace rocailleuse cachait un être si tendre et si fragile. « Il n'est pas un simple alpha, Stiles. » L'adolescent fut stoppé dans sa contemplation en entendant les paroles du lycanthrope. « Je le soupçonne d'avoir des pouvoirs que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. » Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent et il secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Je suis persuadé qu'il est capable de cacher sa présence quand il le souhaite. J'aurais du entendre Ludmila crier, vu qu'elle a été tuée près de l'entrepôt. » Stiles souffla. Essayer de comprendre qui était réellement Angus Bartholomew commençait à lui donner le tournis. « Ouais, ben peut-être qu'il connaît l'existence de la poudre, lui aussi. » grommela-t-il, pas convaincu et surtout, pas convaincant. « C'était différent... » murmura le loup-garou. Stiles passa les mains sur son crâne et souffla à nouveau. Des tonnes de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres._

_« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu m'expliques ? » Stiles était désormais à genoux sur le lit, tandis que Derek venait de s'adosser contre le mur glacé de la chambre fantôme. « T'expliquer quoi ? » Il était près de deux heures du matin et Stiles ne put contenir un bâillement. « Tu te fous de moi, Derek ? Explique-moi. Tout. (…) Ce que l'autre barjo de Bartho t'a demandé de faire pour lui. Parce que je commence tout juste à mettre dans l'ordre les pièces du puzzle. Sans toi, je n'y arriverais jamais. » Stiles fit une moue de chien battu pour finir de convaincre Derek de se confier. Voyant que le loup-garou hésitait encore, l'adolescent décida d'user de sa technique préférée : « En plus, les puzzles, ça me rappelle une de mes tantes. Elle m'en offre toujours pour Noël. Je dois avoir une quinzaine de boîtes de puzzle qui me servent de cachettes pour... » Derek se tapa la tête contre le mur et l'interrompit : « Ok. Ferme-là. » Stiles se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il avait gagné, Derek allait se confier. En plus, Stilinski n'avait même pas de tante qui lui offrait des puzzles. D'un signe de tête, Stiles encouragea le lycanthrope à parler. Il tapota les draps pour inciter Derek à venir s'asseoir près de lui._

_L'imposant Hale rejoignit Stiles sur le lit et resta plusieurs minutes à regarder le sol sans dire un mot. Stiles donna un léger coup d'épaule à Derek pour le pousser à parler. « Dans un premier temps, il voulait juste que je rejoigne sa meute. (…) Il m'a dit que je serais plus fort, qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrirait à moi. » Un instant, Stiles se demanda pourquoi le loup-garou n'avait pas accepté cette proposition, pourtant plutôt alléchante. « Lorsque j'ai refusé, il a menacé de tuer Vernon et Erica. (…) J'ai pensé qu'il voulait que je me débarrasses de mon ancienne meute pour être contraint de le rejoindre. (…) Je n'ai pas cédé et... » La voix de Derek se stoppa net, comme s'il était incapable de penser à nouveau aux deux betas morts par sa faute. « J'ai pensé qu'il s'en prendrait à Isaac, après. (…) Mais non, il m'a simplement expliqué son projet. Sa quête comme il l'appelle. » Stiles se rappelait effectivement avoir entendu Bartholomew parler de quête, la veille. Derek tourna brusquement la tête vers l'adolescent : « Il m'a tout raconté pour Moon et le fait qu'elle soit immunisée. Et surtout, il m'a confié qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de faire transformer sa fille malgré tout. Pour ça, ses Alphas n'étaient d'aucune aide. Il avait besoin d'un Hale. » Cette fois, Stiles était noyé. Pourquoi Bartholomew aurait-il besoin d'un Hale ? Stiles se massa la tempe et grimaça tandis que Derek reprenait la parole. « Tu sais, ma grand-mère m'a dit un jour qu'une vieille légende racontait que les Hale et les Bartholomew sont liés. J'étais gamin, j'en ai pas demandé plus. Je sais juste que nos deux familles ont un quelconque lien. » Stiles roula des yeux, en voulant presque à Derek de ne pas en savoir plus. « Mais pourquoi pas Peter alors ? Personne ne tient à Peter. Ça aurait même été un bon débarras. » Stiles venait d'avouer involontairement qu'il tenait à Derek. Un sourire quasi-imperceptible se dessina sur le visage du loup-garou mais il ne put s'empêcher de donner une tape sur le dos du crâne de Stiles qui réprima un cri de douleur : « Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Stiles ! Angus dirige une meute d'Alphas ! Et Peter n'est plus un alpha... » Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura : « Et merde... »_

_« Bref, j'ai encore refusé de le rejoindre. » Stiles roula à nouveau des yeux et leva les bras : « HALLELUJAH ! » dit-il ironiquement. Derek, qui avait repris un peu d'assurance au cours des explications, donna un coup de coude à son ami pour le faire taire. « Et il t'a menacé. (…) Alors j'ai cru qu'il allait souhaiter éliminer toutes les personnes que j'... Toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi. » Stiles crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre en entendant les paroles que venaient de prononcer le lycanthrope. Il tenta d'adopter une attitude normale mais c'était bien trop difficile pour l'adolescent hyperactif. « Attends deux secondes. » Stiles se dirigea vers sa veste et farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche du remède miracle. De retour sur le lit, Stiles prit une longue bouffée de ventoline avant de souffler de contentement : « Wouh... Ça va mieux. » Derek commença à taper du pied, préférant ignorer la réaction de l'adolescent. « Je peux continuer ? » demanda le loup-garou, de manière un peu trop agressive au goût de Stiles. L'humain se contenta de hocher la tête mais avant même que Derek ait pu reprendre la parole, il demanda : « C'est donc pour ça que pendant plus d'un mois, tu m'as fuis comme la peste ? » Ce fut au tour de Derek de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation : « C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai séduit Ludmila. » Stiles crut qu'une massue venait de s'abattre sur son crâne : « Quoi ? (…) Mais... Je croyais que tu tenais vraiment à elle et qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. » Derek s'apprêta à répondre mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas le temps : « OH non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as sacrifié cette fille pour me protéger en faisait croire à Bartholomew que tu l'aimais vraiment. » En réalité, en voyant l'expression du visage de Derek, Stiles comprit immédiatement et la culpabilité se mit immédiatement à lui ronger le cerveau. Si Ludmila Carmichaël était morte, c'était en partie de sa faute._

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'était pas morte ? » Stiles venait de se lever du lit et semblait hors de lui. Derek, quant à lui, avait cet air de petit garçon qui allait se faire passer un savon. « Je vais te le dire, moi. Tu lui aurais brisé le cœur. Tu lui aurais fait croire que tu l'aimais, et elle ne s'en serait jamais remise. Tu as joué avec elle et... Même si c'était pour me protéger, c'est impardonnable. Tu savais très bien ce qu'elle risquait. Ce n'est pas humain de faire ça, Derek. » Les mots de Stiles dépassaient totalement ses pensées, mais il ne comprenait pas comment le loup-garou avait pu agir de la sorte. Vouloir le protéger était une chose, jouer avec des vies humaines en était une autre. « T'as raison, je ne suis pas humain. (…) Je n'ai jamais été une bonne personne, de toutes façons. » Le cœur de Stiles se serra en voyant la mine si triste du lycanthrope. A nouveau, l'adolescent eu envie de courir vers lui pour l'entourer de ses bras. Mais déjà, Derek avait recommencé à parler, beaucoup plus déterminé et assuré cette fois-ci : « C'est vrai, je ne pensais pas à elle. Mais tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que j'avais en tête. Tu envahissais tellement mes pensées que je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à autre chose. » La seule pensée que Stiles avait après avoir entendu de telles paroles, c'était : 'OMG, OMG, OMG...' Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose à ce qui ressemblait presque à une déclaration à cœur ouvert. Derek venait de se lever et évita le regard de l'adolescent. « Et si... Et si seulement tu avais su me faire confiance, Stiles. Tu n'aurais pas débarqué chez moi. Elle n'aurait pas eu à partir. J'aurais pu la protéger. Si tu n'avais pas été un gamin aussi impulsif, elle ne serait pas morte. » Cette fois, Stiles tombait de haut. Il venait d'être asséné d'un nouveau coup de massue. Il n'en revenait pas que la voix de Derek soit aussi dure. Étrangement, il ne supportait pas d'entendre Derek le considérer comme un gamin. Ça le faisait penser à leur différence d'âge, et ça lui brisait le cœur. Prenant le même ton que le lycanthrope -dur et glacial- Stiles répondit : « Ne m'accuse pas de tous les maux, Derek. Je ne suis pas celui qui a impliqué une innocente dans cette histoire. Elle aussi n'était qu'une gamine. Une gamine qui craquait sur toi. (…) Et tu sais, si tu m'avais mis dans la confidence... » Derek s'était approché de l'adolescent d'un pas menaçant et l'avait empêché de parler d'un geste vif de la main : « Si je t'avais parlé de mon plan, nous aurions été incapables d'arrêter de nous voir, tu le sais très bien. » Stiles aussi avait réduit la distance entre lui et le loup-garou. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils cherchaient à s'intimider. L'adolescent était bien conscient que Derek avait raison. « En pensant que je t'ignorais et que je sortais avec Ludmila, tu as accepté de t'éloigner de moi. » Les yeux du jeune humain s'embuèrent légèrement : « Ouais. C'est vrai. (…) Et j'ai souffert comme un chien, aussi. » A nouveau, Derek détourna les yeux. Se rendant compte qu'il venait de livrer un peu trop sur ses sentiments, Stiles se justifia : « Au cas où tu n'aies pas remarqué, ton amitié est précieuse à mes yeux. Je suis peut-être un gamin impulsif, mais c'est parce que je suis loyal. » Stiles s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir été capable de révéler que ce qui l'avait fait souffrir le plus, c'était de voir Ludmila profiter de ses lèvres à sa place. _

_« Elle est morte pour rien, en plus. Parce que Bartho n'a jamais eu l'intention de me tuer. » Stiles s'était redressé et reprenait un peu d'aisance. Le loup-garou n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il croisa le regard noir de Stiles : « Quoi ? Mais... » L'adolescent ne laissa pas le lycanthrope continuer sa phrase : « Tu te demandes pourquoi il a tué Ludmila, alors ? (…) Parce qu'il voulait te faire croupir en prison jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus le choix et que tu acceptes de le rejoindre. (…) Et apparemment, il a réussi son coup vu que tu hésites. » Stiles s'était encore approché de Derek, touchant désormais le torse du loup-garou avec son index : « Alors pars avec lui, Derek Hale. Mais tu ne sais rien de ce qui t'attends. Tu l'as dit toi même. (…) On ne sait pas ce dont il est capable. Si ça se trouve, si vos familles sont liées, il veut te saigner comme un mouton et faire boire ton sang à Moon. (…) Tu n'es même pas sûr de revenir vivant. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. » Derek savait très bien tout cela. Il en était conscient depuis le premier jour où Angus Bartholomew lui avait demandé de rejoindre sa meute. « Promet-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide, Derek. » renchérit l'adolescent. Le loup-garou resta silencieux. Stiles souffla. Si Derek suivait Bartholomew, son monde s'écroulait._

_Comme Derek ne répondait toujours pas, Stiles retourna s'allonger sur le lit et tourna le dos à l'Alpha. « Il se fait tard. Je suis crevé. A force de sauver tes fesses, c'est pas étonnant. » Derek resta immobile de longues minutes avant de rejoindre l'adolescent sur le lit. Hale n'avait pas envie de dormir et Stilinski tentait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux clos. « Stiles ? » L'adolescent grogna. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. » Stiles resta en boule sur le lit, essayant de rester impassible aux paroles de Derek. Mais dans le fond, ça le faisait fondre d'entendre la vaux rauque du loup-garou prononcer de tels mots. Il aurait eu envie de se retourner, de lui faire face et d'emprisonner ses lèvres pour le forcer à rester près de lui. « C'est pas grave. » Stiles venait-il vraiment de répondre 'c'est pas grave' ? C'était sans doute la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait dit durant toute sa courte vie. Bien sûr que si, c'était grave. Derek l'avait blessé et il continuait encore de le faire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans un mot. Le lit était si petit que Stiles pouvait entendre les battements réguliers du cœur de Derek contre son dos. « Stiles ? » Et voilà que Derek se mettait à se la jouer Stilinski. Il semblait impossible de le faire taire, apparemment. « Quoi ? » demanda agressivement l'adolescent. « Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Bartholomew n'avait pas l'intention de te tuer. » Cette fois, Stiles se retourna vers le loup-garou et soupira. « Il pensait que s'il me tuait, il tuerait une partie de toi par la même occasion. J'imagine qu'il pense qu'on est trop liés. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris. » Derek prit un air étonné bien qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait pris conscience que ses sentiments envers Stiles étaient forts. Trop forts. Le regard du loup-garou se figea sur les lèvres du jeune humain. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser depuis longtemps. Il était incapable de dire depuis quand exactement, mais cette idée lui avait souvent traversé l'esprit. Il en avait même rêvé, parfois, aux lèvres chaudes et douces de l'adolescent. Si proches dans ce lit une place, il aurait pu s'emparer des lèvres de Stiles. Qui plus est, l'adolescent venait de fermer les yeux, comme si la proximité avec Derek le rendait mal à l'aise. « Stiles ? » Cette fois, Stilinski se mit à gigoter, agacé d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche du lycanthrope qui semblait inépuisable : « Merde, Derek ! » En voyant la mine faussement énervée de Stiles, Derek avait sourit : « Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié. » Stiles entrouvrit un œil, plutôt intéressé par ce que disait le lycanthrope : « Alors fais vite, j'suis fatigué. » A nouveau, les lèvres de Derek s'élargirent en un sourire franc et doux. Le genre de sourire que Stiles n'avait jamais vu sur le loup-garou. Lorsque Derek s'approcha un peu plus de lui encore, réduisant l'espace entre leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine, Stiles retint sa respiration. Et le loup-garou vint murmurer à son oreille : « Merci... » Un 'merci' un peu trop sensuel au goût de Stiles, qui tressaillit et préféra se retourner avant de violer Derek Hale dans cette chambre trop glauque pour y gâcher sa première fois. Se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure, Stiles ferma encore les yeux. « Stiles ? » Alors là, Stilinski n'en revenait pas. Derek n'avait JAMAIS été aussi si bavard. « Quoi, encore ?! » Et le loup-garou avait répondu, d'une voix malicieuse : « Bonne nuit. »_

_Cette nuit-là, Stiles crut ne pas avoir fermé un œil. Il avait simplement senti le bras de Derek s'accrocher autour de sa taille et la tête du loup-garou s'enfouir dans son cou. Il se souvenait avoir machinalement entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Derek, posés sur son ventre. Mais il était persuadé de ne pas avoir dormi. Pourtant, lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez il n'y avait plus que Stiles dans cette chambre poussiéreuse._

* * *

__Si j'avais un titre à donner à ce chapitre, ce serait "Déclarations", sans aucun doute. Je pense que Stiles et Derek sont encore trop peureux pour assumer ce qu'ils ressentent. Mais ils sont tout de même sur le bon chemin, non ? J'imagine que pas mal d'entre vous s'attendait à un baiser fougueux, mais je trouve ça encore prématuré. (oui, je sais, si je continue comme ça, ils auront 80 ans quand ils mélangeront leurs salives pour la première fois.) J'essaie de rendre un minimum justice au personnage, donc dans la situation présente, je ne les voyais pas encore se sauter dessus. Laissons monter la tension ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Quelques révélations, non ? Pensez-vous que Derek est parti chercher les croissants ou bien qu'il a décidé de suivre Bartho le Marteau ? Ahah, il va falloir attendre après-demain pour le prochain chapitre, mes cocos !


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir à tous :)**

**Chose promise, chose due (bon, avec un jour de retard, certes ! Mais je devais poster le chapitre hier soir et j'étais trop exténuée pour le relire !) ! Voici le quinzième chapitre de ma fanfiction. DEJA ! Je ne vois pas le temps passer ! Mais en tout cas, c'est toujours un régal d'écrire IWFGIMYFR ((c) FOB pour l'abréviation :P). J'ai tellement hâte que vous découvriez le fin fond de l'histoire. :)**

**Ah, et d'ailleurs, ce chapitre est sans doute le plus important pour comprendre l'intrigue autour d'Angus Bartholomew. Bon, par contre, Derek sera absent de ce chapitre donc je sais : il faudra que je me rattrape très vite en écrivant de nouvelles scènes Sterek !**

**C'est un chapitre à FLASHBACKS (très vieux flashbacks, d'ailleurs !). Vu le peu de possibilités de mise en page que propose le site, j'espère quand même que la façon dont j'ai procédé restera lisible et abordable !**

**Ah, et je réponds à toutes vos reviews demain, promis ! (hey, les anonymes, vous voulez pas vous créer un compte qu'on puisse papoter par MP, par hasard ?!)**

**Bonne lecture, mes p'tits loups.**

* * *

**+ chapter fifteen**

_Stiles s'était retourné et avait laissé sa main tomber sur le lit, à ses côtés, espérant sentir le corps de Derek sous ses doigts. Rien. Simplement le contact rèche des draps. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu en se rendant compte que le lycanthrope avait filé. Stiles s'en voulait. Il avait lutté pour ne pas s'endormir. Sans doute que le fait d'être blotti contre le corps chaud de celui qu'il aimait avait eu raison de lui. Dans un espoir déjà vain, Stiles regarda par terre, espérant que Derek soit tombé du lit pendant la nuit. L'adolescent se mit en position assise et souffla longuement. Il fixa la porte de la chambre, désirant voir le loup-garou apparaître derrière celle-ci en secouant un paquet de viennoiseries. Malheureusement, la situation n'était pas aussi simple. Stiles avait ce pressentiment presque indiscutable que Derek avait été rejoindre Angus Bartholomew. L'adolescent ne savait pas s'il devait être triste, en colère, dépité, ou s'il devait se résigner. Après tout, Derek l'avait habitué à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était étonné de découvrir le lit vide. Derek Hale était ainsi : prévisible et terriblement agaçant. Sans doute venait-il encore de se mettre dans les ennuis et inconsciemment, il venait de plonger Stiles dedans. La chose que l'adolescent allait instinctivement faire, c'était plonger la tête la première pour aider Derek. C'était sa routine. Aider Derek, éviter les ennuis, ne pas se faire tuer, trouver un moyen d'éliminer le Bartho. Il en regrettait presque les instants d'innocence qu'ils avaient partagés lorsque Derek avait décidé de trouver une petite amie à Scott. Les choses avaient tellement évolués depuis. _

_Un brin nostalgique, Stiles avait tout de même fini par se lever et s'était dirigé vers la commode pour prendre sa dose de poudre magique quotidienne. Cela pouvait toujours utile. « Merde... » murmura-t-il en apercevant que le flacon avait disparu. Une initiative de Derek pour éviter que Stiles ne monte encore un plan farfelu, sans doute. L'adolescent pesta quelques secondes et se décida enfin à sortir de la chambre. Il aurait sans doute du être plus paniqué, plus stressé, plus dynamique. Malheureusement, il avait l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules et le manque de sommeil commençait cruellement à se faire sentir. Prenant bien le soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit, il toqua à la chambre de Moon et entra en vitesse. « Fais chier... » Elle n'était pas là non plus. D'ailleurs, à en croire sa fenêtre ouverte et ses draps défaits, elle n'était pas sortie de cette chambre de son plein gré. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien entendu ? _

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Stiles ? » La voix de Lisa Bartholomew, la mère de famille, parvint à ses oreilles. Stiles et elle s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois ce dernier mois, vu que Moon & lui s'étaient rapprochés. Elle n'était ni sympathique, ni antipathique. Stiles avait juste une pure indifférence pour cette femme fade et anodine. Cependant, ce matin-là, quelque chose de moins insignifiant ornait la voix de la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. L'adolescent se retourna pour lui faire face et demanda simplement : « Où est-elle ? » Stiles put ressentir toute la gêne de la mère Bartholomew. S'apercevant qu'elle ne désirait pas répondre, l'humain fit la moue et une grimace de léger dégoût : « Ok. Taisez-vous. Vous avez raison. (…) Vous savez, c'est votre fille que vous devriez protéger, pas votre mari. » Lisa avait toujours les yeux baissés sur le sol et ses lèvres semblaient sceller un terrible secret. Stiles fit quelques pas pour sortir de la pièce. Cela ne servait à rien de rester face à cette femme confinée dans un dangereux mutisme. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Oui, quand il retrouverait Derek, il le ramènerait par la peau des fesses et le fouetterait des soirées entières. C'était certain. _

_Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Lisa posa sa main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de sortir. D'une sincérité bouleversante, elle lui confia : « Vous ne connaissez pas Angus. Vous ne connaissez pas son histoire. » Stiles secoua la tête, soudain ému par les propos de cette mère de famille. Bien qu'elle soit adoptée, Moon avait la sensibilité de sa mère, très certainement. « Je sais. Mais je connais assez Moon pour dire que ce que s'apprête à faire votre mari, elle ne le désire pas. Elle ne veut pas devenir comme lui. Elle veut juste... être normale. » Le femme retira sa main pour laisser Stiles passer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et quitta cette maison bien trop secrète, bien trop malsaine. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que son portable vibra._

✉ _SCOTT : Il faut qu'on parle. Tout de suite._

* * *

_Lorsqu'il arriva au domicile des McCall, plusieurs personnes l'attendaient de pied ferme. Son étonnement fut complet lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Chris et Allison Argent. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Chris et Scott semblaient en pleine discussion tandis qu'Allison tentait d'ignorer Isaac du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Apparemment, Allison devait être au courant du nouveau statut de Lahey. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? » demanda nonchalamment le jeune humain ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la brune. Stiles n'avait plus vraiment confiance en Allison et en la famille Argent en général. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils trafiquaient quelque chose de louche. Et ça, Stiles détestait. Ignorant sa question, Scott s'était avancé vers lui et avait demandé, le visage tendu : « Comment va Derek ? » Stiles haussa les épaules, le visage morose. Il aurait du s'inquiéter pour les fesses de Hale, mais il était plutôt submergé par la colère et l'impression d'être impuissant face aux choix (très discutables) de l'Alpha. « Ah... A propos de ça... Je suis à peu près sûr que Derek a rejoint 'Tu sais qui'. Et non, je ne parle pas de Voldemort. J'aurais préféré. » Chris Argent baissa les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Stiles connaissait cette expression sur le visage du chasseur et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. La mâchoire serrée, Stiles réussit à dire : « Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, non ? » Scott se retourna vers Isaac et fit un signe de la tête vers l'escalier. Lahey, docile, attrapa Stiles par le bras et l'entraîna vers la chambre de Scott. A peine avaient-ils quittés la cuisine que Stiles entendit les voix d'Allison, Chris et Scott s'élever. Un brouhaha incompréhensible pour le pauvre humain qui lança un regard suppliant à Lahey. Être traîné à l'écart ne signifiait rien de bon._

_Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Scott, l'étonnement de Stiles se remarqua immédiatement sur son visage. Les murs étaient désormais tapissés de toutes sortes d'articles, de photocopies de livres, de photos. Sur le lit traînaient de vieux manuscrits. Stiles fit quelques pas vers le lit tout en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que... ? » La main d'Isaac se posa sur l'épaule de Stiles qui semblait ne pas en revenir de ce qu'il voyait. « Je crois que tu as remarqué que Scott n'était pas souvent chez lui, ces derniers temps ? » Effectivement, maintenant qu'il y repensait, le jeune humain se rendait compte que Scott n'avait pas été présent et qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait cherché à le voir, il était tombé sur Isaac. Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un livre s'intitulant : 'hell of hale'. La voix d'Isaac atteignit les oreilles du jeune humain bien trop perdu dans ses pensées : « Cela fait plusieurs jours que Scott fait des recherches sur les Bartholomew. » La bouche entrouverte de Stiles marquait son étonnement. « Je sais que tu en as bavé quand Scott et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Je sais que Scott t'a peut-être un peu laissé de côté. (…) Mais regarde... C'est pour toi qu'il fait tout ça. » Isaac avait balayé l'étendue des recherches de McCall d'un geste de la main. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Comment Scott avait-il pu réunir autant d'informations en si peu de temps ? « Mais... Comment ? » bredouilla le pauvre Stiles, encore sous le choc de cette preuve d'amitié. Scott lui avait souvent prouvé à quel point il tenait à lui, mais là, ça dépassait toutes les démonstrations d'amitié. « Deaton et Chris Argent l'ont aidé. (…) Allison aussi. Elle possédait des livres que lui avait confiés Gérard avant de mourir. » L'émotion que Stiles ressentait était forte, transcendante. Ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsqu'une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle. « Et j'imagine que ton rôle va être de m'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles que vous avez découvert. » Isaac baissa les yeux. Effectivement, il n'avait pas le beau rôle._

* * *

_**1402 – quelque part en Californie...**_

_Jonas Bartholomew avait toujours été un adolescent aventureux. Il passait son temps à se promener dans les bois, seul, à la recherche d'un trésor qu'il avait tout bonnement inventé. Jonas était rêveur, sans doute un peu trop. La plupart du temps, il restait allongé dans les feuilles mortes à regarder le coucher du soleil. Du haut de ses seize ans, Jonas était un garçon différent. Il n'avait que très peu d'amis et ses parents désespéraient qu'il soit capable de ramener une femme décente à épouser. Petit dernier d'une famille de sept enfants, il était le plus grand malheur de sa mère, qui le considérait comme le vilain petit canard. Jonas savait pertinemment ce que sa mère pensait de lui mais avait décidé de ne pas lui montrer que cela le blessait. Alors, il préférait rester seul, tel un loup sauvage. A cette époque, les loups étaient encore bel et bien présents en Californie. Ils semaient la terreur dans la plupart des villages. Jonas n'en avait pas peur. Au contraire, à force de traîner seul dans les fins fonds de la forêt, il avait appris à les apprivoiser. Jusqu'à la fameuse nuit où il devint réellement l'un des leurs. Comme d'habitude, Jonas se promenait tranquillement en pleine forêt. C'est là qu'il croisa la route de ce loup agressif, de la bave sortant de sa gueule, et les yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Pas effrayé le moins du monde, Jonas avait tenté de l'approcher afin de le calmer. Malheureusement, le loup, enragé sans doute, lui sauta à la gorge et le mordit avant de passer son chemin en hurlant à la lune. Jonas aurait sans doute du mourir après cette morsure. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa. Il fut condamné à devenir un loup toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Le premier loup-garou de Californie. Le premier loup-garou d'Amérique. Le premier loup-garou que le monde ait connu._

* * *

_« Donc Angus descend directement du premier loup-garou. » conclut Stiles. Isaac hocha la tête. « Ça veut dire quoi ? Ça lui donne le droit d'être plus méchant que les autres, c'est ça ? » Isaac avait sourit face à la soudaine arrogance de l'hyperactif. « Non... Enfin je ne crois pas. Mais être le descendant direct de Jonas Bartholomew lui offre des pouvoirs supérieurs à n'importe quel alpha. Si on en croît la légende, Angus Bartholomew devrait être l'un des plus puissants loups-garous de sa génération. » La voix d'Isaac était posée, calme, apaisante. Il avait beau annoncer clairement que Bartholomew était quasi-imbattable, Stiles se sentait bien près de lui. Isaac semblait avoir la capacité de gérer les situations difficiles avec brio. L'humain savait très bien que Scott aurait été trop paniqué pour annoncer ce genre de nouvelles avec calme. Isaac était le messager parfait. « Laisse-moi te raconter la suite de l'histoire... » annonça le loup-garou. Stiles soupira, se demandant encore ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre._

* * *

_**1412 – Beacon Hills**_

_La vie de Jonas changea littéralement. Il trouva dans sa nouvelle condition une assurance et une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. C'est cette quasi-impertinence qui séduit la belle Gloria Blackwood. Elle était si belle, si élancée, si fière, si parfaite que tout le village s'étonna qu'elle daigne jeter un regard au pauvre Jonas Bartholomew. Ils se marièrent. S'installèrent à Beacon Hills. Furent heureux quelques années. Puis les absences à répétition de son mari, ses accès de colère incompréhensibles, son arrogance, tout cela agaça la pauvre femme. Gloria ne savait pas que son mari était un monstre. Ce même monstre qui sévissait dans les forêts du comté et qui tuait des innocents. La soif de sang, la soif de pouvoir de Jonas Bartholomew était toujours plus grande. Petit à petit, il sombra dans la folie. Au fil des années, les pouvoirs de Jonas dépassèrent l'entendement : capacité à soigner les blessures graves, invisibilité, possibilité de masquer son odeur, de voler... Les pouvoirs augmentaient avec l'âge. Si bien que Jonas en désirait toujours plus. Lorsqu'il apprit que sa femme était enceinte, il fut le plus heureux du monde. Enfin un descendant à qui il pourrait transmettre ses pouvoirs. Jonas commençait à désespérer d'avoir un enfant un jour et enfin Gloria lui offrait ce cadeau. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était que sa femme n'était pas enceinte de lui, mais d'un autre homme du village. Voyant son mari s'éloigner d'elle, Gloria avait prit pour amant un homme qui lui tournait autour depuis leur arrivée à Beacon Hills : Jimenon Hale._

* * *

_« Wo. » commenta Stiles en entendant le nom qui venait de franchir la bouche d'Isaac. « Hale comme dans 'Derek -i'm sexy and i know it- Hale' ? » A nouveau, Isaac fut amusé par la réplique de Stiles et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Le blond hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'ils parlaient bien de la même famille de Hale. Stiles commençait à avoir le cerveau en ébullition. « Du coup, l'enfant de Gloria et Jimenon n'avait pas de gênes de loup, c'est ça ? » A nouveau, Isaac confirma les doutes de Stiles. « Jonas a bien fini par s'apercevoir de la trahison de sa femme, non ? (…) Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a fini par mordre son enfant pour lui transmettre ses pouvoirs, c'est ça ? » Isaac tenta de calmer la curiosité de Stiles en ouvrant un nouveau livre où l'on trouvait un dessin composé de quatre personnes. Trois hommes, en cercle, se tenant les mains. Un autre personnage était en retrait. Noir de peau, il portait une longue tunique et un bâton avec une tête de loup en argent. « On dirait Deaton. » ne put s'empêcher de blaguer Stiles en observant le dessin. Cette fois, Isaac resta impassible à cette blague et murmura simplement : « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... »_

* * *

_**1428 – Beacon Hills**_

_Clyde Bartholomew fut élevé pendant quinze ans sans que Jonas ne se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son fils biologique. Lorsqu'il fêta son seizième anniversaire, Jonas commença à se poser des questions. Il ne comprenait pas que son fils n'ait toujours pas développé ses gênes de loup ou même simplement montré quelques pouvoirs surnaturels. Ce fut aussi cette année-là que Gloria, souffrante et sur son lit de mort, décida d'avouer sa tromperie à son mari. Trahi jusqu'au plus profond de sa personne, Jonas fut prit d'une rage qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il assassina sa femme, déjà mal en point, avec une sauvagerie rare. Lorsqu'il revit son fils, sa première initiative fut de le mordre. Il pensait ainsi qu'il pourrait transmettre son patrimoine par la morsure. Malheureusement, Clyde resta sans pouvoir, immunisé contre la morsure. Le désespoir de Jonas le conduisit à consulter le sorcier du village, un certain Leonis Deaton._

* * *

_« Alors le mec sur le dessin qui porte une robe, c'est genre l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père du patron de Scott ? (…) C'est flippant. » Isaac leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, Stiles avait absolument besoin d'interrompre l'histoire. « Si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, on va y passer la journée, Stiles. » Le blond avait tenté de prononcer cette phrase avec un brin d'autorité mais cela ne dissuada absolument pas Stiles qui continua de blablater, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, d'ailleurs. « Tu sais ce qui est flippant aussi ? (…) La ressemblance entre l'histoire de Clyde et celle de Moon. (...) En fait on dirait que les Bartholomew ne peuvent pas transmettre leurs pouvoirs par morsure. » Lahey soupira et donna un coup de coude à Stilinski. Cette fois, l'argument que donna Isaac fit taire notre bavard préféré : « Si tu continues à m'interrompre toutes les cinq minutes, on n'est pas prêt d'aller sauver Derek. »_

* * *

_**1428 – Endroit inconnu**_

_Pendant plusieurs mois, Leonis Deaton a travaillé sur un sort pouvant permettre à Clyde de devenir loup-garou et de posséder les pouvoirs de son père. Si ce sort ne marchait pas, Jonas avait déjà un plan B. Effectivement, il venait d'épouser une autre femme qu'il avait déjà mise enceinte. Ainsi, il aurait un enfant biologique qui obtiendrait ses dons. Cependant, il tenait particulièrement à Clyde, qu'il avait élevé comme son fils et espérait que le sort fonctionnerait. Malheureusement, le sort ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Clyde devint un loup-garou mais ses pouvoirs restèrent très limités. C'est ainsi que vit le jour la lignée des Hale et la lignée des Bartholomew. Destinés à se vouer haine et animosité. Une lignée destinée à accroître ses pouvoirs sans cesse ses pouvoirs : les Bartholomew avec à leur tête le fils biologique de Jonas. Une autre lignée qui serait fatalement plus faible : les Hale avec pour premier loup-garou, Clyde._

* * *

_« C'est tout ? » demanda Stiles, visiblement rassuré par ce que venait de lui apprendre Isaac. D'ailleurs, Stilinski souffla de soulagement et un grand sourire illuminait son visage. « Pas vraiment... » murmura Isaac. Le visage du jeune humain pâlit face à la mine dépitée de Lahey. « Allez, achève-moi, je t'écoute Lahey. » Le blond leva les yeux vers son ami et avoua : « Deaton sait que les sorciers ont beaucoup évolués depuis les années 1400. Il pense que désormais, un sorcier, en travaillant suffisamment, pourrait être capable de réussir le sort parfaitement. (…) Sauf que les Hale et les Bartholomew sont liés, maintenant. » Stiles souffla et se leva pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce : « Je ne comprends rien Isaac, sois plus clair. » La voix de Stiles était plus angoissée désormais tandis qu'Isaac reprenait la parole : « En gros, Deaton pense que le sorcier serait capable de transmettre à Moon la condition de loup-garou de Derek et les pouvoirs spéciaux de Bartholomew. » Cette fois, Stiles sembla percuter et resta de longues secondes la bouche ouverte à regarder dans le vague. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera pour Derek ? » Cette fois, Isaac était si mal à l'aise qu'il se leva à son tour et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, incapable de supporter le regard triste de Stiles : « Deaton a évoqué plusieurs hypothèses. On ne peut pas savoir. » La voix de Stiles monta en puissance lorsqu'il demanda : « QUELLES hypothèses ? » Le loup-garou souffla longuement, tentant de se donner du courage. Il se retourna face à Stiles et dit calmement : « Si le sort marche, les pouvoirs d'Alpha de Derek peuvent être affaiblis. Ou alors, il... Peut-être qu'il redeviendra humain. Deaton a dit que c'était possible et que... » « HUMAIN ? » avait interrompu Stiles. L'idée n'était pas détestable à ses yeux, mais il se demandait si Derek serait capable de gérer une telle situation. « Quoi d'autre ? » insista Stilinski d'une voix glaciale. « Il peut aussi mourir. (…) Mais on est sûrs de rien, Stiles. » Les paroles d'Isaac résonnèrent longuement dans les oreilles de Stiles qui sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Cette fois, c'en était trop pour le jeune humain qui sentait ses nerfs lâcher. « Et si... » La voix de Stiles était tremblante, emplie de larmes : « Et si le sort ne marche pas ? » Isaac s'approcha de son ami et eut un sourire triste : « Alors c'est pour Moon que ça pourrait mal tourner. » Sentant que Stiles allait fondre en larmes, le côté protecteur et sensible d'Isaac prit le dessus. Il attrapa Stilinski par le col de sa chemise et l'attira contre lui pour le consoler. Une étreinte amicale. Presque fraternelle. Stiles se sentit en confiance et laissa son émotion s'exprimer, les larmes coulant désormais rapidement sur ses joues pâles. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre de pleurer. Surtout devant quelqu'un. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression de combattre quelque chose d'imbattable et il se sentait impuissant. Si Isaac ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras, il aurait sans doute su contenir ses larmes. Mais là, la fatigue, la nervosité et tout ce que venait d'annoncer Isaac le rendait plus fragile qu'une brindille._

* * *

_Stiles et Isaac redescendirent enfin dans la cuisine. Stiles avait apparemment repris du poil de la bête vu qu'il fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Et vous savez comment on tue un mec qui descend d'une famille de trèèès puissants loups-garous ? (…) C'est la partie chasseur, sans doute ? » Il s'était tourné vers Chris et Allison qui hochèrent la tête. Le père Argent prit la parole : « Au fil des générations, les Bartholomew sont devenus plus puissants. La légende dit que pour tuer un Bartholomew, il faut que deux balles d'argent atteignent son cœur au même moment. » D'où la présence des deux Argent. Il leur fallait deux tireurs pour qu'ils puissent espérer éliminer Bartholomew._

_Bien qu'il appréciait la soit-disant aide des Argent, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute quant à leur sincérité : « T'as intérêt de te tenir à carreau parce que... » Chris haussa un sourcil face à cette menace de l'adolescent. Argent comprenait que Stiles puisse ne pas avoir confiance en lui, mais pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? Allison vint à la rescousse de son père : « Parce que quoi, Stiles ? » L'adolescent leva les yeux vers la brunette et la regarda d'un air sévère : « Parce qu'il s'agit de Derek. Et que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je... » La voix de Stiles s'était brisée. Sentant le malaise, Isaac s'était approché de son ami et avait posé une main protectrice et rassurante sur son épaule. « Ça va aller Stiles. Tout va bien se passer. » La voix douce et chaude du blondinet apaisa instantanément le jeune humain. Pourtant, les yeux de Stiles s'étaient embués de larmes et il semblait prêt à exploser à nouveau en sanglots. « Promis... ? » questionna l'adolescent. Isaac hocha la tête avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres : « Promis. » confirma-t-il, plein d'assurance. _

_Allison s'était approchée de Scott et regardait la scène avec les sourcils froncés. « Je peux savoir depuis quand vous êtes tous devenus si... » Scott tourna violemment la tête vers elle, déçu par le ton de voix qu'elle adoptait : « Si quoi, Allison ? » La jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte de l'agressivité de la question de son ex petit ami et persista : « Si gays... (...) Je veux dire, toi et Isaac. Derek et Stiles. Ça paraît juste irréel. » Scott leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Ce manque de tolérance de la part d'Allison était étonnant. Il était d'accord qu'elle soit énervée d'avoir été si vite remplacée, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse tenir de tels propos : « Je crois pas que ce soit une question de sexualité, là. (…) C'est une question d'amour. » Face à l'assurance de Scott, Allison était restée bouche bée et l'avait suivi du regard tandis qu'il rejoignait son petit ami et son meilleur ami. Passant son bras par dessous celui d'Isaac et frôlant sa main du bout des doigts, il put sentir le regard empli de jalousie de son ex copine. Il lança un sourire à Stiles et de sa main disponible, lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule : « Bien sûr que tout ira bien. Stilinski a bien le droit au bonheur, lui aussi, non ? » _

* * *

**Bon, on est d'accord, Derek est dans la crotte, comme toujours. Ne me détestez pas, je vous en supplie. OOOOH, et je me suis fait plaisir en mettant de l'amitié Stiles/Isaac à toutes les sauces. Parce que vraiment, il FAUT que ça arrive. Je veux du friendship Stisaac dans la série ! Plus j'écris sur eux, plus je me dis que c'est une évidence. Leur amitié enverrait du pâté, non ?**

**Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura encore d'autres révélations, des éclaircissements aussi, parce que je comprends que ce chapitre peut être lourd en infos ! Mais c'est nécessaire ! Ah, et notre petite bande va donc partir en road trip pour sauver Derek. ;) **

**A très vite (jeudi ou vendredi, sans doute !) ! Je vous fais des bisous !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour mes poulains :) **

_**(je crois que je vous trouve un nouveau surnom pour chaque chapitre. x) Je suis terrible !)**_

**Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, très chers lecteurs ! Cela fait déjà UN MOIS que j'ai publié le premier chapitre de IWFGIMYFR. Et l'histoire touche déjà bientôt à la fin (mais pas tout à faire, ne vous inquiétez pas !). Alors je voulais vous remercier, vous faire plein de bisous. Aux lecteurs qui sont là depuis le début, à ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure en cours de route. Aussi à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews et qui me donnent l'envie de continuer. A chacun d'entre vous, merci du fond du coeur.**

**Voici donc le seizième chapitre de cette histoire. Le fameux road trip pour sauver notre Derek d'amour. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Je vous embrasse.  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**+ chapter sixteen**

_« Donne-moi les clés, Isaac. » Stiles venait de parler agressivement ce qui témoignait encore de sa fatigue et de son état de tension intérieure. Il avait tendu la main et il regardait Lahey avec un air renfrogné : « C'est ma Jeep. Je la conduis si j'ai envie. » Stiles était presque convaincant. Malheureusement pour lui, Isaac n'était pas prêt à céder. Il enfonça les clés de la Jeep bleu ciel un peu plus dans sa poche. Stiles soupira : «D'accord, très bien, Lahey. Garde les clés. Si je tue un Argent pendant le trajet, ce sera entièrement de ta faute. » Isaac pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire face à l'attitude puérile de Stiles. Amusé par la situation, il s'approcha de l'oreille de l'humain et murmura : « Si tu en tues un, je préférerais que ce soit Allison, d'accord ? » Cette fois, Stiles avait rigolé et en avait oublié que Lahey l'empêchait de conduire sa jeep. Les voyant rire comme des idiots, Allison leur lança un regard noir. Elle avait tellement l'impression d'être mise de côté, qu'elle se demandait même pourquoi elle acceptait de participer à ce plan qui -par ailleurs- ressemblait plus à une mission suicide. _

_« Est-ce que l'on sait au moins où l'on va ? » Scott, Isaac et Stiles, qui s'étaient installés à l'arrière de la voiture de Chris Argent, échangèrent un regard gêné. C'était bien beau d'être dans une voiture, prêts à sauver le monde. Mais sans la moindre direction, ils ne risquaient pas de trouver Derek. Allison, l'instigatrice de cette question, leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles, déjà agacé par le comportement de la brunette, écrasa Isaac pour répondre à Allison. « Wo. Elle va se calmer la Reine mère. C'est pas la peine de nous prendre de haut comme ça. (…) D'ailleurs, tu... » Isaac avait poussé Stiles pour qu'il arrête de déverser son venin sur la jeune femme. « Excuse-le, il est fatigué. (…) Le Stiles est une espèce hargneuse quand il veut dormir. » Stiles tenta de gigoter mais la force surnaturelle d'Isaac l'en empêchait. L'humain se renfrogna. Voilà que Lahey changeait de camp pour apaiser la mauvaise humeur de la Miss Argent. Heureusement, cela eu pour effet de faire sourire Allison, qui sembla même reconnaissante à Isaac d'avoir empêché Stiles de parler plus longtemps. _

_« En plus tu as raison, Allison... » C'était Scott qui venait de parler. Il avait les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. On aurait dit que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de son ex petite copine et c'était sans doute le cas. Le pauvre McCall semblait gêné de se retrouver coincé dans cette voiture avec elle. « Deaton était censé me dire où nous devions nous rendre. Ça fait une heure que j'attends son message et... » Stiles avait agité ses bras. « Comment Deaton est censé savoir où est Derek et les autres tarés ? (…) Et surtout, pourquoi on monte dans une voiture si on ne sait même pas où l'on va ? » Scott soupira. Toujours prévenant et attentionné, Isaac avait attrapé la main de son petit ami et entrelacé leurs doigts. Immédiatement, Allison détourna le regard et soudain, Stiles se sentit mal pour elle. Il eut l'impression de pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Après tout, il avait connu cette situation, lorsqu'il avait eu à supporter l'image des lèvres de Derek sur celles de Ludmila. Alors qu'il observait la mine défaite de la jeune femme, Stiles fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Scott : « Deaton connaît tous les sorciers des États-Unis. Voire plus, sans doute. Il était censé passer quelques coups de fil. » Cette fois, Stiles se mit à rire, jaune bien entendu. « Ah, mais oui, c'est évident ! J'imagine très bien Deaton appeler ses amis sorciers et demander : 'Tu as de la place entre 14h et 16h ? Ah, tu as déjà prévu de transformer Moon Bartholomew en grand méchant loup. D'accord, je te rappellerai plus tard, merci'. (…) Non, mais tu crois quoi, Scott, que le sorcier qui va pratiquer le sort va le crier sur tous les toits ? Si ça se trouve, on ne saura pas où est Derek avant... » Ce fut au tour de Scott d'interrompre son meilleur ami, tandis que Chris Argent commençait à tapoter sur son volant, impatient et agacé par ces adolescents imprudents. « Ferme-là, Stiles. » annonça Scott de manière autoritaire. Si Stiles n'avait pas entendu le portable de Scott vibrer, il aurait sans doute riposter quelque chose. Scott fronça les sourcils en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir : « Joshua Tree. Au sud. C'est là qu'ils sont. Dans la forêt. » Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres et se sentit idiot d'avoir envoyé son meilleur ami sur les roses : « Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime, Scott ? » McCall leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Stiles était incroyable. Incroyablement enquiquinant, mais incroyable quand même._

_« Apparemment, il nous faudra cinq heures de route pour s'y rendre. » avait précisé Chris qui démarrait déjà la voiture après avoir regardé l'itinéraire sur son GPS. Il n'en revenait pas de participer à un plan pour sauver Derek Hale. C'était insensé. Et un peu stupide sans doute aussi. En réalité, ce n'était clairement pas pour Derek qu'il avait accepté d'aider Scott lorsque celui-ci s'était présenté à sa porte. C'était parce que, comme toujours, des loups-garous mettaient en danger des personnes innocentes. Et ça, le père Argent ne le supportait pas. Il ne voulait pas que des adolescents comme Stiles et Moon, sans défense, soient attaquées par des personnes comme Angus Bartholomew. Argent s'en serait sans doute voulu à vie s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose et qu'il n'avait pas essayé de faire quelque chose._

* * *

_La majorité du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Comment expliquer cela ? Stiles et Scott s'étaient assoupis sur les épaules confortables d'Isaac, Allison ne souhaitait pas communiquer avec Lahey de peur de faire une bourde, et Chris se répétait mentalement qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur en conduisant ces adolescents à l'endroit où se trouvait ce monstre. Lorsque Stiles ouvrit un œil, il grimaça. « J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » grommela-t-il, à moitié réveillé. « Quatre heures. » répondit Isaac avec un sourire, soulagé d'avoir au moins une épaule de libre. Stiles eut lui aussi un grand sourire et un regain d'énergie soudain. « Il faut dire que j'en avais besoin, après cette nuit à deux dans un lit pour enfant. » Isaac tourna violemment la tête vers Stiles tandis qu'Allison et Chris s'échangèrent un regard étonné. « Tu as 'dormi' avec Derek ? » questionna le blondinet, par discret pour un sou sur son insistance sur le mot « dormi ». Stiles fronça les sourcils et en se rendant compte que sa phrase pouvait porter à confusion, il se mit à agiter les bras : « Oooh, Wo. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. On n'a pas 'dormi', on n'a rien fait. Du tout. » Stiles, les joues rosies par la gêne, ne se rendait même pas compte que plus il parlait, plus il s'enfonçait. En voyant les deux Argents échanger un regard moqueur, Stiles leur lança une grimace derrière le dos et finit par dire à Lahey dans un murmure : « On a discuté. » Isaac semblait presque déçu de ne rien avoir de plus croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. En voyant cela, Stiles donna un coup dans l'épaule de Lahey. Puis, il se pencha un peu plus pour lui avouer du bout des lèvres : « Et on s'est endormis blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je... » Stiles se tut quelques instants, se rendant compte qu'il parlait comme une midinette : « C'était cool. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille sans cette montagne de muscles à mes côtés. »_

_« On n'est pas censé aller à la montagne, mais en forêt. » marmonna Scott dans son semi-sommeil. Stiles lui donna un coup sur le crâne pour le réveiller totalement tandis qu'Isaac ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. De vrais gamins. Innocents. Sans doute trop innocents pour comprendre tout ce qui les entourait. Stiles soupira longuement, commençant à avoir sérieusement envie de descendre de cette voiture : « Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... » Isaac haussa un sourcil, tandis que Scott était reparti de plus belle dans les bras de Morphée. « Si Bartholomew ne peut transformer personne par la morsure, tous les loups-garous sont héritiers des Hale, c'est ça ? » Isaac haussa les épaules et tenta d'expliquer : « La légende dit que lorsque le fils biologique de Jonas est né, Clyde s'est senti trahi, abandonné. Avec sa nouvelle condition de loup-garou, il aurait tourné fou et aurait transformé de nombreuses personnes pour ne plus être seul. C'est là que le mot 'meute' aurait été inventé. » L'explication était presque touchante. Stiles trouvait cette histoire intéressante et étonnante. Encore une fois, c'était pour les Hale qu'il avait le plus de sympathie. « Et pourquoi tu crois que Bartho s'est construit une meute d'Alphas ? Parce qu'il ne peut pas mordre et avoir des betas. Il est obligé d'utiliser son intelligence pour convaincre les Alphas de le suivre. Il sait très bien que seul, il causerait la perte de sa lignée, et ce malgré ses pouvoirs hors du commun. » Stiles posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et regarda le paysage durant un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées._

_ « On est arrivés. » annonça Chris, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Cette fois, les mines redevinrent sérieuses tandis que tout le monde sortait du véhicule. Stiles soupira. Ils se lançaient un peu à l'inconnu, à vrai dire. Pire, l'adolescent avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. __Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt d'un pas peu assuré. Scott et Isaac avançaient rapidement, Stiles était un peu plus à la traîne. Allison et son père fermaient la marche. « Ils ne sont pas loin... » murmura Scott qui s'était fié à ses sens pour repérer la meute d'Alpha, Derek et Moon. « Tout le monde se souvient du plan ? » demanda Scott. Chacun hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Au fond, les cinq compères n'étaient pas rassurés. Ils savaient qu'ils se mesuraient à bien plus puissants qu'eux. C'était avec leur intelligence qu'ils devraient être capables de faire la différence. Scott, Stiles et Isaac avancèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Scott et Isaac entendent distinctement : « Merci, Edmond. Comment puis-je savoir que le sort a marché ? » C'était la voix de Bartholomew. Une voix plus lente et sereine s'éleva ensuite : « Vous le saurez dès que votre fille se réveillera. (…) Si... » Le sorcier qui parlait semblait soudain émettre des doutes quant au réveil de la blonde. « Et lui ? » le coupa Bartholomew. « Il a l'air faible. Je ne peux pas promettre qu'il survivra. » Il devait sans doute parler de Derek. Isaac et Scott échangèrent un regard inquiet : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? » s'empressa de demander Stiles. « Pas grand chose. » répondit rapidement Isaac, gêné._

* * *

_« Je crois qu'on a de la visite... » annonça Bartholomew d'une voix vicieuse, avec un sourire tout aussi pervers sur le visage. D'un claquement de doigt, il ordonna à ses alphas de s'occuper des nouveaux venus. Immédiatement, deux alphas attrapèrent Isaac et Scott avec une vivacité qui ne leur laissa même pas le temps de tenter de se battre. Si ces alphas entraînés étaient capables d'une telle prouesse, de quoi serait capable Angus Bartholomew ? Stiles, caché derrière un arbre, tentait de contrôler son pouls. « Ne me dites pas que Mr Stilinski n'est pas avec vous. Je n'y croirai pas une seconde. » Scott et Isaac restèrent silencieux, tandis qu'ils tentaient de se transformer pour échapper aux griffes des Alphas de la meute d'Angus. Malheureusement, les deux betas ne semblaient pas faire le poids face à ces colosses. « D'ailleurs, je sens son odeur alléchante jusqu'ici. Pas toi, Derek ? » De là où il était caché, Stiles put entendre le grognement de Hale. Ce qu'il n'entendit pas, ce fut les pas de Bartholomew s'approchant de lui et l'attrapant par le col à une vitesse époustouflante. Stiles se retrouva propulsé contre un arbre et poussa un long cri de douleur. Angus le força à se redresser et vint le plaquer contre l'arbre, tout en se laissant un peu aller à la transformation, ses canines devenant effroyablement proéminentes. « Pourquoi Moon est-elle inconsciente ? » avait demandé Stiles, d'une voix tremblante. Il avait pu apercevoir le corps de la blonde allongé sur le sol, entouré de deux alphas. Angus attrapa Stiles à la gorge et le fit soulever du sol. D'une voix doucereuse, il annonça : « Voilà pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours dans les ennuis, Stiles... Tu te mêles vraiment de ce qui ne te regarde pas. » Bartholomew fit retomber Stiles, qui reprit doucement sa respiration. « Et pourquoi t'inquiètes tu pour ma fille alors que ce qui t'intéresse vraiment, c'est lui... ? » Tout en tenant fermement l'adolescent, Angus s'était un peu décalé pour laisser apparaître un Derek plus qu'affaibli, pâle comme un mort, assis contre l'arbre en face. « Derek ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire l'adolescent tout en tentant de s'élancer vers lui. Bien entendu, Angus le stoppa en explosant machiavéliquement de rire._

_Il sentit les griffes de Bartholomew frôler sa carotide. Le pauvre adolescent tentait de contrôler son rythme cardiaque comme il le pouvait. Malheureusement, il avait l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Il savait que d'un moment un autre, Angus pouvait décider de lui arracher la gorge d'un simple coup de patte. « Alors, Derek, et si j'éliminais ton petit protégé, maintenant ? (…) Il me tape sur le système. Il est arrogant, suffisant, et assez bête pour fréquenter des loups-garous. » Derek avait glissé sur le sol, si diminué que sa respiration en était saccadée. Hale releva la tête et jeta un regard meurtrier au Bartho. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il avait un peu rampé au sol et demandé : « Pourquoi ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, non ? » Sa voix était tremblotante et encore plus rauque que d'habitude. Stiles se pinça fortement les lèvres face à cette vision. « Apparemment oui. » Un rictus malsain arpentait les lèvres de Bartholomew. « Parce que j'imagine que si tu le pouvais, tu serais entrain de te transformer pour sauver ce gamin. » A nouveau, Angus avait projeté Stiles contre l'arbre. Il resta de longues secondes allongé au sol, sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien. Il eut même l'impression que son poignet était cassé et grimaça de douleur. Quant au Bartho, il s'approchait de Derek et le força à rester au sol en appuyant sur son torse avec son pied : « Et si tu ne peux plus te transformer, je suis persuadé que Moon le pourra, quand elle sera réveillée. » Désormais assis contre l'arbre, Stiles observait la scène, impuissant. Lorsque Bartholomew retira son pied, Derek toussa et un peu de sang sortit de sa bouche. _

_Horrifié, Stiles tenta cependant de gagner un peu de temps et de distraire le Big Alpha : « Pourquoi cela n'a pas marché, lorsque vous avez mordu Moon ? » Angus s'était tourné tout doucement, comme s'il voulait se donner un peu plus de contenance : « Oh, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ne racontent pas les livres ? » Stiles avait simplement hoché la tête, essuyant du bout des doigts son arcade sourcilière d'où dégoulinait du sang. « Très bien. (…) J'imagine que si vous avez réussi à nous trouver, c'est que vous connaissez l'histoire de mon ancêtre Jonas ? » A nouveau, Stiles avait hoché la tête de haut en bas. « La légende raconte que lorsqu'il a tué sa femme avec une telle violence, une malédiction le frappa, lui et sa descendance. Il serait incapable de transmettre ses pouvoirs autrement que par le lien du sang. » L'explication paraissait logique. Cependant, quelque chose échappait encore à Stiles : « Alors pourquoi avoir mordu votre fille si vous saviez que cela ne la transformerait pas ? » Angus fut étonné par la voix presque douce et compréhensive de l'adolescent. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et le toisa du regard : « Parce que si jamais elle ne prend ma suite, la lignée Bartholomew disparaîtra à jamais. (…) Je suis le dernier Bartholomew encore en vie. (…) Alors je me suis dit que cette légende était stupide et j'ai quand même tenté de la transformer par morsure. » Cette fois, Angus tentait presque de se justifier, de défendre ses actes. « J'aime Moon, même si vous pensez tous l'inverse. Je veux juste qu'elle continue à faire vivre notre lignée. » Stiles avait écouté attentivement __mais ne put s'empêcher de dire, avec dédain : « Ce n'est pas aimer votre fille que de la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne désire pas. » Et Angus l'avait ignoré._

_« J'imagine que vous connaissez aussi la légende des balles d'argent, alors ? » Angus claqua à nouveau des doigts et l'Alpha qui tenait Isaac farfouilla dans la poche de Lahey pour dénicher un pistolet muni de balles d'argent. Un autre alpha, plus imposant encore, fit de même avec Scott. Bartholomew ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire : « Vous êtes si prévisibles, vous, les adolescents. » Stiles croisa le regard de Derek, qui même prit de spasmes et de frissons, eut le courage de lever les yeux au ciel face au plan minable des trois amis. Ce que ni Derek, ni la meute d'Alphas savaient, c'était que ces pistolets n'étaient que des leurres et que, bien entendu, leur plan n'était finalement pas si prévisible que ça. Heureusement, Bartholomew mordait parfaitement à l'hameçon. Angus traîna Stiles jusqu'à Isaac et attrapa de sa main libre le pistolet qu'il colla contre la poitrine de Lahey. « Quand je pense qu'il n'en faudrait qu'une pour tuer ce pauvre misérable. » Scott se débattit de plus belle en entendant cette menace. Isaac, quant à lui, se contenta de rester parfaitement impassible. « Ne faites pas ça. » se contenta de demander Stiles, d'une voix calme. « Ca vous servirait à quoi ? » Angus avait ricané face à l'innocence de l'adolescent : « A m'amuser un peu. (…) Je n'aime pas quand l'on tente de déjouer mes plans. » __Bartholomew avait retiré l'arme du torse d'Isaac mais la pointa vers Derek : « Mais peut-être serait-il plus amusant de mettre fin aux souffrances du pauvre petit Hale ? (…) Hein, qu'en penses-tu, Stiles ? » Les poings menus de l'adolescent s'étaient serrés et il sentait ses propres ongles lui entrer dans la peau. Angus s'était approché du corps de Derek, toujours allongé sur le sol et avait pointé l'arme sur la tempe du loup-garou en souriant de manière malsaine : « Alors, Stiles ? (…) Quels derniers mots dirais-tu à l'homme pour lequel tu risques bêtement ta vie ? » Stiles resta silencieux et se sentit à deux doigts de faire une crise d'angoisse, qu'il réussit finalement à repousser avec brio. _

_« Je pense que je lui raconterai quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas encore, histoire qu'il ne meurt pas totalement idiot. » Derek, malgré l'arme glaciale sur sa tempe, trouva le moyen de grogner ce qui, dans une autre situation, aurait beaucoup amusé Stiles. « Du genre :__« v_ous savez que seul un adolescent sur 20 est capable de siffler correctement ? C'est marrant, non ? » Angus avait haussé un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le jeune humain : « Malheureusement pour vous, cher Angus, je suis un siffleur hors pair. » Et Stiles avait sifflé. Fort et distinctement. Et la cime d'un arbre avait bougé. Pour la première fois, Chris et Allison avaient Angus Bartholomew parfaitement dans leur champ de vision. Les balles qui frappèrent le torse de l'Alpha firent éclabousser du sang sur le visage de Derek, désormais inconscient. Le Bartho tomba, les deux genoux au sol, ses mains venant s'appuyer sur sa poitrine. Il avait poussé un long cri de douleur tandis qu'il commençait à cracher du sang. Allison et Chris descendirent de l'arbre sur lequel ils avaient grimpé et arrivèrent en courant vers Stiles. « Je ne sais si on a été assez précis. » s'inquiéta Chris alors que Bartholomew, diminué par les balles d'argent, cherchait quand même à se transformer. Stiles se retourna et aperçut Scott et Isaac se diriger vers eux rapidement. « Les alphas de sa meute sont affaiblis, eux aussi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Il faut qu'on file d'ici. » Tout le monde avait acquiescé d'un vif signe de tête. C'est à ce moment précis que Stiles eut l'impression que ses jambes défaillaient sous son poids et que sa tête tournait un peu trop pour que cela soit normal. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et sa respiration se saccader. Les voix des personnes qui l'entouraient semblaient de plus en plus lointaines. Soudain, il sentit le contact brutal du sol contre son visage. « STILES ! » hurla Isaac qui s'accroupit à ses côtés et frappa ses joues blanches pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. Lahey prit l'initiative de porter le jeune humain, qui serait sans doute incapable de retourner seul jusqu'à la voiture. Scott lança un regard noir à son petit ami : « Donc j'imagine que si tu portes Stiles, je me retrouve à porter Derek. » Malgré la situation, Isaac avait du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit copain en murmurant à son oreille : « Je saurais me faire pardonner. » Sérieusement ? Isaac et Scott étaient en train de se faire des avances malgré la meute d'Alphas qu'ils allaient peut-être avoir à leur trousse d'ici quelques minutes ? Incapable de parler, Stiles grogna et donna une tape dans le dos d'Isaac pour qu'il avance. « Moon... » bredouilla-t-il tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. « Il faut aussi ramener Moon. » Chris fit un signe de tête à Scott, montrant qu'il allait s'en charger.

_Et le trou noir. Stiles venait de rejoindre Derek et Moon dans les abîmes de l'inconscience._

* * *

**Et voilà, mes amis. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous permettra de passer un bon week-end. (d'ailleurs, sans doute que vous aurez le droit à un nouveau chapitre dimanche !) Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre (oui, je suis une très grande curieuuuuse !) ? Quels sont vos moments préférés ? Ah, et avez-vous des pronostics pour la suite ? Je suis déjà impatiente de partager avec vous le prochain chapitre ! **

**Plein de bisous :3**


	18. Chapter 17

**Mes crevettes d'amour :3 Comme promis, voici le chapitre 17. Bon, je viens juste de le finir, et j'ai envie de pleurer, donc préparer vous au pire. Sérieusement en plus, j'ai une put**n de boule dans la gorge, c'est terrible. J'ai carrément fait dans le pathos, aujourd'hui, mais j'adore écrire ce genre de scènes dramatiques. Bon OK, je suis entrain de vous stresser, donc autant que je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**+ chapter seventeen**

_La lumière était froide et glaciale. Elle aveugla le pauvre Stiles lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il eut l'étrange impression d'être dans un hôpital. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était blanc, aseptisé. L'adolescent tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières heures. Il se souvenait avoir percuté un arbre plusieurs fois. Il revoyait Moon étendue sur le sol. Le sang sortant de la bouche de Derek, aussi. Il se rappelait des deux balles qui avaient traversé le torse de Bartholomew. Après, c'était le trou noir. Les abîmes, le gouffre, le néant total. Se rendant compte qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien, l'adolescent commença à gigoter sur le lit où il était allongé, sans pour autant trouver la force de se relever. « Je crois qu'il est réveillé. » La voix qui venait de s'élever ne lui était pas familière. « Je peux aller le voir ? » demanda une autre voix, douce mais emplie d'angoisse. Une main se posa sur l'avant bras de Stiles et le visage d'Isaac apparut dans son champ de vision. Les paupières de l'adolescent étaient lourdes, son poignet le faisait souffrir et il avait l'horrible impression qu'un troll lui écrabouillait la tête. Cependant, voir Isaac réussit à le rassurer un peu. Stiles ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait, et cela commençait à l'angoisser. La présence d'une personne de son entourage le déstressait. L'adolescent tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. « Chuuut... » souffla Lahey. « Tu es trop faible. » Et Stiles était aussi bien trop têtu. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et observa de plus près le visage creusé de son ami. « Tu... » commença Stiles. La bouche bien trop pâteuse, il montra du doigt une bouteille d'eau qu'Isaac s'empressa d'aller lui chercher._

_« Tu as pleuré. » constata Stiles, d'une voix chevrotante. Isaac secoua vivement la tête tout en détournant le regard. Les yeux de Lahey s'étaient à nouveau emplis de larmes, et il tentait de se contrôler en serrant des poings. Stiles, d'un geste vif malgré le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, attrapa l'avant-bras d'Isaac. « Que... que s'est-il passé ? » Stiles avait l'impression que sa gorge était un peu plus en feu à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Le fait de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé le rendait fou. Les yeux rougis de Lahey étaient sans doute la preuve que, comme toujours, les choses avaient mal tournées. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, Isaac resta silencieux et il força Stiles à se rallonger. Le jeune humain protesta un peu, mais constata qu'il était bien mieux dans cette position. Isaac s'assit sur le bord du lit et se décida enfin à parler. « Je... Les... Scott... » Mais avouer la vérité ne semblait pas si évident que ça. Les mots s'entremêlaient dans la bouche du jeune loup-garou, si bien que Stiles sentait l'angoisse revenir hanter son pauvre corps affaibli. « Une partie de la meute d'Alphas nous a rattrapés. » Lahey déglutit difficilement et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. « Ils... Ils ont tirés sur Scott. » La voix d'Isaac était chancelante et Stiles commençait à s'attendre au pire. Dans sa tête, l'humain ne cessait de se répéter : 'Les loups-garous guérissent. Toujours. Ils guérissent toujours. Scott a du guérir.' Mais le visage fermé et blafard de Lahey lui laissait penser le contraire. « Isaac ? » Stiles reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Allison. « Il te demande. » Elle avait dit ça d'une voix douce et Isaac s'était empressé de se lever. Stiles soupira de soulagement. Scott n'était pas mort. _

_L'adolescent s'était redressé sur ses coudes et avait pu apercevoir la main chaleureuse d'Allison agripper l'épaule du jeune Lahey, comme pour lui donner du courage. Cette image avait fait sourire Stilinski. Il paraît que vivre des épreuves ensemble, cela rapproche. Allison et Isaac semblaient en être le parfait exemple. Attendri, Stiles en oublia un instant toutes les questions qui lui trottaient en tête. Parmi ces interrogations, on pouvait y trouver : Comment va Scott ? Comment va Moon ? Pourquoi seule une partie des Alphas les avait rattrapés ? Angus Bartholomew était-il vraiment mort ? Pourtant, le seul mot qui sortit de ses lèvres tremblantes lorsqu'Allison s'approcha du lit fut : « Derek... » Allison avait pris la place d'Isaac au bord du lit et avait lancé un sourire angélique à Stiles. Le genre de sourire qui pourrait réconforter la terre entière. « Deaton est avec lui. » Stilinski avait froncé les sourcils. « Mais... Comment va... » Tout ce que Stiles voulait savoir, c'était si Derek allait s'en sortir. « On ne sait pas pour l'instant. Il faut que tu te reposes. » Stiles s'était remis à s'agiter sur le lit et il se retrouva bientôt assis à côté d'Allison, qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur. « Stiles ! » dit-elle un peu plus fort en le voyant tenter de se mettre debout. « Aide-moi, il faut que je le vois. » Allison resta sur sa position et secoua vivement la tête tout en se levant pour faire barrage : « Les chocs que tu as subi à cause de Bartholomew t'ont fait perdre connaissance, Stiles ! Tu ne... » Stiles était debout et se tenait au rebord du lit tout en soufflant doucement. « De toutes façons, Deaton ne te laissera jamais le voir. » Cette fois, Stiles commençait à taper du pied, agacé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle agissait sans aucun doute pour le bien de tous et elle pensait sûrement bien faire. « On est où, d'abord ? » demanda Stiles en montrant la pièce désagréable dans laquelle il était enfermé. « Nous sommes dans la maison médicale du Dr Fairchild. Accepte de te rasseoir, je te raconterais tout. (…) Et je te promets d'essayer de convaincre Deaton de te laisser voir Derek. » Allison était généralement une jeune femme de parole et sa détermination eut raison de Stiles, qui se rassit en bougonnant. Elle était convaincante. « Deaton s'est inquiété pour nous et a décidé de nous rejoindre à Joshua Tree. Lorsqu'il nous a retrouvé, on avait déjà du tuer trois alphas de la meute de Bartholomew. (…) Je ne sais même pas comment on a fait pour réussir à les abattre. » La voix de la demoiselle était faiblarde et se remémorer le combat semblait la rendre anxieuse. « Bref. Heureusement, Deaton nous a retrouvés et nous a accompagnés chez l'un de ses amis, le Dr Fairchild. C'est lui qui nous a tous soignés. » Allison venait de soulever le bas de son tee-shirt pour montrer le bandage qu'elle avait sur le côté droit de sa taille. « Un Alpha m'a mordu. » dit-elle simplement. Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains et tira sur ses cheveux, comme s'il avait l'impression que tout cela était de sa faute. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai trouvé la force pour le tuer, juste après. (…) Deaton pense que je ne... Je ne vais pas devenir un... Enfin... On verra. » Prononcer le mot loup-garou semblait bien trop difficile pour elle. _

_« Je suis désolé, Allison. » La jeune femme eut un sourire triste mais continua son histoire, ignorant presque les excuses de Stiles. Aux yeux d'Allison, il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. « Un alpha a tiré une balle d'argent sur Scott. » Stiles put lire l'accablement sur le visage de la demoiselle. Instinctivement, il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle était toujours amoureuse de McCall, tout son corps le criait. « Il... Il ne guérit pas, Stiles. » La voix de la fille Argent était tremblotante, emplie de larmes. Quant à Stiles, il l'observait avec un visage impassible, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle était entrain de dire. « On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il ne guérit pas. » Cette fois, Allison avait fondu en larmes et s'était jeté contre Stiles, cherchant du réconfort coûte que coûte. Le jeune homme ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'Allison était entrain d'avouer. Il l'entoura d'un bras protecteur et la berça de longues minutes._

* * *

_« Laissez-moi voir Derek. » Deaton se tenait devant Stiles et le regardait d'un air sévère. « Pourquoi es-tu sorti de ta chambre, Stiles ? Tu devrais dormir. » L'adolescent grimaça et pointa du doigt l'imposant vétérinaire. « Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je devrais aussi être chez moi. Parce que connaissant mon père, je pense qu'il a déjà mis en place l'alerte enlèvement et que mon visage est désormais le plus recherché du pays. » Deaton avait haussé un sourcil et un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres : « Tu sembles avoir retrouvé ta langue, en tout cas. » Le visage de Stiles s'élargit en un grand sourire, il savait que le véto n'allait pas tarder à céder. « Oui, et je suis en forme, maintenant. Regardez ! » Stiles avait levé la jambe gauche et avait placé son bras droit de manière à ce que son coude touche son genou. « C'est une technique infaillible pour savoir si quelqu'un est saoul. Si je peux faire ça, je peux aller voir Derek. » Toujours dans la même position, l'adolescent manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu flageolantes. Face à ce spectacle, Deaton aurait voulu rire. Mais la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas. Il s'approcha de Stiles et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme : « Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète. (…) Derek est... » Le cœur de Stiles avait manqué de le lâcher. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde autour de lui était entrain de s'écrouler. Scott, Allison, Derek... Ils étaient tous dans des situations critiques. Stiles n'avait pas laissé Deaton finir sa phrase : « Laissez-moi le voir. » Face à la ténacité de Stiles, Deaton s'était finalement poussé et avait laissé l'adolescent entrer dans la chambre de Derek. _

_Stiles avait pénétré dans la chambre avec appréhension. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le lit de Derek. L'adolescent s'approcha tandis que Deaton avait refermé la porte derrière lui, sans doute pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux garçons. Une perfusion avait été posée et Stiles se demanda un instant ce que le Dr Deaton pouvait bien administrer à Derek. « Stiles... » L'adolescent fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix cassée et faible du loup-garou. Les yeux bleus de Hale le fixaient avec bienveillance. « Je vois que toi aussi on t'a forcé à porter cette blouse d'hôpital. (…) Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles ne se ferment pas mieux à l'arrière. » avait constaté Stiles tout en se tournant pour dévoiler sans pudeur son caleçon. Derek s'était mis à rire doucement mais rapidement, son rire se transforma en une quinte de toux inquiétante. Stiles posa une main sur la joue du loup-garou : « Chut. Calme-toi. » Se rendant compte de la soudaine proximité, il avait reculé mais Derek avait saisit son poignet. « Je suis désolé. » Stiles avait soupiré. « J'ai été con. » persista Hale. Stiles avait tout bonnement répondu : « C'est vrai. » avec un naturel déconcertant. A nouveau, Derek s'était mis à rire puis à tousser. Le visage de Stiles se crispa tandis que Derek tenait toujours aussi fermement son poignet : « Arrête de me faire rire, Stiles. » Troublé, Stiles avait retiré son bras de la main du loup-garou et s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. « Je devrais te détester, Derek. (…) Parce que tout ce qui arrive, c'est à cause de toi. Isaac, Scott, Allison... Ils ont tous voulu m'aider. T'aider. Maintenant, ils souffrent tous. (…) Je devrais te détester. Par ta faute, je leur ai fait prendre des risques qu'ils n'auraient jamais du courir. » Derek n'avait rien dit. Il était resté impassible, fixant le plafond. « Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne te déteste même pas. Au contraire. (…) Derek, je... » Stiles se crispa. Non, il n'allait pas faire une déclaration d'amour. Pas dans cette tenue. _

_« Je veux juste pouvoir te faire confiance. » avait conclut l'adolescent. Derek avait fermé les yeux. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de demander comment allaient ceux qui avaient risqué leur vie pour lui. Mais Hale n'en avait pas le courage. Il voulait simplement s'accrocher à la voix de Stiles. « Tu sais, Derek, Scott est dans la chambre d'à côté et ça va pas fort. Je devrais être à ses côtés. Je devrais tenir compagnie à Isaac. Mais non, je... » Derek avait interrompu l'adolescent : « Stiles, je... » Stilinski avait secoué la tête. « Non, laisse-moi parler. (…) Je suis là avec toi parce que tu as pris une place si importante dans ma vie que je ne peux même pas aller voir mon meilleur ami sans être sûr que tu vas bien. (…) Je...» A nouveau, la voix de Derek l'interrompit, mais bien plus fort, cette fois : « STILES ! » « Quoi encore ?! » tonna Stiles. L'adolescent tourna le regard vers le loup-garou et ouvrit grand la bouche en s'apercevant que Derek venait d'arracher sa perfusion. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Stiles s'était élancé sur la perfusion pour tenter de la remettre. Et Derek se tordit de douleur : « Tu es fou, Hale ! (…) Je vais songer à t'envoyer en hôpital psy. » A nouveau, le prénom de l'adolescent franchit les lèvres de Derek : « STILES ! » Tandis qu'il cherchait une solution pour remettre la perfusion, Stiles releva la tête vers le loup-garou et murmura un : « Oh ! » quand il tomba face aux yeux rouges de Derek. « Ne me dis pas que... » Si, Hale était en train de se transformer. Stiles était partagé entre l'angoisse et le bonheur de voir qu'il n'était plus aussi faible. « Je ne le contrôle pas. » murmura Derek. « Et merde ! » protesta Stiles tout en s'éloignant du loup. « Va-t-en Stiles ! » furent les derniers mots que l'adolescent entendit avant de sortir de la chambre : « A L'AIDE ! » hurla-t-il dans le couloir. Pas de réponse. « EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT M'AIDER, BORDEL ?! » jura-t-il tandis qu'il tentait de déplacer un meuble en marbre bien trop lourd pour lui. Deaton, Chris Argent et un homme qui devait être le Dr Fairchild arrivèrent en courant. « C'est Derek... » expliqua l'adolescent. « Il se transforme et il n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Il faut l'enfermer sinon il va... » Les trois hommes avaient compris et aidèrent à déplacer le meuble afin de bloquer la porte. Stiles s'adossa au mur et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en entendant le long cri de douleur que venait de pousser le loup-garou. _

_« STILES ! » Allison venait d'arriver en courant, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Il faut que tu viennes. » Stiles jeta un œil à la pièce où était enfermé Derek. « C'est Scott. » insista la jeune femme tandis que Deaton, Argent et Fairchild étaient déjà partis vers la chambre de McCall. Stiles trouva le courage de se décoller du mur et se mordit férocement la lèvre en entendant les plaintes du loup emprisonné. Il suivit Allison et arriva bien vite dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Cette fois, c'était McCall qui gémissait de douleur. Deaton et Argent le maintenait sur le lit pour l'empêcher de se tordre dans tous les sens tandis que Fairchild lui administrait sans doute un calmant. Isaac était dans un coin de la pièce, tremblotant comme s'il était gelé et il observait la scène du coin de l'œil, visiblement paniqué. Stiles s'approcha du lit de Scott et attrapa la main de celui-ci qu'il se mit à serrer si fort que le jeune humain en grimaça. Lorsque les spasmes se calmèrent et que Scott reprit peu à peu sa respiration, Stiles adressa un sourire à son meilleur ami, contrastant avec les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux noisettes : « Hey, mon pote. » dit-il en tentant de dédramatiser. « Va falloir te calmer, hein ! » Scott n'avait pas la force de sourire mais il relâcha la pression sur la main de Stiles. Le jeune humain détourna le regard et il aperçut Fairchild et Deaton s'échanger quelques paroles. « Putain, je suis désolé, Scott. » Stiles se retenait férocement de ne pas fondre en larmes. « C'est de ma faute tout ça. » McCall avait doucement secoué la tête tout en souriant un peu plus franchement cette fois-ci. Ce fut au tour de Stiles de serrer tendrement la main de son meilleur ami. « Je sais pas comment ça se fait que tu guéris pas, mais il va falloir que tu te ressaisisses, d'accord ? Parce que tu es toujours censé m'aider à devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse. » Stiles avait sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait l'horrible impression de revivre les mêmes moments qu'avec sa mère, des années auparavant. « Mec, t'es comme mon frère. Tu peux pas me faire ça, t'entends ? (…) Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été évident entre nous ces derniers temps mais... Tu sais bien que je t'aime comme un dingue, Scott. » Les sanglots d'Allison parvenaient aux oreilles de Stiles qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser les larmes envahir ses joues. Cependant, il tenait bon, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son meilleur ami. « Maintenant, tu vas te reposer et tu vas aller mieux. C'est un ordre McCall. C'est même pas la peine de discuter. (…) Si si, je te vois entrain d'essayer de défier mon autorité. Mais ne gâche pas tes forces pour rien. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas discuter avec Stiles tellement il est borné. Alors repose-toi. Parce que je me souviens qu'Isaac a dit dans la forêt qu'il saurait se faire pardonner. Alors ça promet une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, ça, Scott. Rien que pour ça, tu devrais te battre. » Stiles avait jeté un regard avec Isaac qui avait trouvé la force de sourire. Le jeune humain avait doucement lâché la main de son meilleur ami. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, déposa un baiser sur le front d'Allison et donna une tape amicale dans l'épaule d'Isaac. « Je reviens. » murmura-t-il. Il regarda encore Scott avant de sortir. Celui-ci s'était déjà assoupi. En s'en allant, Stiles pria pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière image qu'il ait de son meilleur ami. Avec le temps, Stilinski avait appris à quel point la vie était fragile. Un jour, il était descendu acheter à manger dans le hall de l'hôpital et lorsqu'il était remonté, un drap recouvrait déjà le doux visage de sa mère._

* * *

_« Derek... ? » Stiles était allongé sur le meuble en marbre et avait collé son oreille à la porte. La scène aurait pu être drôle, compte tenu du fait qu'il portait toujours cette horrible blouse d'hôpital qui dévoilait une bonne partie de son postérieur. L'adolescent pouvait entendre le souffle régulier de Derek. « Derek ? » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. Il entendit un grognement et fut soulagé. « Ça va ? » osa-t-il. Le loup-garou mit du temps à répondre ce qui inquiéta un peu Stiles. « Je me suis transformé trois fois de suite. J'arrive pas à... Je ne le contrôle plus, Stiles. » La voix de Derek était brisée, mais bien moins faible qu'auparavant. En se transformant à plusieurs reprises, il semblait avoir repris des forces. « Je peux entrer, Derek ? » Stiles savait très bien que de l'autre côté de la porte, le corps entier de Derek était entrain de se crisper. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » finit-il par dire. « Je suis d'accord avec lui. » renchérit Deaton qui venait d'arriver. Lorsque le vétérinaire croisa le regard de l'adolescent, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas lui résister longtemps. Le charme et l'impertinence de Stiles fonctionnaient à chaque fois. « Aidez-moi à déplacer le meuble. S'il se ré-transforme, je sors et on ré-bloque la porte. » Deaton avait soupiré, tandis que Derek ne perdait pas ses bonnes habitudes et grognait. Stiles descendit du meuble et poussa contre celui-ci avec l'aide du vétérinaire. « Restez-là. » demanda l'adolescent à Deaton. Il pénétra dans la pièce et aperçut Derek, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce qui était désormais dans l'obscurité. « Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Je pourrais te faire du mal. J'ai fait assez de mal comme ça. » Stiles s'était accroupi face au loup-garou. Ils avaient de l'allure, dans leurs blouses d'hôpital à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Derek se releva d'un bond et poussa Stiles en hurlant : « SORS ! » Stiles ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Derek se transformait autant de fois à la suite ? L'adolescent se releva mais ne sortit pas de la pièce, tandis que les yeux rouges du loup-garou le fixaient. Effrayé, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher. « Stiles ! Sors ! » Stiles avança encore un peu plus vers Derek. « Pourquoi ton point d'ancrage ne marche plus ? » avait demandé Stilinski d'une voix inquiète. Les griffes de Hale commençaient déjà à sortir et ses canines se faisaient de plus en plus proéminentes. « Je... J'en sais rien... Bon sang, Stiles ! » L'adolescent se retrouva au plus proche du loup-garou et murmura simplement : « Il faut peut-être que tu trouves une autre ancre. » Derek n'avait pas su quoi répondre à ça. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, d'ailleurs. Stiles venait de glisser l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et entremêlait tendrement leurs doigts. Le regard de l'adolescent était planté dans celui du dangereux loup-garou tandis que sa main libre était venue caresser doucement la barbe piquante de celui qu'il aimait. Plusieurs secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Stiles pensa qu'il était entrain de risquer sa vie inutilement et que Derek finirait par le dévorer dans cette chambre glauque. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'Alpha reprendre son aspect normal, un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles. Quant à Derek, il ne semblait pas en revenir. Stiles venait de l'empêcher de se transformer. N'y tenant plus, le jeune humain se blottit contre Derek et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le loup-garou resta un instant hésitant mais il entoura de ses bras le corps de Stiles. « Je savais bien que je te servirais à quelque chose, un jour. » souffla l'adolescent, une pointe de malice dans la voix._

_Deaton avait sans doute entendu toute la scène de l'autre côté de la porte si bien qu'il entra avec discrétion dans la chambre. « Ravi de voir que tu vas mieux, Derek. » Le regard du vétérinaire était étrangement suspicieux. « Je... Je pensais sérieusement que tu ne t'en sortirais pas. Tu es sûr que... » Stiles et Derek s'étaient éloignés à regrets mais, côté à côté, leurs bras se touchaient toujours et cette sensation de chaleur les apaisait. « Oui, ça va. » souffla Derek, interrompant le vétérinaire. Deaton hocha la tête mais s'empressa de dire : « Il va tout de même falloir que l'on t'enferme dans cette pièce le temps que tu arrives à contrôler tes transformations sans que Stiles soit là. » L'adolescent avait ouvert les lèvres pour protester mais il avait vite renoncé lorsque la main de Derek avait attrapé la sienne et que le loup-garou avait prononcé : « Je comprends. C'est plus prudent. »_

_A contre cœur, Stiles avait quitté la pièce en compagnie de Deaton. Ils avaient replacé le meuble contre la porte et l'adolescent avait baissé les yeux en disant à voix basse : « J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander... » Deaton eut l'air inquiet et hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Quant à Stiles, il avait redressé la tête et avait dit avec autorité : « J'aimerais bien retrouver mes vêtements. Je me trimbale en blouse et en caleçon depuis le début de la journée. Je commence à me les cailler. » Deaton n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire et avait fait signe à Stiles de le suivre. C'est là qu'une idée explosa en plein visage de Stiles qui s'arrêta au milieu du couloir sous le regard étonné du vétérinaire. « Moon... » souffla le jeune humain. Stiles était si perturbé par tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé aujourd'hui, qu'il en avait oublié la jolie blonde. « Il faut que je vois Moon. Il faut que je... » Deaton avait baissé les yeux. « Il faut que je vois Moon. » persistait Stiles qui s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille. « Comment j'ai pu oublier Moon ? » pestait l'adolescent contre lui-même. Deaton avait hoché la tête et avait entraîné Stiles vers la chambre où se trouvait la blonde. Le Dr Fairchild s'y trouvait et il confia : « Son état se dégrade. » C'était un cauchemar. Stiles priait pour se réveiller. Tous ses amis s'effondraient les uns après les autres. « Stiles... » avait-elle doucement murmuré. Il s'était approché du lit, d'un pas peu assuré et elle avait saisit sa main. « Appelle ma mère. Je veux la voir. J'ai besoin. Il faut que je la vois. » Une larme avait coulé sur la joue de Stiles. Il se souvenait des paroles d'Isaac quant au fait que Moon pouvait ne pas survivre au sort. La rémission de Derek semblait présager du pire pour la blonde. Et si elle réclamait sa mère, elle devait sans doute le sentir. « Je t'en prie, Stiles. » La voix de la demoiselle était si faible et pleine de sanglots que l'adolescent se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire. Moon laissa retomber sa main et ferma doucement les yeux. Stiles s'approcha du Dr Fairchild et demanda : « Est-ce que... Sa mère a besoin de cinq heures pour venir jusqu'ici. Est-ce qu'elle va... » L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place. Le Docteur avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles et avait avoué : « Je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra jusque là. »_

* * *

**Bon, voilà, j'ai relu mon chapitre et j'ai envie de pleurer. Ahaha. J'aime bien torturer mes personnages, mais bon, ça me rend quand même triste pour eux, hein. Ne croyez pas que je suis une sadique sans coeur ! Je suis une sadique mais avec un coeur ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai adoré l'écrire (comme tous les autres, mais j'avoue que celui-ci me touche particulièrement.). Je sais que vous allez me détester pour certaines scènes, m'adorer pour d'autres, mais j'attends vos impressions ! Et comme d'habitude, vos scènes préférées, vos hypothèses... **

**Je vous kiffe mes chipolatas ! (oh, c'est mignon des chipo, non ?!) Mardi pour le prochain chapitre, ça vous va ? (:**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour les chouchoubidous ! **

**Bon, vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, j'y répondrais dans les plus brefs délais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, je pense que vous allez encore passer par diverses émotions (vous allez me haïr, m'aimer, me détester, me kiffer, vouloir me faire brûler en enfer, vouloir m'embrasser. Oui, tout ça à la fois !). Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'étaient pas très heureux parce que le dernier chapitre était triste mais bon... THIS IS THE LIFE, comme dirait l'autre !**

**Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos personnages préférés !**

**Bonne lecture.  
Valentine.**

* * *

**+ chapter eighteen**

_« Stiles... » C'était à nouveau la voix faible de Moon qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Stiles avait enfin trouvé un moment pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable que la blouse d'hôpital et avait même été forcé par Allison à manger un plateau repas peu ragoûtant. Rassasié et bien plus en forme qu'auparavant, il avait ensuite fait le vas et viens entre la chambre de Scott et celle de Moon, tout en n'oubliant pas de passer demander à Derek comment il allait. Le jeune humain n'avait pas une seconde à lui. En entendant la voix de la jolie blonde, il avança une chaise et s'installa près du lit. Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait d'un air tendre. Moon avait un sourire doux sur les lèvres et elle semblait apaisée. « Je regrette. » avait-elle simplement murmuré tandis qu'elle approchait sa main de l'avant-bras de l'adolescent. « Si j'avais su, j'aurais agi autrement avec toi. Et on aurait pu être amis bien avant. (…) J'aurais tellement voulu profiter de ton amitié plus longtemps. » Elle s'était mise à pleurer et avait caché une partie de son visage sous le draps pour camoufler son émotion. « On a encore bien des années pour en profiter, crois-moi. » avait lancé Stiles avec optimisme, bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Moon avait caressé l'avant bras du jeune homme et avait sourit tristement. Elle sentait que son état se dégradait. Elle sentait chacune de ses cellules rendre l'âme les unes après les autres. Elle espérait juste avoir la force de tenir jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive. « Mon père... Il est... » Stiles avait baissé les yeux en l'entendant parler de son paternel. « Il est mort, c'est ça ? » L'adolescent avait pincé les lèvres, se contentant de répondre à sa questions par un léger signe de tête. Pendant que Stiles mangeait, Allison avait pris soin de lui raconter un peu plus en détails ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette forêt. Et si certains Alphas les avaient suivi, c'était pour venger la mort de leur maître. Bartholomew n'était donc plus une menace. Moon avait légèrement sangloté avant de lancer un regard dur à Stiles qui songea un instant que la jeune femme devait lui en vouloir. « Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire. » trancha-t-elle. « Mon père est... était un monstre. » Stiles détourna le regard pour observer le jour qui se levait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était incapable de se rappeler quel jour on était. Il pensa à son propre père qui devait être mort d'inquiétude, et son cœur se serra. Stiles aurait pu envoyer un sms rassurant au Sheriff, mais s'il le faisait, les policiers les localiseraient en très peu de temps. Et il ne pouvait pas faire courir ce risque à Derek. A Beacon Hills et dans les alentours, il était encore la personne la plus recherchée. Stiles s'en voulait de faire vivre ça à son père. C'était lui le monstre, dans cette situation. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'être un fils digne. Alors, il se promit qu'il se rattraperait dès qu'il rentrerait en mettant son père dans les confidences surnaturelles, ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis bien longtemps._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Moon s'était à nouveau assoupie. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, l'adolescent se releva, laissa glisser ses doigts sur la joue pâle de la demoiselle et soupira longuement. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les forces de son amie s'amenuisaient. Quant à Stiles, il avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter la fatalité. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Moon ne survive pas. L'adolescent resta longuement debout près du lit, à écouter la respiration de la jeune femme, une main posée sur sa joue glacée. Stilinski ne vit donc pas qu'un visage venait de faire son apparition au coin de la porte entrouverte. Derek était là, observant la scène avec un sourire brisé sur son visage blafard. Dieu seul savait à quel point Hale s'en voulait pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé. Le jeune homme avait pourtant pensé bien agir. Comme toujours, il avait fait les mauvais choix. Et sans cet adolescent hyperactif collectionneur de chemises à carreaux, il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était. Le loup-garou resta silencieux, ne voulant pas perturber ce moment de paix entre les deux jeunes gens. Enfin, Stiles dégagea sa main du visage de Moon et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. Il croisa le regard azur de Derek et les lèvres du jeune humain s'illuminèrent instantanément d'un sourire. Stiles jeta un œil à l'horloge présente dans la chambre : « Tu as seulement mis deux heures... » Derek pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de Stilinski avec un sourire : « J'ai compris assez rapidement comment utiliser ma nouvelle ancre. » Les joues de l'adolescent s'étaient empourprées sous le regard insistant de l'Alpha. __« Tu vois, j'ai même eu le temps d'enfiler une tenue correcte ! » blagua le loup-garou.__ « Ça me tue de dire ça, mais je me demande bien ce que je ferais sans toi. » continua-t-il. Malgré son teint cireux, Derek semblait avoir repris des forces, et paraissait prêt à utiliser le sarcasme ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire Stiles. Durant de longues secondes, ils restèrent silencieux, à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? » avait simplement demandé l'adolescent. Cette question comprenait de nombreux sens et Derek ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Cette interrogation pouvait signifier : 'Quelle est la suite du plan ?' 'Allons-nous enfin assumer ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ?' 'Comment allons-nous ré-apprendre à vivre si Moon et Scott ne survivent pas ?'._

_Derek se contenta de soupirer et de poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent. « J'ai confiance en toi, Stiles. Je sais que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. » Le cœur de Stiles entama une course folle et violente dans sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » réussit-il à demander, les joues soudainement écarlates. Ne comprenant pas vraiment l'interrogation de Stiles, Derek fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules en répondant : « Que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. » Stiles se mit à rire. Il se serait cru dans un vieux film à l'eau de rose totalement niais. « Non, pas ça, imbécile ! » dit-il en continuant de rigoler. Derek observait Stiles avec une incompréhension totale. « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » demanda Hale, légèrement inquiet. Après tout, Stiles s'était cogné fort la tête à plusieurs reprises, il était peut-être en train d'avoir des symptômes à retardement. Stiles était euphorique. Il commençait à sautiller légèrement sur place tandis que Derek fronçait les sourcils : « Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, patate. CONFIANCE ! » Cette fois, comprenant où voulait en venir l'adolescent, les joues de Hale devinrent aussi rouges qu'une tomate bien mûre. « Derek Hale ne fait confiance à personne et... Oh, j'en reviens pas ! » Stiles semblait se parler à lui-même. « Derek Miguel Hale me fait confiance ! » fanfaronna-t-il sous le regard meurtrier du loup-garou. « Ouais, ben je peux encore changer d'avis. » grommela Derek, dans sa barbe, ce qui amusa Stiles au plus haut point. S'approchant malicieusement du corps du loup-garou, Stiles était venu murmurer à son oreille : « C'est trop tard. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça. » L'adolescent s'étonna lui-même du ton qu'il employait. Provocateur, enjôleur, presque aguicheur. Il avait presque pu sentir Derek se mettre à frissonner lorsque le souffle de Stiles était parvenu dans sa nuque. Stilinski s'était un peu reculé, presque à regrets. La chaleur du corps du loup-garou l'apaisait autant qu'elle le rendait fou. En se reculant, il tomba sur le regard voilé de désir de Derek. C'était bien la première fois que le lycanthrope posait un tel regard sur l'adolescent hyperactif. S'empêchant de respirer de longues secondes, Stiles aurait voulu être capable de se détacher du corps de Derek Hale. La situation était bien trop dramatique pour échanger leur premier baiser. L'endroit, la chambre d'hôpital de Moon, ne s'y prêtait pas non plus. Étonnamment, son corps entier lui hurlait le contraire. Stiles brûlait d'envie de prendre possession des lèvres alléchantes du loup-garou. Et pour la première fois, Stilinski avait compris que Derek était consumé par le même désir._

_Tandis qu'ils continuaient de se jauger du regard en silence, bien trop proches pour être innocents, quelqu'un toussota dans le couloir, venant interrompre le flot de pensées qui envahissait leurs cerveaux respectifs. Cette fois, Stiles fit un pas en arrière et put entendre le soupir de déception de Derek quant à cette soudaine intrusion dans leur intimité. Croisant le regard terne et flou d'Allison, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec violence. Stiles se détestait de préférer flirter avec Derek plutôt que d'aller s'occuper de son meilleur ami. « C'est Scott. Il te demande. » Stiles s'était contenté de hocher la tête tandis qu'Allison repartait déjà d'un pas rapide. L'adolescent se retourna vers Derek et lui tendit la main. « Tu viens. » Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Au contraire, le ton de Stiles était autoritaire et ne laissait pas vraiment le choix à Derek. Pourtant, Hale n'avait pas saisit la main de Stiles et restait bien droit en regardant l'adolescent d'un air dur. « Je ne pense pas que Scott ait envie de me voir. » Derek avait une moue bornée sur son visage et Stiles laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps en poussant un long soupir d'agacement. « Sérieusement, Hale ? Sérieusement ? » Stiles était dépité face à l'attitude enfantine du loup-garou : « C'est Scott, mec ! Même s'il n'a pas envie de te voir, il faut que tu viennes. (…) Je veux dire... Truc de frères loups-garous, j'en sais rien, moi. » Derek continuait de fixer Stiles d'un air impassible. Leur dernier rapprochement semblait bien loin. Un nouveau fossé venait de se creuser entre Stiles et Derek. « Ok, continue d'agir comme un con. (…) C'est juste que... Un jour je vais en avoir marre de te voir revenir tout penaud la queue entre les jambes. T'es qu'un gamin, Derek Hale. Un putain de gamin impulsif et borné. » Derek n'avait pas bougé pour autant. Il avait même laissé Stiles sortir de la pièce sans un mot._

* * *

_Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Stiles lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre de Scott. Les mines étaient grave, les traits tirés. Chris Argent avait son bras autour de sa fille secouée de sanglots. Isaac, dont le visage ruisselait de larmes, avait sa main dans celle de Scott. Ce dernier, entouré des médecins, avait un air apaisé sur le visage, mais ses paupières lourdes démontraient qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : s'assoupir à nouveau. Deaton s'approcha de Stiles et murmura à son oreille : « Il vaudrait mieux que tu lui dises au revoir, pendant qu'il est encore conscient. » Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre à rire en entendant la phrase du vétérinaire. Il ne croyait pas une seconde ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant, en voyant les portraits défaits de toutes les personnes dans cette pièce, Stiles comprit que Deaton disait vrai. Stilinski recula contre le mur glacial de la chambre et secoua vivement la tête pendant de longues secondes : « Non... » murmura-t-il. Deaton venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui continuait de renier l'évidence. « NON ! » hurla-t-il en repoussant le bras réconfortant du vétérinaire. « C'est mon meilleur ami. Je... NON ! » Allison se détacha de l'étreinte de son père et se jeta dans les bras de Stiles. Elle le serra si fort que les sanglots longtemps réprimés de Stiles décidèrent de pointer le bout de leur nez. « C'est mon meilleur ami... » murmura-t-il à nouveau en pleurant. « C'est Scott. C'est mon... » La main rassurante de la jeune femme vint caresser les cheveux de l'adolescent._

_« Stiles... » Scott venait de parler. Hésitant, le jeune humain s'était finalement approché du lit. Stiles sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche, souffla longuement et attrapa la main froide de McCall. Isaac s'éloigna un peu pour laisser un moment d'intimité aux deux meilleurs amis. Stiles et Scott restèrent à se regarder pendant un long moment et Scott finit par dire, difficilement : « J'ai toujours trouvé que t'as une drôle de tête quand tu pleures. » Malgré la fatalité de la situation, Scott et Stiles réussirent à en rire. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Scott renchérit par un : « On dirait un panda qui... » Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase mais Stiles le connaissant par cœur, compléta par : « … Qui n'a pas mangé depuis trois jours. Je sais. Merci. » Scott avait sourit et avait reprit tout doucement sa respiration. Chris Argent apporta une chaise à Stiles pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de McCall. « Tu garderas un œil sur eux, hein ? » avait demandé Scott en montrant d'un signe de tête Isaac et Allison qui étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Stiles aurait voulu secouer la tête, être optimiste et dire que Scott le ferait lui même lorsqu'il serait à nouveau sur pied. Malheureusement, Stiles n'était plus très optimiste quant au sort de son meilleur ami. Il se contenta de dire : « Carrément. T'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ça, mon pote. (…) De toutes façons, si je ne les surveille pas, je sais que ton fantôme viendra me chatouiller les pieds, la nuit. » A nouveau, Scott avait sourit et avait serré un peu plus fort la main de son meilleur ami. Soudain, Stiles s'était relevé, avait lâché la main de Scott et avait dit : « Il faut que quelqu'un trouve Derek. (…) Il s'en voudra à vie s'il ne voit pas Scott une dernière fois. » Deaton avait hoché la tête et s'était apprêté à sortir de la pièce. Cependant, il fut stoppé par Derek qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre : « Je suis là. »._

_Derek s'était approché du lit de Scott d'un pas peu assuré et avait adressé un signe de tête à Stiles. Le jeune humain avait soupiré de soulagement et s'était reculé un peu pour laisser passer Derek. « Hey, Scott ! » avait dit l'Alpha de manière un peu trop maladroite. Stiles avait donné un coup de pied dans le mollet de Derek pour l'encourager à continuer de parler. Cependant, Hale semblait incapable de dire autre chose. Pourtant, Scott portait sur l'Alpha un regard doux qui laissait penser qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Tout ce que Hale fut capable de faire, ce fut de poser une main protectrice sur l'avant-bras de son frère. Derek n'avait jamais parlé en l'air en disant qu'il considérait Scott comme son frère. A peine Derek avait-il frôlé la peau glacée du plus jeune loup-garou qu'il la retira en grimaçant. « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'empressa de demander Stiles d'un air inquiet tandis que Deaton s'était approché du lit, visiblement intéressé par ce qu'il se passait. Derek leva la main pour faire taire Stiles et rentra de nouveau en contact avec la peau de Scott dont le corps se raidit immédiatement. « Ses constantes remontent. » certifia le Dr Fairchild qui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Un sourire envoûtant s'était désormais installé sur le visage d'Isaac tandis qu'Allison contemplait la scène sans réellement y croire. Quant à Stiles, il s'était mis à marcher dans la pièce, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler._

* * *

_A nouveau, Stiles était euphorique. Depuis qu'il avait compris que Scott était tiré d'affaire, il ne tenait plus en place. Scott avait encore quelques périodes d'inconscience, mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger selon les dires de Deaton et Fairchild. Personne n'en revenait. Surtout pas Derek qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi une telle prouesse. Il venait de sauver la vie de Scott simplement par le toucher. Isaac restait encore méfiant quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il préférait rester sur ses gardes et attendre de voir Scott sur pieds. Heureusement, l'épisode des adieux semblaient bien loin désormais et l'ambiance s'était un peu tranquillisée. « Tu l'as sauvé, Derek. (…) Tu as posé tes mains sur lui et c'est comme si... Un miracle ! (…) Honnêtement, on aurait dit Jésus, quoi. Tu aurais du sortir une phrase du genre : 'Scott McCall, lève toi et marche', ça aurait été encore plus classe ! » Derek aurait voulu rire aux élucubrations de son ami Stilinski. Malheureusement, il avait l'esprit ailleurs et était encore troublé par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. « Tu m'écoutes Derek ? » Le dit Derek semblait bien loin dans ses pensées et Stiles lui donna un coup de coude pour l'en sortir. « Oui, oui, j'écoute. Jésus, miracle, McCall. » résuma Derek sous le regard suspicieux de Stiles. L'adolescent continua donc de parler : « Et franchement, revoir un sourire sur le visage d'Isaac et Allison, c'est que du bonheur. (…) Ils doivent avoir un de ces maux de crâne à force d'avoir chialé comme ça. (…) Moi même j'ai mal à la tête. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que Scott allait mourir et... » Stiles venait d'être poussé par Derek dans une chambre vide. Pensant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre de Moon, Stiles continua de parler : « … Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le sauver, mais c'était dingue. Vraiment. (…) Tu sais... » A nouveau, Stiles fut interrompu par Derek qui venait de le plaquer contre le mur de la pièce vide. « Pour une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi, Stiles. » intima le loup-garou tout en pressant un peu plus son corps contre celui de l'adolescent. Comprenant soudainement ce qui était entrain de se passer, Stiles hocha vivement la tête. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir ou d'analyser la situation. Leurs souffles courts se mêlèrent rapidement de par la proximité de leurs visages. L'une des mains de Derek se posa dans le creux de son cou ce qui eut pour effet de faire tressaillir l'adolescent. Leurs nez entrèrent en contact, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Derek semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire monter la tension et faire battre le cœur de Stiles chaque seconde un peu plus fort. N'y tenant plus, l'adolescent avait légèrement gémit, incitant son partenaire à prendre enfin possession de ses lèvres. Derek ne se fit pas prier et fondit sur les lèvres attirantes de l'hyperactif. Des sensations inconnues explosèrent au creux de la poitrine de l'adolescent qui répondit à ce baiser avec un mélange de tendresse et de passion. Il avait rêvé ce moment, il l'avait fantasmé. Ce qu'il était entrain de vivre était bien loin de tous ses songes. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur la nuque du loup-garou et il s'abandonna totalement. Sentant la langue amie de Derek se presser contre ses lèvres, Stiles entrouvrit la bouche. C'est là que le baiser devint plus fougueux. Bouillonnant. Presque animal. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble un tango endiablé. Stiles prit alors conscience que cela faisait une éternité qu'il désirait ce baiser. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la nuque du loup-garou. Derek se montra plus sage et langoureux dans les secondes qui suivirent et semblait partager cette impression de rattraper le temps perdu grâce à leurs lèvres unies. A contre cœur, Derek se détacha de son compagnon et ses yeux brillants de désir se posèrent sur les lèvres toujours entrouvertes de Stiles. « Stiles... » murmura le loup-garou. Le dit Stiles était dans la lune. Il venait clairement de quitter la terre pendant ce baiser. « Si j'ai sauvé Scott, je peux peut-être sauver Moon. » Stiles avait du mal à atterrir si bien que lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce que venait de dire Derek, le loup-garou s'était déjà décollé de son corps et sortait de la pièce._

_Stiles peinait à suivre Derek dans le couloir tant il était perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. « Oui, d'accord. Tu penses pouvoir sauver le monde de la famine aussi ?! (…) Sérieusement Derek, tu ne peux pas me rouler une pelle et partir comme un sauvage après. C'est un comportement de goujat, ça ! » Stiles laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et grimaça en voyant que Derek était déjà bien loin devant et ne se retournait pas. C'est là que Chris Argent sortit du hall d'entrée. Stiles posa une main sur le torse du chasseur pour l'empêcher de passer et murmura à son oreille : « Derek Hale m'a embrassé. » Chris haussa un sourcil face à la confidence. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il était entrain de raconter ça, sans doute avait-il besoin de le partager avec le monde entier. A défaut, la première personne qui se présentait à lui. Et Chris Argent ferait l'affaire. « Et pour tout avouer, il a des lèvres... » commença Stiles avant de se faire interrompre par Chris qui agitait ses bras pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus : « Je n'ai VRAIMENT pas envie de savoir comment sont les lèvres de Derek, Stiles. (…) Tiens, prend ces chips et (…) et va-t-en loin de moi. » Argent était parti rapidement en confiant son paquet de chips à Stiles. L'adolescent avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de se répéter : « Derek m'a embrassé. » Il avait même sauté sur place comme s'il avait marqué un but au Lacrosse. « Sérieusement Stiles ? Sautiller sur place comme une adolescente ? » se dit-il à lui-même tout en roulant des yeux. « Oh, et il faut absolument que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même, aussi. »_

_Stiles se remit à marcher dans le couloir, bien décidé à voir si Derek -Jésus Christ- Hale, allait de nouveau faire des miracles. Il l'espérait du fond du cœur. « Stiles ! » La mère de Moon venait d'entrer dans la maison médicale. Elle avait les traits tirés et semblaient extrêmement fatiguée. Surtout, elle devait avoir roulé bien trop vite pour arriver en trois heures et demi à Joshua Tree. L'adolescent se dirigea vers elle et d'un geste maladroit mais partant d'une bonne intention, il lui tendit le paquet de chips que Chris lui avait confié. Sans doute avait-elle faim après toute la route qu'elle venait de faire. « Ma fille. Je veux voir ma fille. » dit-elle simplement, ignorant le paquet de chips. Stiles hocha la tête et entraîna Lisa Bartholomew jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. L'adolescent put croiser le regard de Derek, qui avait ses mains sur l'avant-bras de Moon. Hale secoua négativement la tête d'un air triste. Stiles s'adossa au mur et cogna plusieurs fois son crâne contre la paroi. Lisa venait de s'élancer sur le lit de sa fille et d'embrasser le front de Moon avec tendresse : « Ma chérie... » avait-elle murmuré, tandis que Moon ouvrait péniblement les yeux. « Maman, tu as pu venir. » balbutia difficilement la demoiselle. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur des joues et s'accrocha au regard de Derek pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Si Stiles était l'ancre de Derek, Derek était celle de Stiles._

* * *

**LILALILALOU !**

**Je pense que je n'ai même pas besoin de vous demander votre scène préférée, hein ? Vous, fans de Sterek, si vous n'êtes pas heureux qu'ils s'embrassent (enfin), je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tomber dans le mièvre et le niais, j'espère que c'est réussi. Et puis ce baiser est certes le premier, mais il y en aura d'autres, peut-être encore plus forts et lourds de sens. Bref, je me tais !**

**Allez, partagez avec moi toutes vos impressions mes cocos !**

**Prochain chapitre jeudi, si tout va bien ! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey hey hey ! :3**

**Vous allez me dire : 'mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là avec un nouveau chapitre, toi ? T'étais censé le poster que demain !' Et moi je vais vous répondre : 'ouais, bon, ben, c'est comme ça. Il était prêt, j'ai décidé de le poster en avance. Et prout, d'abord !' (oui, je délire, merci de me le faire remarquer !)**

**Bon, je précise que c'est loin d'être mon chapitre préféré, mais en même temps, je l'aime bien quand même. (aa) C'est un chapitre qui peut sembler moins palpitant je pense, vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment. Mais il n'est pas totalement calme, je préviens d'avance.**

**Bref, je me la boucle.  
Attachez vos ceintures.**

**Bonne lecture.  
Je vous bizouilles !**

* * *

**+ chapter nineteen**

_'Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.' Voilà les mots qui se baladaient dans le crâne de Stiles, tandis que Moon était allongée sur ce lit et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il avait ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Derek et cela lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour ne pas se laisser glisser le long de ce mur et se cacher la tête entre ses mains. Hale le fixait avec bienveillance mais possédait un regard assombri par la déception de ne pas pouvoir sauver Moon. Cependant, il gardait encore la pointe d'un espoir, conservant ses mains sur l'avant-bras de la demoiselle. Soudain, la jeune femme s'était crispé de douleur et Derek avait fait un bond en arrière, effrayé par ce retournement de situation. Lisa Bartholomew avait lancé un regard meurtrier à Hale, pensant sans doute que c'était de sa faute si sa fille se tordait désormais de douleur. Le visage du loup-garou était affolé, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. « Ne rompt pas le contact, Derek. » La voix de Deaton venait de s'élever dans la pièce. « Tu ne peux pas l'aider de la même façon que tu as aidé Scott. » Le regard alarmé de Derek, qui ressemblait soudain à un petit enfant effrayé, eut raison de Stiles qui cogna à nouveau sa tête contre le mur tandis que les cris de Moon devenaient de plus en plus insoutenables. « DEREK ! Pose ta main sur son bras ! » ordonna Deaton d'une voix dure. Voyant que Derek ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il persista : « Tu peux aider Moon à partir sans douleur. » Si Stiles ne connaissait pas si bien Derek, il aurait pu apercevoir des larmes perler au bord des yeux de l'imposant loup-garou. Hale semblait s'enfermer dans un mutisme dangereux. Stiles s'approcha alors du lit de Moon et, comme pour encourager le lycanthrope, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la demoiselle. Bien sûr, seule la main de Derek pouvait avoir un effet thérapeutique. Hale avança doucement à son tour et posa sa main près de celle de Stiles. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Moon continua à gémir de douleur. Puis, grâce à Derek, elle s'apaisa. Seuls les sanglots de sa mère étaient désormais perceptibles. « J'ai peur... » murmura doucement Moon en regardant sa mère, une larme coulant sur son visage pâle. Stiles détourna le regard pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Lisa se pencha sur sa fille et la serra contre elle : « Tout va bien se passer. » Stiles commençait à gigoter sur lui-même, ne supportant pas vraiment ces adieux. Cela lui rappelait bien trop d'horribles souvenirs. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre à tout rompre sous le coup de l'émotion. La main libre de Derek vint s'agripper à celle de Stiles ce qui eut pour effet de calmer son rythme cardiaque. L'adolescent entremêla tendrement ses doigts à ceux de Derek. Tous deux regardaient la mère enlacer sa fille pour la dernière fois. Tous deux étaient pris d'une émotion qui leur transperçait le cœur. Tous deux avaient les yeux voilés par les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. La main de Derek se crispa sur celle de Stiles et ce dernier comprit ce qui était entrain de se passer. La vie quittait le corps de la belle Moon. Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de Stiles tandis que son pouce caressait le poignet du lycanthrope. Derek retira doucement sa main de l'avant-bras de Moon. La jolie blonde venait de fermer les yeux pour son dernier voyage._

* * *

_L'adolescent était sorti de la chambre en courant lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne recroiserait plus jamais les yeux espiègles de son amie. Il avait lâché la main de Derek et avait piqué un sprint jusqu'à trouver refuge dans le jardin. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir briser chacune de ses côtes. Sa tête était aussi sur le point d'exploser. Il avait tenté d'être fort mais là, en voyant la mère de famille pleurer sur le corps sans vie de sa fille, cela avait été trop dur à supporter. Il avait l'impression de revoir son père s'effondrer sur le drap recouvrant le corps de sa mère. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il avait la sensation d'un couteau s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son cœur. « Stiles ! » Derek avait bien vite retrouvé l'adolescent dans le jardin. Stiles était appuyé face à un mur et faisait dos au loup-garou. Ne voyant pas son visage, Derek pouvait tout de même imaginer les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il ressentait toute la détresse de Stiles sans même croiser son regard. Hale s'avança tout doucement mais la voix de Stiles le fit s'arrêter net : « Je veux rentrer, Derek. Je veux voir mon père, je veux... » Le loup-garou ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de continuer sa phrase, il s'était approché et avait glissé ses mains sur le torse de Stiles tout en se collant contre son dos. Le souffle de Stiles était court mais ce soudain rapprochement le détendit. « D'accord. » répondit simplement Derek. Le loup-garou n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens. Il ne savait pas comment réagir lorsque quelqu'un s'effondrait devant ses yeux. Pourtant, avec Stiles, cela lui paraissait naturel. Derek avait toujours eu l'instinct de le protéger, quoi qu'il arrivait. Là, serrant le corps frêle de l'adolescent contre lui, il voulait simplement lui prouver tout le soutien qu'il lui donnait, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. « Je pense que les Argent vont vouloir rentrer eux aussi, ils te ramèneront à Beacon Hills. » souffla le loup-garou. Il sentit alors le corps de Stiles se crisper et se détacher du mur pour se retourner face à Derek. Stiles avait les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et il regardait le lycanthrope d'un air dur. Derek comprit immédiatement ce que l'adolescent lui reprochait et se justifia comme il pouvait : « Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi, Stiles ! La police me recherche, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. » Stiles baissa les yeux. Un instant, il avait oublié que l'histoire n'était pas encore terminée. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils vivre de pire que la mort de Moon ? « Je sais. » se contenta de répondre Stiles. « Où tu vas aller, alors ? » Certes, l'idée que Derek ne rentre pas avec lui à Beacon Hills rendait Stiles malade, mais il devait l'accepter. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le loup-garou mit un long moment avant de répondre à la question de l'adolescent. « Je pense que je vais rester dans le coin. (…) Attendre que tu trouves une solution et que tu me fasses innocenter ?! » Derek s'était volontairement montré plus taquin. Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule : « Encore à moi de faire tout le boulot, quoi ! » Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, le loup-garou avait posé son front sur celui de l'adolescent et le regardait avec malice. « Tu pourras survivre sans mon bavardage incessant ? » Derek avait roulé des yeux. Quelques mois plus tôt, ne plus entendre Stiles parler lui aurait paru idyllique. Aujourd'hui, la seule idée de ne plus pouvoir lui demander de se taire lui faisait un mal de chien. « Non... » murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait deux fois que Derek prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas une initiative désagréable, bien au contraire. Dès que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, Stiles perdait pied peu à peu. « Sérieusement ? » Un bruit sourd venait de faire sursauter les deux jeunes hommes enlacés. Leurs regards furent d'abord attirés par une assiette pleine de crudités qui venait de s'écraser sur le perron de la maison médicale. « On ne peut pas manger tranquille ici ? » Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage défait de Chris Argent. Décidément, il était toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Cette fois, il n'avait pas eu à supporter le babillage de Stiles, mais bel et bien la scène en direct live. « Je sais que les jeunes amours sont passionnés mais tout de même... » Stiles crut apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de Chris. Sans doute était-il amusé par la scène, une fois eut-il dépasser le stade de l'étonnement. Stiles attrapa la main de Derek et contourna Chris en courant : « Désolé P'pa Argent ! » Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison médicale, ce fut au tour de Stiles de plaquer Derek contre un mur avec une autorité insoupçonnée. « Tu m'expliques ? » demanda Derek en montrant d'un signe de tête le jardin où Chris était toujours. « Non... » souffla l'adolescent avec malice. Et il vint emprisonner les lèvres entrouvertes du beau loup-garou._

* * *

_Stiles était à l'arrière de la voiture des Argent et tentait d'éviter le regard insistant de Derek. L'adolescent n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rentrer chez lui, mais il s'en voulait de laisser Hale derrière lui. Il savait qu'Isaac et Scott garderaient un œil sur lui le temps que Scott se remette sur pied et puisse endurer un voyage de cinq heures en voiture. Mais le rétablissement de Scott n'allait pas prendre bien longtemps. Alors, qui allait prendre soin de Derek, ensuite ? L'imaginer seul dans cette région misérable de Californie, cela le rendait malade. « Ça va ? » demanda Allison, qui était à l'avant. La réponse était non. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Cependant, il se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire en coin. Chris Argent monta au volant de sa voiture tandis que Deaton et Derek semblaient entretenir une discussion légèrement houleuse. « Prêts ? » demanda Argent aux deux adolescents présents dans sa voiture. Encore une fois, la réponse était non. Stiles n'était pas prêt à partir. Il ne voulait pas laisser Derek, il ne voulait pas affronter son père, il ne voulait pas se remettre à chercher des plans miracles pour sauver les fesses de Hale. Alors que Chris démarrait, la portière à côté de Stiles s'ouvrit et Derek pénétra dans le véhicule. L'adolescent entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais Hale l'en empêcha bien rapidement : « Ne pose pas de questions, Stiles. » Stilinski se renfrogna un peu mais finit par dire, soudainement d'humeur à blaguer : « D'accord. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me demander intérieurement pourquoi tu viens de rentrer dans cette voiture. » Derek lança un regard meurtrier à l'humain tandis que la voiture s'éloignait déjà de Joshua Tree. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Techniquement, ce n'était pas une question. Pas de point d'interrogation, pas de question ! » Hale avait rouler des yeux et Stiles s'était blottis contre la portière, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, observant le paysage qui défilait. Bien sûr, Stiles était inquiet de ce qui les attendait à Beacon Hills. Pourtant, partager ce voyage avec le loup-garou était rassurant. Ils avaient cinq heures de répit, cinq heures avant de se retrouver à nouveau confrontés à des événements qui les dépassaient. Si Derek était plus vieux que Stiles, il était tout de même encore trop jeune pour assumer de telles choses. _

_Les heures défilèrent bien trop vite au goût de l'adolescent. Personne n'avait osé interrompre le silence apaisant qui ponctuait ce voyage. Derek avait même doucement glissé contre Stiles, avait posé sa joue contre l'épaule de l'adolescent et s'était assoupi une bonne partie du trajet. L'humain pouvait sentir les cheveux du loup-garou se nicher dans son cou et le chatouiller. Alors, Stiles avait laissé sa tête s'appuyer contre celle de Derek et avait fermé les yeux sans réellement trouver le sommeil. « Et merde ! » pesta Chris Argent en frappant sur le volant. Stiles ouvrit donc les yeux et put apercevoir deux voitures de police sur le bord de la route qui leur faisaient signe de s'arrêter. Ils venaient d'arriver à Beacon Hills, c'était indéniable. Stiles pouvait reconnaître bon nombre de policiers de l'équipe de son père. Tandis qu'un agent s'approchait de la fenêtre de Chris, Stiles retint sa respiration et saisit la main de Derek comme si cela allait empêcher les policiers de l'arrêter. Argent baissa sa vitre : « Vous savez que vous transporté une personne vivement recherchée par la police ? » Chris hocha la tête et avant même qu'il ait pu se justifier, l'agent passait sa tête par la fenêtre en regardant Stiles d'un air autoritaire : « Ton père est mort d'inquiétude, Stiles ! » L'adolescent entrouvrit les lèvres. Il avait comme l'impression que l'agent ne reconnaissait pas Derek. Stiles jeta un œil à côté de lui et se rendit compte que le loup-garou n'était plus dans la voiture. Pourtant, Stilinski tenait sa main. Il le sentait. Il ressentait sa présence. Alors... Comment... ? Stiles continuait de regarder dans le vide, à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Derek. « Stiles, est-ce que cet homme t'as fait du mal ? » L'agent montrait Chris du doigt. Le pouce du loup-garou caressant la paume de sa main encouragea Stiles à répondre : « Oh, lui. Non. Par contre, sa fille m'a forcé à aller à ce concert de métal hier soir et j'ai bêtement suivi. (…) Comme Allison n'est pas très maligne, son père a réussi à nous retrouver grâce au GPS de son portable. » La Miss Argent grimaça légèrement tandis que Chris s'empressait d'approuver cette version des faits. L'agent restait tout de même très méfiant. « Ton visage, Stiles. » Le policier devait sans doute parler des éraflures qu'il avait dans le cou et sur les joues. « Oh... Je suis tombé lors d'un mouvement de foule un peu brutal. (…) Me suis fait piétiner par un mec qui se fait surnommer Rhinoféroce. » Stiles ou comment inventer un bobard plausible en trente secondes top chrono. Pour finir en beauté, il donna un autre détail sur ce concert imaginaire : « Il m'a présenté son pote El Toro, mais je ne pense pas que vous vouliez savoir pourquoi on le surnomme ainsi. » Effectivement, le policier eut un mouvement de recul tandis que les Argent grimaçaient à l'unisson face à l'imagination tordue et fascinante du jeune Stilinski. « D'accord. Je vous laisse passer. Allez expliquer ça au Sheriff. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera aussi compréhensif que moi. (…) Et faites attention, nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Derek Hale. » L'agent venait de parler à Chris de manière assez dure ce qui encouragea le chasseur à redémarrer rapidement._

_« WHAT THE FUCK ! » hurla Stiles en gigotant sur le siège tandis que Derek venait de réapparaître. « Depuis quand on est dans Harry Potter ? (…) Sérieusement Derek, comment t'as fait ça ? Depuis quand tu sais le faire ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu savais le faire ? Ça fait mal quand tu disparais ? » Après ce flot de questions, Stiles eut un mal fou à reprendre sa respiration. Mais la situation était si étrange et surréaliste qu'il était obligé de poser toutes ces questions. Derek roula des yeux. « Ouais, ben si c'est pour rouler encore et toujours des yeux, disparais à nouveau, ça me fera des vacances. » Stiles avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et regardait Derek avec un sourcil haussé. « Deaton m'a parlé avant de partir. » Chris et Allison regardaient droit devant eux, mais leurs oreilles traînaient sans doute. Leurs visages montraient bien qu'ils avaient hallucinés devant le tour de magie du loup-garou. « Il pense que le sort a eu pour effet de me faire hériter des pouvoirs de Bartholomew. » Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux et gonfla les joues en secouant la tête. « C'est con franchement. Déjà que t'es pas un Alpha génial, alors si en plus tu te retrouves à devoir gérer ce genre de pouvoirs... » La tape que se prit l'adolescent dans le haut du crâne le fit taire. « J'ai rien demandé, moi. » se justifia Derek en prenant un air pincé. Cette fois, Stiles lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule : « Mais bien sûr ! C'est quand même toi qui a suivi Bartho le marteau dans une forêt en compagnie d'un sorcier. Alors oui, c'est ça, MONSIEUR HALE n'a rien demandé. » A nouveau, les yeux de Derek roulèrent et il soupira longuement. Allison et Chris les observaient par le rétroviseur. Stiles se recroquevilla dans son coin de la banquette arrière et Derek soupira encore face à cette attitude puérile. « Tu devrais être content, Stiles. Grâce à ça, je peux rester à Beacon Hills. (…) Je peux rester avec toi. » Stilinski haussa un sourcil intéressé et finit par déverser le véritable fond de sa pensée : « Je sais comment tu es lorsqu'il s'agit de pouvoir. (…) Tu as adoré devenir le chef d'une meute. Je... Ce genre de pouvoir, ça va te monter à la tête. (…) Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme l'autre taré d'Angus. » Derek était resté silencieux de longues minutes après avoir entendu les paroles de Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas dire que l'adolescent avait entièrement tort. Au contraire, lui-même avait cette appréhension. _

_« Deaton m'a dit que ce sont ces pouvoirs qui m'ont permis de soigner Scott et d'aider Moon à partir sans douleur. (…) Il a insisté pour que je rentre avec vous. Il savait que je serais capable de camoufler ma présence quand j'en aurais eu besoin. Je... Avant de disparaître, je ne savais même pas que j'en étais capable. (…) Tu ne crois pas que ça me fait peur, moi aussi ? (…) Mais tu sais quoi ? Il va falloir que j'apprenne à vivre avec. C'est comme ça. » Derek avait parlé avec une froideur que Stiles n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. L'adolescent s'apprêta à répondre et calmer la situation, mais Hale, soudain bavard, continua de parler : « Je sais que tu m'en veux. Tu m'en veux parce que je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Que j'ai suivi Bartho. Que Scott a été blessé. Que Moon est morte. (…) Alors oui, si tu veux l'entendre de ma bouche : c'est de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé. (…) T'es content ? » Il n'y avait pas une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Derek. Seulement de la colère. Stiles était tout d'un coup devenu pâle et détestait revoir ce Derek aigri et coléreux. Dans le fond, la dispute n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être. Jusque maintenant, les pouvoirs de Derek avaient été une bénédiction. Pourtant, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser comme à un cadeau maudit. Stiles resta à fixer le loup-garou et soupira de soulagement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant chez lui. Il sortit sans un mot et claqua la porte de la voiture avec un peu trop de violence. Borné comme il était, Derek laissa l'adolescent s'en aller et grogna pour que Chris redémarre. Cependant, le chasseur ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et finit par confier au loup-garou : « Je veux bien te raccompagner chez toi, mais il doit y avoir des policiers partout. » Derek avait haussé les épaules : « Je peux rester invisible. » bougonna-t-il. « Rester invisible dix minutes est une chose, le rester vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre en est une autre, non ? » constata le chasseur avec bienveillance. « Et je ne vais clairement pas t'héberger chez moi. On n'est toujours pas copains, toi et moi. » Le brin d'humour que venait de lançait Chris ne fit pas mouche et Derek resta muet comme une carpe. Allison se retourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire compatissant. Un instant, le loup-garou songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à Joshua Tree. Il eut même l'espoir vain d'être capable de se téléporter. Ca aurait été bien pratique. Malheureusement -ou heureusement, cela dépend du point de vue-, ses pouvoirs semblaient limités. « Allez, Derek. Va attendre Stiles dans sa chambre. Il aura besoin de toi après avoir confronté son père. » C'était Chris Argent qui venait de parler. Finalement, il commençait à se faire à ce couple étrange qui s'était formé devant ses yeux. Derek leva le regard vers lui et hocha la tête. Pour la première fois sans doute, Hale et Argent tombaient d'accord. Le loup-garou sortit du véhicule, fit quelques pas, observa la fenêtre de Stiles, et soupira longuement. Rien ne promettait d'être simple, dans la relation de Derek et Stiles. Ils étaient aussi opposés que complémentaires. Ils allaient devoir faire bien des efforts pour apprendre à faire cohabiter leurs personnalités._

* * *

_Stiles pénétra dans la cuisine. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Son père était endormi sur la table, près de la bouteille de whisky bien entamée. Cette vision donna envie à Stiles de se mettre à pleurer. La culpabilité le rattrapait. Comment pouvait-il être un fils aussi indigne ? L'adolescent attrapa le portable de son paternel et constata que l'agent qui les avait arrêtés quelques minutes plus tôt avait envoyé un texto rassurant au Sheriff pour lui dire de ne plus s'inquiéter pour son fils. Texto que Papa Stilinski n'avait pas encore lu, vu que l'alcool semblait l'avoir achevé. Ou bien était-ce la tristesse et la peur qui avaient eu raison de lui ? « Papa... » murmura Stiles en tapotant sur l'épaule de son père. Ce dernier sursauta et se leva d'un bond en voyant son fils devant lui. La première réaction fut sans appel : la gifle claqua violemment sur la joue pâle de l'adolescent. Immédiatement, son père se fondit en excuses et attrapa son fils pour le blottir contre sa poitrine. « Stiles... Pardon ! Pardon... (…) J'ai eu si peur. » Les paroles de son père étaient quelque peu désorganisées. Désormais, il serrait si fort Stiles entre ses bras que l'adolescent fondit en larmes comme un enfant. « Je l'ai méritée cette gifle. » murmura Stiles tandis que la main du Sheriff s'agrippait dans ses cheveux courts. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, ne sachant même plus qui consolait l'autre. Stiles s'en voulait tellement d'avoir laissé son père dans la détresse. « Il faut qu'on parle, Papa. » L'adolescent ne savait pas s'il allait être capable de tout avouer au Sheriff. Pourtant, il le devait. Par respect, par amour pour lui. Stiles se détacha de son père et resta un long moment les bras ballants sans ouvrir la bouche. Il avait toujours les yeux rougis par les larmes Et honnêtement, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. Soudain, il sentit une légère caresse, comme un pouce se baladant sur son poignet. Quelques secondes plus tard, une marche de l'escalier menant à sa chambre grinça. « Papa, tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais promet-moi de ne pas m'arrêter. Même si tu penses que je me moque de toi. Même si tu penses que je me suis drogué. Promet moi de m'écouter. » Le Sheriff s'était assis à table et avait soupiré, s'attendant au pire de la part de son fils. « Je te le promets. »_

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du 19ème chapitre ! Et malheureusement, on arrive bientôt à la fin de l'aventure IWFGIMYFR ! Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre et puis peut-être à me dire comment vous voyez/espérez la fin de cette fanfiction (sachant que j'ai déjà ma fin en tête, donc vous ne pourrez pas m'influencer !)**

**Peut-être le vingtième chapitre demain !**

**Love, love, love.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bien le bonsoir (ou le bonjour, ça dépend de quand vous allez lire ce message !) !**

**Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je le préviens, c'est un chapitre un peu "à l'eau de rose" mais bon, il faut bien les faire parler un peu de leurs sentiments, non ? Je pense tout de même que les scènes Sterek devraient vous plaire. (aa)**

**Bonne lecture mes chouchous.**

* * *

**+ chapter twenty**

_Debout face à son père, Stiles ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était silencieux, les lèvres entrouvertes, attendant de trouver LA bonne façon de tout raconter. Le Sheriff était assis à table et regardait son fils les sourcils froncés : « Stiles ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » l'avait-il encouragé tout en repoussant la bouteille de whisky qui trônait toujours au centre de la table. Oui, Stiles pouvait tout dire à son père. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il devait mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait l'impression que tout était irréel. Des loups-garous ? Sérieusement ? Comment pouvait-il songer que son père allait le prendre au sérieux ? Le Sheriff allait sans doute penser que son fils avait été se droguer à un concert de rock indé. Ou alors, il allait lui mettre une camisole de force et le confier aux hommes en blanc. L'adolescent restait donc là, les yeux dans le vague, une boule dans le ventre. De toutes les épreuves qui lui avaient été données de surmonter, celle-ci paraissait infranchissable. Son père le regardait d'un air doux, tentant d'ignorer les éraflures et hématomes qui défiguraient le visage de son fils. Heureusement, le Sheriff était incapable de voir les blessures intérieures de Stiles, celles qui occupaient une bonne partie de son cœur. Son père ne pouvait pas voir toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées, tous les cris qu'il avait poussé pour en arriver jusque ici, face à lui, prêt à lui avouer la vérité. « Stiles ! » insista le Sheriff, d'une voix plus autoritaire cette fois. Stiles s'était affalé sur une chaise et avait commencé à jouer avec la bouteille de whisky, la faisant rouler sur elle-même. « Je peux pas avoir un verre, moi aussi ? » tenta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. « Certainement pas. Mais si un verre de lait peut t'aider, il y en a dans le frigo. » Stiles avait sourit et son père avait attrapé ses mains pour les poser avec les siennes au milieu de la table. « Je te connais, Stiles. (…) Je lis dans ton regard que ce soir, tu as décidé d'arrêter de me mentir. Tu n'as fait que ça, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? (…) Et j'ai envie de te faire confiance à nouveau. Il faut que tu me parles. » _

_Stiles avait longuement soupiré et avait serré les mains de son père avec tendresse. L'adolescent plongea son regard dans celui du Sheriff et eut enfin le courage de parler : « Tu te rappelles du corps coupé en deux dans le bois ? » Papa Stilinski hocha la tête. Comment oublier une telle horreur ? Comment oublier tous les meurtres qui avaient suivis ? C'était le genre de choses que le Sheriff serait bien incapable d'oublier. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars, parfois. « C'est la nuit où tu m'as trouvé dans le bois que tout a commencé. » Sheriff encouragea son fils à continuer d'un signe de tête. « Scott a été mordu ce soir-là. (…) Et c'était pas quelque chose d'humain, d'accord ? » Stiles préférait y aller étapes par étapes, afin d'appréhender comment son père réagissait à chaque nouvelle. La dernière phrase de son fils intrigua le Sheriff, bien entendu. « C'était un... un... (…) un loup-garou, Papa. Et Scott en est devenu un maintenant. Ça fait presque un an que je suis emporté dans cette tempête surnaturelle et presque un an que j'ai peur de t'en parler parce que dans le fond, je préférerais que tu restes loin de tout ça. » Stiles avait parlé si vite qu'il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Tandis qu'il parlait, son père avait détaché ses mains et s'était levé, manquant de trébucher par la même occasion. Le Sheriff se prit la tête dans les mains et s'arracha un peu les cheveux par la même occasion. « Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Stiles ? » murmura-t-il, comme pour lui même. Malheureusement, l'adolescent avait entendu et se leva à son tour en disant : « Tu m'as promis, Papa. Tu as promis de me croire. (…) Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux demander à la mère de Scott, elle sait pour son fils ! » Le Sheriff resta de longues secondes à contempler le sol de la cuisine, sans dire un mot. « Je te crois. (…) J'aimerais qu'encore une fois tu sois entrain de me mentir, mais malheureusement, je sais que tu racontes la vérité. » Stiles laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, rassuré de voir que son père lui faisait confiance._

_Le Sheriff s'était rassit et Stiles avait fini par faire de même. Puis l'adolescent avait tout raconté. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait pris. Sans doute plusieurs heures. Il avait parlé de Peter, d'Isaac, d'Erica, de Boyd. Il avait expliqué que les Argent étaient des chasseurs de loups-garous. Puis, tout s'était enchaîné. Jackson, Matt, le Kanima. Gérard et son plan maléfique. La morsure de Lydia. Son immunité. La résurrection de Peter. Étrangement, il avait tenté d'éviter le plus possible d'employer le nom de Derek, alors que celui-ci était le point central de toute cette histoire. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Stiles avait pu remarquer que son père semblait comprendre de nombreuses choses désormais. « Mais toi ? (...) Toi Stiles. » Sur le coup, Stiles ne comprit pas réellement la question de son père. Puis, en croisant le regard inquiet du Sheriff, il avait soudain percuté. « Oh, moi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple humain enquiquineur. Comme à mon habitude. (…) Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Si Derek épiait leur conversation, Stiles se doutait que celui-ci devait être entrain de rouler des yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent rien qu'à cette pensée. Le Sheriff ferma les yeux de longues secondes et souffla. Ce n'était pas des choses faciles à entendre, loin de là. « Mais ça ne me dit pas où tu étais hier soir. » Stiles préféra prendre cette question avec humour : « Oh, ça. C'est la saison 3 de nos aventures. (…) Y'a moyen que je te fasse un court résumé ? Je suis un peu crevé là, en fait. » La nuit était déjà tombée et la fatigue commençait à peser sur ses frêles épaules. Et surtout, il avait envie d'aller retrouver Derek. Ils s'étaient certes engueulés, mais Stiles avait envie de se blottir contre le loup-garou, glisser sa main dans la sienne et s'endormir enveloppé par ses bras puissants. _

_Finalement, le résumé dura une bonne heure. Heure pendant laquelle le Sheriff ne cessa de poser des questions. Si bien que Stiles s'était retrouvé à expliquer à son père que Scott avait une nouvelle personne dans sa vie qui n'était autre que le fils Lahey. Suspicieux, Papa Stilinski avait plissé les yeux en disant : « Autant je crois à tes histoires de loups-garous, mais Scott avec un garçon, tu ne vas pas me faire gober une telle histoire ! » Le Sheriff avait ri, tandis que son fils commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise pour protester. « J'te jure, P'pa ! (…) Mais sérieusement, je suis entrain de raconter une histoire dramatique et toi, tu ne penses qu'à me poser des questions sur la vie sentimentale de Scott. (…) T'es pas logique, quoi. » Le Sheriff s'était pincé les lèvres pour ne pas rire davantage. Pourtant, rire l'aider à évacuer le stress qu'il avait ressenti tandis que son fils racontait ces histoires surnaturelles. « Ok. J'ai une question plus sérieuse. » Stiles hocha la tête et encouragea son père à parler. « Pourquoi t'être mis en quatre pour sauver Derek Hale ? (…) Je veux dire... Tu aurais très bien pu rester en dehors de tout ça, non ? » Stiles baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La réponse évidente et la seule qui venait à l'esprit était : 'Parce que je l'aime'. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer ça à son père, qui ferait sans doute une crise cardiaque. En plus, à l'étage, Derek paniquerait sans doute et s'enfuirait par la fenêtre. L'adolescent préféra donc éviter cette réponse. « Parce que... » Ouais, ben du coup, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, le pauvre Stiles. « C'est mon pote, quoi ! » dit-il avec désinvolture. « Tu me connais, je ne laisse jamais tomber un pote. » Son père parut peu convaincu mais se contenta de hocher la tête. « J'imagine que mon boulot c'est de trouver des preuves de l'innocence de Derek ? » demanda le Sheriff avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Un grand soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de l'adolescent : « Tu ferais ça ? » Papa Stilinski haussa les épaules et finit par répondre : « Si ça peut éviter que tu te remettes dans les ennuis pour aider ton 'pote'. » Stiles plissa les yeux en entendant son père insister sur le mot 'pote'. Et ses joues prirent feu en croisant le regard malicieux de son père. Il avait compris, le bougre._

_Après plusieurs minutes à continuer d'échanger sur cette histoire, Stiles décida de se lever : « On peut continuer cette discussion demain ? » Son père accepta d'un signe de tête. L'adolescent s'apprêta donc à monter l'escalier : « Stiles ? » Le jeune homme se retourna vivement : « C'était toi, pour l'évasion de Derek ? » Stiles avait pâli. Il avait envie de mentir à nouveau à son père. Pourtant, ils venaient tout juste de repartir sur de bonnes bases, c'était bien dommage d'ignorer cela. « Si je réponds oui, tu vas mettre des menottes et me conduire au poste ? » Le Sheriff avait sourit face à l'intelligence de son fils. Depuis que Stiles était enfant, il avait compris que son fils était différent. Plus éveillé, plus curieux. A nouveau, Stiles le prouvait. « Non, il faudra juste trouver un mensonge pour vous couvrir. » L'adolescent avait envie de sauter sur son père et de le serrer si fort dans ses bras qu'il aurait explosé de tant d'amour. « Du genre, Bartholomew a fait échapper Derek dans le but de le tuer lui aussi ? » Le Sheriff opina du chef. C'était pas la meilleure excuse du monde, mais enjolivée, celle-ci ferait l'affaire. « Stiles ? » Un instant, l'adolescent crut qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir monter dans sa chambre. « Ouais ? » demanda-t-il, un brin lassé. « Où est Derek en ce moment ? » Les joues de Stiles devinrent rouges écrevisses. « Oh... Euh... Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir et je n'ai pas envie de te mentir. » Le Sheriff ouvrit grand la bouche tandis que Stiles commençait à monter rapidement l'escalier. « Ne me dis pas que... » Son père venait de comprendre que Derek était sous leur toit, c'est certain. Stiles termina de gravir les marches et d'une voix chantante, il répondit : « Ok, je ne te le dis pas ! » L'adolescent ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'y engouffra bien rapidement, refermant la porte à toute vitesse et s'y adossant en reprenant sa respiration. Il put distinguer les pas de son père montant l'escalier et il put même entendre le souffle de celui-ci contre la porte. Cependant, le Sheriff préféra passer son chemin et dire simplement : « Bonne nuit, fiston. » Les épaules du jeune humain se détendirent en entendant les pas de son père s'éloigner. Apparemment, il avait décidé de laisser les deux jeunes gens tranquilles. Après tout, quelle meilleure cachette que la maison du Sheriff pour un fugitif ? Surtout, Papa Stilinski n'avait aucune chance de raisonner son fils quant à la présence de Hale dans leur maison. Le Sheriff venait de prendre conscience d'une chose extrêmement importante : Stiles était amoureux. Dès qu'il parlait de Derek, les yeux de l'adolescent s'illuminaient. Ça, le Sheriff avait été incapable de l'ignorer. Alors, après tout ce que son fils avait vécu, il voulait le laisser avoir une nuit de répit. Même si c'était dans les bras de l'homme le plus recherché du pays. Papa Stilinski aurait du être effrayé par beaucoup de choses, la différence d'âge entre son fils et Hale, notamment. Pourtant, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il était convaincu que Stiles était en sécurité près de Derek._

* * *

_Le regard de Stiles s'accrocha à celui de Derek qui était allongé sur son lit. « Tu prends tes aises, à ce que je vois. » souffla-t-il avec un sourire fripon sur les lèvres. Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Les lèvres élargies de Stiles étaient un bonheur à voir. Derek avait envie de les emprisonner, de les mordre, de les déguster. Avec Stiles, Hale avait envie d'apprendre à vivre à nouveau. Il voulait reprendre goût à la vie. Bâtir de nouveaux souvenirs. Le loup-garou tapota les draps à côté de lui pour inciter Stiles à venir lui aussi s'allonger. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier, retira ses chaussures et se laissa tomber aux côtés du lycanthrope. Immédiatement, Derek l'attira contre lui et une chaleur réconfortante envahit le corps de l'humain. Stiles nicha sa tête dans la nuque de l'Alpha et leva les yeux vers lui. « Ok. Je m'excuse d'avoir dit que t'étais pas un Alpha génial. » Derek roula des yeux si bien que Stiles lui donna un coup de coude dans le torse. « Un jour tu vas rester coincer, crétin. » Nouveau roulement oculaire. « Tu te moques de moi, mais c'est vrai. Tu sais, y'a un mec, il s'amusait à loucher et là... BOOOOM, un éclair. Gros orage dehors, pluie torrentielle et tout. Toute sa famille flippe grave parce qu'ils détestent l'orage et le pauvre gars, il est là, au milieu en criant un truc du genre 'Mais je suis coincé, bordel'. » Derek plissa ses yeux en entendant les paroles de l'adolescent. Décidément, il avait des millions d'histoire aussi idiotes les unes que les autres. Stiles l'étonnerait toujours. « Je prends le risque. » assura le loup-garou. Stiles haussa les épaules : « Je t'aurais prévenu. » Le menton de Derek se posa sur la tête de l'adolescent tandis que Stiles glissait doucement sa main vers celle du loup-garou._

_Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes. Rien ne semblait pouvoir rompre le calme et l'harmonie de cette situation. Stiles avait fermé les yeux sans pour autant dormir tandis Derek continuait de regarder droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu crois que tu arriveras à pardonner ? » avait demandé la voix lancinante du lycanthrope. Cette question crispa l'adolescent, qui se détacha de l'étreinte de Derek et se mit à genoux sur lit, regardant le loup-garou d'un air dur, lui en voulant presque d'avoir interrompu ce doux moment. A son tour, Derek avait changé de position et s'était adossé contre le mur. « Je te connais Stiles. Tu vas me dire que tu m'as déjà pardonné. (…) Et dans trois mois, tu vas me reprocher d'avoir suivi Bartholomew, d'avoir tué Moon et d'avoir blessé Scott. Je sais comme tu peux te montrer rancunier. (…) J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras capable de ne pas me lancer ce genre de piques et de me pardonner totalement. (…) Je culpabilise déjà assez. » Stiles était resté silencieux un moment. Il savait très bien que Derek avait raison et ça le rendait malade. « Derek... Je... Tu veux que je vide mon sac une bonne fois pour toute, c'est ça ? Parce que je peux le faire, hein ? Je peux te dire que tu as été con, que tu aurais du me faire confiance, que tu n'aurais pas du suivre Bartho sur un coup de tête. (…) Je te le dirais même sans doute encore à l'avenir. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Et surtout... Le seul coupable dans cette histoire, c'est Angus Bartholomew, pas Derek Hale. » En entendant Stiles parler, Derek avait été pris d'une forte émotion mais avait tenté de le cacher en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Et il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser pour tout et pour rien. (…) Oui, tu agis bêtement et tu es impulsif. Mais honnêtement, c'est ça qui me fait craquer chez toi. » Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire fier et malicieux de Derek que Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. D'ailleurs, ses joues s'enflammèrent instantanément sous la gêne ce qui fit encore plus sourire le loup-garou. Stiles attrapa un oreiller et le balança sur la tête de Derek : « Arrête de sourire niaisement, ça ne te va pas du tout. » _

_Le loup-garou se détacha du mur et attrapa les poignets de l'adolescent avec force avant de le faire basculer allongé sur le lit. L'Alpha bloqua les poignets de Stiles au dessus de sa tête et se mit à califourchon sur son corps svelte. Cette proximité soudaine fit rougir un peu plus l'adolescent qui se retrouvait coincé contre le corps bien trop attrayant de Derek Hale. « Derek... » souffla-t-il, gêné et excité à la fois par cette situation. Les lèvres du lycanthrope se posèrent dans le cou de Stiles, ce qui le fit frissonner. Ce frisson contrasta avec l'étonnante chaleur que dégageait le corps de Derek ainsi qu'avec la chaleur qui naissait au creux de ses reins. Les lèvres de l'Alpha s'activèrent sur chaque parcelle de peau de son cou, remontèrent le long de sa mâchoire et finirent par s'emparer de la bouche offerte et entrouverte de l'adolescent. Stiles gémit légèrement contre les lèvres du loup-garou et répondit au baiser avec tendresse. Le brasier qui prenait naissance au creux de son ventre semblait s'enflammer un peu plus chaque seconde qui passait. Derek rompit le baiser, tirant un soupir plaintif à l'adolescent. Le loup-garou se redressa un peu et contempla le visage de Stiles qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé, choyé, aimé. Les lèvres de Derek s'élargirent en un sourire, se rendant compte que seul Stiles était capable de le mettre dans un tel état de bonheur et d'apaisement. L'adolescent ouvrit tout doucement les yeux en s'apercevant que les lèvres du loup-garou ne comptaient pas reprendre leurs assauts pour le moment. « Comment on en est arrivés là ? » demanda Stiles. Feignant de ne pas comprendre la question de son compagnon, Derek haussa les épaules et répondit : « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me balance un oreiller dans la figure. » Stiles libéra l'un de ses poignets et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du loup-garou. « Je ne te parle pas de ça, gros bêta. » L'adolescent souriait à pleine dents face à la fausse naïveté de Derek. « Alpha... » rectifia le loup-garou avec un sourire farceur. « Purée, si en plus tu te mets à faire de l'humour, on n'est pas sortis ! » Stiles roula des yeux et en le voyant faire, Derek lui fit remarquer d'une voix moqueuse : « Attention, tu vas rester coincé. » Avant que Stiles n'ait pu protester, Derek avait déposé un baiser sur la paupière de l'adolescent. _

_« Sérieusement, comment ? » persista le jeune humain, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse. « Comment quoi ? » A nouveau, Derek faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, ce qui encouragea l'adolescent à livrer ses sentiments. Il poussa le loup-garou sur le côté et regarda le plafond de sa chambre. « Comment on en est arrivés à ne plus pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre, à s'attirer comme des aimants ? Et surtout, comment j'en suis arrivé à te désirer comme je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un ? Honnêtement, ça me rend fou. C'est Jingle Bells Rock dans mon cerveau dès que je te vois. Les carillons en prime. » C'était une déclaration typiquement Stiles. Et Derek eut du mal à ne pas se mettre à rire. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer que cette révélation le perturbait plus qu'elle n'aurait du. Il n'avait pas de réponse aux questions de Stiles. Il aurait voulu être capable de l'aider à satisfaire ses interrogations. Malheureusement, Derek n'en savait pas plus que lui. « Jingle Bells Rock, sérieusement ? » se contenta de demander le loup-garou en souriant malicieusement. Cette fois, Stiles poussa l'Alpha du lit et celui-ci tomba durement sur le sol. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rire : « On fait moins le malin, hein ? » Derek se releva, tentant de rester digne. Il évita le regard de l'adolescent et alla s'installer sur la chaise du bureau. Le plus sérieusement du monde, il finit par dire : « Tu veux vraiment savoir quand j'ai compris que je te considérais autrement que comme un simple hyperactif agaçant, bavard et terriblement curieux ? » Stiles leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête : « Le soir où tu t'es endormi contre moi dans le parc municipal. (…) Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait que toi pour me réussir à me faire sourire. Tu étais et es toujours le seul qui peut me faire sortir de ma morosité habituelle. » Qui l'eût cru ? Derek était carrément meilleur que Stiles pour les déclarations. L'adolescent se redressa et attrapa le bras du loup-garou pour le forcer à revenir s'allonger à ses côtés. _

_« J'ai tenté de me battre contre ce que je ressentais. Je veux dire... C'est bizarre quand même, non ? » Stiles haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il était revenu se blottir contre le loup-garou. « Quoi, c'est bizarre de ressentir quelque chose pour moi, c'est ça ? » Derek leva les yeux au plafond. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu le sais bien. » Stiles sourit et caressa l'avant bras de son lycanthrope. « Je sais, Derek. Tu trouves ça bizarre parce que malgré ma voix qui part dans les aigus parfois, je ne suis pas une fille. » Bien sûr qu'il était là le problème. Aimer Stiles remettait en cause toutes les relations que Derek avait pu vivre jusque là. Toute sa vie, Derek avait cru n'être attiré que par les femmes. Aujourd'hui, cet adolescent hyperactif venait bousculer sa façon de vivre, sa façon d'aimer. Encore une fois, Stiles se détacha de Derek et se mit à genoux face à lui, attrapant ses mains par la même occasion. Les pensées de l'adolescent étaient emmêlées, pourtant, ce qu'il finit par dire fut limpide. « En réalité, même si j'en parle souvent, je ne me suis jamais posé trop de questions sur ma sexualité. Pour moi, on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un genre. Tout ne se réduit pas à choisir entre un homme et une femme. A mon avis, on tombe en amour d'une personne. Peu importe que ce soit un mec ou une fille. Peu importe sa taille. Son poids. La couleur de ses yeux. (…) Je suis d'accord avec le gars qui a dit que l'amour est aveugle. Quand on aime, on se sent si connecté à la personne qu'on en oublie qu'elle n'est pas notre idéal. On en oublie qu'elle n'est pas la personne qu'on a fantasmé pendant des années. Et finalement, on se rend compte qu'elle est mieux que tout ce qu'on a osé rêver. On apprend à aimer ses défauts. A l'accepter telle qu'elle est. (…) Alors tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche de tomber amoureux d'un homme ou d'une femme. Ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Tant que cette personne arrive à me faire ressentir ce que je ressens maintenant. » Il avait attrapé la main du loup-garou dans un geste maladroit et l'avait posé sur son torse à l'endroit où son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. « Est-ce que je viens vraiment de faire un monologue digne de Shakespeare ?! » Derek se mit à rire, baissant les yeux pour camoufler le trouble que Stiles venait de faire naître en lui. En fait, c'était vraiment Stiles le plus doué pour les déclarations d'amour. Il put d'ailleurs apercevoir que les joues du lycanthrope avaient rosies. « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux être mièvre, quand je m'y mets ! » Il était vrai que parfois, Stiles avait l'impression d'être une midinette. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas aller contre. Redevenant soudain le plus sérieux du monde, Stiles annonça : « En tout cas si tout ça te gêne, on arrête. (…) Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position que tu ne peux pas gérer. » Après tout, Stiles n'allait pas forcer Derek à devenir son petit ami s'il ne le désirait pas vraiment ou bien s'il n'était pas prêt. Cependant, voyant que le loup-garou ne réagissait pas, sans doute encore sous le coup de l'émotion, ce fut au tour de Stiles de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. « Est-ce que ça te paraît bizarre quand je fais ça ? » Les lèvres de Stiles se posèrent dans le cou du loup-garou, lui tirant un soupir de contentement. « Et ça ? » souffla-t-il avant que sa langue ne vienne titiller le lobe de l'oreille du lycanthrope. « Ou ça ? » Les mains de Stiles glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Derek dont le corps tout entier se raidit à ce contact. « Ca ? » Stiles descendit son lèvre sur le ventre du lycanthrope et balada ses lèvres humides sur sa peau brûlante. L'adolescent s'étonnait lui-même d'autant d'initiative. Pourtant, à ses yeux, tout cela était naturel. Tandis que ses lèvres continuaient leur voyage plus bas sur le ventre du loup-garou, la main de Derek se posant sur sa tête le contraint d'arrêter tandis qu'entre deux soupirs, il protestait : « Stiles, on ne va pas faire ça. (…) Ton père ! » L'adolescent releva la tête et finit par basculer à regrets sur le côté, délaissant le corps bouillonnant du lycanthrope. «T'as le don de refroidir une situation, Derek. » Sans même échanger un regard, ils avaient tous deux explosés de rire. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Derek attrapa la main de Stiles et dit doucement : « Tout ça me paraît trop naturel, et c'est justement ce qui m'effraie. » Stiles se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas faire sa midinette à nouveau. « Ok. Jingle Bells Rock. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. » Oui, c'était un battle de carillons dans le crâne et le cœur de Stiles. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Derek, la musique dans sa tête s'amplifia. Le loup-garou portait sur lui un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Stiles aurait mit sa main au feu que ce regard était le regard le plus amoureux que Derek Hale n'ait jamais lancé._

_Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé vivre une soirée si douce. C'était une bulle en dehors du temps. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant qu'il était près de Derek. « Stiles ? » L'adolescent grogna tout en regardant droit devant lui. « Je sais que j'ai refusé la dernière fois que tu m'as proposé mais... (…) On se fait une partie de GTA ? » Stiles tourna violemment la tête vers Derek et resta à le jauger quelques instants, cherchant à voir s'il blaguait ou pas. Comprenant qu'il était sérieux, Stiles se leva en disant : « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu sais définitivement parler aux hommes, Derek Hale. »_

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre (je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit !). Il vous a plu ?  
Alors, si jamais vous ne connaissez pas Jingle Bell Rock, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson pour mieux comprendre :D (la version de Glee est celle qui correspond le plus à ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Stiles !). **

**Et oui, on arrive bientôt à la fin, ça se sent non ? (aa) Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**Valentine.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir mes lapins !**

**Alors que dire sur ce chapitre ? Et bien c'est le der... MAIS NON ! Ce n'est que l'AVANT DERNIER, ahah.**

**AVERTISSEMENT**** : Je préviens aussi que ce chapitre contiendra un peu de lemon (ou de limonade, comme dirait Daelys !). Honnêtement, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de l'écrire parce que je ne sais pas si je suis franchement douée pour décrire les ébats de deux hommes (ni la mieux placée pour le décrire, sans doute !). Le fait est que je me suis carrément amusée à l'écrire (: **

**Par contre, c'est un lemon très soft, aucun mot cru, je précise ! Beaucoup de tendresse, de découverte et de sensualité, voilà tout. Je préciserai dans mon texte quand commence et quand finit le Lemon si certains **** d'entre vous** (les plus jeunes notamment) ne souhaitent pas le lire. 

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

**Valentine.**

* * *

**+ chapter twenty-one**

_Stiles s'était réveillé tôt le lendemain matin. A ses côtés, Derek dormait encore comme un bébé. En le regardant, l'adolescent fut prit d'un profond sentiment de bien être. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque, le faisant légèrement tressaillir, sans pour autant le réveiller. Sautillant, Stiles s'habilla rapidement, sortit de la chambre et dévala l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine. Son père, très matinal lui aussi, s'y trouvait, déjà en tenue de boulot. « Joyeux anniversaire, fiston. » s'empressa de chantonner le Sheriff. Stiles en fit tomber la bouteille de lait qu'il venait d'attraper dans le frigo. « Anniver... (…) Oh putain. » L'adolescent n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il fêtait ses dix sept ans et avait totalement zappé que c'était aujourd'hui. Un constat horrible lui vint immédiatement en tête : Moon était décédée la veille de son anniversaire. Il eut l'impression qu'un couteau s'enfonçait dans son cœur mais il eut cependant le courage d'aller embrasser son père. « Merci P'pa. » Le Sheriff trempa sa tartine dans son bol de café d'un air songeur. « Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit... » Stiles s'était mis à nettoyer les dégâts que la bouteille de lait avait fait. Il grogna pour encourager son père à parler et sourit en se rendant compte que Derek déteignait sur lui. Avant de connaître Derek, Stiles n'aurait jamais grogné de la sorte. « Je me suis demandé si j'agissais bien... Je veux dire, peut-être que mon rôle de père c'est de t'empêcher de sortir en t'enfermant dans le sous-sol pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien. » Le Sheriff semblait dans ses pensées et Stiles avait soudain blêmit. « Nope. Cette idée ne me plaît pas. Fin de l'histoire. » Malheureusement, son père ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de parler. « Tu sais, voir ses écorchures sur ton visage, ça me rend dingue. (…) Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ta mère si elle te voyait rentrer dans cet état ? » Stiles avait tenté de rester impassible quant à cette question. « J'en sais rien, P'pa. Mais tu crois que m'enfermer dans la maison m'empêchera de sortir ? (…) Sérieusement, tu me connais, non ? » Le Sheriff avait sourit et avait continué son petit déjeuner. Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Stiles rassembla sur un plateau de quoi faire un délicieux en-cas pour Derek et lui. « Dis-moi, Stiles. Quand on aura réussi à faire innocenter Hale, je pourrais le rencontrer, hein ? Officiellement, je veux dire. » Cette fois, Stiles manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et resta un long moment à tousser. « Offi... ? » A nouveau, l'adolescent toussa et secoua la tête : « Ouais, ben, pourquoi pas. » Les joues de Stiles étaient si rouges qu'il ressemblait à un ballon de baudruche prêt à exploser. « Et il arrêtera de se cacher chez nous aussi, du coup ? » Bien entendu, Stiles fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et s'empressa de remonter dans sa chambre avec son plateau._

_Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant que Derek n'était plus là. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de pester : « Encore ? Ça devient une habitude, là. » Stiles déposa son plateau sur son bureau tandis que dehors, il entendit la voiture de son père démarrer. C'est là qu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur son torse et une force invisible le plaquer dos à un corps chaud. « Joyeux anniversaire... » murmura une voix rauque et sensuelle. Stiles se retourna et cette fois, Derek lui faisait face : « Sérieusement ? Tu vas utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs pour me faire des surprises de ce genre ? » Stiles s'empara immédiatement des lèvres du lycanthrope en guise de remerciement : « Tu sais que ma rapidité est encore plus importante qu'avant ? » se vanta Derek. « Quand j'ai entendu ton père te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, j'ai eu le temps de m'habiller, d'aller au centre ville aller acheter des viennoiseries et de revenir ici. » Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un sachet de croissants l'attendait près de la fenêtre. « Je suis sûr que Bartholomew serait super heureux de voir comment tu utilises ses pouvoirs. » Derek haussa les épaules et ses lèvres s'attaquèrent au cou de l'adolescent. Soudainement, Stiles le repoussa avec une certaine violence. « Tu sais, mon père vient de partir et... » Derek fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire venant de la part de l'adolescent. Il avait peur que celui-ci lui annonce encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Surtout que Stiles s'était mis à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts et que cela n'était jamais un bon signe. « Le seul cadeau d'anniversaire dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. (…) Je veux dire... Oh mon dieu, j'en reviens pas que je vais dire ça... » Les joues de Stiles étaient devenues rouges de confusion et Derek ne savait pas comment réagir face à la soudaine nervosité de l'adolescent. Pire, il ne semblait pas comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune humain. « J'ai envie de toi, Derek. » finit par murmurer Stiles, gêné mais sentant déjà une certaine ivresse envahir son corps. Enfin, Stiles osa lever les yeux vers l'Alpha qui restait les bras ballants et les lèvres entrouvertes, visiblement étonné par la confession du jeune homme. « Tu veux dire, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? » Pour une fois, ce fut Stiles qui roula des yeux face à l'attitude de Derek. « Non, bien sûr que non. Dans cent ans. Quand je serais enterré à côté de toi et qu'il y aura marqué sur ma tombe : 'Stiles, mort vierge parce que l'impuissant Hale n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour lui offrir ce qu'il désirait'. » Apparemment, ce que venait de dire Stiles attisa le feu entre Derek et lui, car il se retrouva bien vite plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre, les lèvres de Derek audacieusement proches des siennes. « Impuissant, sérieusement ? » commenta-t-il d'une voix malicieuse. Stiles haussa les épaules en plantant son regard voilé de désir dans les prunelles azures de son futur amant. « A toi de me prouver le contraire. »_

_(début du - léger- Lemon) _

* * *

_Le loup-garou posa ses mains sous les fesses de Stiles et le fit remonter le long du mur, l'encourageant à entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Les lèvres du lycanthrope retrouvèrent refuge au creux de son cou, y déposant quelques doux et tendres baisers. Sa bouche se montra ensuite plus agressive, mordant désormais chaque parcelle de peau qu'offrait le cou de Stiles. Quelques gémissements fébriles s'échappèrent des lèvres de l'adolescent dont les mains s'aventuraient déjà dans le dos de Derek, enfonçant ses doigts dans son tee-shirt. A ce contact, Derek plaqua un peu plus l'humain contre le mur, venant s'emparer de ses lèvres avec fièvre. Le baiser ne fut pas aussi timide et pudique que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'à maintenant. Immédiatement, leurs langues avaient entamées une valse endiablée, se caressant avec fougue. Le torse de Derek plaqué contre celui de l'adolescent, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson accompagnaient à merveille la danse exécutée par leurs lèvres. Derek entraîna Stiles sur le lit, gardant ses jambes autour de sa taille, si bien qu'ils avaient tout le loisir de sentir leur excitation respective gonfler au creux de leurs pantalons. Le loup-garou laissa Stiles tomber sur le lit et il s'empressa de retirer son propre tee-shirt, ayant déjà trop chaud pour supporter ce vêtement inutile. Allongé sur le lit, Stiles observait la scène, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Cette vision était plus qu'excitante. Le feu brûlait au creux de ses reins. Il avait l'impression de découvrir le torse de Derek pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, il avait envie de déguster chaque parcelle de sa peau qui paraissait douce et délicieuse. Le regard avide de l'adolescent n'échappa pas à Derek, qui se mit à califourchon sur Stiles, ouvrant déjà les premiers boutons de sa chemise._

_Les premiers boutons avaient sauté, laissant apparaître le torse de l'adolescent auquel Derek s'empressa de goûter grâce à quelques coups de langue bien placés qui arrachèrent quelques gémissements à Stiles. Ce fut à ce moment précis, alors que la langue du lycanthrope entourait ses tétons, que le portable de Stiles se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit. L'adolescent et Derek échangèrent un regard désespéré, alors que Stiles attrapait déjà le téléphone à contre cœur. « C'est Isaac. » murmura Stiles. « Il faut que je le prenne. » assura l'adolescent. En voyant l'air dépité de son futur amant, Stiles eut un sourire malicieux, l'attira contre lui et souffla : « Après tu me prendras, promis. » Les joues de Derek s'étaient immédiatement empourprées face à l'impudence et la soudaine assurance de Stilinski. Cet aplomb plaisait à Derek, qui échangea un regard fiévreux avec son petit ami. « Scott va bien ? » fut la première chose que demanda Stiles en décrochant son téléphone. « Ah, il va bien... Tu m'appelles pourquoi alors ? » demanda assez sèchement l'adolescent, ce qui arracha un sourire à Derek. D'ailleurs, en entendant que tout allait bien à Joshua Tree, le loup-garou entreprit de continuer ses baisers sur le torse de Stiles qui eut du mal à contenir ses gémissements tandis que tous les boutons de sa chemise avaient sauté. « En fait Scott et moi, on voulait te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. » disait Lahey à l'autre bout du fil. La main libre de Stiles tenta de raisonner le loup-garou et voulut l'empêcher de continuer son doux supplice. « Ah, ben voilà, c'est fait... Merci, alors. » Un long silence s'installa au téléphone, alors que Derek s'amusait avec le nombril de Stiles, rendant la respiration de l'adolescent plus saccadée qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. « Tu es sûr que ça va Stiles ? » demanda Isaac d'une voix inquiète. « Oui, oui, très bien. » répondit-il en échangeant un regard complice avec celui qui goûtait à chaque parcelle de sa peau. « Scott voudrait te parler, alors. » insista Isaac tandis que Stiles serrait des dents pour ne pas gémir dans le téléphone. « Je préfère pas, en fait. » s'empressa de répondre Stiles, ce qui eut pour effet de créer un silence glacial avec son interlocuteur. « Rappelez-tout à l'heure. » dit-il un peu plus froidement encore contrastant avec toute la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. « Tu veux qu'on te rappelle à quelle heure ? » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, songeant un instant à raccrocher au nez de Lahey. Derek venait de décider d'enlever la ceinture de Stiles, qui vola bientôt dans la chambre. Les boutons du pantalon sautèrent à leur tour, dévoilant le sous-vêtement gonflé de désir de l'adolescent qui supplia presque Derek du regard pour qu'il ne lui inflige pas cela. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il était au téléphone avec Isaac. « Heu... En fait, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, ce genre de choses. » bredouilla Stiles, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'il disait. « Rappelle en fin de matinée. » L'adolescent croisa le regard désireux de Derek et s'empressa de rectifier à l'égard d'Isaac. « Rappelle ce soir en fait. » Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement tandis qu'il soulevait délicatement le corps de Stiles pour faire glisser son caleçon. « Derek est avec toi ? » demanda soudain Isaac, comme s'il avait deviné quelque chose. Les lèvres de Derek se baladèrent sur le bas ventre de Stiles. « Pas du tout. » Cette fois, la bouche du lycanthrope rencontra la virilité palpitante de Stiles et le cœur de l'adolescent entama une course effrénée dans sa poitrine. « Wo. » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Stiles en sentant la langue de Derek lui donner autant d'amour et de sensualité. « Mais... » commença Isaac qui semblait ne pas vouloir raccrocher. Cette fois, Stiles se montra plus ferme : « Tu me rappelles ce soir, Lahey. Là, je vais vraiment devoir raccrocher. » Le regard de Stiles s'accrochait sur celui qui faisait tressaillir son corps avec sa langue aventureuse. A l'autre bout du fil, Lahey semblait vexé, mais Stilinski s'en moquait royalement. « Bon, ben à ce soir alors. Encore bon anniversaire. » conclut Lahey tandis que Stiles répondit machinalement en regardant Derek : « Très bon anniversaire, oui. »_

_L'adolescent raccrocha et lança son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce sous le regard amusé de Derek qui continuait à mettre les sens de Stiles en ébullition. N'y tenant rapidement plus, ses gémissements se transformant en râles de plaisir, l'adolescent posa sa main sur le front du loup-garou pour lui faire arrêter cette délicate torture et l'attira contre lui, embrassant ses lèvres avec fièvre en guise de remerciement. « Je trouve que tu es un peu trop habillé. » susurra Stiles à l'oreille de son amant. Le regard empli de désir, Derek hocha rapidement la tête. L'adolescent se redressa alors, faisant rapidement disparaître la ceinture et le pantalon du loup-garou. Tandis qu'il le déshabillait, le cœur de Stiles battait à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas de l'angoisse, mais bel et bien l'ivresse de la situation qui le rendait aussi fébrile. Le sous-vêtement de Derek subit finalement le même sort que les autres habits et finit sur le sol. Stiles glissa ses lèvres sur la gorge du loup-garou alors que ses mains se montraient plus baladeuses et curieuses. L'adolescent put sentir un râle viril vibrer dans le cou du lycanthrope. Descendant dangereusement, les lèvres de Stiles partirent rapidement à la découverte de la partie la plus intime de Derek. Le loup-garou poussa un long soupir de contentement et sa tête bascula un peu en arrière. Derek eut l'impression qu'un puissant éclair lui traversait le corps, raidissant le moindre de ses muscles. Plus les secondes passaient et plus le tourbillon de plaisir qu'il ressentait au creux des reins devenait incontrôlable._

_Rapidement, leurs corps brûlants basculèrent sur le lit, se découvrirent et s'appréhendèrent un peu plus. Le contact des lèvres, des doigts et des corps des deux hommes devenaient à chaque fois des caresses plus assoiffées de désir. « Maintenant. » susurra Stiles. Bien sûr, l'adolescent appréhendait. Assurer l'inverse aurait été mentir. Mais l'angoisse n'était rien par rapport à l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Le loup-garou écarta un peu les jambes de l'adolescent et caressa tendrement l'une de ses cuisses. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur transcenda le corps de Stiles, qui ne put contenir un léger cri de souffrance. Immédiatement, Derek se pencha sur l'adolescent pour emprisonner ses lèvres, tentant de le réconforter comme il pouvait. Puis la douleur se fit moins présente et Stiles incita Derek à faire de doux mouvements de bassins. L'humain agrippa l'une des épaules du lycanthrope, ses doigts s'enfonçant sans retenue dans la peau de son amant. Son autre main enserra le drap tandis que le plaisir commençait doucement à monter dans son ventre. Le rythme de Derek se montra soudain plus soutenu, leur arrachant de longs gémissements d'émoi. __Enfin leurs râles de plaisir concordèrent, signe qu'ils se sentaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. La douleur cédait la place au plaisir et à la volupté. Une certaine ivresse se dégageait de leurs ébats, tandis que le jeune homme souffla un simple : « Derek... »__à l'oreille de son amant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ajouter quelque chose de plus mais l'enivrement qu'il ressentait le rendait incapable d'en dire plus. La main de Derek vint enlacer la sienne avec tendresse. Leurs doigts entremêlés et leurs corps enchevêtrés étaient un véritable délice. La fin de leur danse avait presque sonnée et bientôt, leurs corps tout entiers vibrèrent avec la même intensité. _

* * *

_(fin du lemon)_

_Stiles plaça ses doigts sur ce qui semblait être des coups de griffes sur le matelas. « J'y crois pas. T'as niqué le matelas. (…) Je ne vais pas me racheter un matelas à chaque fois que l'on fait l'amour Derek. » gronda Stiles, avec malgré tout un air malicieux dans la voix. Confus, le loup-garou se pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. Stiles se mit à genou sur le lit, son corps dénudé recouvert du drap et vint murmurer à l'oreille de l'Alpha : « Et acheter un matelas plusieurs fois par jour, ça risque de paraître bizarre, non ? » L'insinuation de l'adolescent ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Derek lui bloqua les poignets et le fit à nouveau basculer sur le lit._

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard...**_

_« Habille-toi, Derek. » grogna Stiles en balançant les affaires du loup-garou sur le lit. Sachant que le Sheriff avait fait une garde de nuit, les deux jeunes gens avaient passé une très courte nuit et le lycanthrope avait un mal fou à émerger. « Derek ! » insista Stiles en balançant cette fois un oreiller sur le visage de son petit ami. Le loup-garou grogna et cacha son visage avec l'oreiller pendant de longues minutes. « Tu sais bien que Scott et Isaac rentrent de Joshua Tree aujourd'hui. » Stiles était excité comme une puce. L'idée de revoir ses deux amis le ravissait au plus haut point. « On doit se retrouver avec mon père au commissariat dans... » Stiles regarda sa montre : «... dans quinze minutes ! Alors grouille. » Cette fois, l'adolescent perdait clairement patience et se mit à tirer la couette pour inciter Derek à sortir du lit. « C'est pas comme si on se retrouvait tous pour essayer d'innocenter ton beau petit cul, hein ? » insista Stiles. Derek ouvrit soudain un œil intéressé et se redressa. L'adolescent grimaça et constata : « C'est l'expression 'beau petit cul' qui t'a sorti de la torpeur, n'est-ce-pas ? » Le sourire malicieux de Derek lui en donna la confirmation._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat -en retard bien entendu-, tous les autres étaient déjà là. Stiles sauta littéralement sur son meilleur ami, heureux de le voir plus en forme qu'à Joshua Tree. Surpris par ce câlin très expressif, Scott desserra un peu son étreinte et ne put s'empêcher de blaguer en disant : « T'aurais vu ta tronche quand tu as cru que j'allais crever. (…) Ridicule. » Stiles donna un coup dans l'épaule de son meilleur copain et finit par se tourner vers Lahey qui leva sa main pour faire le salut de l'amitié, une sorte de high five amélioré. Stiles fit ensuite une bise à Allison qui semblait extrêmement fatiguée et serra la main de Chris qui lui, paraissait juste agacé par ces retrouvailles adolescentes. « Je suis content de vous voir les gars. C'est pas pareil sans vous dans le coin. » constata l'adolescent hyperactif. « Pourquoi, Derek ne te suffisait pas ? » questionna naïvement Isaac avec un brin de malice dans la voix. Derek, qui était resté silencieux et surtout invisible, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Le Sheriff posa une main sur son cœur comme s'il allait défaillir. Enfin, Chris Argent, qui buvait un café, recracha une bonne partie de sa boisson. « Euh... ben... » bredouilla l'adolescent. « On est là pour l'aider justement, le Derek. Papa, récapépète l'histoire entière. » se rattrapa-t-il avec brio, lançant soudain un regard noir à Isaac. Le Sheriff commença à énumérer les différents faits reprochés à Derek Hale. Tous écoutaient avec attention. Malheureusement, Derek était quand même dans de beaux draps. _

_« Tu dis que le meurtre d'Erica et Boyd a eu lieu entre 21h et 22h ? C'est sûr ? » questionna Stiles. Son père hocha la tête. Cette fois, le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina. « Derek, arrête de te cacher. » demanda autoritairement Stiles. Le loup-garou apparut aux yeux de tous. « Scott, Isaac, Derek... Vous vous souvenez où on était ce soir-là, quand même ? » Tous secouèrent négativement la tête ce qui fit rouler Stiles des yeux. « On était chez Moon, bordel. La première soirée qu'elle a organisé. Ce qui veut dire que Derek a un alibi en béton et que des tas de témoins peuvent confirmer qu'il n'a pas quitté cette fête. » Chaque personne présente dans la pièce se mit à sourire. Le Sheriff prit la parole : « Ça marchera sans doute. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Il nous faudrait des preuves contre Bartholomew. » Derek frappa du poing contre le mur et Stiles s'approcha de lui, passant doucement une main dans son dos. Le Sheriff détourna immédiatement les yeux face à cette scène. « Avoir des preuves contre Bartholomew est impossible. Il était bien trop intelligent pour en laisser. » affirma d'une voix dure l'Alpha. Stiles baissa le regard et soupira en confirmant : « Derek a raison. » Ce fut au tour du Sheriff de soupirer et de hausser les épaules : « Je ne suis pas la justice, Stiles, je ne peux pas faire des miracles. »_

* * *

_Aux alentours de midi, ils quittèrent tous le bureau du Sheriff. « C'est frustrant de se promener avec Derek sans que personne puisse le voir. Sérieusement. (…) Il fait que des blagues pourries depuis qu'il peut disparaître par magie. Un vrai gamin, quand il s'y met. » pesta Stiles lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur le parking. Derek lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le faire taire. « M. Stilinski ! » Une voix rauque venait de prononcer son nom et Stiles se retourna vivement, tandis que Derek venait de lui saisir fortement le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Ce qu'il aperçut devant lui lui coupa le sifflet. Cinq alphas de la meute de Bartholomew lui faisaient face. L'adolescent eut du mal à déglutir en croisant le regard de celui qui l'avait interpellé, qui tenait une canne dont le pommeau était une tête de loup. « Avancez, M. Stilinski, n'ayez pas peur. Nous venons en amis. » Bien sûr, Stiles n'en croyait pas un mot. Derek non plus apparemment, parce que la main du loup-garou se crispa autour de son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. « C'est bon Derek. » souffla l'adolescent. « S'ils voulaient nous tuer, on serait déjà morts depuis longtemps. » Stiles marquait un point et Derek le laissa lui échapper. L'humain fit quelques pas vers les cinq alphas. Ils étaient en ligne et formaient une sorte de barrière. « Encore un peu, ne soyez pas timide. » Stiles s'approcha encore, sachant très bien que Derek devait désapprouver son comportement un peu trop téméraire. Une fois au plus près de l'Alpha possédant une canne, ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles. « M. Stilinski, je sais reconnaître les personnes qui ont l'étoffe d'un héros. (…) Vous êtes l'Alpha d'une bien belle meute. » L'Alpha leva sa canne et fit signe à l'adolescent de se retourner. Derrière lui se tenaient quatre loups-garous transformés. Scott et Isaac côtes à côtes, grognaient et tentaient d'intimider les Alphas de Bartholomew. Derek s'était enfin dévoilé et avait décidé de prendre le risque de se montrer. Il se tenait tout près de Stiles et il lançait des regards meurtriers à chacun des autres Alphas. Pourtant, et Stiles ne rêvait pas, un quatrième loup se tenait près de lui. Malgré le visage déformé, Stiles reconnut immédiatement Allison. Chris se tenait un peu plus loin, étonnamment serein. Comment Allison avait-elle pu apprendre se contrôler aussi vite ?_

_Stiles se tourna à nouveau vers l'Alpha à la canne. « Derek est l'Alpha de notre meute. » affirma l'adolescent. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'humain venait de s'intégrer à la meute alors qu'il n'était même pas un loup-garou. « Je ne pense pas, Stiles. (…) Vous êtes l'essence même de cette meute. Sans vous, aucun ne survit. Vous êtes leur force. » Un léger sourire s'installa sur le visage de l'adolescent, soudain prit d'une émotion inattendue. Dans le fond, ce que lui disait l'Alpha le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pensé. Au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence, Stiles demanda : « J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour me couronner Alpha alors... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de chacun des Alphas de Bartholomew. L'adolescent put entendre un grognement venant de Derek. Il savait que l'arrogance de Stiles pouvait lui coûter cher. « Vous savez, après la mort d'Angus, la moitié de notre meute a décidé de se venger et de vous poursuivre. (…) Vous en avez tué trois d'entre eux. Nous nous sommes occupés des deux autres. » Stiles se retourna vers Derek et ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas venger Bartho le marteau ? » Derek donna un coup de coude à son petit ami. Heureusement, un nouveau sourire s'installa sur le visage des Alphas. « Nous étions liés à Angus. Si nous décidions de quitter sa meute, il nous aurait tués sans la moindre hésitation. (…) Le savoir mort nous libère de nos obligations. Nous... La plupart d'entre nous allons retourner dans nos villes d'origine. Peut-être retrouver nos meutes. » L'Alpha à la canne était criant de sincérité ce qui émouvait beaucoup l'adolescent. « Mais... J'imagine que vos meutes ont un nouvel alpha, maintenant, je me trompe ? » Ils baissèrent tous les yeux en même temps, visiblement troublés par la question de Stilinski. « Sans doute. (…) Dans ce cas nous accepterons de redevenir de simples bêtas. » Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Nous avons abandonné nos meutes par soif de pouvoir, simplement parce que Angus nous avait promis la lune. » Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire en entendant cette expression. Bientôt, l'Alpha à la canne se mit à rire aussi : « Drôle d'expression dans la bouche d'un loup-garou, je le conçois. »_

_« Je suis désolé d'insister, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » L'Alpha roula des yeux et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça devait être un truc de loups-garous. « J'y viens. (…) Votre meute mérite d'être heureuse à Beacon Hills, Genim Stilinski. » L'adolescent frissonna en entendant son vrai prénom franchir les lèvres de cet Alpha. « Si on pouvait s'en tenir à Stiles, ce serait pas mal. (…) Si j'entends encore une fois ce prénom, je lâche les loups qui sont derrière moi. » dit-il avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres cependant. « Stiles. (…) Nous sommes venus pour rétablir la vérité. Nous allons témoigner contre Angus et permettre à Derek de retrouver sa liberté. » Stiles crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer surtout lorsqu'il sentit la main maladroite de Derek venir s'agripper dans son dos. « Vous allez vraiment faire ça ? » demanda l'adolescent alors que les loups-garous derrière lui reprenaient forme humaine._

_Chaque Alpha hocha la tête et Stiles s'empressa d'ajouter : « Dans ce cas, si vous pouviez penser à préciser que c'est Bartho qui a fait évader Derek contre sa volonté, ce serait top. Je veux dire... J'ai pas franchement envie d'avoir un casier judiciaire à mon âge. » A nouveau, les Alphas sourirent : « C'était prévu. » confirma l'Alpha à la canne. Si Stiles n'avait pas été retenu par Derek, il aurait sans aucun doute enlacé chacun des Alphas présents. « N'en fais pas trop, Stiles. » murmura le lycanthrope à son oreille. L'Alpha qui parlait depuis le début s'avança vers Derek et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'imposant Hale : « Les pouvoirs de Angus peuvent être une véritable malédiction. Néanmoins, je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, Derek. Tant que vous saurez le garder près de vous, tout ira bien. » L'Alpha avait montré Stiles d'un signe de tête. Bien sûr, l'adolescent fut étonné des paroles de ce drôle d'Alpha. Il fut encore plus surpris en entendant les paroles de Derek : « J'ai compris ça depuis très longtemps. Mais merci. »_

* * *

_**Un mois plus tard...**_

_« La cour déclare M. Derek Hale... » Dans l'audience, Stiles avait les joues gonflées par le stress. Le vieux juge semblait avoir du mal à lire ce qui était écrit dans l'enveloppe. L'adolescent se pencha vers Scott et murmura : « Putain, c'est quoi ce vieux suspense à la Nouvelle Star. M'énerve ce vieux chnoque. » McCall ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que le juge prononçait enfin : « Non coupable ! » Stiles se leva de sa chaise et poussa un « Youhouuuu » un peu trop fort au goût du juge qui lui fit signe de se taire. Au lieu de ça, Stiles s'avança vers le juge et lui murmura : « J'ai envie de vous embrasser, mais je me retiens. » La main de Derek attrapa Stiles par le col : « Sérieusement, Stiles ? » L'adolescent laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps : « Mais non, pas sérieusement, c'était une blague. En réalité, la seule personne que j'ai envie d'embrasser, c'est toi. Mais on ne va pas faire ça ici, parce que je sens qu'on va choquer trop de monde. C'est des puritains à Beacon Hills, tu sais ? » Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du loup-garou qui finit par dire : « Malheureusement pour les puritains, ils vont devoir détourner le regard, parce qu'il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de te faire taire. » Les lèvres de Derek se posèrent sur celles de Stiles qui fondit immédiatement à ce contact._

* * *

_« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? » Allison, Derek, Isaac et Scott entouraient Stiles dans sa chambre. « On va se bourrer la gueule. Mais le genre de cuite qui va nous rendre PI-TO-YA-BLES. Je veux entendre Allison raconter avec l'accent belge comment son père l'a enfermée dans le sous-sol pour lui apprendre à se contrôler, je veux voir Isaac et Scott faire un karaoké sur Telephone de Lady Gaga et Beyoncé. Et surtout... Surtout... Je veux danser nu sur un bar avec Derek -innocent- Hale. » Stiles divaguait totalement. « On va appeler Lydia, Danny, les travelos de la boîte gay aussi... Et puis Greenberg, forcément. Parce que Greenberg sait grave mettre l'ambiance. (…) En fait, invitez qui vous voulez, je me souviendrais sans doute de rien demain. » Enfin, l'adolescent reprit son souffle et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Derek avait -encore- disparu. Cependant, Stiles reprit la parole : « N'essayez même pas de protester, n'oubliez pas que : I'M THE ALP... » Stiles se reçut un grand verre d'eau en pleine figure de la part d'une main invisible. « DEREK ! » pesta-t-il tout en essuyant son visage avec sa manche. Derek venait de réapparaître et était adossé au mur avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres : « Je suis innocent. » Les cinq amis explosèrent franchement de rire. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, leurs rires étaient une véritable bénédiction._

* * *

**Et voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre ! Amour, rebondissements, happy ending ! **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, vous savez comme j'en suis friande ! **

**Sachez que l'épilogue est déjà terminé, que je vais le poster très vite (demain ou lundi). J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous.**

**Je vous bisoutes.**


	23. EPILOGUE

**Bonjour mes loups, mes poussins, mes crevettes, mes poulains, mes amours :)**

**Comme promis, voici l'épilogue de ma fanfiction. Une page va se tourner, et j'ai une boule dans le ventre, parce que je pense qu'écrire cette fanfiction va me manquer énormément. Et lire vos reviews, surtout. Bref, il faut que je me taise et que je vous laisse découvrir le point final à cette aventure.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bisous sur les deux fesses.  
Valentine.**

* * *

**+ EPILOGUE**

**Five years later...**

_« Bon sang, où est Stiles ?! » La voix énervée de Scott résonna dans toute la maison Stilinski. Isaac lui donna un coup d'épaule pour l'empêcher de continuer de crier. En croisant le regard de Lahey, McCall s'adoucit immédiatement et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Malheureusement pour tout le monde, le répit ne fut que de courte durée et bientôt, Scott se mit de nouveau à râler : « On se met en quatre pour lui organiser une super fête d'anniversaire et lui... Il trouve le moyen de disparaître dans la nature. » En réalité, la plupart des invités étaient d'accord sur ce point. Stiles abusait. Il aurait du être là à l'heure et fêter dignement son vingt-deuxième anniversaire. Le Sheriff commençait lui-même à être agacé par l'attitude de son fils qui avait disparu depuis le matin, sans laisser une note. « Tu devrais savoir où est mon fils, Derek ! » Le père Stilinski venait de lancer un regard noir à Derek, qui restait silencieux dans un coin de la pièce. Hale haussa les épaules, se moquant de s'attirer les foudres de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme un père de substitution. Derek et le Sheriff avaient appris à se connaître, à se faire confiance, à s'aimer. Si bien que parfois, Stiles était jaloux de la relation que son petit ami entretenait avec son père. Il se souvenait de la fois où Stiles avait piqué une colère parce que son père avait offert une place de concert à Derek pour aller voir Bruce Springsteen avec lui. « Et moi ? » avait demandé Stiles, une mine déçue sur le visage. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Springsteen. » s'était empressé de répondre le Sheriff. « Et puis tu as tes partiels à réviser, non ? » avait ajouté Derek. Bien entendu, Stiles était parti dans sa chambre en boudant tandis que Derek et le Sheriff cognaient leurs bières l'une contre l'autre._

_Derek comprit donc immédiatement que le Sheriff était réellement inquiet pour son fils. Le loup-garou aurait voulu pouvoir lui donner des réponses, mais malheureusement, il ne savait pas où était parti son compagnon. Il savait que cela faisait plusieurs jours que Stiles ne tournait pas rond. Il s'était montré distant, parfois même agressif. Lorsqu'il avait entendu son petit ami quitter le lit au lever du jour, Derek n'avait pas songé à s'inquiéter. Il ne s'était pas non plus alarmé lorsque Stiles ne s'était pas montré de la journée et n'avait pas daigné à répondre à ses appels. Par contre, maintenant que tous les invités étaient arrivés, Derek commençait à être préoccupé par la disparition de Stiles. S'éloignant un peu du groupe, il tenta à nouveau de joindre son compagnon. Tombant à nouveau sur la messagerie, la main de Derek se resserra sur le portable, manquant de le casser par la même occasion. Après plusieurs de réflexion, analysant le comportement de Stiles ces derniers jours, le lycanthrope attrapa sa veste et s'empressa de prendre la sortie en annonçant : « Je vais le chercher. » Derek venait d'avoir un flash. Il savait où était Stiles._

* * *

_« Drôle d'endroit pour fêter son anniversaire. » Un sourire s'installa sur le visage fatigué et cerné de l'humain. Sans demander la permission, Derek s'assit à côté de lui. « Comment... ? » Le loup-garou ne laissa pas son petit ami terminer sa question. « Comment j'ai su que tu étais là ? (…) J'ai mis du temps avant de le deviner, en fait. Ne me dis pas que tu as traîné ici toute la journée ? » Stiles baissa les yeux et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts : « J'ai été voir Lisa Bartholomew. » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme. Derek se pinça les lèvres tandis que son petit ami reprenait la parole : « On a discuté, on a bu du thé alors que je déteste ça et puis, on n'a regardé des photos de Moon quand elle était bébé, les fesses à l'air sur un transat et... Et ça m'a fait du bien. » Tandis qu'il parlait, les yeux de Stiles s'étaient embués de larmes. Le lycanthrope attrapa l'une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne. « Pourquoi Stiles ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire... En cinq ans tu n'as pas ressenti le besoin d'aller voir cette femme et aujourd'hui, tu te décides enfin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » L'humain soupira : « Justement. Ça fait cinq ans. Cinq ans que j'aurais du venir dans ce cimetière, cinq ans que j'aurais du aller voir cette femme brisée. (…) Cinq ans, Derek. » Hale fronça les sourcils : « Tu veux dire que tu n'es jamais venu dans ce cimetière avant aujourd'hui ? » Stiles détourna le regard de leurs mains liées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une pierre tombale et ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Lisa m'a avoué que Moon était enterrée en face de ma mère. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un cimetière depuis que l'on a enterré ma mère. (…) Tu sais, je suis pas le genre de gars qui raconte sa vie à une tombe. (…) Ça m'a juste troublé de savoir que le hasard ait fait que Moon se trouve près de ma mère. Alors j'ai pensé que ça me ferait du bien de venir les voir et... » Derek ne supportait pas de voir les yeux tristes de son petit ami. Le loup-garou avait toujours pensé que Stiles et lui ne se cachaient rien. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que Stiles n'avait jamais réellement parlé de la mort de Moon et encore moins de la mort de sa mère. « Et ? » demanda le lycanthrope d'une voix douce. « Et ça fait trois heures que je suis assis contre cet arbre sans pouvoir bouger. » Derek serra un peu plus la main de son petit ami. Une boule venait de naître dans la gorge du lycanthrope. « Au fond, je ne la connaissais pas plus que ça, Moon. (…) Mais j'en fais encore des cauchemars, parfois. Et comme tu l'as dit, ça fait cinq ans. » Derek s'était levé et avait forcé Stiles à faire de même. Le jeune humain avait protesté, mais la force de son compagnon ne lui permettait pas de riposter. « Ça suffit, maintenant. T'es peut-être pas le genre de gars qui parle à une pierre tombale, mais t'es pas non plus le genre de gars qui reste trois heures assis contre un arbre sans rien faire. » Stiles avait souri. S'il y avait bien une personne qui le connaissait par cœur, c'était Derek. Cinq ans avaient passés et ils en ressortaient grandis et sans doute plus amoureux encore. Même lorsque Stiles était parti à l'université et ne rentrait à Beacon Hills que le week-end, leur relation n'en était devenue que plus forte. Derek avait aussi poursuivi son chemin, le Sheriff lui donnant l'opportunité de suivre une formation interne pour devenir policier. Le loup-garou avait été sceptique dans un premier temps. Puis, il avait saisi la chance que lui offrait le Sheriff et les deux hommes travaillaient désormais ensemble. Un ancien fugitif devenant adjoint du Sheriff ? Oui, ça faisait parler dans les chaumières. Ça avait même agacé Stiles de savoir que son père allait passer plus de temps que lui avec son petit ami. Derek et Stiles se disputaient souvent, voire tout le temps, mais c'était comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient. Leur relation n'était pas long fleuve tranquille. Au moins, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais. Et la flamme restait sans cesse allumée dans leurs cœurs._

_« Je ne peux pas. » Derek traînait Stiles -au sens propre du terme- vers les tombes de Moon et de sa mère. Le jeune humain tentait de résister, faisant ruser ses pieds contre la terre du cimetière. « Arrête. » Derek lâcha son petit ami qui manqua de tomber à la renverse. Le loup-garou lança un regard dur à Stiles qui faisait tourner le poignet que Derek avait un peu trop serré. « Stiles ! » grogna le lycanthrope tout en fronçant les sourcils. « L'expression 'ne pas pouvoir' n'existe pas dans le vocabulaire de M. Stilinski. Tout le monde sait ça. » Stiles grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis, dans un élan de courage, il attrapa la main de Derek et fit quelques pas vers la tombe de Moon. Stiles resta de longues minutes à regarder la pierre, les sourcils froncés. « Je suis censé faire quoi, en fait ? Un signe de croix, un truc du genre ? » Derek se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire si bien qu'il se reçut un coup de coude de la part de son petit ami. Le loup-garou comprenait que c'était un moment important pour Stiles mais il ne savait pas plus que lui comment réagir face à une pierre tombale. « J'en sais rien, Stiles ! » Le jeune homme grimaça. Stiles finit par s'accroupir et poser sa main sur le mot 'amie' qui ornait la tombe de Moon. Derek, quant à lui, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles se retourna pour faire face à la tombe de sa mère. Il s'avança et ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement. Il n'était jamais venu visiter le cimetière avant aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa mère. Au contraire, il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne pensait pas à elle. « Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi drôle que ma mère. » avoua Stiles, soudainement. « J'entends son rire, parfois. (…) Elle me disait tout le temps : 'La vie est bien trop injuste pour ne pas en rire'. » Le regard bienveillant de Derek se posa sur Stiles qui souriait désormais. « On a un anniversaire à fêter, non ? » finit par demander le jeune humain. « Effectivement... » confirma le loup-garou. « Et vu l'humeur de Scott, ça va clairement être ta fête. » Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il accrocha ses bras au cou de Derek et lui vola un baiser. Les deux amoureux firent quelques pas, s'éloignant des tombes. Stiles se retourna de manière assez soudaine et se mit à courir vers la tombe de sa mère. Derek le regarda avec les sourcils froncés, inquiet de ce retournement de situation. De là où il était, il pu entendre Stiles murmurer à la tombe : « C'est mon petit copain. Il est sexy, non ? » Derek regarda le jeune humain en souriant tandis que Stiles revenait en courant vers lui : « On peut y aller. » Derek secoua la tête en rigolant légèrement. « Je croyais que t'étais pas le genre de gars à parler aux tombes ? » Le bras de Stiles entoura la taille du lycanthrope et il se blottit contre lui tandis qu'ils quittaient doucement le cimetière._

* * *

_« Putain, mais t'étais où, bordel ? » A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte de la maison Stilinski que Scott avait sauté sur Stiles et lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour lui faire payer sa disparition. « Tu vas pas le croire mais... J'ai complètement zappé que c'était mon anniversaire. » McCall fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sarcasme de son meilleur ami. Isaac était derrière Scott et se pinçait fortement les lèvres pour ne pas rire face à la naïveté de son petit ami. « Franchement, Stiles, tu abuses. (…) On te prépare une soirée d'enfer et tu trouves le moyen d'oublier ? C'est injuste ! » Derek passa son bras autour des épaules de McCall tout en l'entraînant vers le buffet : « Relax, Scott. La vie est bien trop injuste pour ne pas en rire. » Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard complice tandis que lycanthrope servait déjà un verre de punch à Scott. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Stiles, mais Derek put lire distinctement sur ses lèvres les mots : « Je t'aime. ». A son tour, le loup-garou mima les mots : « Moi aussi. »._

_Allison attrapa Stiles par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à part. « J'ai un problème. » dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. « Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire et que je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec mes soucis mais tu es le seul à qui je peux en parler. » Stiles fronça les sourcils, se doutant de quoi ou plutôt de qui elle allait parler. « Ça concerne Josh, c'est ça ? » La jeune femme soupira et jeta un léger coup d'œil à un jeune homme qui faisait déjà le pitre au milieu de la salle en faisant une imitation de Michael Jackson criante de vérité. « Stiles. Je te jure que je ne fouillais pas dans ses affaires mais je suis malencontreusement tombée sur une bague dans l'un de ses pantalons et je pense que... » La voix de la jeune femme se voilà légèrement et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Fiançailles ? » demanda Stiles qui avait soudain les yeux brillants, heureux pour son amie. « Tu sais, ça va faire cinq ans pour Josh et moi... » Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux et secoua vivement la tête : « Purée, j'avais oublié que vous êtes sortis ensemble le soir du verdict pour Derek. » En se remémorant cette soirée, les deux amis ne purent s'empêcher de rire. « Soirée épique. » rappela Allison avec un air malicieux dans le regard. Puis, la panique put se lire sur le visage de la demoiselle : « Sérieusement, tu crois que je peux devenir Mme Greenberg ? (…) Je veux dire, c'est Greenberg, quoi. J'ai subi les remarques de Finstock pendant un an au lycée, parce que j'osais sortir avec Greenberg. » A nouveau, Stiles se mit à rire, se rappelant combien le coach ne s'était pas prié pour se moquer de ce couple improbable. « Tu l'aimes ? » demanda simplement Stiles. La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête. « Alors je crois que tu as ta réponse. » Stilinski s'apprêta à tourner les talons mais Allison lui attrapa vivement le bras : « Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu t'avouer à quoi je pensais pour me contrôler à la pleine lune ou quand je suis en colère. (…) Je pense que je ne veux pas devenir comme Kate ou comme Gerard. Je pense au fait que je veux devenir quelqu'un comme toi. » Gêné par cette confession le jeune homme se passa la main dans la nuque et se retrouva rapidement propulsé contre Allison qui venait de serrer ses bras autour de lui. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Stiles. »_

_Greenberg attrapa sa belle par le bras pour l'emmener danser au milieu du salon des Stilinski. Chris approcha de Stiles, posant une main paternelle dans son dos. Le jeune humain n'aurait jamais cru autant aimer le chasseur. Qui n'était plus vraiment un chasseur d'ailleurs, depuis que sa fille était devenue un loup-garou. Chris avait agit avec tellement d'élégance et de compassion, que Stiles avait ressenti énormément d'admiration pour lui. Ces dernières années, les deux hommes avaient appris à communiquer et sortaient même parfois boire un verre ensemble ou faire une partie de billard. « Joyeux anniversaire, fiston. » La main de Chris serra l'épaule de son jeune ami. « Tu viens vraiment de m'appeler fiston ? » répondit Stiles en haussant un sourcil. « C'est mon père qui va être jaloux... » Chris haussa les épaules et murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme : « Il n'osera rien me dire, sinon il sait très bien que je ne lui offrirai plus de verres de mon meilleur whisky le vendredi soir, après son boulot. » Stiles avait souri et lorsqu'il avait vu Chris saisir une poignée de chips dans le buffet derrière eux, il s'était mis à dire : « Dis, si on adopte un bébé, Derek et moi, tu voudras bien être le parrain ? » La poignée de chips tomba sur le sol et Chris se mit à tousser sous le choc. Stiles plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire : « Mon dieu Chris, tu es tellement facile à piéger, ça en devient ridicule. » constata Stiles, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Argent roula des yeux face à la blague idiote de Stilinski mais ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Tu rigoles vraiment, hein ? Vous ne comptez pas adopter un bébé tout de suite ? » A nouveau, Stiles manqua d'exploser de rire : « Non, pas tout de suite. Mais un jour, sûrement. Il y a des millions d'enfants qui n'attendent qu'à être heureux dans une mignonne petite famille, non ? » Les pensées de Stiles vagabondèrent vers Moon et il détourna le regard quelques instants. Comprenant pourquoi le jeune homme était soudainement mal à l'aise, Chris repassa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et s'empressa de dire avec humour : « Je serais ravi d'être le parrain juste pour emmerder Scott. » _

_« Stiles ! » Isaac faisait face à la star de la soirée, l'éloignant un peu du buffet. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Et pour Derek en fait. » Lahey fit un signe à Hale pour qu'il les rejoigne. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois ensemble, Isaac agita une clé devant les visages étonnés des deux tourtereaux. « Vous savez, mon patron m'a fait visité ce magnifique appartement et... Je me suis dit qu'il vous conviendrait parfaitement. Vous pouvez le visiter demain. Si vous l'aimez -et je pense que ce sera le cas- j'ai déjà mis une option dessus. » Les visages de Stiles et Derek s'illuminèrent. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'Isaac travaillait à l'agence immobilière de Beacon Hills. Lahey attrapa la main de Stiles et glissa la clé à l'intérieur avant de rejoindre Scott au buffet avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, laissant les deux amoureux bouche bée._

* * *

_La fête avait battu son plein. Ils s'étaient amusés, avaient trop bu et s'étaient tous retrouvés à faire la chenille dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Sans musique et dans le cas de Stiles, qui était plus saoul que saoul, sans pantalon. Finalement, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, les invités avaient rejoints leurs pénates, laissant Stiles et Derek seuls. « On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ? » proposa Derek d'une voix douce. « Tu vas attraper la mort, dans cette tenue. » persista le loup-garou en pointant le caleçon de Stiles. « Certainement pas. Je me promène en caleçon si j'ai envie. Je peux même l'enlever, si tu veux. » commença Stilinski tout en jouant avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Derek se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver Stiles irrésistible dès qu'il faisait le pitre. « Si tu te mets nu, je vais être obligé de t'arrêter pour exhibitionnisme. Je suis adjoint du Sheriff, je te rappelle. » Derek s'approcha de Stiles et l'attira contre lui. Il tenta d'embrasser son petit ami, mais celui-ci esquiva, se défit de son étreinte et se mit à courir à toute allure, pénétrant dans le jardin municipal. « Attrape moi si tu peux ! » hurla Stiles d'une voix joueuse. Derek secoua la tête mais s'empressa de se mettre à courir à son tour, rattrapant rapidement son petit ami et le faisant tomber dans l'herbe. « Ça y est... » souffla le lycanthrope. L'humain tenta de se débattre mais le corps puissant de Derek l'empêchait de bouger. Les lèvres du loup-garou agrippèrent les siennes. Derek joua avec ses lèvres, les embrassa, les mordilla, les goûta de manière sensuelle et un peu provocatrice. Il tenait les poignets de son petit ami avec force. Stiles gémit contre les lèvres humides de son amant et ferma doucement les yeux. Derek délaissa la bouche du jeune homme et lui rendit sa liberté en roulant dans l'herbe à ses côtés. _

_Stiles ré-ouvrit les yeux et contempla la nuit étoilée. Le bras de Derek l'obligea à se blottir contre son corps chaud. « Ensemble ? Dans le même appartement ? » demanda soudainement Stiles, avec un fin sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. L'idée plaisait à celui qui venait tout juste de terminer ses études de journalisme. C'était le moment où jamais de sauter à pieds joints dans cette nouvelle aventure. « Ouais. » souffla Derek en ouvrant grands les yeux. Cette perspective d'emménagement le rendait fébrile, un peu inquiet, mais terriblement excité. Ces dernières années, ils ne s'étaient vu que les week-end et aux vacances scolaires. Désormais, ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Tous les jours. Tous le temps. Et dans de nombreuses positions. A cette idée, les lèvres de Derek se pincèrent. L'alcool devait orienter ses pensées, c'était certain. « C'est sérieux de se lancer là-dedans ? » La voix de Stiles n'était pas emplie d'inquiétude. Au contraire, c'était une voix sereine, douce et un brin espiègle. « Pas le moins du monde. » répondit le loup-garou. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas sérieux d'emménager ensemble. Ils restaient Derek et Stiles. Cela promettait d'être explosif. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. » conclut Stiles qui ferma doucement les yeux, sentant soudain la somnolence s'emparer de lui. Dans son sommeil, il se tourna contre Derek et son bras se posa sur le torse du loup-garou. Comme cinq ans auparavant, le cœur de Derek entama une course folle et un sourire comblé s'installa sur ses lèvres._

**THE END**

* * *

**J'ai envie de lancer un déchirant : "JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS QUITTER MES LECTEURS ADORES !" Mais malheureusement, l'histoire est bel et bien terminée. Et sur un happy ending, en plus (ce n'est absolument pas dans mes habitudes, mais pour une fois, je voulais que les choses se finissent bien !). Bon, certes, il y a sans doute certaines choses irréalistes (du genre Derek qui devient adjoint du Sheriff, ahah !), mais je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de les écrire, c'est tout ! ;) J'espère que cet épilogue aura su vous convaincre et que vous garderez un bon souvenir de cette fanfiction.**

**Alors, quels ont été vos moments préférés de IWFGIMYFR ? :) (pourquoi pas me faire un petit TOP 3 ?!)**

**Il y a peu être des questions sur l'histoire auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, donc si jamais vous avez des questions, ma boîte MP reste GRANDE ouverte !**

**J'ai de nouveaux projets de fanfiction qui arriveront sans doute dans les jours qui viennent. Ce seront cependant des histoires plus courtes, voire des OS. Mais j'ai plein d'idées et j'espère que vous me soutiendrez dans ces nouvelles aventures.**

**A nouveau, je souhaitais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos MPs adorables, qui m'ont permis -pour la première fois- de terminer une fanfiction (qui fait 101 pages Word, tout de même !). Il est donc certain que cette histoire -et vos commentaires quant à celle-ci- resteront à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. MERCI, MERCI, MERCI.**


End file.
